


Millionaire's Pets

by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Flogging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Yaoi, crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 101,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack/pseuds/GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow; CEO of Espada Inc and his pet Ichigo have been together for 3 years. After a curious Toshiro contacts him about BDSM on a kink site. The pair decide to teach the newbie about the wonders of the BDSM community. IchixGrimmxToshiro and other pairings latter. Warning lots of Yaoi/yuri/hentai sex! Mostly yaoi. Polyamory is a major part of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story contains, lots of sex. Main pairing will be Ichigo x Grimmjow x Toshiro and there will be other pairings later on as well.**

"Beep beep beep beep" the alarm blared. A swift hand quickly shut it off in hopes that the other occupant in the bed would be able to quickly fall back asleep despite the disturbance.  
Grimmjow sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and gently ran his large fingers through the brilliant orange locks of his partner. The still peacefully slumbering man mumbled something akin to I love you and have a nice day before rolling over. "I love you too pet," was whispered with endearment before the larger male slipped from the bed and went to start his day.

Normally it would be his pet's duty to wake up before him and prepare breakfast. But today he had to get up at 5 a.m. for an important meeting at head office so he had told his pet that he could sleep in.

He had been with his pet, Ichigo Kurosaki, for 3 years now after meeting him during a kink convention that one of Ichigo's friends had invited him to. They had instantly taken a liking to each other, deciding that they would like to explore where their particular interests and desires could go. It turned out that the two of them were very compatible not only as a master and pet but also as people. So after a year of training his pet, the two of them moved in together and started dating.

Clad in only his boxers Grimmjow sauntered to the en-suite bathroom, bringing a hand to his mouth as he yawned. He quickly discarded the article of clothing into the wicker basket just inside the bathroom door before he stepped into the shower. Turning the cold water on to wake himself up, the tall CEO began to bathe himself. Cold showers in the morning were the best. Hot or warm ones would put him back to sleep.

Body cleaned, hair styled, teeth brushed, and dressed, Grimmjow headed out into the kitchen to make himself a coffee to go before heading out to work. To his surprise, on the white cabinet door was a little sticky note that read:

'I know you told me I didn't have to make you breakfast this morning but there's a peameal sandwich in the fridge. All you have to do is microwave it if you would like it. Also, your lunch is packed and in the fridge for you. Good luck with your meeting. I love you. :)'

Smiling at the little yellow piece of paper Grimmjow grabbed a pen and wrote a quick 'Thank you Pet. I really appreciate it. Have a good day, I love you too.' under his pet's neat handwriting. He even drew a little heart at the end before opening the cabinet to grab the instant coffee and a mug. He went to fill up the kettle on the stove only to find it already had water in it. Ichigo was on the ball this morning even while sleeping soundly in their large king bed. He'd have to reward him later for being so thoughtful.

Turning the burner on to boil the water, Grimmjow grabbed the sandwich and his lunch from the fridge. Throwing the sandwich in the microwave for forty seconds, he peeked into the blue and white bento box his pet had packed for him. The bottom layer in the three-tier bento box was filled with white rice, the second-tier had a Tonkatsu and the top-tier had a garden salad. Even cold the Tonkatsu smelt delicious. Ichigo was a great cook and he loved preparing meals for the both of them and any guests that may be over as well.

The microwave beeped, letting him know his breakfast was ready. He removed it just as the kettle started to scream. Quickly he shut it off and made his coffee. He took a sip and let the hot liquid warm his whole body. Sighing in contentment he put the mug down and enjoyed the peameal sandwich his pet had so kindly made for him. Like always it was delicious and he left the house with a smile on his face after leaving the dishes in the sink. His pet would clean them when he woke up.

Grimmjow's morning meeting with Seireitei Inc had gone wonderfully. Finally, the joint project with them was going to get started. Espada Inc wanted to get into the electric car business and Seireitei had the technology to get them off the ground with it. His team had spent weeks going back and forth with them about it, and now all their hard work had paid off.

It was 4 o'clock when the CEO was done with his work for the day and heading home in his blue Tesla Roadster. His phone buzzed, a text notification popping up on his phone screen. 'Are we still okay to meet at 6pm?' It was from Toshiro Hitsugaya, the new potential sub he and Ichigo were going to meet at a coffee shop in downtown Karakura that evening. Pushing the reply button on his car's console he voiced an affirmative reply, which the device converted to text and sent off to the young man.

Thirty minutes later Grimmjow was pulling into his driveway and striding up to his front door. He typed in the code to unlock it and opened the door. On the other side stood Ichigo, smiling with his hand out to take his jacket. His pet was clad in only a pair of black boxers, his leather collar firmly around his neck, it's little charm that said 'pet' on it swaying as his pet moved. Through the thin fabric, Grimmjow could easily see the cage around his pet's manhood. It was the first week of the month; Ichigo's denial week as per their agreement. "Welcome back, Master," Ichigo purred as a jacket was removed from broad shoulders and handed to him.

"Hello pet. Did you get that project done?" A gentle peck was placed on Ichigo's cheek, the larger male having to bend slightly to do it.

"Mostly, I had to send it for approval from the client. So unless he wants some changes made it should be all done." Ichigo hung his master's jacket in the hall closet before following the man into the living room.

Stretching his stiff muscles Grimmjow took his seat in the living room, facing the large LED TV. "That's good. Wasn't he the one that kept making big changes out of the blue?" Ichigo took his position on his knees at his Master’s feet on the plush white rug, brown eyes smirking up at the blue-haired CEO.

"Umhum. It was a real pain in the ass but at least he pays well." Grimmjow chuckled, petting his pet's unruly orange locks. "Did your meeting go well?" A finger was hooked into the loop on Ichigo's collar, pulling him up so firm lips could capture his in a needy kiss.

"Very well," Grimmjow purred, licking his lips as he pulled away from the man now panting softly before him, revelling in the need he saw swimming in those hazel eyes. It was Thursday and his pet was surely dying for any kind of release. His master had been teasing him all week with heated kisses and gentle fondling. Any touch the man bestowed on him now was pure pleasurable agony. "You're looking needy pet. Do you want something?" Ichigo nodded, eyes locked onto azure blue as his Master ran his fingers teasingly along the side of his jaw. He moaned softly, nuzzling into his Master's hand. "And what would that be pet?"

Ichigo shivered at the heat in his Master's voice; it went straight to his caged cock. "I want your cock Master." The whine was music to Grimmjow's ears. He loved how needy the denial week always made his pet, those brown eyes so full of lust he thought he'd drown in it. His dick twitched in his slacks and he laid back, resting his arms on the armrests, a grin pulling across his handsome features when his pet whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You've been good so I guess you can have it pet. Go on, you know what to do." Needing no other instruction Ichigo moved between his Master's legs, his hands coming up to undo his black slacks only to have them stopped by a larger one. "No hands though pet." Ichigo bit his lower lip in anticipation and nodded. The hand released his and he let them fall back to his sides as he leaned forward, grabbing the zipper between his teeth. Pulling it down he nuzzled his nose into the soft navy fabric of his Master's boxers. He moved his lips gently over the hardening member behind the fabric for a moment before he pulled it out of the way. His Master's thick cock sprung forth. Ichigo worried his lower lip, eyeing the tasty morsel before him.

A warm tongue ran over the underside, pushing on the pulsing vein there before eager lips wrapped around the head and sucked gently. Grimmjow moaned low in his throat as that skilled tongue swirled around the tip once before his thick cock was taken all the way into the warm cavern of his pet's mouth. Ichigo's head bobbed enthusiastically in his Master's lap, his tongue pushing hard against the underside until only the head was in his mouth, then it flicked. He skillfully pulled more low groans of pleasure from his Master with each bob. A big hand rested on the back of his head, silently encouraging him to continue.

"You're such a good boy pet. Make sure to drink up all of your reward," Grimmjow breathed as his pet's talented tongue worked him quickly towards his climax. And when he came that hungry mouth swallowed every drop of his seed like someone starved. Brown eyes fixed on hooded azure as Ichigo pulled away, licking any trace of his Master from his lips. "That's my good pet." Large hands stroked the side of his pets face as the man panted with need, hazel eyes hooded and unfocused. Oh, how Grimmjow just wanted to take the man. But he couldn't. Not until Saturday, the end of his pet's denial week.

"Please Master T-" A callused finger was placed over Ichigo's swollen lips, silencing his plea.

"No pet, you have to wait until Saturday." An annoyed groan slipped past Ichigo's lips before he could stop himself. Azure eyes narrowed at the man between his legs. "You complaining pet?" It was much less a question then it was a gentle warning. Ichigo shook his head. "Good. Now go get dressed. Something casual, we're meeting Hitsugaya at Cafe Visord." Grimmjow gave his pet one more chaste kiss before letting him get up.

Azure eyes followed the movements of his pet's fine ass as the man sauntered down the hall to their bed room.

Emerald eyes casually looked out over the cafe watching for the two men Toshiro was meeting. He'd arrived ten minutes early to secure them a table secluded at the back of the establishment to give them a little more privacy. He'd come across Grimmjow's kinklife profile a few weeks ago and had messaged him asking for some basic info on the BDSM community. The man, a few years his senior and very experienced in the community, was happy to answer all of his questions.

Through their conversation Toshiro had discovered he had at the very least a mild interest in bondage and a few other things he would like to try. After a brief discussion about the man's current relationship status, the two of them had agreed to meet up so that his pet and partner Ichigo could meet him. If all went well with that they were going to talk about Toshiro becoming a possible play partner to them.

Toshiro had seen pictures of both man in exchange for one of himself, so when two heads of brightly coloured haired strode confidently through the door he recognized them right away and stood to draw their attention. Grimmjow was in a white dress shirt, black tie loose around his thick neck, and black slacks, accompanied by black dress shoes. Beside him was Ichigo, in a pair of black skinny jeans, a crimson V-neck T-shirt and a pair of basic white running shoes. Around his neck was a wide black choker that Toshiro assumed was his day collar.

His own wild white hair was pretty hard to miss so Ichigo quickly spotted him and waved. Getting a wave in return, he and his Master joined the shorter male at the table. Two sets of eyes gave Toshiro a once over, soaking in the appearance of their potential play partner. The young businessman had opted to wear a simple pair of black slacks and a loose baby blue dress shirt with black dress shoes. The ensemble suited the very serious and mature look on the man's face as he too looked his possible play partners over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack and this is Ichigo Kurosaki." A large callused hand was presented to him as Grimmjow introduced himself and his pet. Toshiro took the hand, giving it a firm shake before turning to Ichigo and shaking his hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for meeting with me." Grimmjow took note that Toshiro's voice was very business-like but didn't say anything. Even throughout their text conversations, the younger male had always been very formal.

Ichigo pulled a chair out for his Master, waiting for him and Toshiro to take their seats before sitting himself. Toshiro was watching the two of them closely, studying every move like a student in a lecture hall. Even the way Ichigo sat was submissive to the larger man that was his Master. The newbie was fascinated.

"So Hitsugaya, let's start with what you would like from me hmm?" Grimmjow's deep baritone pulled Toshiro from his thoughts, his attention turning to the sharp azure pools that were clearly analyzing him as well. Beside him Ichigo picked up a menu, casually flipping through it.

"As we talked about online, I would like to explore my interest in bondage as well as my masochistic side. I would like to start slow and work up to the more serious types of bondage play as well as explore my threshold for pain. If you're open to it I would also like to explore my submissive side." Toshiro explained doing his best to keep his voice even. He was actually very nervous when talking about such things, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of him exploring these new desires of his. Grimmjow nodded as he listened carefully to everything he said and that made him feel less embarrassed talking about it.

"Alright. I understand you have little to no experience with any of those things, and that it was through the conversation with me that you decided you had an interest in them. Is that correct?" Toshiro nodded. "With that being the case, should you choose to accept the offer I am going to extend you, I will need you to read over several pieces of information. And for the safety of all those involved, we will need to write up a list of rules specific to you. This list will include hard and soft limits, things you would like to try, what type of aftercare you need to receive, etc. This list, of course, can be changed at any time. Do you understand?" Another nod. "I need to hear you say it."

"Yes."

"Good, then here is my offer as it stands right now. Please also know that Ichigo and I have already discussed this between us and he has given his full consent to this. I will train you in the safe practice of rope bondage, the use of leather cuffs, and spreader bars. I will also teach you how to safely use floggers, crops and paddles. After I feel you have a good understanding of how all the tools are used in practice, I will start to use those skills on you as you wish. I would like to have at least one session of at least an hour a week with you, preferably at my house. If you are not comfortable with this we can discuss other options. Either way, I require you to let a close friend or family member know where you are and have them contact you at a specific time. This is for your safety and confidence. I will need you to give me a complete list of any allergies and past injuries that could impact our play. As well as seeing proof that you are free of any sexually transmitted diseases. Ichigo and I will provide you with the same. If at any point you have sexual interactions with someone other than Ichigo and myself you are to notify me immediately. We will do the same. Once you feel comfortable enough with me I would like to bring Ichigo into our play as well. Do you have any questions? And are you okay will all that?" Toshiro was very surprised by the level of thought that Grimmjow seemed to have put into this. It was very comforting and made the newbie feel much more confident in asking the older male for his assistance in his exploration.

"All that sounds fine to me. And I'm sure later on I wouldn't mind having Ichigo join us. May I ask why you want to teach me to use everything first when I have no intention of ever doing such things to someone else?"

It was Ichigo that answered that question. "As a submissive, it is very important to understand what the proper use of everything being used on you is. If you know how something is supposed to be used or done you, can recognize when it is not being used or done correctly. Even something as simple as a spanking can cause injury if done incorrectly. The most important thing in BDSM is safety." Grimmjow smiled approvingly at his pets explanation.

"Makes sense. May I also ask how you plan to teach me these things?"

"I will demonstrate proper use of them on Ichigo or in the case of paddles I will have to show you on myself as best I can. Ichigo has a hard limit on paddles. And you will practice on me. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. What day each week would you like to do the training?" Toshiro was getting kind of excited to learn all these new things. He hadn't really realized there was so much involved in learning about BDSM and he was glad that Grimmjow was so good at explaining things. He made a good teacher.

"Thursday's at 6pm would work best for us. Does that work for you?"

"Yes." Ichigo was smiling at him now. The ginger really liked Toshiro so far. He seemed like a very trustworthy and open individual.

"It's settled then. I'll have Ichigo put together the paperwork and email it to you. Please send it back before next Thursday. And when you arrive you are to relax and have some tea with Ichigo while I prepare everything. I would also like you to stay at least thirty minutes after the training to relax and eat with us as well if you could? Ichigo's a fantastic cook." Grimmjow smiled at Toshiro offering him a hand over the table.

"I have no problems with that." Toshiro stated, firmly taking the larger man's hand in another handshake.

"Good, now let's get something to eat shall we? It's on me." Toshiro was a bit taken aback by the offer to buy him dinner, but hey who was he to complain about free food?

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

All that settled, the three ordered their food and ate comfortably while talking idly about the simple things like what everyone did for work. Toshiro was surprised to find out that Grimmjow was the CEO of Espada Inc and that Ichigo worked from home as a freelance web designer. When they had all finished their food, Grimmjow paid and they said their goodbyes, heading to their respective vehicles.

The weekend couldn't come quick enough for Ichigo. He ached for any kind of release. He'd been caged all week as per their agreement and this week his master had been downright evil with his teasing. Last night the devil had tied him up on the plush rug in the living room with a vibrating butt plug in his ass, the damn thing on high while his Master watched an episode of his current favourite show. The bastard didn't even spare him a glance as he whimpered and moaned, the rope harness around his chest rubbing against his pert nipples with every movement he made. His arms had been secured behind his back, stopping him from doing anything other than squirm about uselessly.

It was Saturday morning now and he was making breakfast for his Master and himself, cage still secured around his package. He was so fucking horny he couldn't take it anymore, but he had to complete his duties or his Master would deny him even longer. His monthly denial week was his favourite and least favourite week of the month. It was so hard to go so long teased and denied but the payoff was always worth it.

His master snatched a piece of bacon off the serving plate next to the stove while Ichigo's hands were busy adding the last few pieces of uncooked bacon to the pan. Grease splattered onto the white apron that was his only clothing that morning. "Good morning, pet," Grimmjow purred into his pets ear, wrapping thick corded arms around the slender waist. He blew a gentle breath over the warm skin of Ichigo's neck, making him shiver and bite his lower lip. "How are you this morning?" He purred, an evil tongue darting out to run along the denied man's neck, up behind his ear. Ichigo moaned; that was one of his most sensitive spots.

"Horny, Master. So horny," Ichigo all but groaned as he flipped the bacon over and wiggled out of his Master's grasp to get the toast and eggs ready. Grimmjow chuckled darkly as he moved out of his pet's way. Leaning against the back counter as he admired his pet's fine ass as the man worked on the island making his breakfast. Such a good pet he was.  
Grimmjow was well aware of how much his pet wanted to jump him and ride his cock but he was going to have to wait. His Master wanted to see how far he could push him before his obedient pet would snap.

Ichigo could feel his Master's heated stare on his exposed buttocks as he dumped the last of the bacon onto the serving plate before cracking five eggs into the small amount of grease left. His left hand scrambled the eggs in the pan while his right threw four pieces on toast into the toaster. He was doing his best just to focus on the task at hand and not the throbbing in his nether regions. And he was doing pretty well until those damn arms wrapped around him again and started rubbing his nipples under the apron. He moaned loudly when those devilish hands pinched and pulled on his now hard nipples.

"M-Master, I need to focus or I'll burn the food," he panted, trying hard to ignore his Master's ministrations. "Please Master, let me finish breakfast in peace." Grimmjow chuckled, removing himself from his pet as he went to sit at the table set for two. It would only be a few more minutes before Ichigo was done cooking.

The toast popped up just as the eggs were finished cooking in the pan. He turned the burner off and buttered the toast. Carrying the frying pan full of eggs in one hand, the bacon plate on his arm and a plate of toast in the other hand, Ichigo skillfully brought the dishes to the table. He served them both their food before taking his seat and waiting for his Master to start eating. Azure pools just stared at him, his master not making any move to start eating.

"Take the apron off pet." Oh for fucks sakes. Ichigo quickly removed the apron, slinging it over the back on his chair. When he turned back his Master was finally eating, meaning he could dig in himself.

Mid bite Ichigo almost choked on his bacon when there was a sudden pressure pushing against the cage. It was his Master's foot. Swallowing the food in his mouth Ichigo begged him to leave him be so he could eat. The man smirked at him and removed his foot. His Master was in a very playful mood today and it was becoming almost unbearable.  
Thankfully his master let him be while they finished eating and continued to do so while Ichigo did the dishes, completely naked. After those were done, however, it seemed his Master was only going to tease him more.

Grimmjow grinned as he sat on the couch, watching an episode of his favourite show while his pet sat between his legs, head resting on his crotch as that damn butt plug vibrated in his ass again. Ichigo was panting, hands cuffed together in front of him as he was forced to endure the torturous vibrations coursing through him.

About ten minutes into the show Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and he decided to do some teasing of his own. He nuzzled his head against his Master's shaft through the thick fabric of his blue jeans. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth to find his Master was not wearing any underwear. Grinning to himself Ichigo started giving the soft head gentle licks, like a cat lapping up cream. He kissed and sucked on the cock before him. Azure eyes watched as his pet worked him to full hardness. Even with his Master fully hard Ichigo didn't take the thick member into his mouth. No, he was going to do everything but that. His skilled tongue slid along the vein on the underside; he could feel it throbbing. Then he kissed and sucked on that vein, moaning as he did so.

Suddenly Ichigo's hair was gripped firmly in a large hand as he was forced to look up into the wild, lust-filled azure pools. "Master, please. Please fuck me. Fuck me and let me cum for you, please. I can't take it anymore. Please," Ichigo begged, voice breathy and full of need. His hazel eyes were hooded and full of desire as they pleaded for release.

Grimmjow could feel his pet shaking with need in his grasp. With a sharp tug to those brilliant orange locks, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his feet. The man stood on wobbly legs before he was pulled into his Master's lap with strong hands on his waist, his hair released. "You want my cock pet?"

"Yes Master. I want your cock more than I want to breathe." Ichigo whined, rubbing his ass on the hard penis beneath him. "Please Master. Take it off. Pleeeeease."

"Okay pet. I'll take it off but you're still not allowed to cum just yet. Understand?" Ichigo nodded. "Say it!" Grimmjow chided, pulling his pets head back by his hair again.

"I understand Master!" Ichigo cried his back arching due to the angle his hair was being held at. "Please, please take it off. I won't cum until you say so just please take it off.” His pet continued to beg as Grimmjow reached into his pocket to retrieve the key to the cage. In a few quick motions, the cage was removed and Ichigo was bent over, breathing heavily on his Master's shoulder, hot breath fluttering over the bare skin of the larger man's neck. His chest was covered in a simple white tank.

Ichigo ground his hips forward, finally able to get some actual friction on his own cock. Firm hands on his hips forced his movements to stop. "You're going to ride me pet. And I want you to scream for me. Am I clear?" Ichigo nodded, leaning back to look his Master in the eyes. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Master." Ichigo moaned, one of his Master’s hands moving to grasp his now rock hard member in a painful grip.

"I can't hear you."

There was a harsh pull on his dick and Ichigo screamed. "Yes, Master!" Brown eyes going wide as a callused hand jerked him a few more times before falling away.  
"Good boy, pet. Now prepare yourself." Ichigo lifted himself up on unsteady legs. Removing the butt plug, he threw it onto the hardwood towards the kitchen. He'd clean it and the floor later. That out of the way he sucked on three of his own fingers before pushing one gently inside himself. He shuddered as he probed his prostate, head falling forward only to have a large hand pull him back by his hair, pushing his chest out and causing his throbbing dick to rub against his Master's. He moaned low in his throat quickly adding a second finger and scissoring them several times before adding a third and repeating the action.

Grimmjow watched like a starved beast as his pet fingered himself, moaning like a whore in his lap. "That's enough pet. Ride me."  
"Yes, Master." Positioning himself over his Master's thick cock Ichigo used one hand to guide the throbbing appendage to his waiting entrance. He intended to bring himself down onto it slowly, but it looked like his Master had a different idea when the man suddenly thrust up harshly, fully seating himself inside his pet. "AHHHHHHH, Ooohhhhh Fuck!" Ichigo screamed as his Master's thick member slammed into his prostate.

"Yes, scream for me just like that pet." And scream he did, his Master was bouncing him up and down on his cock like he was a damn rabbit. Each strike to his prostate had Ichigo crying out like a fucking whore. His hands held onto Grimmjow's shoulders as best he could with the cuffs on as the man tortured him with glorious pleasure. Ichigo was losing his mind. Every time he landed back on the man's cock he'd see spots in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't even form words anymore. He was so close. He needed to ask for permission to cum but oh god the pleasure was too much. All he could do was make intangible sounds as his Master drove him closer and closer to his much-needed release. Sensing his pet's need to cum and recognizing his inability to speak Grimmjow ordered his pet to cum for him. And cum he did!

Ichigo screamed, so loud he was sure someone was going to call the police, but he didn't care. He was cumming. His body jerking uncontrollably as his orgasm raked through his whole being. His vision went white as he felt his Master's seed flood into him, warm and oh so pleasant to the spent man. "Th-thank you M-Master," he panted right before he passed out. That moment made the whole week of denial and teasing soooo worth it.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Grimmjow held his pet close, supporting the man as he went limp in his arms; completely spent. After a few minutes, he carefully lifted his sleeping pet off his dick and pulled him up into his arms. Taking him to the tub, Grimmjow ran some warm water and gently cleaned his pet as his chest rose and fell in even intervals. A small smile graced his pet's face as he mumbled happy things in his slumber.

Once Ichigo was clean his Master heaved him out of the tub and laid the two of them down in bed. He pulled the smaller man into his chest and wrapped him up in soft blankets before kissing his head and whispering "I love you Ichigo. You did good this week and today. Sleep well." Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep, which Grimmjow was sure was something close to 'I love you too' before he unconsciously nuzzled backwards into his Master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains, yaoi, sex, smut and BDSM.

Toshiro stood nervously in front of the white door of his play partner's home. Now that he was actually there his nerves were starting to get the better of him. Over the course of the last week, everything had gone well with the exchange of information between the three of them, and he'd made sure to read every piece of information that was sent to him at least twice. Grimmjow had even sent him a text outlining exactly what they were going to be doing in his first training session with the blue haired man. Still, his stomach was full of butterflies and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself before pushing the doorbell.

The ring echoed from behind the door briefly before it was pulled open to reveal a smiling Ichigo, clad in only a pair of loose black jeans. Emerald eyes drank in the sight of the pet's lithe, athletic build. His arms in particular held Toshiro's gaze. They were slender but the muscles there were dense and toned. He was gorgeous. And Toshiro had thought him handsome enough clothed. "Hello Toshiro, please come in." Emerald eyes were drawn upwards by the smooth baritone. They stopped at the man's neck, however, when they landed on the black leather collar around his neck. From it hung a little heart charm with the word 'pet' etched into it. Cute, Toshiro thought.

A tanned hand waved in his face. "My eyes are up here." Toshiro's face flushed as he realized he'd been very blatantly gawking at the male. "Like what you see?" Ichigo purred teasingly.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to be shirtless," Toshiro said calmly in his business like tone as he stepped through the doorway, Ichigo closing it softly behind him.

"And I was expecting you to show up in a suit," Ichigo retorted, pointedly looking at Toshiro's ensemble of whitewashed jeans and a black collared shirt with a tattoo style dragon on it. The man's hair was styled same as it had been at the cafe; wild and spiky with one falling in front of his left eye.

Toshiro chuckled at that, giving Ichigo a glimpse of a smile before his serious scowl returned. Ichigo gestured for him to follow him further into the million dollar home.

"I didn't come from work today," Toshiro said, his mind somewhat distracted as he took in the rooms before him. This floor was an open concept with a kitchen, dining room and living room all in one. The kitchen looked like it had come straight out of a cooking show with its stainless steel appliances, black granite countertops and white custom cabinets. The dining room was simply a small white table with two chairs, leaving lots of room from the living space, which was full of the standard things; a large TV, a high end sound system, white faux fur rug, large glass coffee table, two comfy looking white couches and a matching love seat. Across from all that was a set of large sliding doors that led out to a large yard with a pool. Against the far left wall of the living room and in the ceiling above the living room were several steel rings and i-hooks.

"Ah. Would you like some tea? Master said to make sure you relax."

"Sure, tea sounds nice," he replied absentmindedly as he followed Ichigo to the kitchen. The man gestured for him to have a seat at the island before preparing the tea. "What are those rings on the wall over there for?" He asked, taking a seat on one of the plush bar stools.

Ichigo glanced up at him with a wide grin, "to tie people up." Toshiro shivered a little at that. It sounded kind of exciting. He'd never actually been tied up before but he'd fantasized about it many times. "You've never been tied up before right?" Toshiro nodded. "It's a lot of fun. You can ask Master to cuff you today if you want. There's very little risk to that."

"I'll think about it." With that Ichigo went back to puttering around the kitchen. He seemed to be doing more than simply making tea, as there were bell peppers, onions, cheese and chicken spread out across the island, near the cooktop in the middle on the far side from him. "What are you cooking?"

"Nothing yet, I'm just getting everything ready for after your training. You will stay for dinner right,? I'm making fajitas," Ichigo replied, his hands skillfully chopping up the vegetables until the kettle screamed. It was quickly shut off and the water poured into a medium sized teapot. The smell of chai wafted into Toshiro's nose and he breathed in deeply. He loved chai tea. It always helped him calm down and tasted like heaven. "You like chai tea?" Ichigo inquired, fixing Toshiro with a knowing gaze.

"Yes, it's my favorite actually. Helps me calm down. To be honest I'm kind of nervous."

"I could tell. You're all stiff." That surprised Toshiro, he hadn't noticed it was that obvious. "Nothing to be nervous about. Master told you he was just going to show you some basic knots and a simple tie today right?"

"And see how I respond to spanking," Toshiro added as a mug, milk and sugar bowl were placed in front of him.

"Oh, I must have forgotten that part. Are you comfortable with that?" Ichigo slid into the seat beside him, swiveling the white bar stool so he was turned towards the smaller male.

He waited for Toshiro to make up his tea, paying close attention to how many sugars and how much milk his play partner put in. After his guest was done, he made up his own tea.

"Yeah, I asked if he could. Its weird, I've never really been spanked before, just the usual playful smacks from a past partner. But I just feel like I'd really like it. Weird right?"

"Not weird. I don't much care for spanking myself, but Shuhei absolutely loves it. He'll get off on it every time and sometimes he gets super bitchy if he goes too long without one. I'm more of a tease and denial person myself. Though a little spanking here and there can be kind of exciting. You like what you like. There's nothing wrong with that," Ichigo rambled as he sipped his tea, watching Toshiro mull over the information.

"What do you mean he gets bitchy if he doesn't have one?" Toshiro asked curiously, sipping his own tea.

"Like he needs a spanking every so often and if he doesn't get one his mood suffers for it."

"Oh, kind of like withdrawal?"

"I guess. Pleasure and pain can be pretty addicting." Ichigo chuckled, the sound honey sweet to Toshiro's ears.

"If you don't mind Ichigo, I'm curious. What do you mean you're a tease and denial person? I read through all the information you two sent me but it didn't mention that." Ichigo's brow scrunched together. He had definitely included a list of toys and their uses, safety risks, etc but now that he thought about it. That wouldn't really explain what teasing and denial was as a kink.

"Well I really like sexual punishments. I'm not a fan of pain really so Master uses pleasure to torture me instead. And one way to increase pleasure is by denying it." Ichigo's phone suddenly vibrated with a message from his Master.

'Don't greet me at the door. I've got some stuff to set up still. I'll come say hi when I'm done'

"Who was that," Toshiro inquired has Ichigo typed a quick reply.

"It was my Master. Sorry about that, where was I?" Ichigo asked, turning his attention back to his guest.

"It's fine. The best way to increase pleasure is to deny it."

"Right. Yeah, so Master would tie me up with say a cock ring on and stroke me, bite and play with my nipples. All sorts of stuff that would drive me crazy but he wouldn't let me cum or touch my penis. After a while, we figured out that I really liked that tease and denial stuff so we started using cages on me and doing that for longer periods of time. There is something so pleasurably frustrating about wanting to touch yourself and wanting to cum but not being able to. It drives me insane. And then when you finally are able to cum and are finally touched the way you really want to be, it is that best fucking orgasm you'll ever fucking have." As Ichigo continued to describe his kink Toshiro's face was getting redder and redder. He was so distracted by the description he didn't see Grimmjow slip past them down the hall.

"H-how can you so talk so easily about all that?" Ichigo gave him a confused look. "Like isn't it embarrassing?"

"It used to be. But that was because I was worried about people judging me. Master did away with that. Clear communication is key to any relationship and even more so in a BDSM one." That was true. Toshiro would have to work on being more comfortable talking about his sexual interests. He had worked up the courage to do so at the cafe thanks to his discussions with Grimmjow over the internet.

"I'm not sure how I feel about my masochistic side. I only know I like pain because of something a partner did while we were drunk."

"You can talk about it with me if you like. I'm sure Master would be happy to help you come to terms with it." Ichigo placed an encouraging hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Toshiro decided he would talk about it. He hadn't had anyone to tell before. "See when my ex-partner and I were drinking one night he jokingly bent me over his knee. He apparently figured the yelp of surprise would be funny. And it was, he laughed quite a bit and jokingly did it a few more times until he realized I was hard. He reacted rather poorly to it. Calling me a freak or whatever and dumped me the next day."

"What an asshole."

"Yeah. Either way, while he was doing it all I could think about was how I didn't want him to stop. It confused me but I'd never felt that rush before. I'd like to feel it again. But his reaction still kinda holds me back." Toshiro took a slow drink of his tea, emerald eyes refusing to meet sad looking hazel ones.

"Well I think you enjoying a good spanking and getting hard in my lap, making sweet noises for me would be wonderful," Grimmjow's voice was suddenly purring in Toshiro's ear. The poor man startled, spilling his tea. "Shit, sorry." A large hand reached past him grabbing the cup before it could roll onto the floor. Ichigo was already on his feet, grabbing a cloth to clean up the mess.

"When the hell did you get here?" Toshiro choked, turning wide emerald eyes to the Master of the house. That purr had gone right to his loins once his panic disappeared. And the man's outfit wasn't helping. He had been wearing a long sleeve dress shirt when he met him but now he was clad in navy blue jeans and a tight tank top that showed off his thick corded arms, the thin fabric not leaving much to the imagination in regards to the man's chiselled torso either. Why were both of them so hot? Not that Toshiro was complaining.

Grimmjow chuckled, taking the seat next to him and pointedly looking at the young man's crotch, where a slight bulge was forming. "A few minutes ago. I had some stuff to set up. Did just the idea turn ya on there To-Shir-o." Azure eyes locked onto emerald as he punctuated the man's name seductively, a predatory grin spreading across his face.

"Master, you're scaring him." Ichigo chuckled that honey sweet sound.

Steeling himself and trying not to look the least bit bothered by the growing problem in his pants, Toshiro retorted with a firm "maybe, but it's not happening if this lesson never gets started." Oh Grimmjow liked that tone. Feisty was always fun.

"Well let's get this started then so I can turn that ass of yours cherry red." Grimmjow got up, fixing Toshiro with an expectant look. The man's face was completely flushed now. He had consented to a spanking already when he asked the man if he could give him one today after they were done training. "This way." Grimmjow nodded towards the hallway and started walking.

Ichigo gave Toshiro a wave of encouragement as he finished cleaning the spilled tea off the granite.

An hour after his Master and Toshiro had gone to the playroom Ichigo strode in with some water for the both of them. To his surprise when he entered the two men were seated crossed legged on the padded floor. His Master's hands tied in front of him in a lark's head double column. Toshiro looked very pleased with himself. "You pick this stuff up quickly."

"Well you sent me detailed descriptions and videos for all the basic ties. I had a whole week to learn them. It was nice having you show them each to me though. And I did like the feel of being restrained when you did it to me. I'd like to do a scene with one of those behind the back ties at some point," Toshiro explained thoughtfully as he undid the double column. Ichigo watched silently as the newbie, drew the rope through his hand before looping it in a circle. He wrapped the few extra feet of black rope around the middle of the circle bundling it together nicely.

Grimmjow praised his good work and waved Ichigo over. Toshiro thankfully took the glass of water offered to him, downing half of it in a few large gulps. He hadn't realized he was so thirsty. "Thirsty were ya?" Grimmjow asked with a quirked brow, accompanied by a flirtatious grin.

"Still am." Toshiro smirked and winked as he said that. Surprising both Ichigo and Grimmjow. "What?"

"You were so awkward like an hour ago," Ichigo answered, getting to his knees beside his master.

"Well, guess I've warmed up to you both then. I'm reserved around most people. But once I get comfortable I'm much more relaxed. Sometimes that happens quickly and sometimes it doesn't. Depends on the person," Toshiro explained, finishing off his glass of water. The two men across from him chuckled.

"Glad you feel comfortable after I've tied you up." Grimmjow said humorously.

"Maybe that's why I feel comfortable?"

"Well whatever the reason, keep flirting like that. It's hot." The predator grin was back on the larger man's face. It made Toshiro blush a little. He wasn't used to being told something he did was hot. It was normally cute...

"So dinner's ready. Shall we go eat Master?" Ichigo informed the two with a smile. Toshiro practically jumped to his feet. He was actually quite hungry now that he thought about it. Grimmjow chuckled and got to his feet, his pet following suit.

After dinner, while Ichigo did the dishes Grimmjow called Toshiro over to sit with him on the couch. "Still want that spanking?" the dominant asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Toshiro said confidently. "Tell me what to do," he added, realizing he wasn't sure how this was going to be done. On his knees on the ground? On his knees on the couch? Over the man's knee? However, it went down he really didn't care.

"First, what are the safe words we talked about?"

"Yellow means I am approaching a limit. Green means, as you put it, "fuck yeah more.” And Red means stop." Ichigo laughed from his spot in front of the sink, his master chuckling as well.

"Good, you make sure to use those okay?"

"Yes Sir." Grimmjow blinked at that. Not that he minded being called sir. He just hadn't expected it. "Is it okay if I call you that when we play?" Toshiro asked. He felt a little weird next to Ichigo with the man calling Grimmjow master all the time while he just called him Grimmjow and sir came naturally so.

"Of course. Now strip those pants off they're in the way." With a grin on his face, Grimmjow watched Toshiro hesitate for a moment. He was about to say something when swift hands quickly completed the task. Toshiro now stood before him in his shirt and a pair of white boxer briefs. His face was red and he was clasping his hands in front of himself, effectively covering his groin. "Why are you covering yourself? I want to see." Toshiro swallowed, and pulled his hands to his sides, face going redder. He was already a little hard, the thoughts of what was to come getting him excited. He turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with the larger male on the couch.

Grimmjow licked his lips, his usual grin taking its place on his face. He could see that his playmate was excited, but he needed to get over that shyness, cute as it was. "Look at me." Toshiro shook his head, he was just too embarrassed. He wanted the spanking and knew standing in front of another guy in his underwear shouldn't have been this hard. But those piercing blue eyes looking at him so intently were making him very self-conscious. It was also very much a turn on though.

Getting to his feet Grimmjow closed the distance between them, a gentle hand grabbed Toshiro's jaw and forced him to look at him. Their chests were mere centimetres part, and with Toshiro being almost two heads shorter than Grimmjow the poor guy's neck was not in a particularly comfortable position. Not a painful one yet though. "I said look at me. Or are you trying to give me more of a reason to spank that sweet ass of yours?" Emerald eyes stared up at him, slightly shocked, but more than that they were filled with desire. That was a start.

"No Sir." Grimmjow released the man's face and kept their eyes locked on each other until it looked like Toshiro wouldn't look away again. Then he stepped back and took a seat on the couch once more.

"It's time for your punishment come here." A large hand pointed to the space on his left.

Doing as he was directed Toshiro stood next to his Sir making sure to keep his eyes on him and his hands at his sides. "Now bend over. I want your head here." Grimmjow pointed to space on the other side of his knees directly across from where the man stood. Only hesitating for a moment Toshiro bent over, laying down over the larger male's lap, supporting himself with his elbows on the couch.

Toshiro yelped in surprise when his underwear was yanked off his ass and a warm hand was placing gentle circles on the flesh. For a while all the hand did was rub and gently knead the soft flesh. Grimmjow was waiting for Toshiro to relax in his new position and calm his nerves. Satisfied with the state of the man in his lap he stated, " I'm going to hit you three times, each one harder than the last. I want you to tell me out of ten how painful each is. Ten being the most pain you're willing to feel. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

A firm smack landed on Toshiro's ass and he winced slightly. There was a little sting but nothing all that bad. "Two." The large hand rubbed a comforting circle on the abused cheek before a harder smack connected with his other ass cheek. Toshiro made a half moan half groan sound. That one was pretty painful actually. It stung quite a bit and left Toshiro panting. "Six." Again comforting circles were rubbed on the reddening flesh. Then the third smack made Toshiro cry out loudly, his feet wiggling as the pain coursed through his body. Fuck that one hurt. He panted harshly, noticing how hard he had become. That third one, he was sure he could only take two or three more of them before he'd be calling red. "Nine," he moaned out.

"Good job Toshiro. Do you want me to continue?" Grimmjow's large hand continued to rub soothing circles on his playmates abused ass as he waited for him to answer.

"Yes Sir, please continue." He tried to look over his shoulder but failed when another hard smack landed on his left cheek. It was around the same strength at the second strike had been. He moaned and waited for the next hit. This time there was no comforting circles before his other cheek was given the same treatment. Toshiro moaned and another two harsh spanks were administered to both cheeks. Each strike bringing a louder pained moan from the male, his dick rock hard against Grimmjow's thigh.

"You like that Toshiro?" Grimmjow was grinning down at him, not that Toshiro could see it over his shoulder. He rubbed the abused flesh as he again waited for the man's answer.

"Yes Sir, please hit me more," Toshiro begged. His nervousness was completely gone, replaced by need. He hadn't thought it would turn him on this much to be spanked like this but oh boy was he loving it. He rolled his hips forward trying to get some more friction against his throbbing member.

"As you wish." Three more harsh smacks were given to each cheek in quick succession. There was a brief pause and then Grimmjow hit him once on each cheek with that level nine strength.

Toshiro practically screamed at the treatment. "Yellow!" His breathing was ragged, his body shaking slightly. God, it hurt so good. The stinging and bruising sensation was driving his senses mad. Fuck he wanted to cum. He couldn't handle another hit. He knew that but fuck he needed to cum. He was so hard.

That warm hand soothed the now lightly bruised flesh, his other hand rubbing the man's back. "You did good Toshiro. Very good for your first time. You made some beautiful sounds for me," Grimmjow purred. Toshiro could feel the man's own erection poking him in the stomach. And the thought that his sounds had made his playmate hard turned him on even more. Toshiro really couldn't take it. They hadn't discussed it, but they had all shown proof they were clean so he hoped Grimmjow would say yes to his request.

"Sir please, make me cum." The hands on his back and ass continued their ministrations but Grimmjow said nothing, azure eyes turning to his pet, who sat on a bar stool facing them, brown eyes full of lust. He was sure his pet was hard too. "Sir please, I need it." Toshiro whined, still panting like an animal in heat.

"And how do you want me to make you cum Toshiro?"

"I don't care. Just. Sir please." Toshiro had never felt this level of need before. It was overwhelming.

"I'm sure my pet wouldn't mind helping you out. Isn't that right pet?" Over the past week Toshiro and Ichigo had talked more and the white-haired male had expressed that he would be fine to play with both of them sooner rather than later.

Ichigo licked his lips and replied with a breathy "yes Master" before getting to his feet to walk over to the two.

"Well Toshiro. Do you want my pet to make you cum." Toshiro nodded. A firm but still relatively weak smack came down on his ass making him flinch and moan.

"Yes sir. I would like your pet to make me cum."

"Alright, get up and sit in my lap." Grimmjow ordered, Toshiro quickly did as instructed. Ichigo was kneeling off to the side now, waiting for his own orders. Grimmjow placed Toshiro's slender legs on the outside of his own, forcing the man to spread them wide. "Come here pet." Ichigo positioned himself between Toshiro's legs and looked up at his Master. He didn't dare do anything but what he was told. "I want to watch him suck you. Do you consent to that?"

"Yes sir." Emerald eyes were hooded, looking at Ichigo with such need the other man almost lifted a hand to fondle the hard cock still covered in white fabric.

"Suck it pet." His order finally given, Ichigo bent at the waist, sucking the hard appendage through the fabric for a moment before pulling it down, letting the larger than expected cock spring forth. Toshiro was only a little smaller than Ichigo himself, and he was a little bigger than average. A skilled tongue lashed out, flicking over the head before Ichigo was sucking and kissing up and down the sides of the shaft. Small hands reached for orange locks but were held on his thighs by Grimmjow's larger ones.

Ichigo's tongue worked magic on Toshiro's member. Making the man cry out and wiggle in Grimmjow's lap. His bare ass rubbing on the jean covered cock beneath him. The movements were driving Grimmjow nuts. But today was for Toshiro so he'd endure it and focus on the man in his lap. Giving a firm squeeze to the hands in his he gave the order that he wasn't to move them before running his large hands up under Toshiro's shirt. Finding pert nipples, Grimmjow pinched and pulled on them gently watching his pet's head bob up and down in their playmates lap.

"Please Sir, may I cum. Oh god I'm gonna cum. Please Sir let me cum," Toshiro moaned loudly, his hips thrusting forward, only to be held down by Ichigo, that devilish tongue swirling around the head before he was swallowed whole again.

"You can cum Toshiro. Cum for my pet. He deserves a reward," Grimmjow purred into Toshiro's ear sending shivers down his spine. Ichigo sucked a final long hard stroke on Toshiro's cock sending him over the edge, his seed spilling out into the waiting mouth. Ichigo swallowed every drop, panting as he pulled away. He had cum too, his boxers and jeans now soiled with his seed. He was going to get in trouble for that, but Toshiro's sounds were just too hot.

"Thank you Sir, and Ichigo," Toshiro panted, emerald eyes half open in pure bliss. That was by far the best thing he had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrimmXD: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro stood in Grimmjow's large bathroom, his hands on his hips as he gave his new outfit a once over in the large mirror. The leather pants were quite snug but they made his legs look sexy as hell if he did say so himself. The black fishnet crop top he wore, however, he was not so fond of. He thought it looked weird, but maybe that was because he'd never worn one before? He did like the thin black collar with a single loop he wore around his neck though.

He had found out during his second season with Grimmjow that he loved being pulled and thrown around. So he'd asked Sir if he could get a simple one specifically for that purpose, and because it made him feel closer to his partners. But it didn't have near the amount of meaning to it as the thicker one with the charm that Ichigo had.

A harsh knock sounded on the door followed by Ichigo's calm baritone. "Toshiro, are you almost done? The guests will be here soon." Toshiro opened the door, revealing to him Ichigo's own very sexy outfit. Leather pants hugged long legs, and his chest was bare other than the two weighted nipple clamps. It was likely they weren't the only toys currently being used on the pet. Toshiro was pretty sure that Ichigo had a butt plug in as well. Around his neck was the usual leather collar and charm. Tonight though a chain leash hung from it. It was looped and clipped so that it was only hanging down to half its length. It sure seemed like their mutual partner really had a thing for leather.

"I'm starting to think Sir has a leather fetish." Ichigo chuckled at that. The new sub wasn't exactly wrong, but his master's interest in leather outfits was based more on appearance than anything else. And Ichigo tended to agree that they were sexy as fuck, as his Master had put it.

"What do you think of the crop top Ichigo. It's looks weird to me." Toshiro cocked a hip looking to his fellow pet for his opinion.

Instead of responding Ichigo yelled over his shoulder, out the open door to his master. "Master can I play with him! This crop top is too hot! It should be illegal!" Toshiro's face turned bright red. He still wasn't used to the shameless things his partners would just blurt out.

"No. I don't care how hot he looks, you have work to do!" Grimmjow's humor filled voice echoed down the hall to them.

"You're an ass." Toshiro said through his embarrassment. Ichigo just grinned at him and grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall to the living room, where their master was fiddling with a leather bracer. Clearly having difficulty with it. The laces were impossible to do up with one hand, but Grimmjow was so stubborn, he always had to try.

"Need some help with that Sir?" Toshiro offered, with a little smirk.

Ichigo let go of Toshiro's hand so he could attend to their growling partner and headed into the kitchen to finish preparing the food for the party. They were having several of their bdsm friends over for dinner and some fun. He'd been slow roasting a pork shoulder on the barbecue all day. It would soon be done, but in the meantime, Ichigo was cutting up fruits, vegetables, cheeses and some deli meats to put out as snacks. On the stove, he had the sauce for the pulled pork just finishing up as well.

"Fuck it!" Grimmjow cursed, releasing the laces in frustration. "Yes please pet." His tone was harsh but Toshiro knew it was not directed at him. The use of his new nickname made him smile at the larger male. It was the same one as Ichigo, but if it wasn't clear who he was talking to he would call Toshiro, Shiro-Pet and Ichigo, Ichi-pet.

"May I have your arm please Sir."

Grimmjow held his arm out to his pet the leather bracer hanging from the first bit of lace he had managed to do up. Toshiro held the leather to the presented forearm and threaded the laces through each hole before pulling the them tight. "It that to tight Sir?" Emerald eyes glanced up at Grimmjow waiting for an answer.

"No. It's perfect." Tying the ends together in a neat bow, Toshiro proceeded to repeat the process on the man's other arm.

His task complete he stepped back from his master. Emerald eyes took in the glorious sight of strong legs wrapped in black leather pants, and toned, muscular chest was clad in a matching leather vest that had been left open at the front. Toshiro shivered as his heated gaze landed on the leather belt Grimmjow wore around his waist. On it was two pairs of black leather cuffs and a crop.

Grimmjow smirked as his pet's attention lingered on the items on his belt. Grimmjow's signature predatory grin spread across his face as he revelled in the look of desire in his pet's eyes and asked "Wonna see what it feels like?"

Toshiro's head shot up excitedly at the question. "Yes please, Sir. I would like that very much." Heat rushed to Toshiro's groin as he thought of the sweet pain the crop good bring.

"Chin up." Grimmjow un-clipped the crop from his belt. Placing it under his pets chin he tilted Toshiro's head back as it was out of his way. I wouldn't do to hit the smaller male in the face with it. However unlikely that occurance would be due to where he intended to strike his pet.

Three quick strikes were given to each nipple under the sexy fishnet top. Toshiro twitched with each hit, whimpering at the sting and pleasure that rushed straight to his dick."You like that pet?" Grimmjow purred, giving each nipple several more strikes. His pet half moaned, half whimpered at the treatment but didn't dare move away. It hurt so good. Toshiro wanted more.

"Yes Sir. Very much."

"Do you want m-" The sudden shrill of the doorbell cut Grimmjow off and he chuckled. "Oh, times up. Tend to your duty pet. There'll be more of that later." He promised and watched his sub dart to the door with a look of disappointment.

Toshiro's duty tonight was to attend to the guests as they arrive and introduce himself. After that he was to attend to Sir, leaving the guests to Sir's more experienced pet.

Answering the door Toshiro bowed, one hand crossed over his chest and the other bent over his back. He greeted the two men with a formal. "Welcome Sirs, I am Toshiro. Please come in. Sir has been expecting you." The two men before him were startled ever so slightly as they looked down at the man two heads shorter than them. They had completely missed Toshiro standing there at first.

"So you are Grimmjow's new sub?" Hard gray eyes framed by long black hair regarded Toshiro carefully before he nodded ever so slightly to himself. "I am Byakuya, and this is Renji. Please teach him some of your manners."

"Hey!" The redhead behind Byakuya yelled in offence. "I have manners!" He continued.

"Then use them." The leash around the subs neck was tugged on, making the man stumble through the door.

Both men were dressed in formal shoes and black slacks. However, Byakuya; the Renji's master, Toshiro assumed, wore a white dress shirt and a black tie. While Renji was clad in a dark gray button up vest. The neck of which dipped low exposing much of the man's athletic build and showing off the tribal tattoos that seemed to cover most of his body. Even his eyebrows had tattoos. And with his long red hair tied back in a high ponytail, he had a very punk appearance. Quite the contrast to his master's noble one.

"Food will be served once the rest of the guests have arrived. Please make yourselves comfortable. Ichigo will be attending to your beverage needs."

"Damn Grimm. You've only been training this cutey for a few weeks and he is already this good?" Renji commented in awe. Toshiro's eye twitched as he closed the door.

As calmly as he could, he smiled at the redhead and stated. "Please refrain from calling me cute. It is a hard limit." Brown eyes went wide and Renji apologized profusely. "It's fine. Think nothing more of it." There was no way for him to have known that about him beforehand, and Toshiro did feel he really should get over the whole being called cute thing. It should be a compliment. But years of it being used as an insult had made him want to lash out ever time it was used in reference to him now.

A chuckle from the couch pulled everyone's attention to his master, who was seated in his usual spot. "Good handling of that pet. Byakuya, care to come sit?" Toshiro suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy. He'd done good. He was worried he'd get in trouble for his word choice.

"Renji, have Ichigo make me the usual. After that, give him a hand in the kitchen, you two should catch up." Byakuya ordered and strode confidently over to the other master. Renji quickly followed said order. Leaving Toshiro to his post by the door.

Not soon after, a group of four arrived. From the way, they all interacted it was clear they were in a polyamorous relationship. The first two to be greeted by Toshiro were both old men, somewhere in their late forties. Joshiro and Kuroraku were their names. The former had long white hair and soft green eyes. He wore a simple black yukata with a lovely pink cherry blossom pattern embroidered on it. Kuroraku, on the other hand, wore black slacks, dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a pink floral woman's kimono off his shoulders. Both had greeted him kindly and complimented him on his speech, as well as his outfit.

Next to enter was a tall man with lazy gray eyes and wavy shoulder length brown hair. He was dressed in white slacks and a white suit vest. On his hands, he wore a pair of white gloves. His name was Starrk and beside him stood a beautiful, large chested, olive skinned woman with mind length blonde hair which she had styled from the nape of her neck in three braids. She was introduced as Starrk's wife and her name was Harribel. She wore a simple shite drop top that barely covered her larger breasts and a pair of navy blue jeans. They too had complimented him on his greeting and outfit.

Toshiro was actually enjoying himself. He wasn't used to getting praised. At work, he was the boss so he normally did the praising if anything. So having that switched around for an evening was nice. He was also happy because Sir seemed to be pleased with him as well.

The final group to arrive, were two couples. The male couple of said group looked to be in their mid-twenties. Though Kensei, the taller of the two men had gray hair so Toshiro thought he may actually be in his mid-thirties. He was very muscular, similar in build to Grimmjow and wore what was basically the same outfit as the blue haired male. But instead of leather bracers, he wore leather fingerless gloves. On his belt hung: a crop, a whip, a flogger and a setof metal cuffs. Toshiro had to pry his gaze away from those. He was getting excited again just looking at them. Toshiro also noticed the Gothic sixty-nine tattoo on the man's chest.

Kensei's partner was the man Ichigo had mentioned to him on the day of his first season with Grimmjow. Shuhei had short black hair and dark gray eyes. His outfit consisted of tight leather pants and a leather Y-harness. Around his neck was a leather collar with four rings. His face had a Gothic sixty-nine tattoo on his left cheek and three long scars running down the right side.

After the men had entered and headed into the living room to join the others Toshiro froze as he recognized one of the two women now staying just inside the doorway. Next to a very busty green haired woman in the black leather catsuit and heels, was none other than his secretary Rangiku Matsumoto. The strawberry blonde's blue eyes were fixed on her boss, a sly smile sliding across her face. Bringing a delicate finger up to her plump lips she said. "I won't tell if you don't." Toshiro was at a complete loss for words and so he ended up just staring at her in shock.

Grimmjow watched his pet closely. The white haired male had gone completely still, his shoulders stiff and raised as he stared at his cousin's sub. He was about to get up when he heard Rangiku speak again.

"Toshiro, there's no need to look so panicked." She giggled and added. "I would never tell anyone outside the community about you being a sub. I promise. So please just have a good time tonight." Her blue eyes shone with sincerity and Toshiro knew that as bubbly and flirtatious as the woman normal was, she was also a very trustworthy person when it counted.

"You have a good time as well miss Rangiku." He smiled at his secretary, throwing her off. He never really smiled at work. Turning his attention to the big breasted, green haired beauty he asked. "May I ask for your name Miss?"

"It's Neliel. You can call me Miss Nel though. Neliel makes me feel like I'm in trouble." Toshiro was blessed with Nel's beautiful smile and a gentle pat on his shoulder. As soft hazel eyes looked him over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Nel. Food will be served shortly, please make yourself at home." He bowed, same as he had to all the others and the two women continued into the house. He closed the door and wondered how many more guests were yet to arrive.

Grimmjow was still watching Toshiro closely, his usual grin firmly in place. He was very pleased with his pet's handling of the unexpected situation and his duty overall. He would have to make sure to reward him later.

"Shiro-pet. That's the last of the guests. Get some water and come sit with me." Toshiro replied with a quick 'yes sir' and followed the order.

"You did good Toshiro, master looks pleased." Ichigo greeted his partner warmly as he offered him a glass of ice water, which Toshiro gratefully took.

As he drank the beverage, a large unfamiliar hand was placed on his shoulder. Emerald eyes turned to regard Renji with a confused look. "I just wanted to say, you did really well for never having done that before." The redhead smiled at him. Toshiro wasn't sure why the man felt the need to tell him that. Ichigo he could understand, and it's not that he minded hearing it. It just seemed a little odd for him to say it again after having complimented him when he arrived.

"Thanks." The hand was removed from his shoulder and Renji went back to setting out the buffet on the island, while Ichigo busied himself pulling the pork shoulder apart with two forks. It and everything else smelt delicious. Toshiro couldn't wait to try it.

A sudden smack and a moan pulled Toshiro's attention over to the living room. Shuhei was bent over Kesei's knee, his wrists bound by the police grade handcuffs Toshiro had seen on the master's belt. Kensei was grinning, his hand rubbing comforting circles on his pet's leather clad ass. Toshiro watched closely as the gray haired male give his pet a thorough spanking.

Grimmjow, Kuroraku, and Rangiku were grinning as they watched the show the two man were putting on. While Byakuya, Starrk, Harribel, Joshiro, and Nel continued whatever conversation they were having, not paying much attention to the scene playing out before them.

Shuhei moaned and whimpered in his master's lap, his eyes watering and hands clenched in tight fists. He had a look of pure bliss on his face and Toshiro wondered if he too made a face like that when Sir spanked him.

Finishing his glass of water, Toshiro placed the glass in the sink and hurried to go sit beside Grimmjow. He knelt beside Sir's left leg on the ground, keeping his eyes trained on the ground like he was trained to do. He did his best to ignore the tightness in the crotch of his leather pants, his semi hard erection straining against it. Shuhei was still over his master's knee, a large hand rubbing the abused cheeks with care.

Grimmjow thread his fingers through his pets white hair. "Would you like one too Pet?" Toshiro swallowed. It would be a lie to say that he didn't but, to get a spanking in front of so many people he didn't really know and his secretary. He wasn't so sure he was okay with that. Grimmjow could sense his insecurity and gently rubbed the sensitive skin beind his pet's ear. Toshiro leaned into the touch and glanced up at his Sir. "You can say no today Toshiro remember. But I promise no one here would ever harm you. So would you like a spanking?"

Toshiro could feel Rangiku's gaze borrowing into him from her spot on the floor on her knees between Nel's legs. Suddenly she grabbed her mistresses attention and whispered something. Whatever it was seemed to surprise Nel but she nodded and stood. "Grimm, May I use that wall? Kitten wants to be put on display, while we all eat."

"Of course."

"Thanks. Come, Kitten, robe off and stand over there, legs spread and hands above your head." Without a word, Rangiku did as ordered. Standing in front of the living room wall that had several metal rings attached to its white surface, she dropped her robe. Kensei, Kuroraku and Starrk all whistled as the black robe fell to the floor, revealing the woman's sexy black lingerie. The frilly fabric just barely covered her ample bosom and the matching panties were clearly crotch-less as well. Delicate hands were brought up above her head and Nel secured them to the ring there in a Lark's head double column.

Rangiku's face was flushed and her eyes downcast as she stood exposed for all to see. Toshiro hand never seen the woman look so nervous before. "It's her first time displayed like this guys so please make sure to tell her how pretty she looks." Emerald eyes widened. Had Rangiku decided to do this to show him he had nothing to worry about.

"Pretty? More like delectable. I could just eat her up." Starrk's lazy tone drew everyone's attention to were he set, Harribel in his lap, her legs spread wide as her husband caressed her jean clad inner thighs. Her head was tilted back into the crook of his neck, clearly enjoying the treatment.

It was then that Toshiro noticed, everyone in the living room other than Byakuya and Grimmjow was partaking in various sexual or flirtatious behaviours. Joshiro was in Kuroraku's lap, the brown haired male's hands under the folds of the yukata, obviously stroking the man's penis and pinching a nipple. While Shuhei was now between his master's legs, head bobbing up and down as he eagerly sucked the man off. And despite all that. Everyone seemed comfortable and happy with that. Simply enjoying the sights and sounds of enjoyment that were filling the room.

"Yes Sir, though could it be after dinner?" Toshiro looked up at his Sir who's eyes were trained on him still. He hadn't paid much attention to Rangiku outside of giving her an approving look.

"Sure pet. Can't wait to make you make those beautiful sounds of yours." Grimmjow purred, running his hand gently down the side of his pet's jaw. Toshiro shivered, the problem in his pants growing more prominent. He didn't think he could wait, but he was hungry and that needed to come first.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and everyone filled their plates with pulled pork on a bun, homemade coleslaw, and buttery barbecued carrots. Everyone was fawning over how delicious everything was and several of the guests and Grimmjow even went up for seconds. All the subs, with the exception of Rangiku, sat on the floor at their master's feet, eating away.

Ichigo had brought Rangiku some water. Letting the woman drink a good amount of it from the straw before leaving the glass near Nel, should she think her kitten needed more. He set aside a plate for her and put it in the oven on warm, so that once Nel took her down she could eat.

While he ate Toshiro kept glancing at his bound Secretary. He'd noticed that after about ten minutes of being tied up and on display that Rangiku was so turned on that her wetness was starting to drip down her legs. Clearly he wasn't the only one to notice, because Nel looked very pleased and kept licking her lips at her kitten as she ate.

"How is it Toshiro?" Ichigo asked from his seat on the floor on Grimmjow's other side. And of course the ginger had managed to ask him that right as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Starring at his fellow pet as he chewed Toshiro raised a brow in a 'you really have to ask' gesture getting a chuckle from the man.

Soon everyone was done eating and Rangiku was taken down so that she too could eat. Nel let her sit down at the dining room table and stayed with her while she ate. Ichigo busied himself with the dishes. Putting most in the dishwasher and letting Renji and Shuhei wash the rest by hand as their master's had ordered of them, while he packed up the leftover food.

On the couch, Toshiro was thrown over Grimmjow's knee, his leather pants pulled down over his ass. Exposing the pale skin to not only his Sir but also to everyone else should they bother to look, and oh they bothered. The pet's face was bright red and his heartbeat was going a mile a minute. It was exciting but scary at the same time. He wanted the spanking like really bad. Watching Shuhei get one from Kensei earlier had him craving it. His dick was still hard just from the thought of it.

The first strike made Toshiro jolt and whimper. He could feel several sets of eyes on him and he was surprised to realize, as embarrassing as that was, it only turned him on more. A few more spanks later and Toshiro was moaning from each hit. His breath coming out in pants as he ground his rock hard penis against Grimmjow's thigh. The lewd action making him hard as well. He continued his treatment of his pet's quickly reddening and bruising ass. Making him moan and cry out in that beautiful voice.

"Sir. Sir can I cum please?!" Toshiro cried. He didn't care who could hear him. He didn't care that all eyes really were on him now. He didn't care that Rangiku seemed completely thrown off by how her boss was acting. Nor did he care that Shuhei was being pinned below his master as he begged for another spanking. No the only thing he cared about was being pushed past his limit and made to cum. Oh god, how he wanted to cum. "Please, Sir. Oh god please!"

Grimmjow's grin was basically splitting his face as his pet begged him. He hadn't expected him to get this riled up in front of everyone but he fucking loved it. A few more hits and tears were streaming down Toshiro's face as he pleaded with his Sir to let him cum. To make him cum. But Grimmjow wasn't going to allow that. No, not yet. The night was still young after all. "No pet. Not yet."

The hitting stopped leaving Toshiro unsatisfied and panting like a racehorse. Emerald eyes looked pleadingly over his shoulder at his Sir. Oh, how that tear streaked face drove Grimmjow wild. "Get up." Toshiro glared at him. Very displeased with being denied what he wanted but he got to his feet none the less. Standing on shaky legs he pulled the leather back up over his ass.

"I think he's going to kill you, Grimm. That look screams murder." Nel giggled from the dining room table were Rangiku was starring at Toshiro like he had two heads. Not good. Grimmjow fixed her with a glare and she snapped out of it.

Toshiro's eyes were locked on the floor now. He didn't mean to glare, he was just so disappointed. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ichigo, who then pulled him back into his chest. Confident hands cupped the prominent bulge under the tight leather. "You really liked that hmmm?" Ichigo purred into his ear. Teeth nibbled on his earlobe making him moan. Azure pools watched closely as Ichigo toyed with the annoyed pet. "But you know what? If you're patient and let Master play with you some more the pay off will be well worth it." Ichigo's sinful voice went straight to Toshiro's already too hard cock. "Do you still want to play?" Ichigo gently bit the side of a pale neck making the man in his arms moan again.

All eyes were on the two as Ichigo teased the small male, his master watching from his spot in his usual comfy love seat.

"Yesssss." The end of the word turned into a hiss as Ichigo pinched two pert nipples through the fishnet crop top.

"I'm sure master would love to tie you up and use that crop on you again. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You pain slut." Ichigo whispered, those skilled hands, twisting and playing with Toshiro's nipples. Toshiro nodded, his eyes hooded. "Why don't you go ask him?"

Toshiro was suddenly released, turned and pushed towards Grimmjow. He stumbled and fell to his knees on the soft carpet. He caught himself on his hands and looked up to find that Sir was completely hard under those tight leather pants and fiddling with the crop. "Sir, would you tie me up and use that on me please?" Toshiro asked, looking at the floor so he couldn't see the other people in the room. Their eyes were hot on his skin and Rangiku was still giving him shocked looks. But he didn't care. He wanted this.

"You guys wanna see my little pain slut all tied up and begging?" Grimmjow's voice echoed through the room, everyone going silent before there was a chorus of positive responses.

Ichigo handed Grimmjow his rope and soon Toshiro's arms were tied together and to his ankles, forcing him to push his chest out as he arched backwards. His fishnet crop top was ripped off violently and a crop was dragged over his chest. "You ready pet?" Grimmjow licked his lips, walking behind his pet.

"Yes Sir." A harsh slap of the crop sounded throughout the room as Toshiro's nipples were both hit twice. He whimpered and bit his lip. Four more strikes were placed on his chest and inner thighs making him hiss and moan. Five more strikes across each of his inner thighs and he was shaking in both pain and pleasure. Emerald eyes wet with ready to fall tears Toshiro begged. "Sir please hit my nipples." His thighs had had enough but his chest felt neglected.

Grimmjow chuckled and gave his pet what he wanted. He struck each nipple twice, watching the man twitch and whimper. His reactions were going straight to Grimmjow's groin. He loved Ichigo to death but to actually have someone to beg him to hit them was like a dream come true. And Ichigo seemed to enjoy watching too and that made the whole thing even better.

"S-Sir please more." Toshiro breathed, his chest heaving as he panted.

"Well you're just a glutton for punishment aren't ya pet?" Grimmjow gave each nipple another five strikes making his pet cry out a very lewd sounding 'yes sir'. Tears had finally started to fall from the eyes of his pet and he figured it was about time to finish things up. "Do you want to cum pet?"

"Yes Sir, p-please make me cum." Toshiro cried as each nipple was hit again. Fuck it was driving him nuts. His dick was throbbing in the confines of the tight leather. He wanted to cum so bad.

"What do you guys think? Should I let him cum?" Grimmjow grinned as all the master's basically demanded that he do just that.

Suddenly Toshiro found himself untied and in Grimmjow's lap, his legs spread wide for all to see as the larger male whispered. "I want to touch you. And I want them to watch. Do you consent Toshiro?" Large hands teased the inside of Toshiro's thighs. He knew Grimmjow would want to do that eventually and frankly, he wanted it too.

"Yes Sir."

The leather pants were unzipped and Toshiro's throbbing cock pulled out. Starrk and Kuroraku whistled at the size of it. Toshiro as a whole may have been rather small but his penis was above average. And it was already leaking pre-cum like a fountain. To those in the room who liked man, it was a very sexy sight. The pet was panting, his emerald eyes half closed as Grimmjow's hand closed around his shaft, stroking a few times before a thumb ran over the tip and dug into the slit.

Toshiro moaned loudly. There was no point in trying to silence himself. The pain had him wanting and he'd been holding off for so long. Sir's hand was rough and that only turned him on more if that was even possible. Grimmjow had never actually touched him like this with his own hands before. He had always let Ichigo be the one to get him off over the past weeks.

That hand stroked him, digging into the slit once in a while as it came over the head. All eyes were on Toshiro as he shook and moaned in Grimmjow's lap. Those hungry eyes heightened his pleasure. With the attention, and the leftover pain from the spanking and crop Toshiro's mind had gone basically blank. He moaned and panted out words that sounded like 'Sir thank you.' and 'Sir please I'm gonna' on the later Grimmjow purred into his pets ear. "Cum for me pet." And cum Toshiro did. His whole body spasmed, his hips thrusting up into his Sir's hand as he came. He saw white and he moaned loudly, his eyes falling closed as he went limp in Grimmjow's lap. Passing out from the intense pleasure that had washed over him. That was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing from my readers. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrimmXD: So there will be all kinds of sexual relationships in this chapter, lots of homosexual, straight, etc pairings and acts. Lots of YAOI too of course. Please let me know what you think and if there are some pairs you would like me to get more in depth with. Enjoy!

Grimmjow smiled down at his unconscious pet. He was very surprised the scene had worn the man out so much, but it was a good surprise and a compliment too.

Toshiro's breathing was evening out as he body came down from the high. A small satisfied smile gracing his handsome features. His pet really was cute, even if he hated being called that. Sure he was sexy too, with his toned lithe figure. He was as well built as Ichigo, just shorter. Much shorter.

Ichigo cleaned up the mess Toshiro had made in his ecstasy and tucked him back into his pants. All others in the room idly chatting about how hot the 'show' had been and of course how sexy Toshiro himself was. It was too bad the pet was sleeping soundly. Ichigo was sure he would have loved to hear the praise.

He had noticed that Toshiro wasn't particularly accustomed to receiving praise, and as such his expression tended to brighten up drastically when he did. It made both Grimmjow and himself want to shower the smaller male in compliments. Toshiro was so good at a lot of things. He was highly intelligent and physically very capable as well. Of course, he had also proved thus far to be very good at any sexual activities and the like that he tried his hand at.

When Ichigo was done cleaning Toshiro up, Grimmjow gently pulled him up so his head could rest on his chest, and his legs curled up into a much more comfortable sleeping position. He stroked Toshiro's hair and smiled when the man moved into the touch. Mumbling what sounded like Grimmjow's name.

Grimmjow had learned a lot about his new pet over the past weeks. Like that he was actually very affectionate, shy and naturally subservient, despite his first impression of being very cold and confident. He loved to help and do things for other people. And he was an avid learner. Soaking up any and all the information he could about anything that caught his interest. Both of these had led to a very easy and fast, yet comfortable training process. It was Toshiro's nervousness when it came to sexual activities and his fear of negative judgement that caused him problems.

He'd taken big steps that night, and with a coworker in the room. Grimmjow was very proud. He'd handled his duty at the door wonderfully. And had pushed past more than one of his personal walls. Grimmjow would talk to him later about that. Just to see how his pet felt about having been pushed to get past said walls. He was confident Toshiro would be proud of himself too and thankful. The man always strove to improve himself and his life. It was something Grimmjow and Ichigo both respected greatly.

"Bring me some juice for him for when he wakes up Pet." Ichigo nodded and turned on his heel to procure said beverage and dispose of the dirty wet towel in his hand.

"Master please do that to me! I need it!" Shuhei cried, pulling Grimmjow's attention off to the side where Kensei had his sub pinned under his knee. Shuhei's arms were pulled behind his back and handcuffs were forced onto his wrists. Shuhei was thrashing about and kicking at his master's back as best he could. Making things very difficult for the frustrated male.

"I said later. Now quit being such a pain in the ass." Kensei growled but Shuhei just trashed harder.

"Someone sure is feisty tonight." Grimmjow commented, chuckling as Kensei winced from the kick that managed to hit his side. Shuhei was very flexible and was using it to his advantage at the moment.

"Fucker!" Kensei hissed in pain. That wasn't good. Shuhei's head was pushed harshly into the floor. "Look, bitch, you kick me again and you can spend the rest of the night fucking facing the wall." Kensei's nostrils were flaring in his anger as he glared down at his bratty pet. Shuhei loved pain-play but hated being ignored. It made timeouts a very effective disciplinary tactic.

Shuhei went completely still and Kensei sighed in relief. Grimmjow noted that the older man looked tired, and... in pain?

Kensei leaned down to whisper in his pet's ear and Shuhei's whole body went limp. His dark gray eyes full of guilt.

"Everything alright Kensei?" Grimmjow's head tilted as he regarded the strange way Kensei got off Shuhei. He was avoiding putting pressure on his left leg. If Grimmjow remembered correctly, it was the leg he had injured during his time in the army. It was likely the old injury was acting up.

"Yeah, just can't be roughhousing anymore tonight. Legs acting up. Do you have any Advil?" Kensei pulled Shuhei up so he was sitting on his knees next to the couch.

"I'll get it for you, Sir!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen. He had the glass of juice for Toshiro in one hand and placed it on the little glass table beside Grimmjow on his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Quickly he returned with the two Advil, handing them to Kensei along with a glass of water. Kensei gratefully took them and Ichigo went to sit at his master's feet.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't know your leg was acting up today." Shuhei said sorrowfully, head down in shame.

"Can't know something I didn't tell you." Kensei patted his pet on the head, rustling spiky black locks. "I should have told you, I just didn't think it would matter. You don't normally get so riled up at these events. Was the little guy's performance that much of a turn on for you?"

Shuhei looked up at his master. "Yes, Sir. He was really hot and I've really wanted more than just a spanking today." Kensei thought for a moment.

"Harribel?" The blonde turned at the use of her name. She was in the middle of being fingered lazily by Starrk. "Oh um, when you're done, would you mind giving my pet a flogging for me?" Harribel was a switch and often she would play with Shuhei when Kensei didn't have the energy to satisfy his needs.

"Sur-REEE-AHH" Harribel's calm reply turned into a harsh moan as Starrk went from lazy to dedicated to getting his wife off. Aqua eyes were wide as she gripped the side of the couch for dear life. Her hips grinding up into the hand pleasuring her. She tried to glare at her husband but the grinning man just kissed and sucked on her neck, increasing her pleasure. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as he brought her closer and closer to the edge.

"You're such an ass Starrk." Grimmjow and Kensei chuckled together as the brown-haired man's magic fingers brought Harribel quickly to orgasm. Her body spasmed, her eyes rolling back as her back arched. She cut her voice off, never one to let anyone outside their poly relationship hear her scream.

"Oh, why's that?" Starrk pulled his fingers from the panting woman, licking and sucking them clean of her wetness like it was the best-tasting thing in the world.

"Damn it. Starrk. I was trying. To. Talk." Harribel panted as she came down from her high, body trembling. Starrk's grin only grew wider as he stole her lips for a deep passionate kiss. The woman not minding the taste of herself at all.

"Good show Starrk, now Kittens dripping all over the floor!" Nel exclaimed with a wicked smirk plastered to her face. The two women were still seated at the table. Nel's leather boot rubbing against Rangiku's sensitive clit under it. The strawberry blonde was trying not to moan at the treatment but it wasn't really working.

"Does your kitten want to play with the big bad wolf?" In their group, Starrk was often compared to a wolf and Grimmjow to a big cat. It made for some interesting sounding flirtatious statements like that one. There was one time Grimmjow and Starrk went a round together and the phrase "Purr for me." was used.

"I don't know. Kitten do you wonna play with the wolfy?" That boot, teased the woman some more, this time a moan slipped throw plump lips.

"Yes, Mistress." A shiver of pleasure racked through Rangiku's body. She really was dripping on to the chair.

"Come have some fun Starrk. Maybe Byakuya would like to play too?"

Nel winked at the black haired male still seated comfortably on the smaller couch beside Grimmjow's love seat. He simply shook his head and replied. "I'm fine with watching." He didn't seem to be up to actively participating today. He'd even left Renji to putter about with Ichigo, clearing dishes and cleaning up anything that would be in the way or stain.

Harribel stood, her legs shaking for a moment before she was able to stand properly and pull up her jeans. "Well, you have fun with her then hun. I'll play with Kensei's pup." Shuhei shivered in excitement.

"I'll need you to undo those cuffs Kensei." Not wanting to get up Kensei opted to just toss Harribel the keys and relaxed further into the couch. He rubbed his sore leg, applying light pressure to try and relax the muscle.

Harribel easily caught the keys and pulled Shuhei up from the floor by his hair, dragging him to the wall before taking the cuffs off. "Stay."

Going back to Kensei she bent at the waist, her large breasts almost falling out of her crop top, and her ass presented nicely to the rest of the room. She pulled the man into a welcome, but unexpected kiss. She swiftly removed the flogger from his belt with a click. "I'll be borrowing this." She purred, sauntering back over to the eager pet.

She flicked the flogger on her thigh a few times, getting familiar with the item. "Hands on the wall pup."

Shuhei did as instructed, dark gray eyes watching her over his shoulder. She reached around him, undoing his leather pants before pulling them down to his knees. The tight fabric sticking there, acting much like rope if she were to tie his legs. She gave his tanned ass a quick smack with her hand before flicking the flogger over the flesh twice. Shuhei moaned, shaking his ass at Harribel earning several more harsh hits from the flogger.

In the meantime, Starrk had gotten up from the couch. Joining the two woman at the dining room table.

Ichigo sensing that the Rangiku's dinner dishes were going to be in the way, cleared them skillfully from the table. Going mostly unnoticed by the three. He handed the dishes to Renji, letting his friend take care of it while he went about cleaning the rest of the kitchen.

Starrk stood behind Rangiku, his hands caressing her shoulders, and messaging her neck gently. Nel was still teasing her sub with her boot and was watching the other master at work. Starrk really did have magic hands. He was a registered massage therapist, but he'd left that field to open up a kink club and bar. Grimmjow had helped him out personally with getting it up and running. And though he still partial owned it Grimmjow pretty much let the other man do whatever he wanted with it.

Working some of the tension out of Rangiku's shoulders Starrk leaned down, his lips just barely touching her ear. "How do you want to play kitten?" The woman shivered, her head lolling back to rest on the man's broad shoulder. She didn't answer though. So he continued. Large hands slid down, tickling her collarbone before gently messaging her ample breasts. "These are fun, maybe I'll just play with these?" Rangiku shook her head and those sinful hands caressed her sides, making her shudder in anticipation. But they stopped on her hips, rubbing teasing circles.

Rangiku whined, leaning her head back to kiss and lick at Starrk's neck. He chuckled, finally dipping one hand down over her pussy, one finger crooking to rub playfully at her sensitive clit. She moaned and wiggled in his arms, the chair thoroughly wet with her juices. Then she almost screamed when a single finger slipped inside, crooking to prod at her g-spot, while Starrk's other hand teased her clit.

Back on the couch with Kensei. Joshiro and Kuroraku were cuddled up, just enjoying the goings on around them. They both had already casually gotten off before dinner and now just wanted to relax in a sexy environment.

Toshiro groaned in Grimmjow's lap, pulling the man's attention away from the now trashing Rangiku. Emerald eyes fluttered open, the sweet smile from when he was asleep still present on his face. "How are you feeling pet?" He asked watching as Toshiro rubbed his eyes in an odd way. Putting pressure on the lids and rolling his eyes under it. His contact lenses where sticky from his eyes being closed for too long with them in. He blinked repeatedly to clear some of the strange fog from them.

"Like tingly jello." Toshiro half mumbled, still sort of out of it. Grimmjow chuckled. His hands rubbed his pets thighs, getting a pleased hum in response.

"You're eyes okay?" He was a little worried about it as Toshiro repeated the strange rubbing motion and blink.

"Hmm? Yeah, contacts just feel off, it'll be fine in a minute." He moved the lens around with a gentle finger and blinked again. "They get sticky if I sleep with them in." Toshiro wiggled a little, nuzzling further into the warmth that was Grimmjow's body.

"Oh. I didn't know you wore contacts."

"Never asked, and I didn't really think it was important." Toshiro could hear all the moaning going on around him but he didn't care to search for its source at the moment. Instead, he focused his attention on Grimmjow's handsome face.

"I see. Drink this?" Grimmjow handed Toshiro the glass of juice, in turn making the smaller male look in the direction of Rangiku, moaning and grinding into the hand between her legs.

Emerald eyes went wide and Grimmjow had to prompt him again to take the beverage. "Our little performance got everyone all hot and bothered. Shuhei especially. He was being all bratty because Kensei wouldn't flog him. Harribel's taking care of that though." Toshiro starred at his Sir. He'd made everyone horny? "You were very sexy and ohhh those sounds you made. Just thinking about them is turning me on again." To emphasize his point, Grimmjow ground his stiff member into Toshiro's ass. Chuckling as those emerald eyes went wide once again.

"Well that's good to hear I suppose." Toshiro sipped at the juice, using the action to try and hide his all to obvious blush. As he finished the fruity beverage he remembered something. Grimmjow hadn't cum. He'd made him cum and been rock hard the whole time. But he'd never gotten off himself. That felt wrong to Toshiro. He'd have to fix that.

Toshiro was nibbling on his lip. Something Grimmjow had come to realize he did when he was thinking hard about something. "You okay Toshiro?" Using the man's name was a sign between the two of them and Ichigo that meant he was asking as a friend, not as a master. Toshiro didn't seem to hear him, because he just put the empty glass down on the table next to them.

Taking a moment to shove the unwanted nerves down, Toshiro slid from Grimmjow's lap onto the floor between his legs on his knees. His small stature put his face level with the larger man's clothed penis. "You didn't cum earlier."

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot to his hairline. This was a rather unexpected change of events. He and Ichigo had been waiting to bring up the subject of Toshiro touching them. But they had figured it was still too soon to discuss it with him. He was shy and it was pretty common for people to find it easier to have things they wanted done to them sexually, overdoing on to others sexual. So they'd decided that wait longer to bring it up.

"Did you want me too?"

"You and Ichigo never ask me to touch you or anything of the sort. You just do to me what I want and get me off. It's been bothering me for a while actually." He paused for a second, glancing up at Grimmjow's surprised expression before starring at the ground again. "I should have brought it up when it first bothered me. But you too are in a long term relationship and well I'm just an add on I guess. So I figured you two just didn't want that from me." Toshiro's voice was calm and even like the first time Grimmjow had met him in person, but there was sadness hidden there.

Grimmjow reached down and tried to tilt Toshiro's head up, but the man just pushed it back down. He couldn't look at his Sir. Bringing up his thoughts had left a rock in his stomach. "First off. You're not just some add-on. Nor did we ever intend you to be. We want you as much as a friend as a play partner and hey with how things are going maybe something more down the road. We didn't ask you to do that for us because you thought you wouldn't want to, that's all." Emerald eyes turned up to gaze into deep azure blue. Toshiro didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected any of that. "So if you want to suck my dick or Ichigo's. Or get fucked by me or Ichigo. Or lik-"

"Okay I get it, Sir. Please stop listing things!" Toshiro begged, a small smile gracing his lips. His face was bright red again. Would Ichigo and Sir ever stop blurting that type of thing out so carelessly? Probably not. "Wait. You mean you two. Down the road might actually want to date me?" Emerald eyes were wide with bewilderment now that the last part before all the sex talk had sunk in.

"Well yeah. We really like you Toshiro."

Forgetting where he was sitting Toshiro let his head fall forward like he would sitting at a desk or next to a wall when faced with something he couldn't believe was happening. Grimmjow's eyes went wide for a second. He was half expecting his pet to suddenly open his pants and just go for it. But something told him that was not what was going through the other man's head at the moment.

"So I'm sure you're brain is like rebooting or whatever. But you're really teasing me just resting your head there pet." Toshiro's head shot up so fast he almost fell over. The face he made was so mortified Grimmjow couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Off in the kitchen Ichigo turned his attention to his hysterical Master. Curious he walked over to the two. Finding Toshiro hiding his face in his hands while sitting between his master's legs. "What the hell happened?"

"I mentioned that we were hoping if things went well over the next little while. That we both would like to start dating him. His brain like short-circuited and he put his head on my dick. Like that headdesk thing people do when they can't believe something. And then he realized he was on my dick. And oh fuck, his face was priceless." Grimmjow explained, trying to control his mirth. He failed miserably of course, as he was again let out a roar of laughter.

Byakuya, Kuroraku, Joshiro and Kensei were all staring at him wondering what the hell was going on. Byakuya being so close by of course he had heard everything but didn't see how it was the least bit funny. Everyone else was too preoccupied with their own activities to notice. Or maybe they were just ignoring it. Who knew.

Ichigo shook his head at Grimmjow and took a seat behind Toshiro on the white rug. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, nuzzling into the side of his neck. That seemed to pull Toshiro out of his mortification. "You didn't think we liked you that much?"

"No I didn't. I kinda figured you'd both get bored of me and we'd go our separate ways." Toshiro rested his hands on the strong arms holding him to the other man's chest.

"That hurts Toshiro. We'd never do that."

"I'm just used to that being how it goes. Or something similar anyway."

Grimmjow's laughter stopped. "Well, whoever did that is a dick." Toshiro chuckled coldly.

"Yeah..."

Ichigo tightened his embrace. "We'll break through those trust issues eventually." He assured, kissing Toshiro on the check. Grimmjow reached down and patted white locks, silently saying he agreed with Ichigo.

"Sooooo you want to suck master's dick hum?" Ichigo inquired, breaking the awkward tension that was slowly building around the three of them. It was good to have serious talks but it was good to be able to recover from them quickly as well. And Ichigo was really good at that.

"That had been the plan." Toshiro mumbled, refusing to look at either of his partners. Then suddenly there were two very loud screams. One from Shuhei as he came from his flogging and the other from Rangiku as she finally came from Starrk's seemly never ending torture. Toshiro's head shot to one side then the other as he remembered where they were and what they were all doing there.

Rangiku was gasping for air, Starrk's strong arms holding her down to the chair. Her whole body was shaking from the aftershocks of her climax. It was strange seeing his secretary like that, but it managed to make him feel less awkward about the coming week at work. This way they'd both seen each other in the throes of pleasure.

Shuhei's legs had given out under him. Harribel catching him with surprising ease and helping him turn around and sit, leaning on the wall, as he too road out his orgasm. Harribel sat down next to the panting sub, hands rubbing his legs. She placed gentle kisses all over the man's shoulder and neck, a soft smile on both their faces.

"Can I suck your dick, Sir?" Emerald eyes turned back to Grimmjow. Toshiro's face was still bright red but the negativity was gone from his system. Probably due to shock. But either way it was gone and he wanted to get his sir off.

"Sure, why don't both of you do it though. God that would be sooo fucking hot." Grimmjow suggested, moaning the words 'sooo fucking hot'.

Ichigo chuckled, the vibrations tickling Toshiro's neck and shoulder. "Finally I get to play."

Toshiro thought about the idea. He had seen it in porn lots of times. But it always looked like it probably felt really awkward to do. He didn't have much time to think more on that though. Ichigo released him and reached forward the short distance to Grimmjow's pants. Swiftly undoing them and asking his master to take them off. Toshiro was still pushed against Ichigo's chest, his breath tickling the side of his exposed neck.

Grimmjow complied with his pet's request. Standing briefly he stripped off the tight leather pants. Starrk, Kensei and Kuroraku all whistled. He flipped them off with a chuckle. "Ain't for you boys. Maybe next time." He winked at them. He had actually played with each of them at one point or another. Starrk more so than either of the other two. They had known each other since back in high school after all.

The room filled with laughter and Grimmjow took his seat once more. Toshiro seemed to have frozen. Now that everyone's attention was on them he felt really uncomfortable. Ichigo picked up on that and whispered. "You can always change your mind Toshiro." He rubbed Toshiro's arms in a soothing motion, hoping to calm the other pet.

Out of the corner of his eyes Toshiro saw Renji get on his knees between Byakuya's legs. And Joshiro do the same with Kuroraku. Both men pulled their partners from their pants and started licking at the hard members before them. It was almost as if they were trying to make him feel more comfortable with the idea. If everyone or more than just himself where doing it, then it wouldn't be awkward.

Oddly enough that thought helped Toshiro relax and he shimmied forward. Tentatively he licked the side of Grimmjow's engorged length. He did his best to stay to the left side of the large appendage, leaving the opposite side open for Ichigo to lick at with him. Two tongues licked at the shaft of the larger male's penis, the blue-haired male watching lustfully as his two pets pleasured him. It was a very sexy sight. Both men had their eyes closed and were running skilled tongues over his hard flesh. Each taking turns licking and sucking the shaft while the other sucked and twirled their tongue around the head. It was erotic and felt fucking fantastic.

Grimmjow had been dying to feel Toshiro's mouth, or anything really, pleasuring him. And he sure wasn't letting him down. He sucked and kissed at his cock like it was some kind of candy, making him groan. He leaned back into the comfy love seat letting his two lovely pets work him to completion. And when he did cum, both pulled back, letting his seed spurt onto both of their waiting faces. It was probably the hottest thing Grimmjow had ever seen.

That is until Ichigo started licking the semen off Toshiro's face. The smaller male flushing at the attention but letting the more experienced pet clean him with his mouth. It only got hotter from there, as Toshiro, in a burst of confidence, did the same to Ichigo. His pink tongue eagerly licking up every drop of his Sir's release from the other man's face. And then, when both were clean, they started making out. And not like slow making out either. No, it was aggressive and needy, and passionate. Both man moaning into the kiss.

Ichigo held Toshiro's face in his hands, guiding him. While Toshiro's own hands found their way between Ichigo's legs, palming the hard member there. Ichigo pulled away with a surprised gasp only to have Toshiro push him down onto his back.

Neither Ichigo, nor Grimmjow had ever seen Toshiro act so dominate in a sexual act before, but like hell, if they were going to stop him. His hands roamed Ichigo's chest, lips kissing down his neck before he sucked on a pert nipple. The clamps had been removed long ago, but the flesh was still very abused and sensitive. Toshiro's hands followed the curves and dips of Ichigo's athletic build until once again they stroked and fondled the man's cock through the tight leather.

It wasn't long before the pants were undone and Ichigo's throbbing dick sprung forth. Hungry emerald eyes glanced down at the tasty morsel. "Sir, can I make him cum too?" Toshiro's voice was heavy with desire. Clearly, his mind was on one thing. The other people in the room completely forgotten.

How could Grimmjow say no. "Yes, pet."

Toshiro slid down Ichigo's body, kissing and licking sensitive skin as he went. Ichigo moaned and trashed weakly under the smaller male until that sinful tongue licked up the underside of his cock. Then he went still, trying with all his might not to thrust up into that heavenly mouth.

Toshiro's tongue lapped at the head of the other pet's dick before he sucked it into his mouth. Moaning as he swallowed it up to the hilt. He had always been very good at oral and it was time he showed his new partners that. It had been hard to do so when himself and Ichigo were sucking Grimmjow's dick together. But now he could do as he wanted with a penis all too himself.

With each bob of his head Toshiro sucked hard on the throbbing cock in his mouth making Ichigo moan loudly to his master's delight. Each time he would reach the head, his tongue would swirl around it before he swallowed the whole length once more.

It wasn't long before Ichigo came with a harsh thrust into the other's mouth. His body shaking as his eyes fell closed in ecstasy. Grimmjow watched with great pleasure, vowing that next time he would have Toshiro suck him on his own. The pleasure he had given Ichigo was more than either man had expected from their newbie partner. It was a fantastic surprise.

Swallowing all of Ichigo's release Toshiro glanced between both men and then around the room. Once again all eyes were on them. Ichigo having moaned very loud, pulling all eyes to them. Not sure what else to say and wanting to break the strange feeling in the air Toshiro blurted humorously. "What I really like sucking dick and I'm good at it. You guys got a problem with that?!"


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the party had finished off great. Toshiro's final attempt at humour had ended with everyone laughing for several minutes. Tears of mirth were shed and lots of requests for the use of his skills were given. He had turned them all down of course. He was getting more comfortable with things, but it would still be quite some time before he would be comfortable enough to branch out from Ichigo and Grimmjow that way.

Once all the guests had said their good bye's and left, the three partners had crawled into bed, cuddling up and passing right out. Well, Ichigo and Grimmjow did. Toshiro stayed awake. His mind processing all the things that had happened that night.

Over all, he had had a fantastic time. Everyone was very nice and he hoped he would get to see most of them again soon. One person in particular still had him a little worried though. His secretary Rangiku. He was confident she wasn't going to spread anything around the office, given she too had wholeheartedly taken part in the evening's activities. However he was concerned that their interaction come Monday would be awkward, or at the very least a little strained.

"Can't sleep?" Grimmjow's voice was barely audible in the quiet room, his eyes still closed, one large hand rubbing Toshiro's back.

Toshiro looked up from his spot curled up against the man's side. "Minds too busy. You sleep though, I'm sure I'll fall asleep in a bit." Azure eyes opened to assess Toshiro. Deciding they could talk more in the morning if needed, he kissed the smaller man on the forehead and went back to sleep. Leaving Toshiro to work through his thoughts on his own.

The following morning; Sunday morning, Toshiro awoke to a piece of bacon right in his face. It was startling at first but then, after the delicious scent hit him he bit onto a greasy end. Ichigo chuckled above him, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, letting go the bacon now firmly in his partner's mouth. "Good afternoon sleepy head." The ginger smiled, brown eyes watching with amusement as the bacon was quickly devoured.

"Good morning." Toshiro said with a yawn as he sat up in the warm blankets. He blinked a few times, his contacts sticking annoyingly to his eyes. He'd forgotten to bring his contact case and solution. So he had opted to risk sleeping with them in. Both were still where they should be, which was good. But it was going to take some time for them to stop bothering him. "Wait. Did you say afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Shit!" Toshiro jumped from the bed and ran to the small black backpack he'd brought with him. Rummaging around he quickly found his phone and cursed at the eleven missed phone calls from his Grandmother. His phone informed him it was currently three in the afternoon and the first call had been made at noon; the time he'd said he would be home. Each call after that had been made a half hour apart, until two, when they were made every ten minutes.

"Toshiro wha-"

Toshiro's phone vibrated, another call from his Grandmother. He quickly answered it, cutting Ichigo off. "Hi, Grandma. I'm sorry...Yes I know you were worried...I'm sorry, I just woke up now...I'm fine...I'll text you when I leave...Yes... I'm so sorry...Okay...I love you too...I'll see you soon...Bye." Toshiro tossed his phone back into the bag and turned to face a very worried looking Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, he alive?" Grimmjow waltz into the room. "What happened?" He fixed both men with a concerned look. Something was wrong, that was very clear to the Master of the house.

"It's nothing really. I was supposed to be home by noon that's all. My grandma thought something bad had happened to me." Toshiro explained, taking a calming breath. His grandmother was the one who raised him. His mother having died during his birth and his father disappearing right after. They were the only family they had. And with her age and growing health problems, Toshiro always did his best to avoid causing her any amount of stress. Today he had failed to do that completely.

"Oh, shit. Guess we shouldn't have let you sleep so long. Sorry, Toshiro." Grimmjow leaned on the door frame, watching his pets.

"She was supposed to visit you today? Next time let us know when you have to leave. We'll make sure you're up next time."

Toshiro shook his head at Ichigo's question. "Not visit. I live with her. I told her I would be home at noon. She called me eleven times, but I had my phone on silent last night and didn't change it back before going to bed. She was really worried."

"Yeah, next time let us know when you're supposed to be home, we'll make sure you get there or at least call her." Grimmjow replied.

"I will."

Ichigo wanted to ask more about why Toshiro was living with his grandmother but a look from his master told him to leave it be. That was something Toshiro should decide to tell them on his own, not something they should pry out of him.

On Monday Toshiro walked into his office. Rangiku was taking a call but she waved to him with a smile like she always did. Of course, he waved back, but it felt awkward. He hurried through the glass door of his office, took his seat in his white leather desk chair and logged into his computer. The projects he had been working on the following week, still sitting there waiting for him to continue working on them.

Two were small projects, that he just needed to look over and either give his approval to move forward or reject them and wait for the teams to send him something better. The third and final project that required his attention though. Was much bigger and far more important both as far as the Seireitei Inc was concerned and himself. Toshiro never took a personal interest in the projects of his division but this one was for Espada Inc. The very company his Sir was the CEO of. Once he had found out Grimmjow was the CEO Toshiro had for the first time in a long time put all he could into the project.

Of course, Grimmjow didn't know yet that he was the head of Seireitei's marketing division but that wasn't going to stop Toshiro from making sure the project was a huge success for the man. He should probably tell Grimmjow where he worked. He made a mental note to do just that next time he saw the man. Which would be Thursday. He didn't know what they would be doing this week but Grimmjow usual sent him a text with all the information on either Tuesday or Wednesday.

His office phone beeped. He pushed a button on the device and a call opened. "Hey Toshiro, are you feeling okay? You looked a little pale." Ragiku's concerned voice came over of speaker.

Toshiro sighed, he'd hoped he'd hidden his awkwardness well but apparently he had been wrong. "When you have a moment, grab yourself and me a coffee would you. We should talk." His tone was serious and calm like it always was at work, but there was a hint of something else that Rangiku couldn't place. With a curt yes, she ended the call, leaving Toshiro to his projects. Not that he could focus on them anymore.

His thoughts drifted back to last Saturday night when she'd seen him beaten, pleasured and pleasuring his Sir and Ichigo. And when he had seen her tied up, fingered and thrashing about in pleasure. They weren't bad thoughts. Nor were the feelings that came with them. He had had a wonderful time. That said him and Rangiku weren't really close. He wasn't sure how to interact with her anymore.

He had asked Grimmjow and Ichigo about it before he had left on Sunday and both of them didn't really have anything helpful they could suggest, aside from, well talk to her about it. So that's what he would do.

A soft knock came from the door and he yelled for his secretary to come in. But then he realized her hands were full with two cups of coffee. He shot out of his seat and let her in. Apologizing for his thoughtlessness.

"Don't worry about it. You looked pretty lost in thought." Toshiro gestured for her to take a seat on the white leather couch. She did and placed both cups of coffee on the glass coffee table in front of it. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the comfy couch. Fixing her boss with a casual look of curiosity. "So what's up?"

Toshiro took a seat next to her, sitting cross-legged even though he was at work and in slacks. Rangiku raised a brow at that. "About last weekend..." He lost his words leaving his sentence open ended.

"Oh, it was hella fun! You were sooo hot! Like shit, it's too bad you're gay. Nel really liked you too." Rangiku exclaimed excitedly. Toshiro's eyes went wide and she quickly apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Toshiro's face fell into a sad expression. He threaded his fingers together, thumbs rubbing against the sides of his hands and he nibbled on his lower lip. "No, it's okay. I'm just not used to praise, let alone about that kind of thing..."

"Oh, well get used to it Toshiro. You're hot and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" Rangiku pointed at him dramatically, smile eating her face. "So what about last weekend?"

Toshiro gave a huff of frustration. His brain was failing him. He couldn't find the words to explain what he wanted to. "Damn it. I'm horrible at this. I can talk to hundreds of people and sell them something. But express my feelings. Fucking hell if I can do that."

Ragiku was taken aback by the admission. She placed a hand on her boss's leg, emerald eyes looking at her, lost and troubled. "You don't need to find the right words. Even if it takes a thousand words, I'll listen. What's got you so worried? I told you I'm not going to tell anyone. And I'm not going to judge you either. You like pain and I like being the center of attention."

"It's not that. We...we aren't really all that close. And now we've seen each other like...that. And I don't know I just don't know how I'm supposed to act around you anymore. I can't just treat you like I did before. That would feel...Wrong." Toshiro looked down, his shoulders hunched forward. He was closing in on himself.

"You always put on a face for other people don't you?" Toshiro looked up in surprise and nodded. "Why do you need to do that? I don't get it. Sure I can understand in business doing that sometimes. But why do it with everyone?"

"Safer that way..."

"Ah. Well, I don't know what happened to make you think that. But you've got to let some people in Toshiro. I've always tried to befriend you. But you push me away. You push everyone away it looks like. But then you met Grimmjow and Ichigo. Or at least I'm pretty sure that's when you changed." Rangiku grabbed her coffee. Giving her boss some space and sipping at the hot beverage.

"Changed?"

"Yeah, you started relaxing more. You'd talk to me more. You're morning 'Hello' changed too. 'Good morning Rangiku, how was your weekend?' You started being more approachable. Less cold..." She smiled sadly at him. "You have a nickname around the office do you know what it is?"

"Ice Prince."

"Didn't actually think you knew." She sipped her coffee again and glanced at Toshiro's still untouched cup.

Toshiro reached out and grabbed his coffee. He just held it in his hands as he spoke though. "I know a lot...They call me that because I'm so cold to everyone. You're right, I'm certainly not the most personable boss." He finally sipped the warm beverage. He hummed as it's delicious flavour washed over him. Rangiku always made the best coffee. "You make the best coffee you know that?"

"I do now. I always thought you hated it because of how quickly you would snatch it from me when I brought it to you. You always looked so angry too."

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't be like that. But...I'm just..." Rangiku waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm scared. For as long as I can remember the only people ever to show me kindness, instead of bullying me or trying to break me, where my Grandmother and Momo. It's made it hard for me to open up to people. And then when I have opened up, those people hurt me too..."

"And what about now?"

"What do you mean?" Toshiro tilted his head at her. She smiled at him. It was a sweet motherly smile.

"What about now? You're opening up to me right now. And I'm sure you've opened up to Grimmjow and Ichigo too. Right?" Toshiro shook his head.

"I haven't really opened up to them, I simply decided I would trust them with my pleasure. Not with me..." Toshiro looked down into his coffee, watching the little waves ripple across its surface. He was shaking, he realized. "I'm not happy with myself about that. I want to open up to them. I guess I did a little. Ichigo is easy to talk too. But not like this." He chuckled darkly. "Funny, how I'd open up to you first huh?"

"Makes sense when you think about it. We might not be all that close. But you have known me longer."

"Yeah, and you're a woman." Rangiku's brow scrunched together. "I find women less threatening. Less bad experiences." She nodded. "I'm pathetic huh? Certified genius an I can't even figure out how to fix myself."

"Oh Grimmjow would be ripping you a new one right about now hearing you say that." Rangiku grinned at Toshiro's shocked expression. "He'd probably say something like. 'That's why you have friends idiot! You don't have to be able to do everything on your own! Just let someone in so they can help! If that's me great! But if it's someone else that's just fine too! But quit thinking you have to fight this battle alone!'"

"Like he'd say that..." If he was being honest though, that did sound an awful lot like Grimmjow.

"Oh he would. And he did." Rangiku tipped her mug at the confused male and took a long drink. "He yelled all that at Ichigo six months into them knowing each other. Ichigo opened up a lot after that. He is nothing like he used to be now. He used to be a lot like you actually. Reserved and keeping his true feelings from other people. It was really bad in high school. He's always had a heart of gold though. Protecting people and doing his best to make everyone else happy."

"You've known Ichigo since High school?" Rangiku nodded, watching the cogs start to turn in that brilliant mind. "So Ichigo, was like me?" Another nod.

"He was just as shy about sexual things too. Grimmjow sure changed that." Rangiku giggled, finishing her coffee and placing it back on the table.

"Really?" She nodded. "But he's so..."

"Yep. A person can change a lot. If they want to that is. Do you want to change Toshiro?"

"Yes."

"Then come for drinks tonight." She suddenly cheered, jumping from her seat, startling her boss.

"What?"

"Come for drinks with me, Nel, Shuhei and Ichigo tonight! It'll be fun. We're gonna go to Las Lobos. That's Starrk's bar by the way! It's a kink dance club. But you can just wear whatever." Rangiku was looking hopefully at Toshiro, her blue eyes full of excitement and hope.

"Alright but it's a work night sooo-"

"Yeah yeah, we won't be out too late. I'll text everyone and let them know you're coming! Be at Las Lobos for six pm okay!" With that, she ran out the door, her empty coffee cup in hand and spring in her step.

Toshiro drank his coffee, wondering how he had been dragged into such a thing. A small smile graced his lips. He was happy, that talk had made him feel better about him and Rangiku. It was also nice to get some of that stuff off his chest.

Finishing his coffee he returned to his desk and set to work on the three projects.

Los Lobos was pretty empty when Toshiro arrived at 5:50pm. He always had to arrive early no matter what. He hated being late. Of course, no one else had arrived yet so he walked up to the bar. To his surprise, Kuroraku was standing behind the black granite bar top. The same female kimono from the weekend was hanging from his shoulders over a simple white tank. From what Toshiro could see of the man's legs, he was wearing dark blue boot cut jeans. Around his wrists were two brown leather bracelets.

"Oh, hey there Toshiro, fancy seeing you here!" The older male greeted as Toshiro literally hopped onto one of the high bar stools. "You joining Ichigo and the gang tonight?"

"Yes, Rangiku invited me." Gray eyes seemed to roam over Toshiro before the man nodded approvingly at his outfit. Toshiro had decided on black skinny jeans, and a black crop top Ichigo had bought for him, saying he should wear it whenever he managed to drag him to Las Lobos. And well he'd been dragged. Sort of. And not by Ichigo. But he would be there so that was reason enough. And around his neck was a thick black cotton choker.

"You look sexy as usual. Glad you could make it." Kuroraku winked and leaned forward onto the bar top. "Can I get you a drink? First one is on the house."

Toshiro blushed, turning his gaze away from the flirtatious man. "Um, thank you. I'll have a white Russian please."

"With cherries?"

"Yes please."

"Coming right up cutey- Oh shit, you don't like being called that s-"

"It's okay. I know how you mean it. I should get used to it anyway. Maybe you can help me with that?" Toshiro winked at him. He was trying so hard not to let his nerves win and be more comfortable.

"It would be my pleasure." Kuroraku smiled and went about preparing the ordered drink.

Toshiro took that time to look around the club. There was a dance floor several feet behind him, with a black pole fence keeping it separate from the rest of the space. The entrance onto it was on the left side. Behind it, against the back wall was a DJ set up, with lots of lights. On either side of it were poles, which Toshiro assumed would later have dressers working them. On the far right in a large open space were lots of lounge couches, and comfy looking chairs. The floor in that area looked padded and very clean. On the right wall, behind all the comfy furniture were rings secured in the wall.

"There are rooms upstairs for play time too. And one private room as well that people can book for an hour at a time." Toshiro was startled when Kuroraku suddenly spoke, placing his drink in front of him. "Ohp sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. Thanks for the drink." Toshiro picked up the beverage and tipped it towards the older man, before gulping down half of it. Maybe the alcohol would help with his nerves. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the light burn of the strong drink as it slid down his throat. He hummed in pure bliss. It had been a while since he'd drank. He forgot how much he liked the taste.

Kuroraku was going to comment on the moan like sound but the door to the bar suddenly slammed open. A tall lanky man with a blonde bob cut sauntered in, his hands on his hips where tight white jeans clung to long legs. He wore a neon pink crop top and broken metal handcuffs on both wrists. Around his neck was a metal ring, about half an inch thick.

He walked straight up to the bar, and took a seat on the stool beside Toshiro, winked at him and ordered some fruity sounding drink. "Well ain't chu a cutey. Come here often?" He purred, swivelling the stool so he could rest one pale elbow on the granite. His flirtatious smirk was making Toshiro very uncomfortable. He didn't go to bars or clubs often and he certainly had never been to a kink club before. Maybe arriving early had been a bad idea.

"No. And if you could back off that would be much appreciated." Toshiro replied coldly, avoiding eye contact with the stranger and sipping his drink.

"Oh, sure no problem. Sorry about that. I do come off a bit strong. You waiting for some friends then?" The stranger's behaviour did almost a full one eighty and Toshiro wasn't sure how to react to that. The tall man had even gone so far as to shimmy his stool a little further away from him. Giving him more space.

"Yeah." The conversation died after that. The stranger taking the hint that Toshiro didn't want to talk to him and so he left him alone. For that Toshiro was grateful and it earned the man some respect from the smaller male as well.

"Shinji! You made it! Oh, and you've met Toshiro already too!" Ichigo's voice pulled Toshiro's attention from his drink just in time to watch his partner almost tackle the blonde sitting next to him. He was wearing, black skinny jeans, black Nike runners and a blank tank. His black cotton choker around his neck.

"Who's Toshiro? This cutey? I think I freaked him out Ichi." The blonde; Shinji chuckled, hugging his friend back. The two parted and did some strange handshake thing before kissing each other on both cheeks like they did over in Europe.

Wide emerald eyes watched in utter disbelief. Behind Ichigo was Nel, Rangiku, and Shuhei each smiling or laughing to some degree.

Letting go of Shinji's hand Ichigo walked over to Toshiro and tilted his head up before kissing him on the lips. Shinji gasped and then giggled excitedly behind the ginger while Toshiro just froze. He didn't mind the kiss. Okay, he loved the kiss. But why did he have to do it in front of everyone?

"You know him?" Toshiro panted, when Ichigo finally pulled away, letting him breathe.

"Sure do. Met him back in college five years ago. Great guy. Super pushy but a good guy." Ichigo grinned at his partner, finding his shock hilarious. Today was his time with his friends away from Grimmjow. He loved the man, and what they had and how they'd set up their relationship. But he still wanted one day a week to just relax and do whatever he wanted. Forgetting about everyone else. And that day was Monday.

"I noticed. Tried hitting on me the second he walked in." Toshiro stated blandly, clearing displeased about it. Ichigo chuckled.

"Well who wouldn't. You're looking damn fine tonight. That's the shirt I got you right? Thanks for wearing it. It looks great on you." He leaned in and whispered in Toshiro's ear. "I'll have to rip it off you later... You know, if you want." He pulled away and winked, leaving Toshiro stunned and blushing as the ginger turned to chit chat some more with Shinji.

Downing the rest of his drink Toshiro, opened up his wallet and waved Kuroraku over. "You guys do tabs here?" He offered the man his visa, which was taken quickly.

"Sure do." Kuroraki knew exactly what the younger male was about to do. And though it wasn't really wise, he could tell the man probably could use a good night of drinking and if anything did happen. He was there, and so was Ichigo, Nel, Shuhei and Rangiku. They would all make sure the smaller male was alright.

"Then get me six shots. I don't care of what." Kuroraku's brows shot to his hairline. Okay maybe that was a bit much but he couldn't cut the man off just yet so he made the shots.

"You really did come!" Rangiku cheered, rushing up to him and pulling him into her large breasts. He struggled against the hug, unable to breathe. "I'm soooooo proud of you!" She finally released the poor guy.

"Woman, don't ever do that again. Your giant tits are a fucking death trap!" Toshiro yelled, through panted breaths, his eyes wide in what everyone figured was left over panic.

Nel and Shuhei lost it laughing, both keeled over in their mirth. While Rangiku pouted dramatically. Clearly not at all offended. His breathing back to normal he added. "Now do a shot with me would you?" Three sets of brows shot upwards as Kuroraku set down six blow jobs in a row. "I want to do one with each of you if you're up for it."

"Nel, I think I'm going to faint my boss just asked me to do a blow job with him." Rangiku dramatically fell backwards into Nel, who easily caught her, even while her laughter got louder.

"What? I said shot. What are you talking about blow jobs for?"

Shuhei chuckled, and wrapped an arm casually over Toshiro's shoulders, picking up one of the whipped cream topped shots. "This Toshiro is called a blow job. And you just asked each of us to do one with you."

"Kuroraku!" Toshiro cried, giving the man a look of betrayal.

"What you like them and you're good at them. I thought it was perfect." A wide teasing grin was taking up the larger male's whole face and Toshiro wanted to punch him. But he had to appreciate the joke. So instead he just picked up the shot and held it up to Shuhei.

The two clinked glasses and downed the sweet shot. Shuhei swallowed it no problem but Toshiro ended up with a little whip cream on the side of his lips. "Want me to lick that off for you?" Shuhei purred, licking his lips. Toshiro just shrugged. The white russian from earlier having taken the edge off most of his nerves. A skilled tongue wiped along his lips, cleaning away the cream. "Delicious."

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/30109252868/in/dateposted/)

"My turn my turn!" Nel cheered, pushing Shuhei out of the way, wrapping her arm around Toshiro's shoulders, pushing her ample bosom against his back and grabbed a shot. Toshiro smiled and picked up his own shot. They clinked glasses and downed it. This time Toshiro managed to get it all in his mouth. Nel pouted. "Awww I wanted to lick you too!" She whined.

Rangiku stood across from her boss and grabbed her shot, holding it up, waiting for him to pick up his final one. He blinked a couple times, his vision going funny before he picked up the shot and cheersed his secretary. They both downed the drink and Toshiro remembered just then that he had always been a lightweight. Oh well. He felt all tingly and relaxed. It was nice. He'd hold off on having anything else though.

"You're looking a little wobbly there boss." Rangiku teased as Toshiro held onto the bar to balance himself.

"Oh shut up. At least now I'm not awkward as fuck." His speech surprisingly was not impaired. Yet. The woman laughed, her mistress moving around the white haired male to pull her into a heated kiss.

"You wonna do a cum shot with me love?" Nel purred, running her nose up the side of Rangiku's neck. The blonde's breath caught in her throat and she nodded.

Music was blaring through the club's speakers now, a Dj in a leather mask working his magic at the back of the club. The dance floor had about fifty people on it now, including Ichigo and Shinji.

Shinji was in front of Ichigo, his ass pushed against the ginger's crotch as he dipped and ground against him. The two moved in fluid motion with each other. Ichigo's hands running over the blonde's hips and thighs as the moved. That looked fun.

"You wonna dance Toshiro?" Shuhei asked, holding the rum and coke he'd ordered in one hand as he leaned against the bar top beside where Toshiro was seated. Toshiro noticed for the first time that Shuhei had a very nice baritone voice. It was like smooth velvet.

"I can't dance." Shuhei sipped his drink, thinking about that for a moment.

"I could teach you." He suggested.

"Nah, it's okay. It's difficult dancing with someone so short anyway." Toshiro had tried grinding once with a past partner. But with his small stature and his partner's long legs, that hadn't worked out too well. The man's crotch had simply been too high, being level with his lower back, not his ass.

"Oh cuz of crotch height?"

"Yeah."

"So don't grind like that." Shuhei tipped his glass towards Ichigo on the dance floor before taking another long sip.

"And how else can you grind?" Toshiro raised a brow at the black haired male.

"Like this silly." Rangiku pulled Kuroraku out from behind the bar for a moment. There were two other bartenders working the bar so it was fine. As soon as emerald eyes turned to look at her and the older male she wrapped her arms around Kuroraku's broad shoulders. Then she started to sway her hips from side to side in a figure-eight like motion. Then she dipped down and rolled her hips forward and back in a sexy wiggle back up the man's front. Kuroraku quickly picked up on what the busty blonde was doing and moved his hips against hers, large hands on her hips, rubbing up and down her thighs.

Rangiku and Kuroraku had the same height difference between them that Shuhei and Toshiro had. That successfully proved to Toshiro that his height wasn't as much of a problem as he thought it was.

Shuhei sipped his drink again. Dark grey eyes watching calmly as Toshiro thought. "So want to give it a try?" He quirked a brow at his new companion. A knowing smirk pulling across his handsome features.

"Yeah." Toshiro said firmly, hopping down from the chair. Shuhei downed the last of his drink in two gulps. Leaving the glass on the bar, he grabbed Toshiro's hand and pulled him around to the dance floor entrance.

Finding a slightly less crowded spot Shuhei took Toshiro's hands and rested them on his shoulders. "Just do what feels nice. Don't think too much." He advised and started to move his hips to the beat. At first, Toshiro just seemed to copy him with very unsure movements. Looks like the alcohol hadn't fully done its job yet. What could he do to help the other male get into it, and stop thinking so much?

"Hey." Emerald eyes shot up to look at Shuhei. "Why don't we-" He cut himself short when there was a sudden pressure on his front from Toshiro, and Ichigo was eye level with him. Those brown eyes looked almost gold in the lights of the club. He starred Shuhei down like a predator. His hands on Toshiro's hips, guiding the smaller male in a forward grinding motion. He was pushing Toshiro's hips into Shuhei's creating wonderful friction. Shuhei took the hint and ground his hips forward. Toshiro now unable to do anything but follow the movements of the two taller men.

Soon he found his own rhythm and the three were grinding and dancing together smoothly. Toshiro was smiling, enjoying the activity and the attention he was getting from both men. Ichigo was very dominating today, nothing like how he was when Grimmjow was around. And Shuhei too was quite different than when he'd met him.

A while later, the group exited Las Lobos, everyone covered in sweat and quite drunk. They had had a few more drinks after dancing for about two hours. Shinji was holding up a stumbling Shuhei; the man apparently was as much a lightweight as Toshiro.

Rangiku and Nel were drunkenly supporting each other. Arms wrapped around each other's shoulders as they stumbled forward to meet the four men.

Ichigo was basically carrying Toshiro at this point, even though the smaller male was 'standing', all his weight was on Ichigo's side, his strong arm holding Toshiro up. Ichigo hadn't drank much, just enough to get a buzz going but everyone else, had gone to town. Shinji just happened to be a heavyweight so he was buzzed but doing just fine for the most part.

A black jeep pulled up beside them outside the bar. It's window rolled down revealing Kensei who pushed the passenger door open for Shinji to help Shuhei get in. Nel and Rangiku said their goodbyes, kissing everyone on the cheek before getting in the back seat of the large vehicle. Kensei offered to drive Shinji home as well, which was thankfully accepted.

"Grimmjow coming to pick you two up Ichigo? Or should I come back for you?"

"Nah, I got a cab coming. Grimmjow has to get up early tomorrow. Thanks though. Get home safe." Kensei nodded and drove off.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Toshiro slurred. He had definitely overdone it with the booze. Ichigo chuckled, tilting the man's head up to look at him.

"Nothing to apologize for. I had a great time. Did you?"

"Yeah..." A wide proud smile pulled across Toshiro's face and he kissed Ichigo on the neck.

"I'm glad. What's you're home address? I'll take you home."

Toshiro rattled off his address to Ichigo just as the cab arrived. They got in, Toshiro clipping his seat belt on and then passing out on Ichigo's shoulder. The ginger chuckled, telling the cab driver the address, and settling in for the fifteen-minute ride.

Ichigo knocked on the door of the old style home as best he could with a sleeping Toshiro in his arms bridal style. He had hoped he wouldn't have to wake up Toshiro's grandmother, but the man was out cold and he didn't know which key was for the house. He didn't need to terrify the poor woman by trying all of them and sounding like a robber.

A few moments passed and then the wooden door was pulled open. A sweet elderly woman in a pink nightgown opened the door, her green eyes falling on her grandson. "Hello Ma'am. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, ah, uh, a friend of Toshiro's. He had a little too much to drink and passed out on the way here. Could I bring him to his room?"

"Of course. Thank you very much for getting him home safe. It's been years since Shiro has gone out with friends." She smiled sweetly at Ichigo, moving aside so he could enter her home. "His bedroom is the first door on the left up the stairs."

"Thank you." Ichigo climbed the stairs, careful not to hit the man's head on the wall of the narrow staircase. On the wall were lots of photos. In them was a small white haired child; obviously, Toshiro when he was growing up. At first, the photos were of him playing in a park when he was about five or six but then they changed to pictures of him holding up awards in his early teens. And right up at the top was a picture of him and his grandmother together at his graduation ceremony for college. Not a single picture showed Toshiro with his parents.

Ichigo pushed the thought aside, walking into the first room on the left. Thankfully the door was open and a small lamp was on by a twin sized bed. He laid Toshiro down on the soft baby blue sheets, pulling the white comforter over his sleeping form. Ichigo noted that the room didn't have much in it. Just the bed, a side table, a dresser, closet, a packed bookshelf and a large wooden desk under the window.

He walked back down the stairs to Toshiro's grandmother who was waiting for him with a glass of water. "Would you like a drink?" She offered him the glass.

"Yes, thank you." Ichigo took the glass from her and downed half of it. "I hate to pry but where are his parents. I couldn't help but notice that they weren't in any of the photographs." A sad look washed over the elder's face and Ichigo regretted asking. "Sorry, never mind, that was rude of me." He finished the glass of water and handed it back to the woman. "Thank you for the water, and have a good night." He made to leave but a small, weak hand grasped his black tank.

"It's alright. You see. My daughter; Toshiro's mother passed shortly after he was born. And his father. He just up and left." She let go of Ichigo's shirt, green eyes gazing at him as if she could see right through him. "You're a good person aren't you Ichigo?"

"I like to think so."

"He might not have mentioned your name to me but from what he's told me about his new friends. I know you're special to him. Take care of him. He's a sweet boy, but he's locked himself away from others. You seem to be changing that though. So for that, I thank you and whoever the other man he talks so highly of is." She smiled at him. "You get home safe now Ichigo. Thank you again for bringing him home."

"Of course. And you have a good night ma'am."

Ichigo left, closing the door behind him and getting back into the waiting cab. He told the driver his address and off they went.

The whole ride home Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what Toshiro's Grandmother had said. So Toshiro had grown up without ever knowing his parents. That was very sad. But he was happy to see that Toshiro had still had someone there for him all his life. Someone to raise and love him. He was also happy to know that Toshiro talked about Grimmjow and him, even if he never mentioned their names. Grimmjow would be happy to hear that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrimmXD: I would love you hear what you guys think of the story so far. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiro groaned, rolling over in his baby blue sheets. How had he gotten home? Oh right the cab, Ichigo had called him a cab. But he couldn't remember anything after getting into it. Had he passed out? How'd he gotten into his own bed?

"Shiro, it's time to wake up. You're alarm went off a few minutes ago." His grandmother's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" He called back, listening as her light footsteps moved down the hall and down the stairs.

He slid out of bed, noting that he was still in his clothes from the night before. The black crop top was all crumpled and his jeans had ridden up uncomfortably. His wallet was still in his pocket too. He checked it to see that everything was still there. Since his memory of the night was a little blurry. It was. 

He remembered having a few too many shots. It was so stupid of him to drink like that. It had been years since he's really engaged in the habit. He recalled Shuhei licking whip cream off his mouth. And dancing with him and Ichigo for most of the night. It had been great. That much he knew, but he couldn't remember much after that other than getting in the cab with Ichigo.

Giving up on remembering, he decided he would just ask Rangiku when he got to work and stripped himself of his nighttime attire.

Changed into black slacks, dress shoes and a white dress shirt, along with a black tie Toshiro headed downstairs to join his Grandmother for breakfast. It was 7 AM so he still had about half an hour to eat with her before heading to the office.

When he entered the kitchen, head throbbing with a horrible hangover, he found his Grandmother already seated at the old wooden table. In front of her was a plate of bacon, home style hash-browns, scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee. The same thing was sitting across from her, waiting for him.

Taking his seat at the table, and sipping his coffee Toshiro found himself fixed with a curious look from his Grandmother. "Ichigo seems nice." She said, green eyes watching him closely.

"So he did bring me all the way home then. Yes, he's very nice. Sorry for the trouble last night. It won't happen again." Toshiro bit into a piece of bacon, his emerald eyes downcast. He was pretty sure it was around midnight when they had left the bar. They most definitely had woken her up.

"I hope it will."

"You like him?" Another piece of bacon was quickly devoured.

"Yes, he was a very sweet young man. Even tucked you right into bed. Is he your boyfriend?" Toshiro almost choked on his coffee. His hand flew up to his mouth, just in case he spat some of it out.

"N-No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a...He's just a friend." Toshiro tried his best to hide his blush. His Grandmother didn't need to know that Ichigo was a sexual partner.

"Come now Toshiro. I'm not stupid. He's more than a friend. That's for sure." Toshiro's Grandmother smirked at him, green eyes all seeing as her grandson stumbled over his words.

"Okay, fine. But he really isn't a boyfriend." Toshiro replied, giving in. He finished off the last of his bacon and moved onto the eggs. Avoiding eye contact with the elder.

"But you want him to be?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. He's very nice and... Uh... I don't have the words. Either way, he has a boyfriend and it's complicated." Toshiro rushed to shovel his eggs into his mouth. Hoping his Grandmother would drop the topic.

"Why's that?" Looks like that wasn't going to happen. "I read something in the news about this polyamory thing that's popular now. Something about multiple partners. I don't get it. But if that's an option. I'd say go for it. Ichigo seems good for you."

"You just met him."

"And?" She levelled her grandson with a pointed look.

"And, you can't know someone that well after meeting them once." Toshiro protested, his breakfast forgotten.

"True, but the way you talk about him. I'm sure he's wonderful."

"He is. But that doesn't mean I can date him!" Toshiro threw his hands up in frustration. This is not the conversation he wanted to be having in the morning, with a hangover.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd have to make sure Sir is okay with it that's why!"

"Sir?" Toshiro's eyes went wide. He'd messed that up. Calling Grimmjow Sir in front of his Grandmother? What was he thinking? Clearly, he wasn't "I'm not as innocent as I seem Toshiro. I know what that band around your neck last night was. So Ichigo's partner is your Sir?" Well, there was no point in hiding anything now. The cat was out of the bag, and as much as Toshiro might want to shove it back in. That wasn't going to happen.

"Yes."

"What's his name? Is he as handsome as Ichigo? I bet he is."

"His name is Grimmjow. And yes, if not more so. Why's that matter?" Toshiro turned his attention back to his food. Trying to ignore how awkward the breakfast conversation had become.

"Grandma likes some eye candy once in a while that's all."

"Ooookay. That's enough of that." The elder chuckled at her grandson's flushed face.

"So are you going to ask them both out?" Toshiro rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No. It's not that simple."

"How so?"

"Because it isn't!"

"I think you should just go for it."

"Ugh, Grandma come on. I can't just ask a taken man to go out with me!" Toshiro protested, but those wise green eyes just smirked at him.

"Well, if you don't. I think he will. I think they both will actually."

"It's too soon for that." Toshiro persisted.

"We'll see." His Grandmother grinned at him, sipping her coffee casually.

___________________________________________________

Ichigo woke up an hour after his master had left. The CEO had an important meeting to attend to and had told him to sleep in.

Last night had been wonderful. Toshiro had danced with Shuhei and him for almost four hours. And in that time, the smaller male had a huge, truly happy smile on his face. He really seemed to enjoy himself. It was nice seeing him loosen up a bit outside of play time. He did feel a little guilty about asking his Grandmother about the man's parents though. He'd have to apologize to him for that.

Slipping out of bed in his birthday suit Ichigo threw on a pair of loose sweatpants and fastened his collar around his neck. It wasn't the most comfortable thing for him to sleep in. On the night stand his phone vibrated. It was a text from his Master.

'Good morning pet. How was your night out?'

'Wonderful, I'll tell you all about it when you get home tonight. :)'

'I look forward to it'

'Can we have a meeting tonight too? There's something I would like to discuss.'

'Of course. <3'

Ichigo smiled at his phone. It wasn't often that he asked for a meeting. He never really needed to. But what he wanted to talk about would be best discussed as partner's, not Master and pet. He wanted to talk to Grimmjow about asking Toshiro out. He really liked him and wanted to see if they could take things past play partners. Like Grimmjow had said at the party, they'd talked about it before. But they had decided to feel Toshiro out a bit more before taking any action to move in that direction.

After the party and last night though Ichigo thought it would be safe to ask Toshiro or at least tell him about his feelings.

_______________________________________________________________________

When Grimmjow got home Ichigo opened the door for him as usual and gave him a passionate kiss. Dinner was already on the table. It was chicken fettucine Alfredo, one of Grimmjow's favourites.

"Trying to butter me up Ichigo?"

"If I was trying to do that I would be sucking your dick already Grimm." Ichigo winked, taking Grimmjow's suit jacket and hanging it up for him.

Grimmjow chuckled, stripping his tie off and taking a seat at the table. Ichigo followed suit after pouring them both a glass of milk. Grimmjow's eyes lingered on his bare chest for a moment before he spoke. "So, what did you want to discuss Ichigo?"

"I want to ask Toshiro out." Ichigo stated bluntly, casually picking at his food. He was a little-worried Grimmjow would shut down the idea, but even if he did Ichigo would respect his decision. Not because he was his master, but because he was his partner and he trusted that if he was against the idea, it wouldn't be without good reason.

"Oh?" Grimmjow asked, prompting Ichigo to explain further. He took a bite of the delicious pasta and hummed in satisfaction.

"I really like him. Sure he's a little shy. But that's cute, to be honest. He's smart and I like the way his mind works. Sure he's got some insecurities, but we all do. I want to get to know him better." Ichigo rambled a bit. He always did when he was nervous.

Grimmjow thought carefully for a bit, slowly eating more of the pasta dish as he did so.

It had only been about eight weeks since they'd met Toshiro in the cafe. And each week they spent anywhere from an hour and a half to three hours together; last weekend's party being the exception. Overall Grimmjow would say the three of them were pretty close. Not as close as he'd like them to be. But Toshiro had some pretty major trust issues it seemed, so it was understandable. All that considered Grimmjow honestly thought it best to wait a little longer to spring dating on the poor guy. Sure he'd hinted at the possibility. To ween their new partner into the idea. But that wasn't enough to gauge if Toshiro would have any interest in the idea. The man's reaction to the not so subtle hint had been of disbelief and Grimmjow wasn't sure if that was because he didn't think anyone would want to date him or if he couldn't believe he'd ended up making them feel that way.

"He's opening up you know." Ichigo's calm tone pulled Grimmjow out of his thoughts. Azure eyes gave his partner a questioning look. "He was trying really hard last night. You know to be social and just have fun. To stop being so shy and cold to people. He even let Shuhei lick whip cream off his face. And we managed to get him dancing too. He really had a lot of fun. You should have seen the smile on his face Grimm. He looked truly happy. Drunk, but truly happy." A soft smile appeared on Ichigo's face as he recalled the prior evening.

Grimmjow raised his brows at the part about Toshiro letting Shuhei lick whip cream off him. Several dirty thoughts filled his mind, maybe he'd do something with whip cream in their season of Thursday. "How much did he drink? He worked today didn't he?"

"Three shots and one other drink after I arrived. I think he probably had one drink before we got there though." Ichigo finally started eating, slurping up the saucy noodles.

"That's it? So he's a lightweight then." Ichigo chuckled and nodded. "If you think it's a good idea to ask him out. You go ahead. I'm not confident he's ready for something like that. But you've normally been better at reading hard to read people than me."

"Thanks Grimm. I'll call him after dinner." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow, happy he was leaving it up to him.

"That soon?" Grimmjow quirked a brow.

"Yep, I wanted to call him to see how he was feeling anyway. And there's a festival Friday. I think it would be the perfect first date. Don't you?"

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head at his partner. Ichigo never was the patient type. "Sure Ichi. You do whatever you want."

__________________________________________________________--

Toshiro starred at his vibrating phone. He was eating dinner with his Grandmother and Ichigo was calling him. It was 7PM, a little late for dinner, but he'd ended up staying late at work.

His Grandmother was looking expectantly between him and the device. Green eyes saying 'Well, pick it up.'

Sighing he grabbed the phone and walked outside. "Hello." His voice came out harsher than he meant it too and he winced.

"Hey Toshiro! I just wanted to check up on you. How are you feeling?" Ichigo's bright happy tone came over the phone, causing a smile to tug at the sides of his mouth.

"Tired. How about you?"

"Good. Grimmjow says hi by the way." Toshiro chuckled. He could hear the other man yelling sinfully sexual things in the background. One of which was 'Hi my ass, I said he should come over so I can fuck him into the floor. How the fuck did you get Hi from that Ichi!?'

"Tell him to shut up and go jerk off or something. I'm too tired for his shit."

Ichigo chuckled and yelled just that back at Grimmjow. The larger man yelling a "Fuck you!" from the other end.

"What part of I'm too tired for this shit doesn't he get."

Grimmjow yelled something back to that but it was drowned out by Ichigo's laughter. "You're humour is marvellous Toshiro. I love it." Toshiro blushed at the compliment, a big smile on his face.

"You two sure are informal today." He commented.

"Yeah, I asked him for a day off. Sort of."

"Oh? I thought that was yesterday?" Even though Ichigo couldn't see him, Toshiro tilted his head.

"Yeah but I wanted to make this call as me, not as a pet." Toshiro wasn't sure what that meant. "Free to talk as I want and Grimm can't say shit." Now he understood. 

"Oh. Was there something you needed to talk to me about. Did I do something last night? Tell me I didn't vomit on you?" Toshiro's voice was starting to sound a bit panicked.

"No no, you just passed out on my shoulder it was..." Ichigo trailed off remembering Toshiro's disdain for the word cute.

"Cute." Toshiro finished for him. "Just use it as you want Ichigo. I want to get used to it anyway. I should really get over my aversion to it."

"Oh, Okay. So yeah, it was super cute, and sweet. Anyway. I wanted to ask if you'd like to go to the festival this Friday?" Ichigo sounded kind of nervous.

"With you and Grimmjow?"

"No, just me..." Toshiro's eyes went wide. Was he?

"Like a date?" He had to be mistaken. No way Ichigo actually wanted to go on a date with-

"Exactly like a date. Unless you don't want to. Then I could make it a group thing I guess if you-"

"I'd like that..." There was a long pause before he added. "Is Grimmjow okay with that though?"

"Stupid question Toshiro. He wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't." Grimmjow's voice suddenly came over the line. In the background, Ichigo was yelling "Give me back the phone you ass." Then there was a big crash, followed by a pained grunt and the phone clattering to the floor.

"Uh Ichigo?" There was some shuffling sounds and then Grimmjow calling out mercy, and three loud thumps.

"HA, that's what you get! Sorry about that Toshiro. So I'll pick you up at seven, cool?" Ichigo said nonchalantly into the receiver. Like he hadn't just wrestled his partner into submission to get his phone back.

Toshiro chuckled. He wished he could have seen whatever had just happened. He was sure it would be a rather funny sight. "Sounds good. I'm still coming over Thursday for a session though right."

"I think he broke my arm, I'm not sure I can." Grimmjow cried dramatically near the phone, voice full of humour.

"Oh shut up, you're fine. It was just a little armbar." Ichigo chided.

"You two are ridiculous." Toshiro chuckled again. He was laughing a lot lately. "I would have figured Grimmjow was the stronger of you two, to be honest."

"Well you are incorrect. Though this time I wasn't trying. Ichigo's like a black belt in five material arts. Don't piss him off it's bad for your health." That was an interesting piece of information.

"Which material arts?" He asked, curious. Toshiro was a black belt in four martial arts himself; Karate, Aikido, Kendo and Capoeira. The last being his favourite, it worked well with his small size.

"Karate, Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Kickboxing and Tai Chi." Ichigo replied. "My dad threw me into most of them when I was like six. You trained in any?"

"Yeah. Karate, Aikido, Kendo and Capoeira." There was a surprised sound on the other end before Grimmjow's voice came over the line.

"The fuck is Capoeira?" Toshiro chuckled, grinning.

"Capoeira is an Afro-Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. It was developed in Brazil at the beginning of the 16th century." (1)

"And yet you had to be dragged onto the dance floor?" Ichigo stated pointedly. Toshiro could just imagine the look the ginger was giving him.

"Capoeira is nothing like grinding. Breakdancing would be the closest and I can't do that with someone or on a crowded dance floor."

"Eh, kick enough people and they'll move." Toshiro burst out laughing.

"You're horrible!" He cried into the phone, his voice shaking with mirth.

"Eh. Whatever." Toshiro could practically hear the other man shrug. "So we'll see you Thursday?"

"Yeah."

"Have a good night Toshiro." Ichigo's goodbye was almost drowned out again by Grimmjow yelling. "Bye hot stuff. Be ready for whip cream and tongue!" Toshiro blushed.

"You told him about Shuhei didn't you?" Ichigo just chuckled. "I hate you. Have a good night. I'll see you Thursday." With that Toshiro hung up. Shaking his head and smiling to himself as he walked back into the house.

His Grandmother was still sitting at the table. She hadn't eaten anymore since he'd stepped outside so Toshiro was pretty sure she had been trying to listen through the door. Her green eyes stared at him knowingly.

"I have a date." He took his seat and continued eating the fish she had prepared for him.

"Told you so." She grinned at him.

"Yeah yeah." Toshiro tried to glare at her, but the smile on his face ruined it.

______________________________________________________________--

Thursday came quickly and Toshiro found himself tied up in Grimmjow's playroom, as planned. He'd been stripped of all but his navy boxer briefs. His hands were bound above his head in thick leather cuffs, a chain clipped to the rings, its other end hooked onto a ring in the ceiling. His feet were flat on the padded floor, his position leaving him with only a little wiggle room and nothing more.

Grimmjow knelt beneath him, hands busy securing a leather cuff to each of his pet's ankles. He clipped them to the two rings protruding from the floor, holding Toshiro's legs about three feet apart. Grimmjow noticed Toshiro's calves were very tense. He ran his hands over them gently, feeling the pale skin for knots. When he found none azure pools looked up at his pet's face. The man looked vulnerable, which was what he wanted, but something was off.

"How are you feeling pet?" It was Toshiro's first time really being tied up. They'd used cuffs many times, and a few harnesses as well, but being tied up and really unable to move was not a position the white haired male had done before.

"Nervous."

Grimmjow stood to his full height, looking down into emerald eyes. They looked cold, as they always did when Toshiro was trying not to show his emotions. "Should I take you down?"

"No Sir."

"I'm going to leave you for a minute. Ichigo will watch you for a bit." Azure eyes gave Toshiro a long look over before Grimmjow walked behind him and out the door, Ichigo sliding into the room right after. The two exchanged a quick glance and Ichigo nodded.

They had been establishing their roles more with Toshiro lately. Grimmjow brought control, pain, punishment and pleasure. While Ichigo brought, comfort, pleasure and equality. This was so they each gave their partner something different during their play. Of course, Grimmjow would also comfort his pet when needed. But for nerves, he left it to Ichigo to help Toshiro relax.

Clad only in a pair of black leather pants Ichigo approached Toshiro from behind, his long arms wrapping around a thin waist. He felt Toshiro flinch in surprise and rested his head on the man's shoulder. "You're looking a little stiff there. Want me to help you relax?" Ichigo purred, placing kisses along a pale neck.

Toshiro shivered, Ichigo always knew exactly how to tease him. His damn hands, slid across his chest, just barely grazing his nipples before dipping down. Giving his toned abdomen feather light touches that made him twitch and shiver. The treatment his neck was getting was going straight to his groin and that sinful baritone pulled on his need. "I shouldn't be this nervous. I know what he's going to do." Toshiro admitted, trying to lean back into Ichigo.

"It's okay to be nervous Toshiro. It's new. You'll get used to it. You do want to be tied up like this don't you?" Ichigo nibbled on Toshiro's earlobe, his hands rolling pert nipples gently. Just enough to get a low moan from his play partner. "It's so exciting not being able to move. Isn't it?" Ichigo pitched the nipples between his fingers, revelling in the pained moan that escaped closed lips. "Being at someone else's mercy." Those skilled hands descended down rubbing teasing circles on Toshiro's inner thighs, making the man in his arms twitch and wiggle. "Having them do whatever they like to you." Ichigo stroked Toshiro's stiffening member through the thin fabric of the boxer briefs. "Still nervous?" Ichigo purred, cupping the smaller male's crotch and applying light pressure to his penis.

Toshiro shuddered, his breath coming out in excited pants as he looked sideways at a grinning Ichigo. "No, just needy." He breathed, pushing his hips forward to try and get more of that delicious friction, but the bastard pulled his hand away. All physical contact ceased and Ichigo walked around him so they were face to face. "And what do you want Toshiro?"

"I...I want..."

"Come on, you can say it." Brown eyes encouraged him.

"I want to be flogged. And I want to be fucked. And I want to suck cock." Toshiro forced the words out, his face heating as Grimmjow's large hands were suddenly on his hips.

"I think that can be arranged pet." Grimmjow purred, digging blunt nails into his pets soft skin. The man hissed and tried to pull away. "Don't move." The movement halted and Grimmjow rewarded his pet with a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Let's start with the flogging shall we?" Grimmjow grinned, pulling away from his restrained pet. God did Toshiro ever look hot tied up like that. He walked over to the wall, where his flogger hung, and retrieved it. He snapped it against his jean clad thigh a few times, watching as Toshiro flinched at the sound.

"Sit down Ichi-pet." Ichigo got on his knees in front of Toshiro. Watching his master as he dragged the flogger teasingly up his other pet's back. Toshiro's whole body shivered at the touch, his emerald eyes dark with desire. Ichigo loved that look.

"Ready pet?"

"Yes Sir." The flogger lightly flicked against Toshiro's back a few times. It didn't hurt much. It wasn't supposed to. Not yet anyway. This was just the warm-up.

A minute or two later Grimmjow put more force into his flicks. Getting hisses and loud grunts from his pet. Each sound went right to his groin. His leather pants quickly getting way to tight. He gave Toshiro four really harsh hits, making the man cry out loudly in pain. He was panting heavily and he was pulling a little on his bindings.

In front of him Ichigo looked a little worried. To check why Grimmjow pressed himself against Toshiro's back and turned his pet's head to look at him. Tears were falling freely from hazy emerald eyes. "Pet, are you alright?" Toshiro's gaze focused when he heard his master's voice.

"Yes Sir. Please do that again." Toshiro ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them and tasting his own tears. "I'm crying?" He hadn't noticed. His back stung pleasently and he wanted more of the pain Grimmjow was bestowing on him. Had the sting made him tear up?

"Yes. You usually do though. Do you want to continue?" Grimmjow studied Toshiro closely, making sure he was still sane.

"Yes Sir. Please just a little more." Toshiro begged, emerald eyes pleading.

Grimmjow glanced at his other pet. Ichigo had relaxed again, now that he knew Toshiro was okay. The tears having been the cause of his concern. Getting a nod from the ginger Grimmjow released Toshiro and stepped back.

"Keep making those pretty sounds for me pet. And don't you dare cum. If you do, you won't be getting any dick today." The flogger struck Toshiro's back, the smaller male crying out in pain and pleasure. God that sting felt so good. His dick was rock hard under the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. Oh, he wanted to cum. But he wouldn't let himself. He really wanted to finally feel Grimmjow'd cock buried in his ass.

Another batch of strikes had Toshiro screaming. "Orange, orange. I can't. Fuck..." He'd hit his limit. Fuck that hurt but holy hell was it driving him mad in all the right ways. Grimmjow jerked his arm back, stopping the flogger from making contact with his pet's back again. The item was dropped and Grimmjow walked around the front of his pet.

Toshiro's eyes were closed and his breathing heavy. His small form trembled, his legs looking like they were going to give out on him. "Ichi-pet, hold him. I'm gonna take him down now."

Ichigo was quickly at Toshiro's side, strong arms wrapping around him, ready to take his weight when his hands were released. Grimmjow reached up and un-clipped the cuffs from the chain, guiding his arms down slowly with his free hand, so they didn't just drop right down. They were likely a little numb by then.

Ichigo easily held the smaller male up while his master knelt to undo the cuffs on his ankles. Toshiro was panting and shaking against him. His eyes half open as he watched the blue haired male. "You okay Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to try to get a better look at the man's face.

"Yeah, I just. Fuck that last one hurt. But oh god so good." Toshiro's words came out sounding almost like a moan, making Grimmjow chuckle as he got to his feet. The cuffs were removed from his wrists and he was suddenly heaved up into Grimmjow's corded arms. The cotton of his blue tank felt nice against Toshiro's hot skin.

"You did great pet. Rest a bit." Toshiro pouted. "What?"

"But I want."

"I know, but you need to rest a bit before that. You'll get the dick you crave after that pet." The pout softened but didn't fully fade away, making both man chuckle.

Grimmjow carried Toshiro out of the playroom and down the hall to the bedroom. Ichigo running off to get them all something to drink and a small snack.

Once placed on the sheets Toshiro snuggled into them, grabbing a plush pillow and hugging it to his chest. "God, you're too cute," Grimmjow commented, crawling onto the bed after removing his shirt. He spooned his pet, resting his chin atop wild white locks, big arms wrapped around a lithe frame. And that was how Ichigo found them when he entered the room.

He made the 'awww' face. Placing the water, cheese and crackers on the bedside table, he joined his partners. He mostly just lay beside them, not wanting to disturb the two men. "How cute the big bad kitty cat and the dragon are sleeping together." He whispered, honestly thinking that to two men had passed out. He was proven wrong when two sets of eyes shot open to fix him with a very confused look.

"I'm a dragon?"

"He's a dragon?"

Toshiro and Grimmjow spoke in unison. Ichigo chuckled.

"That's what Shuhei said while he was drunk Monday. Something about your eyes looking as wise as a dragon's. And being a very well balanced person." Toshiro blinked at him.

"Shuhei is weird."

Grimmjow and Ichigo laughed. "We're all weird." They replied together.

"Eh, whatever. Can I have dick now?" Toshiro glanced over his shoulder hopefully at his master.

"Water and snack first, then you can suck Ichigo's dick while I prep ya." Grimmjow's signature grin swallowed his face as he humped the smaller male's ass.

Grinding back into the motion Toshiro grumbled an impatient 'fine' before sitting up and crawling over Ichigo to get at the water and snacks. Ichigo rolled onto his back to make it easier for the man to get over him. Instead, he ended up with Toshiro, sitting on his hips gulping down the glass of water, two pieces of cheddar cheese in his other hand. The ginger raised his brows at Toshiro, who just stuck his tongue out at him playfully.

"Someone is particularly daring all of a sudden." Ichigo commented. To his left Grimmjow laid on his side, his head propped up on a fist, watching his two pets with great amusement. Toshiro often had sudden moments of confidence like this where he just stopped giving a shit and said and did whatever came to mind. Grimmjow noted that moments like that were becoming more common in general and they were almost a for sure occurrence after a spanking or the like.

"I feel good and my head is clear." Toshiro stated, munching on a piece of cheese as emerald eyes stared at Ichigo curiously. The Ginger looked hotter than normal right now for some reason. Was it because he was on top of him?

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow piped in. 

Toshiro looked up, eyes shifting as he thought for a second. "Normally I have like fifty things rolling around in my head. Now though it's quiet."

"And how do you feel about that?" Grimmjow prompted.

"What are you a therapist?" Toshiro raised an annoyed brow at his master. Grimmjow just waited from him to answer his question. "It's nice." Another piece of cheese was devoured and he leaned over to grab more.

Grimmjow smacked his ass as soon as it came off Ichigo. Getting an 'eep' from the smaller male and a glare. "Good. And don't talk back to me like that pet." He fixed Toshiro with a level look that promised punishment if he did it again.

"Sorry Sir." Toshiro looked down, cheese forgotten.

"Good boy. Now suck it? Break time is over." Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Toshiro's arm, pulling him off his other pet so the ginger could shimmy up the bed to lean on the headboard.

Toshiro gazed longingly at the cheese. His master chuckled. "You can have more later."

Pulling his attention from the delicious snack; he loved cheese, Toshiro crawled in between Ichigo's now spread legs. He licked his lips and undid the leather pants. Ichigo's hard dick sprung forth. Was this just from him sitting on him? He gave the head a tentative lick and suddenly his hips were pulled backwards, his legs re-positioned by Grimmjow, who was now sitting behind him on his knees.

Toshiro tried to glance back at what his master was doing but a large hand on the back of his skull pushed his head back down to Ichigo's cock, the head bumping into his cheek. "Focus pet, I want you to make him moan for you."

Not needing any more incentive Toshiro flicked his tongue over the head. Kissing and licking his way down both sides of the shaft before giving the throbbing vein on the underside a firm lick. Ichigo hummed in pleasure above him, his hands lazily playing with white strands as brown eyes, full of lust watched him work.

Grimmjow pulled his pet's boxer briefs down, revealing his firm behind to his predatory look. He had so been looking forward to this. He had instructed Toshiro a few weeks back to stretch himself out a few times a week so that when the time came that he wanted to have sex, they could. Popping open the bottle of lube he kept in the bedside table, he poured a generous amount on three fingers.

With his other hand he spread his pet's cheeks, feeling the man twitch when he did so. Slowly he rubbed one lubed finger around the rim a few times before gently pushing. The tip of his finger slid in easily enough. Toshiro moaned, the sound muffled by the dick in his mouth. He was bobbing in Ichigo's lap now, the ginger moaning low in his throat from the treatment.

Carefully Grimmjow pushed his finger in up to the second knuckle. Toshiro clenched around it before he relaxed again, letting his master thrust the finger gently a few times. Soon his whole finger was moving in and out with little resistance. He added another finger and chuckled has Toshiro's head shot up from Ichigo's cock, his back arching as he managed to strike his pet's prostate.

Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's hair, forcing his head back down to his throbbing member. He'd been so close and now he would have to build up to it again. If Ichigo wasn't such a denial slut he would have been pissed. "Focus pet, your pleasure isn't the one that matters right now." Grimmjow chided gently.

Toshiro quickly took Ichigo back into his mouth, sucking hard and flicking the head several times before deep throating him. Ichigo's eyes rolled back in pleasure as Grimmjow continued to prep Toshiro to take him.

It wasn't much longer before Grimmjow was able to thrust three fingers in and scissor them easily. He probed at his pet's prostate with two fingers, revelling in the moans he let out around Ichigo's swollen cock. The vibrations driving his other pet mad, but he wasn't going to cum yet.

Deeming Toshiro ready Grimmjow stripped off his navy jeans, tossing the fabric to the floor before applying lots of lube to his large and throbbing penis. He pushed the head to Toshiro's entrance. His pet stiffened, his head still bobbing in Ichigo's lap. With his free had Grimmjow rubbed comforting circles on Toshiro's hip, waiting until his pet relaxed before pushing in. He made sure to slid in slowly, giving Toshiro time to adjust to his girth.

Toshiro moaned, letting go of the dick in his mouth to take a deep breath as his master's full length filled him. Oh god, it felt so good. He loved big dicks, he really did. The full feeling was probably one of the best things in the world. Now if only his master would spank him too. That would really drive him mad.

Ichigo pulled on his hair, reminding him that he was supposed to be pleasuring him. Toshiro groaned at the treatment and quickly deep throated the man again. Ichigo gasped as that skilled tongue twirled around his head and lapped at the vein on the underside of his leaking cock.

Grimmjow started to move, one hand on Toshiro's hip and the other holding his head firmly over Ichigo's dick. Each slow thrust pushed Toshiro down onto Ichigo before pulling him away again. He did his best to move his tongue in time with the steady pace his master was setting. Taking short breathes every time only the tip was in his mouth.

Slowly Grimmjow's thrusts become more forceful, pushing Ichigo deeper into Toshiro's waiting mouth. His prostate was hit with every thrust, making him moan and squirm. Wanting so bad to have the larger male really drill into him. It didn't look like that was going to happen until Ichigo came though. So he moaned loudly around the thick member, sucking and licking with as much force as he could muster.

Ichigo's hands balled in the white sheets, his hips thrusting up to meet that hot mouth steadily bringing him to the brink. Above them Grimmjow husked. "Cum for him Ichi-pet." That was all it took for Ichigo to finally reach his climax. Grimmjow pulled Toshiro's head back, letting his pet's seed splatter all over the man's face. Toshiro didn't seem to care as he licked his lips clean of Ichigo's cum. Brown eyes were wide in pleasure and desire as they watched Toshiro gasp and moan with his master's thrusts.

With Ichigo taken care of Grimmjow straightened his back and picked up the pace, both hands on the smaller man's hips, pulling them back into each thrust. Toshiro's dirty face was rubbing into the sheets, his ass up in the air, right where his master wanted it. "Fuck. AHH, Sir! Please! please spank me! Please!"

Grimmjow grinned down at his pet and brought a hand down on his exposed ass. Toshiro screamed in pain and pleasure as his master rammed into his prostate in time with the strike. "M-more! Please, Sir! More!" Toshiro's begging was driving Grimmjow wild and from the look on Ichigo's face, he wasn't the only one.

Slowing his thrusts Grimmjow administered a few more harsh slaps to both ass cheeks. The flesh turning red from the abuse as Toshiro continued to beg, lost in his pleasure. A few more hits and Toshiro screamed. "SIR LET ME CUM. PLEASE! FUCK! I CAN'T! PLEASE!"

Grimmjow hips shot forward with a feral growl. Striking Toshiro's sweet spot so hard the man saw white for a moment. "You wanna cum pet?"

"YES! PLEASE! SIR! PLEASE LET ME CUM!" Emerald eyes were wide and pleading, glazed over with lust and unimaginable pleasure.

"Then cum for me pet." Grimmjow growled, striking his pets prostate in rapid succession. His hand reaching around to jerk the man off in time with his thrusts. Toshiro cried out, a bunch of sounds that might have been words but didn't make any sense as he came. Toshiro clenched around him, his orgasm shaking his whole body and pulling Grimmjow's own climax from him.

Riding out his release Grimmjow thrust a few more times before sliding out of his pet. Toshiro's eyes were wide and unseeing. His breathing laboured and harsh as he lost himself in the afterglow. "Th-thank you, Sir." Toshiro panted, his body going limp under the larger male.

"You're welcome pet." Grimmjow purred, rubbing circles on the man's back. He moved back from the smaller male, Ichigo hopping off the bed, to get more water and a wet towel.

Grimmjow carefully lifted Toshiro up with one arm, curling the man into his side. Toshiro had a good amount of weight to him so Grimmjow was only able to hold him like that long enough to pull the top layer of sheets off before laying him back down on the bad. Hooded emerald eyes watched him, a content smile on his face. He looked like he was going to pass out and not wake up until morning.

"Pet, what's your phone password. I'm going to text your Grandmother that you'll be staying the night here okay?" He got a positive, sleepy reply and the four digit code to unlock the man's Zan Pixel phone. He typed a quick text to hispet's Grandmother before locking the device and placing it beside the bed. Toshiro was still watching him lazily. Grimmjow smiled at him and he smiled back, reaching out for him. Grimmjow took his hand, clasping it firmly in his larger one as he took a seat on the side of the bed. "You enjoy yourself pet?" Toshiro nodded, forgetting he was supposed to reply verbally. Grimmjow would let it go this time. His pet was clearly very out of it.

"He should really drink some more water Master." Ichigo suggested as he re-entered the bedroom, three glasses of water on a small tray.

Grimmjow nodded and moved the still conscious Toshiro into a sitting position. Ichigo put the tray down on the table, handed his master a glass and then held one to Toshiro's lips, helping the exhausted male drink.

When the glass was empty Ichigo returned it to the tray and drank his own glass of water. While he did that Grimmjow busied himself with whipping the sweat and semen off Toshiro's body, starting with his face. That was hot at first but would not be fun if they let it dry any longer.

Once Toshiro was clean Ichigo cleaned himself and his master. Soon after the two men moved Toshiro to the middle of the bad where they curled around him, giving him a kiss on each cheek before pulling the new, clean blankets over the three of them to go to sleep. It had been a good idea to eat dinner before playing today.

"Thank you, sir. Ichigo..." Toshiro's sentence trailed off has the warmth and exhaustion finally lolled him off to dreamland.

"You're welcome Toshiro. Sleep well." The two conscious men said together, both smiling down at their partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think of the story so far! XD


	7. Chapter 7

The phone on Rangiku's desk rang. It was a page from her boss. She paused in typing up a report and pushed the button to open the call. "Hey Toshiro! What's up?" Her voice cheery. Toshiro and her had be steadily growing closer since the party and their talk on Monday. He'd even gone so far as to invite her to lunch on Wednesday. Her intern was able to handle most things now so it made it easier for her to leave the office.

"Would you be able to leave with me and give me a hand with something?" Toshiro's business voice came over the line. But Rangiku picked up on a hint of nervousness.

"I should be able. Going to need a few minutes to fill Lisa in though. What do you need a hand with?" Typing out a quick text to Lisa, to get her to come to her desk, Rangiku started gathering her things. Not much, just her purse, water bottle and her phone.

"Something you're good at and I'm not." Rangiku made a confused face, why wouldn't he just tell her what it was. Oh well. She'd play his little guessing game.

"Taking dick and being tied up?" She giggled when a choked sound came over the line.

"I'm good at both of those. I need help shopping." Toshiro's voice was devoid of emotion but Rangiku was certain that the man was blushing. Beside her Lisa had just come around the corner. Luckily after Toshiro had finished speaking. She ushered the intern over, standing and picking up the phone so she couldn't hear anything else. The black haired woman quickly took Rangiku's seat, her black pleated skirt riding up a little too high, and her white dress shirt left three buttons open, giving her superior a good view of her average chest. Rangiku swore the woman was flirting with her.

"Sure thing sir." The line went dead making Rangiku pout. Had her sudden change to formal upset him. She was just trying to keep it looking purely professional when other employees were around.

"Let's go." Toshiro was suddenly walking past her at a brisk pace, his office was around the corner, just out of view so his appearance startled the poor woman and Lisa. "Lisa, make sure to get that report that's open done and." He stopped to level turquoise eyes eyes with a stern look. "If you are going to view pornography at work, at least clear your cookies and history. Or better yet use in private mode." Lisa nodded and stated a simple. 'I'll be sure to do that' and went about her work.

Rangiku starred at her boss disbelievingly. "Well come on. I don't have that much time." Toshiro said coldly, heading to the elevator, not waiting for his stunned secretary. He was leaving work about 30 minutes early which would leave him two and a half hours to get ready. He figured the shopping trip would take about 30 minutes to a hour on it's own and he still wanted to shower.

Running to catch up the the smaller male, Rangiku barely made it into the elevator, her black dress ridding up from the movement. "How did you know she watches porn at work?" She asked blue eyes wide in wonder.

"Same way I know how much you go on soulbook and how recently you've been looking into electro play." Rangiku couldn't believe it. She always used in private mode how could he know that?

Toshiro pulled out his phone and opened some app called PC-viewer. When it opened it showed Rangiku's computer. She watched in horror as Lisa finished off the document faster than she thought possible. Man that woman could type fast. "That answer your question? I have this open on my computer all the time. And I check it on here when I'm out of the office."

"That's...That's just wrong Toshiro."

"I think it's productive. I've used it to send myself files from your computer when you've left you desk for who knows why for large amounts of time." Toshiro shrugged, closing the app and putting his phone away. "It's also how I found kinklife. So I guess you're kind of the reason I found Grimmjow and Ichigo."

Rangiku was at a loss for words. Sure it was a good thing he had met Grimmjow and Ichigo but monitoring everything she and Lisa did on her computer? That just felt wrong. Emerald eyes were fixed on her, looking at her with concern. "If it bugs you that much I won't run it while I'm in the office. But sometimes I need remote access to your computer and mine. That was it's main purpose. I only use it this way because I thought you were always slacking off. And well I was right."

"I am not always slacking off!" Rangiku protested.

"Fine, eighty percent of the time. But when you do work you are very efficient."

"Why are you being so cold to me! You were doing so good lately!" She pouted dramatically at her boss and friend. Well she thought of him as a friend, she wasn't so sure he saw it that way though. Even with how close they had seemed to be getting.

"Nervous." She blinked at him. He was nervous and that made him act like his old icy self? "Sorry, I've got a date and it's been years. I shouldn't be so worried about it. It's not like I haven't already done much more with him. It's just I also haven't been to a festival since I was a little kid. And well it's a date so...Forget it." Toshiro's tone was still a little chilly but his face had softened into a sad look of frustration.

"Grimm finally asked you out?!" Rangiku blurted. Toshiro turned wide emerald eyes to her.

"Grimmjow wants to ask me out?" Oooops, maybe she shouldn't have said that.

The elevator beeped, the metal doors sliding open on the garage level. Rangiku stepped out but Toshiro didn't follow. He was stuck in place, looking at her like she must be crazy. He was having a hard enough time believing Ichigo actually wanted to date him, let alone Grimmjow too.

"I don't know. It's not like he said anything. But It just looked to me like he really likes you." She emphasized the word really, clasping her hands behind her back. "So who is your date with then?"

The doors started to close, snapping Toshiro out of his stupor. He jumped out, emerald eyes wide for a second before he recomposed himself. "Ichigo." He stated and lead the way to his 2014 white ford mustang. Rangiku followed after him a sad smile on her face. She was happy that Ichigo had asked her boss out, but there was something in Toshiro's reaction that made her think he was having trouble accepting that it was real. That someone could actually want to date him. That made her sad.

"That's awesome! I figured he liked you too. I just didn't think he'd voice it so soon." She chirped, pushing aside her need to validate the younger male. It was something he would come to understand in time, through people's actions, not their words.

"I wasn't expecting it either." Toshiro said, his face hidden by the top of his car as he opened the driver's side door. Rangiku, slid into the passenger seat and smiled when she saw the look on her boss's face. He was blushing cutely, a small smile gracing his lips.

Nothing more was said as Toshiro turned the radio on low and pulled out of the underground garage. When they were about half way to the mall something finally clicked in Rangiku's head. "Ohhhhhh so you need my help picking out a festival date outfit!?"

Toshiro chuckled. "Yes Ran that's exactly it. I thought you'd figured it out back at the office." Rangiku blinked at him. Stopping at a red light Toshiro glanced at her. "What?"

"Ran?"

"Sorry, I'll call you Rangiku t-"

"No no! I was just surprised. I'd love it if you'd call me Ran. We're friends after all." The light turned green and Toshiro turned left after a car passed. "Can I call you Shiro?" Her boss quirked a brow, smiling again.

"Sure."

"What about lil Shiro?"

"Bitch I will cut you." Rangiku burst out laughing. Toshiro laughed a little too, he'd understood the joke, so he wasn't really upset.

They pulled into the mall parking lot and got lucky. Finding a spot right in front of the doors. The two stepped out into the warm spring sun and headed inside. It was still before five so the mall wasn't too busy just yet, but it would be soon.

Not even bothering with the map Rangiku grabbed Toshiro's hand, dragging him down the length of the mall. She stopped in front of a store called Gamuza. The sign was black with it's name in a cursive font, shining a bright green. In the windows were some very edgy casual clothes. Toshiro wasn't sure that was festival wear. "Uhhhhh-" He was suddenly yanked forward again as Rangiku ran up to the woman behind the counter.

"Nel! Toshiro needs an outfit for the festival tonight!" She cheered, hazel eyes turned to regard them before the busty woman jumped the counter. Scaring the few other customers as she hugged Toshiro, drowning him in her giant breasts and cutting off his air supply. The poor guy struggled in the iron rip, trying everything but hitting the woman to break free. He could hear Rangiku losing it laughing.

"What. Is. With. You. Two. And. Trying. To. Kill. Me. With. Your. TITS!" Toshiro yelled between deep breathes after Nel finally let go of him. Fuck, he thought he was really going to die for a second there. Emerald eyes were wide, Toshiro's teeth bared in a silent growl. Rangiku only laughed harder. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" He glared at her, shoulders raised in anger.

"Oops sorry Toshiro." Nel didn't look sorry at all, her hand was covering her mouth but Toshiro knew she was giggling.

"Just help me find a damn out fit Ran." He growled as the woman's laughter died down.

"Okay Okay. Nel what do you got that would be sexy and casual?" Blue eyes turned towards her mistress, smiling when the woman kissed her on the cheek.

"Hummm, Let me think." Nel thoughtfully tapped a manicured finger on her chin, hazel eyes turned up as she thought. She snapped her fingers and exclaimed. "I've got something perfect for our dragon." Toshiro raised a brow. So that was a thing now? His angery quickly faded as the two woman darted around the isles.

"Shiro what size are you?" Rangiku yelled from somewhere Toshiro couldn't see.

"Small..." He replied, eyes falling into a look of disdain.

"Perfect, we always have that in stock!" Nel chirped from the far side of the store, her arm already full of what looked like a full outfit. "Ran, Sweetheart I need a chain and a white belt!" She called to her sub, the woman popping up by the counter again, grabbing the items from the wall behind it. "Come on Toshiro, try these on." Nel grabbed his hand pulling him to the back of the shop where the dressing rooms were.

Toshiro was pushed into the room, followed by the belt, outift and chain. The curtain was pulled closed on the stunned male.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he stripped off his suit and changed into the items the women had picked out for him.

The black skinny jeans, hugged his lithe legs in all the right places, making his ass look almost as good as the leather pants he had worn at the party. He had clipped the chain into the loops so it hung in a loop half way down his thigh. The simple white belt fit perfectly and contrasted well with the pants. The black T-shirt was tight too, showing off his toned abdomen. On it was a white Gothic silhouette of a dragon. Over that he wore a white leather biker jacket, with flat gold studs on the shoulders, breast pockets and the large collar.

Looking in the mirror Toshiro was very impressed. Both with how he looked and how easily Nel had thrown everything together. The total cost of the outfit worked out to about $150 and he didn't even have shoes. It was expensive but he could tell the quality was good and he did look really good so he was okay with it.

He pulled the curtain open. Nel and Rangiku whistled approvingly at him. Both looking at him like a tasty piece of meat. "It really is too bad your only into man." Nel pouted playfully. "Here, I guessed your size so let me know if it's wrong." She handed him a pair of white hi-tops. He checked the size, it was correct.

"You've really got a good eye Nel." He slipped his dress shoes off, replacing them with the offered shoes. He knelt and tied the laces. "Everything else is a good fit as well. I guess I'll forgive you for almost killing me." Nel giggled.

"I'm glad you like it. You can just wear it out. I'll check you out once you grab all your stuff." She winked at him, ripping all the tags off each item and sauntered back to the counter.

"Well there you go! It's perfect and Ichigo will be drooling over you I'm sure!" Rangiku cheered excitedly, clapping her hands together as her boss gathered up his suit and shoes. He kept his wallet in his hand, he was going to need it out in a moment anyway.

"Am I really that hot?" He questioned skeptically as they walked to the check out.

"Hell yeah you are!"

"I second that." Nel added, ringing through the tags she'd pulled off him. "You're total is eighty six twenty five." Toshiro reworked the math in his head. That was fifty percent less than it should have been. Before taxes anyway. He was about to say something when Nel explained. "I own the store sweetie. I gave you a discount."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. Thank you. Visa please." She just smiled at him, handing him the machine so he could tap his card. The machine beeped, signaling that the transaction was complete.

"You and Ichigo have fun. Grimmjow and I will try not to bump into you!" Nel called after them. Grimmjow was going to the festival with Nel, Ichigo hadn't mentioned that. Oh well. It didn't matter really. "Bye bye my love!" Rangiku blow a kiss at her girlfriend and mistress as they left the store.

That had taken a lot less time than he thought it would. It was only 5:10pm he still had plenty of time to go home, shower and change back into his new clothes.

"I owe you one. Pick something you want I'll buy it for you Ran. As thanks." Blue eyes turned to her boss, a little confused by the gesture but she excepted it none the less.

"Okay, I want you to buy me a kimono. I know a place that has them on sale."

Again Toshiro's hand was taken and his was dragged to the second floor of the mall. The store they went into was a little shop, that sold hand made Kimono's for reasonable prices. Toshiro figured they'd be just as quick finding her a kimono as they had been finding him a whole out fit. He was wrong. Very, very wrong. An hour and a half later they were finally back in his car so he could drop her off and head home.

He arrived home at exactly 7pm. He was pissed. But he'd managed to stop himself from bitching at the woman. It had been his idea to buy her something. Luckily Ichigo hadn't arrived yet, giving him just enough time to run inside, throw on some deodorant and spray on his favorite cologne.

A horn honked outside from his drive way and he sprinted down the stairs, almost running right into his Grandmother. He deked around her and skided to a halt, giving her a peck on the cheek before dashing towards the door.

"Have fun on your date hun!" She called after him as he stopped at the door, took a deep breathe and walked out onto the porch.

He ambled down the driveway to the black corvette z06. Ichigo was leaning on the hood, arms crossed over his chest, brown eyes giving Toshiro a very flirtatious look over. Toshiro returned the attention in kind. Emerald eyes roamed over ripped blue skinny jeans that hugged the man's long legs. Up to the tight white cotton shirt with a Gothic cross on it, and over the black leather vest with a large collar and flat silver studs on it. Back up to Ichigo's handsome grinning face. His usual day collar was missing.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/43581629792/in/dateposted/)

_Art by @peppertea_ on twitter_

"No band?" Toshiro inquired, pointing to his own empty neck.

Pushing off the hood of his car Ichigo moved around it and opened the passenger side door for his date. "Nope, tonight's just me and you. Grimm's got nothing to do with it." He explained.

Toshiro tilted his head, not really sure what he meant and slid into the passenger seat. Leaning over the open door Ichigo added. "That day collar, means I belong to Grimm, but tonight I'm all yours Toshiro." He winked, closed the door and half jogged around the car to get in the driver's side.

Toshiro didn't quite understand the whole of the meaning. But it basically meant that while he was on the date Grimmjow had no meaning. It was just Toshiro and Ichigo. Easy enough to accept.

Toshiro's phone beeped in his front pocket. He fished it out to read the text as Ichigo put his hand of the back of his seat, twisting at the waist to back out of the drive way. 'You two have fun tonight. It brings me great joy to see you two seeing where things can go. I can't wait to hear how it goes. :)' Read the text from Grimmjow. Toshiro smiled. He was glad the other man thought to reaffirm that he was 100% okay with them going on a date.

'Thanks Grimm.' He typed quickly, getting almost an immediate reply.

'Of course. I'll try not to run into you guys. Nel, Rangiku, Starrk and I are all going tonight too. Around 9pm or so though.'

'Lol Okay. Whatever, it's not like I don't like you guys. ;)'

"Who you texting?" Ichigo asked, glancing quickly at him before turning his attention back to the road.

"Grimm, he wanted to reaffirm that he was okay with us going on a date. And he says he'll try not to run into us with Nel, Ran and Starrk when they show up at nine." Toshiro replied, before another text came in.

'You flirting?'

'Maybe. Now stop texting me I'm on a date you know! :3' The texts stopped and Toshiro stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"Ran? You mean Rangiku?" Ichigo inquired as he turned into a sort of empty parking lot a few minutes walk from the festival grounds.

"Yep."

Ichigo pulled into an empty spot, put the car in park and turned the engine off. They got out of the car, Ichigo locking it twice before they started walking in the direction of the festival.

"How come she gets a nick name and I don't?" Ichigo teased, pouting playfully at the shorter male.

Toshiro quirked a brow at him. "Have I never called you Ichi?"

"Nooope."

Toshiro shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his tight jeans. "Well it's not like you've ever called me Shiro."

"That's an option? I thought you'd hate being called that." Ichigo exclaimed in honest surprise, brown eyes wide.

The street was starting to get crowded now. A few people didn't see Toshiro and would have walked into him if he hadn't deked around them. He moved closer to Ichigo so they wouldn't get separated. "Why wouldn't it be? I have a height complex not a white hair complex. I always thought my hair made me look older. Which is a good thing considering how many people think I'm a kid due to my height." He replied plainly. And then he remembered something. "Wait a second Grimm calls me Shiro-pet, why the heck would Shiro be off limits then?"

"Oh yeaaaah." Ichigo chuckled. "Forgot about that." He shrugged.

"You're rediculou- Ouch. Son of a..." Toshiro cursed has a very tall, very large man walked right into him. He hadn't been paying enough attention to see the man before it was too late. He couldn't really blame him though, he was two heads taller than Toshiro. He could however, blame him for what he did next.

The asshole turned on Toshiro growling out a violent. "Watch were you're fucking going short stack." Toshiro had managed not to fall flat on his ass from the collision, but it had really hurt. The guy was like a fucking wall.

"Excuse me. You're the one that plowed into me." Toshiro bit back, fixing the stranger with an icy glare.

"I don't give a shit. Shorties like you should just stay the fuck out of my way." Ichigo stepped between the two. It wouldn't be a good idea to let things escalate any further.

"Come on buddy, just let it go. It's a festival." Ichigo tried, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. He could feel Toshiro's eyes burrowing holes in his back. The shorter male was furious. Luckily the big guy in front of them tched and walked away.

"I should have kicked him in the face." Toshiro spat as they started walking, his shoulders hunched and hands angrily in his pockets. He glared at anyone that got too close to them and surprisingly, everyone started giving them a wide birth. A few people even seemed to scurry away when they made eye contact with the white haired male. How murderous was that glare?

Curious Ichigo jogged a step, turning on his heel to walk backwards in front of his date. The look in those emerald eyes had Ichigo shiver. That was probably the most murderous look he had ever seen, and he'd seen Grimmjow pissed. No wonder everyone was avoiding getting close to them now.

"What?" Toshiro spat, emerald eyes narrowing at the ginger.

Ichigo throw his hands up in mock defense. "Wooh come on Shiro, don't let one asshole ruin your whole night." Emerald eyes softened.

"Sorry."

Ichigo stepped aside, letting Toshiro catch up to him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Lets just have a good time yeah?" Toshiro nodded, his anger subsiding a little more. Ichigo kissed the side of his head getting a 'Fucking faggots.' from a passer by. And the anger was back. Ichigo sighed.

They were on the festival grounds now. Surrounded by hundreds of people, vendors, food stalls, and game stalls. Ichigo's eyes scanned over all the nearby stalls. Spotting a cotton candy one, he steered Toshiro over to it, His arm still wrapped around the man's shoulders. Toshiro glared at the sweet treat, making the man behind the table running the cotton candy machine look at them in concern.

"Two large cotton candy please." The worker nodded, swiftly preparing two large fluffy sticks of the cloud like candy. He handed them to Ichigo, who removed his arm from Toshiro to pay and take the tasty treats. "Thanks."

Shifting out of the way of other waiting customers Ichigo pushed the blue fluffy cotton candy in front of Toshiro's face. The man said nothing and seemingly with great reluctance took the offered food. Deciding that that attempt to cheer his date up had failed, Ichigo took another look around to see if he could find something else that might work.

When he turned back to Toshiro, having found a shooting game that might work, he found that the man had wolfed down half the cotton candy. In the man's hand was a large chunk of it, his tongue sticking to the top of it as he watched it dissolve before devouring the whole piece. Emerald eyes were bright with child like glee before they landed on wide brown.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/30058084968/in/dateposted/)

All movement to eat the delicious treat ceased and Toshiro starred at him like a deer in the headlights. "So you like sweets hum?" Ichigo held back his laughter as best he could.

"No..." Ichigo lost it. He keeled over laughing, his whole body shaking. He almost dropped his cotton candy but Toshiro grabbed it from his failing grip. When Ichigo was finally able to stop laughing he looked up to find Toshiro's cotton candy stick empty and a quarter of his gone. Once again the man was holding a chunk in his mouth when Ichigo looked up.

"Hey, that one's mine give it back!" He cried reaching out for it, only to have Toshiro weave through the crowd, grin on his face as Ichigo was blocked in his effort to retrieve the candy. "Get back here Shiro, I paid for it!" He called over the crowd.

Eventually he made it threw to a chuckling Toshiro still holding the partially eaten treat. "You're an ass." Ichigo panted, snatching the fluffy treat back.

"You wanted to play this right?" Toshiro said pointing to his left where the shooting game was. The goal of the game was to shoot out the enter center of the paper target with only ten shots.

"Yeah, I thought it would cheer you up. But I also kind of want that Lion plush." Ichigo pointed to the little orange lion plushy hanging from the front of the stall.

"Okay, I'll hold your cotton candy and you can try to win it." Toshiro reached out to take the treat.

"Hell no, I'm not letting you take it again. You'll eat it all!" Ichigo pulled the candy away from the thieving hand.

Toshiro looked off to the right suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you don't." Both men chuckled and Ichigo quickly finished off the remaining candy. They threw the paper sticks in a nearby trash can before approaching the worker in the stall.

He greeted them happily. "Hello there! Care to try your hand at my little game! It's five dollars for a single try or eight for two!"

"Two, one for me and one for him." Ichigo handed the man a ten, getting the the change. They were both handed a BB gun pre-loaded with ten pellets each.

Ichigo took up the firearm and lined up his shot, shooting once straight in the middle and then shooting around it to try and get all of the black bull's eye. He failed, leaving most of it. Beside him Toshiro had tilted the gun around in his hands a few times before lining up his shot. Ten shots went off in quick succession, leaving none of the bull's eye.

Ichigo and the worker starred at him in disbelief. "I'll take that Lion there please." He said placing the gun down and pointing to the orange one Ichigo had said he wanted. The worker nodded and got it down, handing it to the white haired male.

"You're really good at that game." Ichigo praised, following Toshiro as he walked away from the stall holding the prize out to his date.

"You said you wanted it right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Toshiro blushed. Luckily this time no one said anything about the public display of homosexuality.

"I'm good at all the games that are usually here. I always came home with lots of prizes from the festivals I went to as a kid."

"Really?" Ichigo starred at his date, brown eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah, so if there's something you want, I'll win it for you." Toshiro, hunched forward, trying to hide his blush. Ichigo looked so cute right then.

Ichigo looked around, the plush clutched too his chest. His eyes landed on a ball toss game that had a gaint white cat plush, with blue eyes and black paws. It would be a hilarious joke gift to get for Grimmjow. The man didn't seem like the stuffed animal type, and Ichigo had never seen any around. It would be funny to see what kind of reaction the CEO would have to receiving such a gift.

"How about winning that giant cat plush for Grimmjow?"

Toshiro followed Ichigo's gaze as best he could. Luckily the cat plush was hanging from the roof of the stall a little ways down from them, making it visible even from Toshiro's height over the crowd. He couldn't see the game however and scowled. "What game is it?"

Ichigo tilted his head in brief confusion before he realized Toshiro was at least a head or two shorter then most of the people in the crowd. "It's ball toss, with milk tanks."

"Oh yeah, that won't be hard. That game is the easiest for me. I think we should come get it later. It would be a pain to carry around all night." Ichigo nodded his agreement and suggested they find something to eat. Getting a positive response, he grabbed Toshiro's hand, holding it gently as he lead the way through the crowd.

Toshiro starred at the large hand wrapped gingerly around his, leading him through the crowd. His legs moved to follow the path the other male was making, but his mind was solely focused on the warmth that came from Ichigo's slightly callused fingers. It was hard to remember the last time he'd held hands with someone like this. His last boyfriend had been wholeheartedly against it for a reason Toshiro would never know. And the same could be said about the boyfriend before that; he'd only had the two. It was nice. Better than nice. A warmth spread up from the hand, through his whole body.

"Toshiro? Are you okay?" Ichigo looked at his date in concern. He'd stopped near a Takoyaki stall to get some food and when he'd turned to ask Toshiro if he would like some, he found the man just starring at his hand. In his concern he tried to release Toshiro's hand, thinking he'd upset the other by taking it.

Toshiro gripped Ichigo's hand, stopping the man from pulling away. "Please don't let go..." His voice was small and when those emerald pools turned to look up at Ichigo, full of mild fear but also a great happiness. Well how could Ichigo ever let go of his hand after that. "It feels nice. I'm really happy right now. Weird huh? Such a simple thing..." Ichigo smiled, giving the hand in his a little squeeze.

"Not weird. It's often the little things that mean the most."

Toshiro smiled back. It was so bright and pure that it took Ichigo's breath away. God those smiles would be the death of him. Heat slowly built in his cheeks, brown eyes shifting to his left to look at the Takoyaki stall. Emerald eyes followed his gaze. "You want Takoyaki?" Toshiro inquired, pulling them into line, pretty sure he was correct in his assumption.

"Yeah, I'd love some."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please let me know what you think in the comments. <3


	8. Chapter 8

About two hours later Ichigo and Toshiro found themselves back at the ball toss game. They'd enjoyed a few dozen food vendors. Several of which were for sweats.

Toshiro had finally admitted that he really did love sweats; as if that hadn't been obvious from the cotton candy incident. But he had told Ichigo the reason he sort of tried to hid it, was because he thought it was childish. Ichigo could piece together that the reason looking childish was a concern for the shorter male was again because of his small stature.

"One try please." Toshiro said to the woman running the stall. He was handed five balls and given some space by the woman, Ichigo and the other people waiting to play. He tossed the ball up and down in his hand a few times, feeling its weight before tossing it. It landed right in the hole in the milk tank, falling into it.

"Nice toss, but can ya do it again?" Grimmjow's voice challenged in his ear making his pet jump and turn to face him. Emerald eyes wide, making Grimmjow chuckle. "I told you we would be here around nine." He shrugged, grinning at his pet.

"Hi Toshiro!" Nel chirped, pulling him into a side hug, keeping her giant breasts out of his face this time. A lot of men were ogling her. Probably because of how pretty her green and yellow floral patterned kimono looked. And totally not because her breasts were almost falling out of it as she squeezed herself again Toshiro's shoulder.

"Hello Toshiro. You two having fun?" Starrk's mellow baritone inquired. Soft, tired gray eyes smiled at him from beside Grimmjow. The light blue jeans, white tank and white leather jacket suited the mans simple yet handsome appearance.

"Hello Nel. Starrk. Yes, we are having a great time." He glanced at Ichigo, who added a cheery 'damn right' from a few feet to Toshiro's left.

Toshiro noticed, he and Grimmjow were keeping their distance from each other. It looked weird. Toshiro didn't like it. "Oh, would you two just kiss or whatever already. You're boyfriends for fucks sakes." He chuckled, hugging Nel back with one arm.

Nel giggled beside him and let go of him. Skipping back over to Starrk and her cousin. Who was now giving Toshiro a very confused look.

Grimmjow rested a hand in the split of his navy floral yakuta, over the white sash. Azure pools glanced between his two pets. "It's your night with Ichigo Toshiro so-"

"Oh enough of that. I like watching you express your love for each other. And we've had plenty of alone time tonight. Just fucking kiss or whatever already. I've got a game to win." He smirked and turned to take his final four shots at the ball toss.

He was just about to throw his second ball when two sets of lips were placed to both of his cheeks. Two arms wrapped around his waist, one from either side. The woman working the stall gasped, her face heating while some of the male patrons made some very unpleasant remarks. They were promptly flipped off and glared at by the five people now in Toshiro's company. Even Starrk participated in the action, to Toshiro's surprise.

Emerald eyes were wide, gawking at his partners, his cheeks flushing crimson. "I said kiss each other not me!"

"Ohhhhh." Grimmjow and Ichigo hummed in unison, before leaning over Toshiro's shoulders to kiss right in front of his face.

Nel giggled in the background, Starrk chuckling a little alongside her before a loud yell pulled everyone's attention to the crowd behind them.

"Nel, I got us cotton candy!" Rangiku's cheery voice sounded through the crowd before she appeared, two cotton candy sticks in each hand. The dark purple kimono with a pink floral pattern Toshiro had spent hours waiting for her to pick out pulling open with the sway of her breasts as she ran up to them. When the busty woman came to a halt beside Starrk, her brows raised when then landed on the three men tangled up in each other. "I feel like I interrupted something."

"You did, but it's okay love. Here let me fix that for you." Nel, reached out, tugging the Kimono closed over her girlfriend's chest, kissing her passionately as she did so. Several men, it the crowd whistled and hollered their approval.

Five sets of eyes turned to the crowd and once again everyone flipped them off, glaring daggers at the strangers. That was one big double standard and even if it wasn't, their acts of affection were not a show for other people.

"Hi Ran." Toshiro greeted before turning to his partners. "Can I play the damn game now please?" Toshiro sighed, still trapped between the two larger men.

They chuckled and released him. "Sure thing Shiro go for it." Two hands smacked his ass, making Toshiro yelp and shake his head at the two grinning men.

Ignoring them, he once again lined up his shot, tossed the ball and got it right into the hole. He tossed the next three in quick succession, each going in the ease. His partners and Starrk whistled in appreciation. The latter then proceeding to eat his cotton candy.

"Nicely done Shiro!" Ichigo praised, smiling at his date and giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Um, what prize would you like? You can pick anyone that you want." The woman running the stall informed Toshiro shyly, her cheeks flushed.

"The big cat please." The item was retrieved and handed to Toshiro.

In the most childlike voice he could stomach, Toshiro turned to Grimmjow, with a big smile and said. "I won this for you. Do you like it?" Azure eyes went wide, his hands taking the prize in a baffled gesture. He had to hug the cat plush to carry it, it was so big. The voice and smile, and well everything about what Toshiro had just done had short circuited Grimmjow's brain. It was unbearably cute, but the voice was weird to hear coming from his pet.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/44237037071/in/dateposted/)

Four camera shutters all went off at the same time, capturing the hilarious moment. Grimmjow's head whipped around to glare at his cousin, pet and friends before turning back to Toshiro. His white-haired pet just started laughing, pointing at Ichigo, who joined in the mirth followed by everyone else. "I just got here! Now, what am I supposed to do with this thing!?" He complained, scowling. Though he wasn't really upset. He did kind of like the giant thing. It was cute, and he loved cats. It was also very soft and had just the right amount of squish.

"Blame, Ichigo it was his idea." Toshiro pointed out through his laugh turned chuckle.

"Yeah but I didn't tell you to do it like that!"

"I thought it would be more fun that way. And I was right!" Toshiro retorted.

"Alright alright." Ichigo chuckled, hugging Toshiro into his side.

"Shiro, why don't you win everyone a prize?" The bastard wanted to make him carry the giant thing around? Then everyone else was going to have to carry something too!

"Sure! Just point and I'll win it!" Emerald eyes were bright with excitement, taking Grimmjow by complete surprise. Ichigo however just smiled at his cuteness. Already well aware that Toshiro loved to be useful and make other people happy, even if he did act cold towards strangers. He also seemed to take great pride in his festival game skills.

"You sure Shiro? That'll eat into your date time." Starrk asked, looking at the smaller male with great consideration. He didn't know Toshiro all that well but he had noticed the man was more sensitive then he cared to let on. So sometimes he seemed to offer to do things and feel bad about it later.

Toshiro starred up at Ichigo. Starrk was right, this was their date he shouldn't be- "Two and a half hours is a pretty damn good date, I'd say. Besides I wanted to spend some time with you all here anyway. So if you'd like to do that Toshiro, I'm down for it. It's awesome watching you school these games." Excitement blossomed once more on Toshiro's face and he hopped up giving Ichigo a quick kiss on the lips.

"So who wants a prize then?" Toshiro cheered, happy to have a reason to play all the old games again and win prizes for his new companions.

An hour or so later everyone had a prize in hand. Grimmjow was grumbling about how he'd had to carry his giant cat the whole time. It really was a pain in the ass. He had to hold it with two arms; that's right arms, not hands, arms. Because it was so wide around.

Nel and Rangiku were both happy with their little goat and kitten plushies. They'd been playing with their little feet/paws since they got them.

Starrk was happy with the three wolf plushies he had gotten. He wanted to bring Kuroraku and Joshiro something back as gifts. His gray wolf was almost as big as Grimmjow's cat, though he could fit it under one arm. In his other hand he had been able to hold the two medium sized wolves from their hanging strings. One was white and the other pink. He thought Kuroraku would get a kick out of the pink one. He almost got Toshiro to win Harribel a medium great white shark plushy but his wife didn't much care for such things. He'd get her flowers tomorrow when she was done with her meeting.

The group was now sitting on the grass near the lake, a little ways away from the festival, enjoying the fireworks as they lit up the night sky. The vibrant colours sparkled on the water's surface, dancing over it while the true colours danced in the sky.

Everyone was cuddled up in a cluster with Grimmjow and Starrk at the center. Ichigo was on Grimmjow's right, leaning on his broad shoulder, while Toshiro snuggled into his chest, from his lap. Nel was under Starrk's left arm, with Rangiku resting her head on her bent knees. The various plushies were placed carefully on Starrk and Toshiro's white leather jackets off to the side.

They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the fireworks until a loud yell pulled their attention to the walkway behind them. "Hey, you guys!" It was Shuhei's voice and soon the black haired male and his master were walking around them to properly say hi.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kensei smirked at the group, leaning onto his good leg with his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. His white tank doing nothing to hide his sculpted physique.

Shuhei gave them a mock salute from his master's side, one hand in the pocket of his black jeans. Toshiro had some trouble not starring for too long at the toned muscles 'hidden' under the fishnet T-shirt the man wore. Shuhei had on his usual leather collar and a small collection of metal bracelets on his right wrist. The whole look made the pet look very attractive to Toshiro.

"Like what you see Toshiro?" Shuhei grinned, catching the attention he was getting from those piercing emerald eyes.

Toshiro blushed. "Maybe..." He admitted, hiding his face in Grimmjow's chest. Everyone shared in a chuckle at the shy behaviour. Shuhei winked at him, loving to make the smaller male blush.

"You guys doing anything after this? We were actually going to call you all up and see if you wanted to come for drinks at our place." Shuhei asked, dark gray eyes watching the reactions of his friends.

"Hell yeah!" Rangiku and Nel cheered together loudly making Starrk wince.

"Sure, would I be able to invite Kuroraku and Joshiro to join us?" Starrk inquired, purely to be polite. To was very rare for his partners not all to be invited to such things. Due to too her early morning meeting, Harribel was already asleep, however. So he would just text her letting her know where he was.

"Of course. We are going to invite Renji and Byakuya as well." Shuhei replied enthusiastically.

"I'm down for some drinking." Grimmjow glanced down at his pets, silently asking if they wanted too.

"So long as I can have one of those blow jobs again I'm in." Toshiro stated plainly trying to keep his nerve while saying such a thing out loud. He really liked the taste of that shot but he wished it had a different name.

"I'll give you whatever kind of blow jobs you want cutey." Shuhei grinned and winked at him again, his tongue running along his lower lip.

Kensei, Grimmjow and Ichigo shared a look before they all grinned down at the white haired male, now completely hiding his face in Grimmjow's chest. "A little sexy time before drinks sounds nice." Grimmjow purred, his hand groping Toshiro's ass. "And I'd love to see you and Shuhei have some fun together." Toshiro's hand reached around to pull Grimmjow's hand up to his side where it had rested before.

"Not tonight." Toshiro's voice was muffled by Grimmjow's chest but it was clear enough for his partners to hear. "Another time though." He added, glancing up at Grimmjow with calm emerald eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to partake in sexual activities with Shuhei. He actually had taken quite a liking to the man Monday at the bar. He just didn't feel like doing any sexual stuff that night. He'd rather spend it getting to know everyone a bit more.

Grimmjow wasn't sure if the removal of his hand was a sign Toshiro was upset or just not in the mood. His expression wasn't one Grimmjow had seen before so that didn't help him any. Ichigo solved that quickly though with a simple question.

"Not in the mood for sex stuff today Shiro?" Emerald eyes turned to smile at Ichigo.

"Not really no. I just want to get to know everyone better, outside of sex stuff you know? Flirting and kissing and such is fine though. I don't really think you guys could stop doing that if you tried." Toshiro chuckled, a little at the end. He knew if he said he didn't want them to do those things either that they would respect that.

"Sounds good to me." Shuhei smiled at Toshiro. More than happy to leave the sexual stuff for a later date. He really did just want to get to know the other man some more as well.

Grimmjow rubbed his pets side, glad he seemed to be getting better at openly explaining what was happening in his head. He'd been opening a lot more lately. Speaking his mind even if he found the topic awkward to bring up.

"So blow jobs at Kensei's place then? I'll have Kuroraku stop by the bar and grab what we need." Starrk said casually. He pulled out his phone, speaking aloud as he typed. "Hey love, grab what we need to for lots of blow jobs. Toshiro is thirsty for them."

"Don't word it like that!" Toshiro cried, giving Starrk a very embarrassed pout. Looking his new companion right in the eyes, Starrk held up his phone facing him and definitively pushed the send button. A proud smirk on his face, as Toshiro, blushed crimson. This was definitely going to be the joke of the night now, Toshiro just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kensei and Shuhei's place was a modern two story condo, with all stainless steel appliances and lighting. The walls were a medium grey, with some beautiful landscape paintings hung threw out the main space and hallways. The furniture in the living room was a set of black leather couches; one long corner couch, a small couch for two and a love seat. A soft black rug was centred in the middle of the couches, a white coffee table on top of it. In front of it, all was a projector screen and a surround sound system was set up around the room. The projector itself hung from the ceiling above the small couch.

The Kitchen had a little bar facing the living room, with four bar stools. It was raised above the attached white quartz counter, with a stainless steel sink that had two sides to it. Across from it on the far side of the Kitchen was the Fridge/freezer, double oven, cook top, and another long white quartz counter. Everything was kept very clean and organized like Ichigo made sure his place was.

Byakuya and Renji had already been there when everyone arrived from the festival. Byakuya was in dress pants and a dress shirt, as seemed to be his standard. While Renji was collared, shirtless and only in a pair of jeans. That showed off the expanse of tribal tattoo's that covered his chest and back to everyone. Shuhei, Rangiku and Nel had cooed over his half nakedness, making the redhead blush.

As soon as they had gotten into the house Kensei had taken a seat on the small couch, stretching out his legs and relaxing into the comfy surface. Byakuya took a seat at the bar, watching as everyone else removed their shoes and jackets before scattering around the room.

Starrk had stopped on the way over to pick up Kuroraku; Joshiro deciding he wasn't feeling up to a night of drinking. And now the older man in black jeans, no shirt and his ever present pink kimono hanging from his shoulders, was laying out the alcohol he'd grabbed from the bar onto the counter below the raised bar top. Shuhei puttered around behind him, grabbing plastic cups, several shot glasses and a few bowls to fill with chips and place around the open space.

Grimmjow and Starrk took up residence at the bar with Byakuya, the three idly chatting well everyone got settled in. Grimmjow was on about some fantastic marketing guy who was working on his joint project with Seireitei Inc. Toshiro's ears perked up when he heard the string of compliments his Sir was unknowingly giving him. Heat started to rise in his checks and he found himself just standing next to the larger male listening quietly. His whole body felt warm and tingly from the praise. He had never been so proud of his work before. Behind him, Ichigo watched closely as the smaller male seemed to fidget happily beside his Master.

Ichigo wasn't the only one watching his partner, Shuhei, Kuroraku and Starrk were all glancing at the newest member of there group with knowing smiles on their faces. They all knew that Rangiku worked for the head of Seireitei's marketing division and from the party, they knew that person was Toshiro. They could also see from the way Grimmjow was talking that the CEO didn't know any of that. Based on Byakuya's somewhat amused expression, it was safe to assume that he was aware of that fact as well.

The cute moment of ignorance was ruined when Rangiku stepped into the kitchen with Nel, overhearing the conversation. "Yeah, Toshiro has been working really hard on that project! I've never seen him put so much into one before." She chirped, smiling at her boss.

Grimmjow's head shot around to stare at the blonde. "Wait, what?"

Blue eyes went wide for a second before she replied. "You didn't know? Toshiro is the head of Seireitei's marketing division. And my boss."

Grimmjow's brow scrunched together. Beside him, Byakuya grinned, having known since he met Grimmjow's pet. He was the head of Seireitei's Security services division, and though he'd never met Toshiro before then, he had seen his profile.

"I knew he was your boss. But I had no idea he was head of the marketing division." Azure pools turned to look at his still fidgeting pet, his eyes focused on the floor. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Emerald eyes shot up at the hurt tone in Grimmjow's voice, guilt welling up in his stomach. "I didn't mean to hide it. I meant to tell you actually. It just...never came up."

"It's fine. Either way, you really are doing a fucking fantastic job. Keep it up Toshiro." Grimmjow smiled at his pet, ruffling his white locks with a gentle hand.

"Will do!" Toshiro's smile was so bright even Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the young man.

"You should smile more often Toshiro. You light up the whole room when you do." Byakuya said suddenly, sipping the scotch Kuroraku handed him, grey eyes closed as he enjoyed its harsh taste. Several sets of eyes landed on the usually quiet and distant man. Toshiro's face flushed.

"Like you're one to talk Master." Renji snorted, wrapping a tattooed arm around his Master's shoulders.

"You'd surely die of shock if I did." The joke was paired with a small smile and another sip of the amber liquid.

Renji gasped, his hand flying up to his heart, fingers splayed wide as he mock fainted. His free hand grabbed the bar top, stopping him from actually collapsing onto the tile floor. "Dear god it's too beautiful! I think I'll die!" He cried dramatically. His master rolled his eyes the smile still in place.

Everyone nearby shared in a laugh at Renji's antics. It was moments like this that it was very clear just how close Renji and Byakuya were. They most often seemed to be fighting and at odds with each other. But their group had long since accepted that was just part of their dynamic. Renji would deliberately annoy Byakuya until he pinned him to a wall, or some other hard surface and fucked his brains out.

"Shut up and deal out the blow jobs for Kuroraku." Byakuya ordered as his pet pulled himself upright again, a huge grin on his face.

"Real ones or the shots?" Byakuya quirked a brow, giving Renji a pointed 'you know what I mean' look. "Alright alright! Who's getting a blow job!?"

The room filled with resounding 'me's'. Kuroraku did a quick head count, laying out the needed amount of shot glasses. He included Toshiro in the count even though he raised his hand instead of verbally responding, his adorable face flushed.

Renji handed out the shots to Ichigo, Grimmjow, Starrk, Toshiro, Shuhei, Rangiku and Nel. Leaving two for himself and Kuroraku to take.

Everyone then converged around the bar in a disformed sort of circle. Glasses were clinked together and the creamy, whip cream topped shot was downed swifty by all.

"Toshiro, wonna try a cum shot with me?" Shuhei asked, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. His finished shot taken by Kuroraku to be rinsed.

Toshiro blushed. Why did all the shots this group did have to have such embarrassing names? "Sur-"

Toshiro's phone buzzed in his pocket. He jumped at the sudden vibration on his behind. Pulling out the vibrating device to answer it.

"Hey sweetie how was your date? Are you staying over at Ichigo's place tonight?" Toshiro excused himself from the group. Walking out the front door to take the call. He was surprised his Grandmother was still awake. It was long past 11 o'clock.

"Hi Grandma. It was great! We met up with Grimm and the others. I won everyone prizes. I don't know if I'll be staying at Ichigo's but I probably won't be home until late tomorrow afternoon. We're having drinks at Shuhei's right now." Toshiro quickly but excitedly explained, a large smile on his face. It really had been a great night. Even if it had started out a little rocky, thanks to that huge asshole.

"That's great hun. You have a good night. You can tell me all about it whenever you get home tomorrow." The two exchanged a quick 'I love you' before hanging up.

Toshiro took a minute to look up at the starry sky. Letting the warmth of the evening and the last few months seep into his mind. So much had happened. All these new people had helped him open up. He'd gotten closer to Rangiku and was making new friends all the while. It was a big change, considering he really only had one friend before now. Everyone else had either avoided him or bullied him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to express how happy he was to have met Grimmjow and Ichigo. And everyone else of course. He still didn't know all of them very well. But he wanted to.

"Toshiro?" Shuhei's concerned voice came from behind him, making him jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

Toshiro turned to face his fellow masochist. "Yeah, my Grandma was just wondering if I would be home tonight. I'll be in in a minute. This breeze feels nice." Toshiro closed his eyes revelling in the warm spring breeze tickling his skin.

"Can I join you then?"

"Sure."

Shuhei stepped out of the door, closing it softly behind him. He stood next to Toshiro, copying him. The breeze really did feel nice. Shuhei's whole body relaxed, a small smile gracing his lips. The moment of peace didn't last long however when the sound of a camera shutter went off.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/45204445471/in/dateposted/)

Brown eyes shot open to find Toshiro grinning, his phone held at eye level. The smaller male chuckled. "You looked so pretty I couldn't help it. You should try modelling. The camera likes you."

Shuhei blinked a few times in disbelief. That was a very smooth compliant. It could have even been a flirt. "Are you flirting with me?" Sure they playfully flirted back and forth sometimes. Well, Shuhei did so seriously but he thought Toshiro was flirting back playfully. He'd been okay with that. Whatever the other male was comfortable with was just fine.

"Yes. Haven't we been flirting back and forth since the second time I met you?" Toshiro quirked a brow, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"I thought you were just playfully flirting back. Didn't think it was serious."

Toshiro's expression faded into one Shuhei couldn't read. Sadness maybe? Or hurt? "Is it not alright that it was?"

Gray eyes went wide. Shuhei stuttering over his words as he realized how his words had sounded to the other male. "No. No. I was flirting seriously too. Sorry that I didn't-"

"I should have been more clear. I'm new to Poly. But I figured it was okay to flirt with anyone I took interest in. And well Grimmjow had me give him a list of people I had such interests in. And he was really happy that it included more than just him and Ichigo. So I decided I'd just flirt with whoever I took said interest in. Um... sorry I'm rambling now..." Shuhei placed his hands on Toshiro's shoulders. Emerald eyes glanced up to lock with soft gray.

"Nothing wrong with flirting. You're the new guy. To BSDM and poly. I was just trying not to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I find you very attractive and that's why I originally started flirting with you. But after the club, I found I wanted to get to know more than just your body. So let's keep flirting away and see where things go yeah?" Toshiro nodded, smiling up at the brunette. Shuhei smiled right back chancing a kiss to the man's forehead. It was met with a blush and a confused but happy look. "Let's go back inside before people get worried."

Upon entering the room Shuhei and Toshiro were met with the shocking, but very sexy sight of Ichigo bent over a bar stool. His vest and shirt were missing, having been thrown somewhere when Grimmjow had pinned his pet and boyfriend to the fridge moments before. The two had been making out furiously against its metal surface until Grimmjow decided he needed to feel more of his pet. Thus their they were, Grimmjow slamming his cock deep into Ichigo's waiting entrance, the ginger moaning lewdly. His breaths coming out if harsh gasps with each hit to his prostate. His hands gripped the plush black leather edges of the stool for dear life. The stool's legs groaned from the force and weight.

"You break that stool you're replacing it, Grimm!" Kensei called from his spot on the living room couch. Though he was grinning wide at the display.

"Fucking. Millionaire. Kensei. Remember." Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust into the man beneath him.

Grimmjow's grin almost ate his face when he noticed Toshiro. His pet was standing just inside the door, face beat red while he fidgeted beside Shuhei. He could clearly see the bulge in the tight black jeans. He was tempted to ask the other if he wanted to play too. But thought better of it. Toshiro had already said he didn't want to do sex stuff tonight.

"You're making it very hard to stick to the not doing sex stuff tonight guys." Toshiro commented, chuckling through his blush.

"I'd say I'm sorry.-ahhh- but I'd be lieing- oh fuck!" Ichigo's cocky grin died, his mouth hanging open and eyes rolling back as a particularly hard thrust jabbed his sweet spot.

"So about that cum shot Shuhei." Toshiro turned his gaze from Ichigo. Leaving their master to continue his brutal pace. He had decided he didn't want to have sex tonight and he was going to stick to it.

"Kuroraku make us some cum shots would ya!" Shuhei cheered, grabbing Toshiro's arm and dragging him over to the opposite side of the bar from the still fucking men.

"One for me too love." Starrk raised a finger in the air as he spoke from his new seat on the far right side of the bar. Grimmjow and Ichigo had almost trampled him on their way from the fridge to the middle bar stool. Not that he was particularly upset about that. They were putting on a damn fine show.

"Three cum shots coming right up!" Kuroraku cheered. His hands skillfully pouring the drinks. He mixed one for himself as well before handing out the shots. He would have to keep an eye on how many shots and or drinks Toshiro had as he had been pretty gone after around five last time.

The four-man clinked glasses and down the smooth shot went. Toshiro licked his lips, emerald eyes landing back on his partners.

Ichigo was flipped over on his back now, strong naked legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist. He moaned and pleaded for release. Grimmjow grunted with each thrust until he leaned down whispering in his pets ear. "Cum for me my love." Ichigo's whole body tensed with a final few thrusts from the larger male. He shook and moaned loudly, his head tilting backwards. Grimmjow dove down to the exposed neck, biting down the space between it and his shoulder. Ichigo cursed, his body pulsing a few more times, his back arching up off the stool as best he could. His warm cum spurted out over his bare torso.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow grinned against his boyfriend's neck, his seed filling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> GrimmXD: There's some Grimm X Ichi for you guys! <3 :P Please comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Btw look forward to seeing so art in Chapter 7 over the next few weeks. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Breathe play (Strangling) yaoi sex and Grimm x Starrk.

Toshiro sat in Shuhei's lap on the couch next to Kensei. The other pet's hands rubbed gently on Toshiro's thighs as he nuzzled into the smaller male's neck. His warm breath felt nice against Toshiro's skin. He hummed low in his throat, leaning back into the other male.

Across from him Starrk was smiling. Blue-grey eyes watching the two men closely. Both of them were very drunk. After seven shots each, the lightweights had given up on standing and moved to the couch. Where Shuhei had giggled as he pulled an unsuspecting Toshiro into his lap. The man's startled face and 'eep' had been very cute.

Grimmjow and Ichigo had left the kitchen to go shower quickly after their lovemaking. It had been quite a show for the other guests. And Starrk despite almost getting trampled by the two me had been very pleased with the sight. However, now he was hard and horny. He watched the two pets across from him hungrily. Shuhei's ministrations were making Toshiro hum blissfully. His lewd expression and sounds going straight to the brunette's hardening member.

"Looking a little needy there Starrk." Kensei chuckled, brown eyes full of amusement. It wasn't often Starrk showed any signs of need. He was normally pretty good at remaining aloof during such events. Unless of course, he was actively playing with someone.

"Who wouldn't be after watching Grimm and Ichi go at it? And these two cuties ain't helping the matter either." Starrk replied, turning his attention to the other master. It had been a few weeks since him and any of his partners had been able to partake in any sexual actives. His sexual frustration was starting to boil over.

"I see." Kensei smirked at the brunette, sipping his whiskey.

"I'm down to play a little if you are Starrk." Toshiro slurred. He leaned forward towards the dominant male, emerald eyes shining with desire.

Starrk licked his lips at the prospect but shook his head. "Sorry pup. You're far too drunk to consent to such things. Also, you said earlier, that you didn't want sex tonight."

Toshiro pouted. "I changed my mind. Ichi and Grimm ruined it. I'm horny. I take full responsibility for my actions drunk or sober."

Starrk smiled but shook his head again. "You didn't consent before drinking. I will not be playing with you tonight pup. Another time when you're sober or have consented to having sex while intoxicated. Then I'll play with you. Safe. Sane. and consensual remember. You are not sane right now. You are drunk."

Toshiro pouted but nodded. The experienced Dom was right. He had to respect that about Starrk, and all the others in their little group as well. All of them always put consent first, no matter what. As they should.

Grimmjow and Ichigo emerged from down the hall. Ichigo shirtless, clad only in his ripped black jeans smiled at Toshiro when his hazel eyes met his drunken gaze. Grimmjow had the top portion of his yakuta folded down, leaving his chest bare. They both got approving looks from those sitting on the couches and from those in the kitchen. Grimmjow grinned at the attention his azure pools sliding over to Starrk. He'd seen the man watching them earlier with lustful eyes. He knew that look well and if Kuroraku was okay with it. The CEO would give his friend exactly what he wanted.

"Kuroraku-"

"So long as I get to play with him tonight as well I don't care if he fucks you Grimmy." Kuroraku called from the bar, already knowing what the man wanted to ask. As always he had been watching everyone closely even if it was done somewhat discreetly. He'd seen Starrk's lust-filled gaze and knew all too well what his partner wanted. Kuroraku never bottomed and without Joshiro or Harribel around there was none of his usual partners to fulfill Stark's more dominant needs at the moment.

Grimmjow grinned wide at the older male, his azure eyes shifting to look at Starrk. The brunette smirked at the desire he saw there, tongue running over his lips once more. "So, you wanna?"

Toshiro watched the interaction, blinking in drunken confusion. Grimmjow, getting fucked? "You like bottoming?" He suddenly blurted, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Ichigo, Kensei, Nel and Ranguki all gave Toshiro varying degrees of amused looks. They understood fully why this new information would be strange to the newest member of their group. Still, it was amusing to see the disbelief dawn on the other's face.

Grimmjow burst out laughing, his head throwing back in his mirth. When he finally stopped he fixed Toshiro with an amused grin. "Yes, Shiro. I like bottoming from time to time. Not in front of a group though."

"Guest room is all yours." Kensei chimed in gesturing down the hall with his now empty glass. "And pet" Shuhei's drunken gaze turned to his master, spotting the empty glass. After a moment he lifted Toshiro up. Placing him on the couch next to him and stood swiftly taking the empty glass from his master. He patted Toshiro on the head when he pouted. His emerald eyes large, giving him a pleading look.

"I'll be right back." Shuhei chuckled, stumbling towards the kitchen. The little guy was too cute.

"You're so warm though." Toshiro whined with an adorable pout.

"Well why not come sit on my lap then? I'll keep you warm." Ichigo purred, taking the seat Starrk was previously in. The brunette and Grimmjow having headed down the hall a moment ago.

A big smile formed on Toshiro's face and he stood, his legs shaking under his weight for a moment before he walked towards his partner. From the bar waiting for his master's drink, Shuhei yelled. "Hey! I said I'd be right back. You can't just steal him!" Ichigo smirked and stuck his tongue out at the other pet.

"That's what you get." Toshiro added, plopping down into Ichigo's waiting lap. Sticking his tongue out at Shuhei while he nuzzled in under Ichigo's chin.

Shuhei pouted. He wasn't actually upset of course. Toshiro and himself had been having lots of fun already that night. It was Ichigo's turn again. Besides his oral fetish was acting up thanks to the alcohol. He'd ask his master for a treat. That would keep him occupied for a bit.

"You're like a cat." Ichigo commented, rubbing Toshiro's arms affectionately.

Toshiro tilted his head up to look at Ichigo. "I thought I was a dragon?"

"Do dragons nuzzle people like this? Seems like a cat thing to me. Grimm does it a lot too."

"It's an animal thing. All animals nuzzle. It's their version of a hug when you think about it."

Ichigo smiled at Toshiro. "Guess that's true."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck, I forgot - Ahhhh - how forward you can be - ummmm." Grimmjow moaned as Starrk kissed and nibbled on his neck. His magic hands teasing down Grimmjow's sides.

Grimmjow really had a thing for biting and Starrk loved abuse that kink. All the little nips were sending shivers down Grimmjow's spine. Making him moan low in his throat. Every lewd sound egged Starrk on to nip and kiss him more.

Starrk's lips captured Grimmjow's and he ground down into the man below him. Their clothed erections rubbing against each other. Surprisingly Grimmjow's yakuta had managed to stay closed thus far. "It has been awhile." Starrk purred, pulling away just enough to stare deep into lust filled azure eyes. Grimmjow grounded up into the brunette. Not bothering to reply and instead, his hands reached up to tug at the man's white tank. Starrk grinned and happily removed the article of clothing.

Grimmjow kissed and sucked on the now exposed chest, using his upper body strength to lift his torso from the soft bedding. He pushed at Starrk's shoulders. The sudden movement surprised the brunette and he found himself quickly flipped onto his back. Grimmjow smirked triumphantly down at his friend and casual play partner from his new position above him. His dick was now peeking out from between the folds of the yakuta. Starrk returned the smirk with one of his own, accompanied by a shake of his head.

"You always have to put up a fight. Silly kitty." Starrk purred. One of his skilled hands slid up to Grimmjow's throat. The space between his thumb and forefinger pushed up under Grimmjow's chin. The action both forced the man's head back and hindered his ability to breath. This technique was the safest way to do so. As it didn't require excessive force and rarely caused bruises.

From his new position Grimmjow ground against Starrk's hips. The hand limiting his breathing only increased his desire and need. Yet another kink of his he rarely got to enjoy.

"It's more fun this way, wouldn't you agree?"

One of Grimmjow's hands reached up to try and pry Starrk's away from his throat. The feeble attempt was quickly halted when Starrk bucked upwards hard enough to unbalance his partner. In the next moment, he was once more on top of Grimmjow, the man's yakuta pulling open to fully reveal his throbbing cock.

"Indeed it does."

The hand still around Grimmjow's throat pushed hard enough to force the man to take quick shallow breaths. He tried with most of his failing strength to remove the hand from his throat. But Starrk managed to catch both his wrists in his other hand. Effectively pinning Grimmjow for good this time.

"But I think it's about time you gave in. Be a good kitty and let the big bad wolf ravish you."

Starrk's predatory grin sent jolts of anticipation and need straight to Grimmjow's groin. He shivered beneath the brunette, tongue jutting out to run over his dry lips. He nodded and Starrk removed his hand from his throat. Then he bent down, lavishing Grimmjow's neck with more kisses and nips. His dick throbbed in his jeans and a growl escaped him as he decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"Don't move." He commanded, fixing Grimmjow with a stern look. The man shivered at the seriousness and silent threat in those gray eyes.

Looking away for just a moment to undo the somewhat annoying zipper on his pants Starrk heard shuffling on the bed.

"I told you not to move. Why can't you just listen?" He inquired, glancing up to find Grimmjow sliding off the bed. His hungry azure eyes focused on Starrk's crotch. The damn zipper on the pants finally gave and he was able to remove the tight clothing. Revealing black boxer briefs to his playmate.

"Looked like you might need some help." Grimmjow purred. His sinful tongue ran over his lips again as he fell to his knees before the brunette.

Starrk looked down at him, shaking his head at the disobedience. He stroked the side of Grimmjow's cheek and man nuzzled into the touch until that same hand tilted his chin up. "If you're that eager to help then remind me what that mouth of yours can do." Starrk's order was punctuated with a step forward, that forced Grimmjow's chin against the hard bulge beneath the thin black fabric.

Grimmjow grinned wildly, running his tongue over his teeth before grabbing onto the waistband of the underwear with them. He tugged them down. Starrk's thick member sprung forth, already dripping with precum. Grimmjow lapped at the tiny droplets like a cat lapping up milk. He swirled his tongue around the head and one of Starrk's hands came to rest on the top of his head. Curling into his blue locks.

Grimmjow gave the underside of the throbbing cock a hard lick before returning to the top to swirl his tongue around the head. His large hands grabbed Starrk's slender but muscular thighs. His thumbs rubbing them gently as he swallowed Starrk whole. He moaned when the tip hit the back of his throat. Earning him a groan of pleasure from Starrk at the vibrations. The brunette fisted his hand in Grimmjow's hair. That sinful mouth sucked and licked at his cock like it was the tastiest thing in the world. Once in while Grimmjow would slow, giving the head quick gentle flicks before swallowing him whole again. This teasing went on for several minutes before Starrk used his grip on Grimmjow's hair to pull him off his dick.

"That's enough of that. On the bed. Now." He ordered and Grimmjow complied. The CEO turned and crawled onto the bed. Making sure to give Starrk a wonderful view of his ass as he did so. The yakuta was just in the way at this point, so he threw it off to the side before he settled onto his hands and knees. He had a rule with Ichigo that unless he was partaking in the play, Grimmjow wouldn't be taken from the front. Starrk was well informed about this rule. As were all of his casual play partners. Toshiro would have that brought to his attention later. Now that it had come up.

"I do hope you'll give me a challenge Mutt." Grimmjow taunted. He lowered his chest onto the bed, forearms resting under his shoulders.

"And when have a failure to give you a challenge kitten." Grimmjow grumbled at the nickname and glared at Starrk over his shoulder. Guess that's what he got for calling the other male a mutt.

Completely removing his underwear, Starrk got onto the bed behind Grimmjow. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had procured from the dresser before they started. He popped it open and poured a generous amount onto three fingers. Discarding the bottle, for the time being, Starrk grabbed Grimmjow's ass cheek, spreading it apart from the other one.

Gently he ran a single digit around the puckered hole before slowly prodding it. Grimmjow showed little reaction to the treatment aside from a shiver that ran up his spine. And the hungry look he was giving Starrk over his shoulder. That expression changed to one of mild discomfort when he pushed his finger into the first knuckle. It was highly likely Grimmjow hadn't bottomed in quite some time. As was usual for the dominant male.

Slowly Starrk moved his finger in and out, stretching the other male out carefully until his finger was sliding easily in and out of the tight hole. While inside Starrk curled his finger just a little. A low moan ripped from Grimmjow's throat. The blue haired male pushed back into the touch. "That the spot kitty? You like that?" He probed at the sensitive bundle of nerves, watching as Grimmjow's eyes went wide and more moans slipped from his pink lips. He was a stubborn man though and liked to make things difficult for Starrk. So the brunette got no reply to his question.

"Guess not then." To Grimmjow's dismay, Starrk removed his finger and carefully slipped a second alongside it. He scissored them, and once they were both sliding in and out with ease, he deliberately didn't hit Grimmjow's prostate.

Grimmjow growled at him. Knowing full well that the brunette was doing it on purpose. "Asshole."

"Hum, why's that?" Starrk taunted, adding a third finger and repeating what he did with first two.

"Because you kn-ahhhh" Grimmjow's angry retort morphed into a moan as Starrk struck his sweet spot.

"Sorry what was that Kitty?" Starrk watched with great pleasure as Grimmjow tried to speak again only to end up moaning more as his prostate was hit over and over again. "Is this your sweet spot kitty?" He gave it a few more strikes but once again stopped when Grimmjow didn't reply.

"Yes." Grimmjow bite out, glaring at Starrk over his shoulder.

"Couldn't quite hear that." Starrk gave a few cruel hits Grimmjow's pleasure spot and grinned wide when the man cried out a very loud 'YES!'.

Starrk removed his fingers getting a sound akin to a whine from a somewhat shaky Grimmjow. "Be sure to purr for me kitty." Starrk whispered lewdly in Grimmjow's ear. His chest pushed against Grimmjow's prone form. He pitched a pert nipple between his fingers and gently bit the junction between the other male's shoulder and neck.

Grimmjow moaned at the teeth on his neck. "Fuck me good and maybe I will."

Starrk thrust in harshly in response to Grimmjow's challenge. And started up a brutal pace. Each thrust slammed into Grimmjow's sweet spot drawing moan after moan from his throat. Those delicious sounds spurred Starrk on. The brunette continued to play with Grimmjow's nipples, pinching them hard to get little yelps from the man.

"Should I strangle you some more kitty?" Starrk asked and nipped at Grimmjow's earlobe. The CEO was panting harshly now, the spikes of pleasure running through his body were driving him mad. But still, it wasn't quite enough.

"Yes." Grimmjow almost screamed as a particularly hard thrust slammed into his pleasure spot, sending white spots across his vision.

"Due to this position. I want you to lay your arms flat out above you as your safety action. Do you understand?"

"Yes." That would be a very noticeable action indeed. And using an action over a word, in this case, was the safest option. Starrk was normally pretty good at letting just enough air flow that Grimmjow could utter the word 'red' but that wasn't full proof.

Starrk slowed his pace, letting Grimmjow catch his breath some before once again cutting off his airflow as he had done earlier. He picked up his speed once more, Grimmjow making some chocked moaning sounds as his prostate was abused. Starrk's free hand reached around to gently stroke Grimmjow's throbbing dick between his legs.

It was hard to breathe. Exactly what Grimmjow wanted. The pleasure from his abused prostate pulsed through his cock, the hand on it making it coat the bedding with his precum. The more he struggled to bring air into his lungs the more he ached to cum. He tried to beg Starrk for release but his voice came out as nothing more than strangled pants.

Through his own pleasure and thrusting hips, Starrk kept a close eye on Grimmjow's face. Watching for the exact moment the lack of oxygen started to make Grimmjow light headed. Azure eyes rolled back and the hand was removed. Grimmjow gasped for air, eyes wide. His inner walls clenched around Starrk's cock as his climax racked through his body, his vision going completely white. His hips bucked forward into the hand milking his pulsing member for every drop it had.

As soon as those walls clenched around him Starrk shuddered with his release. Thrusting a few more times as his seed spilled into the other male. "Fucking hell." Starrk breathed, panting against Grimmjow neck. It had been quite some time since the two of them had played together and holy fuck had it been worth the wait.

Grimmjow collapsed, his chest landing on the soled bedding. It didn't feel particularly comfortable but Grimmjow didn't have the energy or wits about him to care. His chest heaved as he caught his breath and road out his orgasm. "Fucking hell...is...right..." He panted, looking tiredly over his shoulder at Starrk. The brunette chuckled, rolling off of his playmate so he wasn't crushing him.

Both men lay naked on the bed, coming down from their high. Starrk gently stroked Grimmjow's lower back and praised how wonderful it had felt getting to dominate him again after so long. Grimmjow returned the praise and the two fell into a pleasant silence. Some time past; about thirty minutes or so, and Kuroraku knocked on the door. He entered with some water and a warm wet towel for the two men after getting a loud 'come in' from Starrk.

"Well looks like you two had fun." Kuroraku commented, setting the waters down on the bedside table. "Grimmjow would you like Starrk or I to clean you up?" He asked, holding the wet towel up so Grimmjow could see it.

Grimmjow groaned, opening his eyes to look sleepily at the towel. "Um, I'll do it myself. Think I'll just go shower again."

"Sounds as good a plan as any." Kuroraku replied.

Grimmjow lazily rolled onto his side, then his back before slowly sitting up. Kuroraku offered him the glass of water he'd brought and he gratefully took it. Chugging the whole thing, Grimmjow placed the empty glass back on the dresser and carefully got to his feet. A jolt a pain ran up his spine, making him wince.

"Maybe a warm bath instead?" Starrk suggested an apologetic look in his eyes. Maybe he had been too hard on the man.

"Good idea. And don't look at me like that Starrk. If you hadn't gone that hard I would have been pissed at ya."

Starrk chuckled. "That's true. Do you need anything from me?" Starrk knew the answer was probably no. But it was always good to check with one's partner just to be sure. He'd check in on Grimmjow again later as well. In case something changed.

"Nah, I'm good. You two have fun." Grimmjow winked at the two men as he limped out towards the door.

"Forgetting something?" Grimmjow turned to face Kuroraku. In the man's hand was his yakuta. "Catch." Kuroraku balled the article of clothing up and tossed it to Grimmjow, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks." Was the last thing Grimmjow said before continuing out the door, closing it behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the living room, Ichigo and Toshiro were still cuddled up on the couch. Byakuya and Toshiro were discussing some kind of flaw in Seireitei's main network that the marketing head had noticed. He wasn't sure if it had been fixed yet so he figured he would mention it to Byakuya just to be safe.

Ichigo wasn't sure how they'd ended up on the topic since Toshiro seemed to just blurt it out randomly. Byakuya didn't seem to mind though. In fact, he was pleased that Toshiro saw fit to tell him about it. He would make sure the issue was fixed on Monday as no such issue had been in his end of the week report.

"Uhhhh, why are you guys talking about work?" Rangiku whined from her seat on the corner portion of the couch. Where she was cuddled up to Nel. Her head resting on her mistress's comfy bosom.

"It was just one little thing Ran. Calm down." Toshiro chided giving the blonde an annoyed glare.

"Little or not. You're here to relax and have fun! Not talk about work." She retorted.

"Maybe I find work relaxing." Toshiro countered.

"You're weird." Rangiku responded bluntly.

Byakuya normally found such petty arguments annoying. But for some reason, he found this one rather amusing. So much so that he chuckled, a small smile pulling at his lips for the third time that evening. Tonight was turning out to be far more enjoyable than he originally thought it would.

Renji watched his master from the corner of his eye. The couches weren't very far from the bar portion of the kitchen so the two men hadn't bothered to move. Even after Toshiro and Byakuya had started up their brief conversation. He was happy to see that his master was having a good time. More so than usual. Byakuya often didn't really show any enjoyment he got from these events. But he obviously liked them, at least somewhat. Since he kept willing coming to them. The security head did seem to enjoy them more when there was less sex involved. Not that he didn't enjoy the sex. Just he could get that at home and he greatly enjoyed a good conversation. Which Starrk, Harribel, Kuroraku, Joshiro, Grimmjow and now Toshiro usually provided.

"Well so are you." Toshiro spat back weakly at Rangiku. She just stuck her tongue out at him, making both Nel and Ichigo laugh at their antics. Both subs were quite drunk. Rangiku having done way more shots then Toshiro, plus having three mixed cocktails as well. And Toshiro was a lightweight.

"Where'd Kuroraku go?" Toshiro suddenly asked. He was pretty sure Starrk and Grimmjow had gone down the hall to go play. But the white-haired male couldn't recall seeing Kuroraku leave the bar.

"He went to bring the animals some refreshments." Byakuya informed, leaning against the bar in his stool so he could once again face the living area. He sipped at his glass of scotch. Toshiro figured after seeing the man drinking it several times now that it was his favourite alcoholic beverage.

"And fuck Starrk probably." Renji added, continuing to face away from everyone else. He was hunched over the bar, elbows supporting his weight on the black granite. One hand supported his chin while the other held his rum and coke. He swirled the liquid around in the glass, brown eyes absorbed in watching it.

Ichigo thought Renji seemed to be acting a little strange. He had been so cheerful earlier. What happened?

"But Stark is fucking Grimm." Toshiro tilted his head in confusion.

"They're probably done by now. Think Grimm's taking a shower or something now. I hear the water runnin'" Renji replied and took a slow sip of his drink.

"Oh." Was all Toshiro could think of to say in return. He too thought Renji seemed to be acting a bit off. "Renji." The redhead hummed. "Are you okay?" Toshiro asked tentatively.

Toshiro's question seemed to snap Renji out of his strange gaze. He turned in his chair to face everyone else. He was about to say something but he ended up yawning instead. He lifted his glass to cover his mouth. "Sorry just a little out of it. I'm kinda tired." He explained after he finished yawning and offered Toshiro a smile. Toshiro gave him a look that said he thought there was more to it than that. Even drunk the smaller male was very perceptive. If he bothered to pay attention.

Renji sighed, turning fully so he could lean his back on the bar like Byakuya. "I've got a lot on my mind. Sorry for bringing the mood down." He tried again to get Toshiro to drop it.

"Like what?" The white haired male chirped.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'll deal with it later."

"Okay!"

Renji's brows shot up to his hairline in surprise. He hadn't really expected Toshiro to let it go just like that after being so pushy. He ended up chuckling a little at how cute the man's innocent expression and questions were. Toshiro smiled at Renji when the soft sound reached his ears. At least now the other sub seemed to have lightened up a bit.

Ichigo smiled as he watched Toshiro and his best friend interact with one another. He was still concerned about what that attitude had been about. But he would leave it alone for now.

"Hey Toshiro!" Shuhei's voice pulled Toshiro's attention over to where Shuhei sat between Kensei's legs. The black haired male crawled over to Ichigo and Toshiro. Giving Kensei a delicious view of his ass. "We should take a bath together once Grimm is done in the shower." Shuhei placed, both hands on Toshiro's thigh, like a dog begging for attention.

Toshiro chuckled and shook his head. Shuhei pouted at him, giving the other male some very effective puppy eyes. "Another time Shuhei. I don't feel like getting wet." Toshiro ran his hands through Shuhei's spiky locks. "Don't look at me like that." Toshiro pleaded, returning Shuhei's puppy dog eyes with his own.

The two men stayed like that, starring at each other until finally, Shuhei gave in. "Nope, you win! I can't compete with your cute!" He cried dramatically in defeat, throwing his hands up in the air.

Toshiro grinned triumphantly just as Grimmjow walked out of the hallway. A blue brow quirked in confusion as to what he'd just heard. "um?"

Kensei chuckled at Grimmjow's reaction. "Shuhei wanted to bathe with Toshiro but he said not today. They were having a puppy dog look off." He sipped his whiskey. "Toshiro won." He tipped the glass towards the white-haired male.

"pfft. Alright right then. Being quite forward there are you Shuhei?" Grimmjow chuckled, turning to give Shuhei an amused look.

"Yep!"

"Yer not allowed to beat me to the punch Shu."

Toshiro's head shot to the side to look at Grimmjow. What did that mean?

Shuhei grinned, challenging the larger male and got to his feet. "Best hurry up and make your move then Grimmy." He teased, licking his lips to accent his words.

Grimmjow's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he grinned and pushed past the other male. He'd been meaning to make his move after today but doing it now wouldn't hurt either. He got to his knees in front of Toshiro, still in Ichigo's lap. The man's emerald eyes went wide. Even drunk he was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to ask Toshiro the question he had been holding off on asking because he was worried the other male would say no. "Nope, not happening!" Grimmjow's mouth hung open at Toshiro's words. Did he just get rejected? Before he could even ask the other man out? The tension in the room shot up one hundred fold. All eyes were on them as Grimmjow's mouth opened and closed unable to find the words to say in response.

Shuhei glanced sideways. Thinking a very long oooops in his own head.

"I was going to ask you. So wait till I'm sober and can remember what the fuck I had planned." And just like that, the tension snapped. The whole room, Grimmjow included, burst into a fit of laughter. Toshiro smiled at Grimmjow, chuckling along with everyone else.

"Fucking hell Shiro. I don't think my heart has stopped like that since that time I came home to find Ichigo in a puddle of blood on the kitchen floor." Grimmjow held a hand over his frantically beating heart and explained further when Toshiro gave him an incredulous look. "It was a prank. For April fools day. The blood." Grimmjow made air quotes. "Was ketchup."

"Of fuck I remember that. Your face was priceless." Ichigo exclaimed, his shoulders shaking with mirth. The rest of the room shared in the humour as well.

"So the answer is yes. But you want to ask me. So I have to wait?" Grimmjow asked to clarify.

Toshiro leaned forward in Ichigo's lap and cupped Grimmjow's chin. Pulling him into a gentle kiss. "Yes." He breathed as he pulled away, smirking at the surprised look on the man's face. Toshiro was starting to really enjoy surprising the blue haired male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter like eight times I really hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you thought in the comments. They are my life blood :P


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Toshiro awoke curled up into Ichigo's side with a thin sheet over them and the other occupants of the large king bed. There was another warm figure pushed against his back, muscular arms wrapped around his small form. Emerald eyes fluttered open with a yawn and glanced down. Noticing the band of bold black connected squares tattooed around a tan bicep, Toshiro realized it was Shuhei holding him. Not Grimmjow like he had assumed.

Rubbing his yes, Toshiro shifted between the two men and looked for the larger male. He was nowhere to be seen in the cluster of people that had managed to squeeze onto the bed. Kensei lay beside Ichigo on his back. Starrk and Kuroraku snuggled up to the ex-military man's sides, their hands crossed over Kensei's broad chest. On the other side of Shuhei; Byakuya and Renji were spooning facing opposite direction.

Yawning again, Toshiro wiggled out of Shuhei's grasp. Placing a chaste kiss on Ichigo's forehead, he hopped off the bed. Landing silently he gave his head a little shake to help himself wake up more. Running a hand through his tousled white hair he searched the rest of the room for Grimmjow. Finding no blue blur he headed out of the room, closing the wooden door quietly behind him.

He padded down the hall to the bathroom where he recalled taking his contacts out the previous night. Spotting the little blue lens case on the white granite sink he proceeded to wash his face before putting them in. Feeling much more awake now Toshiro glanced up into the mirror. The sink was a little high for him but Shuhei had a little step behind the door of the washroom. Toshiro had only briefly wondered why before shrugging it off and pulling it over to the sink before he'd washed his face.

Standing on the step he could see most of his upper body in the mirror. His bare upper body. Startled for a moment at the thought that he'd slept naked with everyone he quickly looked down. He sighed in relief when he noticed his navy blue boxer briefs. "Oh thank god." He breathed, laughing at his panic. What was he so worried about? No one here would mind. They'd probably be rather pleased if anything.

Just then a thought occurred to him. Well, two thoughts actually. Had the others slept naked or in their underwear like him? They were all covered in a white sheet so he hadn't noticed. He hadn't felt Shuhei's naked dick on his leg when he woke up though, so at least he had to be wearing something.

The other thought was. Where were Rangiku and Nel? He couldn't remember much after telling Grimmjow to wait for him to ask him on a date and kissed him. "I...oh fuck me." Toshiro sighed shaking his head at his actions. That was embarrassing. Nothing he could do about it now though.

Fully awake now, Toshiro left the bathroom and padded his way into the kitchen. Warm morning rays fluttered in through the large sliding glass doors. The soft gray curtains had been pulled open to let the sun in. Toshiro starred out at the small backyard. Daisies and other vibrant flowers bloomed in the well-kept gardens around a little pond. The sun reflected off the water, spreading little wavy rays of light over the walls of the living space. It was beautiful.

"Morning Shiro." Grimmjow's deep voice came from over in the kitchen. The CEO stood, leaning against the black granite counter by the stove top where a kettle was set to boil. "Want some coffee?" He asked, quirking a brow and grinning when Toshiro's emerald eyes roomed over his bare chest. His Yakuta hung from his waist, the top portion folded down around his hips.

"Yes please." Toshiro finally replied, realizing he had been staring in admiration for longer than he meant to.

"Have a seat. I'm was about to start cooking breakfast." Grimmjow gestured to the bar and turned to start pulling things out of drawers and cupboards. He seemed to know his way around Shuhei's kitchen rather well.

Toshiro hopped up onto one of the bar stools and watched the other man work. The kettle started to whistle and was quickly shut off. Two mugs were grabbed from an upper cupboard and placed on the counter. Grimmjow spooned instant coffee into each and asked Toshiro how he liked his. Adding the requested amount of sugar and a little milk Grimmjow mixed in the hot water and handed Toshiro the mug.

"Thank you." Toshiro cupped the warm mug in his hands. Blowing on it he took a small sip. He hummed, eyes falling closed as the hot liquid slid down his throat, warming him from the inside.

Grimmjow smiled warmly at his pet. Thinking how nice it was to see him relaxed like this. Toshiro had only stayed the night with them a few times and each time he had either woken up with a start or had to rush out. He didn't seem to like sticking around long after he woke up. It kind of stung a little when Toshiro did that but Grimmjow was sure he had his reasons but still, the older male didn't like the thought.

"You going to rush home after breakfast?" Grimmjow asked, stepping over to the fridge to gather the food he planned to prepare. He'd already set out a pot, two large pans, a cutting board and a knife onto the counter and stove top.

"Hadn't planned too. Why? Do I need to?" Toshiro looked up from his warm beverage to fix Grimmjow with a perplexed look. Was it just him or did Grimmjow sound a little bitter.

Grimmjow pulled out several food items from the fridge; bacon, breakfast sausages, a carton of eggs, and an onion. He placed the onion on the cutting board and the rest on the granite by the stove.

"You just usually do." He shrugged, glancing up to judge Toshiro's reaction.

Toshiro's brows scrunched together. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever you sleep over at our place you rush out almost right after breakfast." Grimmjow turned his attention away from his pet in favour of cutting the onion into tiny pieces. Emerald eyes watched the skilled motion as the true meaning behind that statement sunk in.

"That bothers you?"

Grimmjow's eyes shot up to glare at Toshiro. "Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

Toshiro shrugged off Grimmjow harsh tone and expression. Sipping his coffee again. "I thought I was imposing. I didn't want to outstay my welcome."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't be this upset. It was a small thing. But it stung. He thought they were closer than that. And why was Shuhei's place different? "And you don't feel that way here?" He tone was bordering on a growl.

Toshiro's sighed, his cold side coming out in the tense situation. "I don't feel that way now. With you or Shuhei. I'm sorry it took me so long to shake the feeling of imposing on you guys."

The cold tone stung. Grimmjow hadn't heard Toshiro speak like that to him since their second session together.

"I've never seen you bitter about something before. Why's this bother you so much?" Toshiro tried to soften his tone and gave Grimmjow a pleading look.

"I just... Forget it." Grimmjow shook his head and squatted down, opening a lower cabinet to retrieve some potatoes. Throwing them onto the cutting board he grabbed a peeler and set to work.

Toshiro scoffed, his lips pulling up in a small smile. "You're just as bad as me when it comes to talking about your emotions." He sipped his coffee, watching Grimmjow's deft hands quickly peel a potato like a master chief. "I try to avoid analyzing you and everyone else. It feels wrong but if you're going to be like this. You can deal with it this once."

Grimmjow's brows scrunched together but he didn't look up at his pet. What the hell did that mean?

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you got jealous for a second there because you allowed the thought that I may be more comfortable around Shuhei than you. And that means we aren't as close as you thought we were. You're also displeased with your behaviour regarding the issue. Furthermore, my harsh tone stung a little because I haven't used that defence mechanism with you in quite some time. Sound about right?" Finished with his like speech Toshiro sipped at his coffee watching Grimmjow's reaction.

Grimmjow had stopped moving and was staring at Toshiro in disbelief. "How? You normally-"

"Suck at inferring other peoples emotions?" Toshiro cut in, quirking a brow at his sir. Grimmjow just nodded. "As I said I try to avoid analyzing you and everyone else in this little poly group like that. I don't want to. It's what I do to every customer and every person I encounter at work and normally in life. It's a defence I put up because I don't want to get used again. Or hurt. None of the poly group make me feel that way. It's not needed with any of you. And certainly hasn't been needed with you since shortly after I met you. But I have trouble accepting that people aren't just putting up with me. I've been blind too many times. Had my defences fail too many times. To quickly to come to terms with the fact that you and Ichigo and everyone else really do like having me around. I'd be hurt too if I thought you or Ichigo liked some new person more than me after a shorter period of knowing them. But silent as I can be about those things. I would let you bluntly know if I felt like that. Not use some backhanded 'Figure it out on your own' method. You're always telling me to communicate openly with you both, and I'm trying to. I'm getting better at it every day I like to think. But how can I if you don't lead the way?" Toshiro's brows pulled together in his desperation to make Grimmjow understand.

Grimmjow wouldn't even look at him now. His gaze was focused over his shoulder at the wall behind him. Or so Toshiro thought bitterly until Ichigo's voice was in his ear. Strong arms wrapping around his shoulders and a bare chest pushed against Toshiro's bare back. "You're completely right Toshiro. And Grimm you falling back into this again?" Grimmjow looked away in shame. "Snap out of it!" Ichigo chided, kissing Toshiro's cheek before walking around the bar to smack Grimmjow lightly upside the head.

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled, glaring at his partner. He briefly looked down noticing Ichigo was only wearing boxers.

"Don't hey me. You know everything he said is right." Grimmjow nodded. "You can't resort to those tactics, no more than I can remember?"

Grimmjow shoulders slumped. His eyes shifted over to a surprisingly patient Toshiro. "I fuck up sometimes too. I shouldn't have gotten bitter like that. You do seem closer to Shuhei than me though."

Toshiro tilted his head. He considered Grimmjow's words carefully for a moment. "Could be because you and I don't spend that much time together outside of play. Most of the time I see you it's straight into role. While I've gone to a club with Shuhei and we haven't played out our roles together ever. The festival was probably the most time you and I have spent together not in role."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He was completely right and it made perfect sense. Shuhei and Toshiro got to interact as friends way more often than the two of them did. Same with Ichigo. "Can we fix that?" He asked, making a hopeful expression at Toshiro.

Ichigo smiled beside him. Glad to two had easily come to an understanding and a solution. Everyone lost their head once in a while. Sometimes suddenly and for small reasons. That was okay though. So long as one could talk through it and figure things out. That's all that really mattered. People learned a lot about each other through little fights like this. In a weird way, it was a wonderful thing.

"Course!" Toshiro chirped, bouncing on the stool and smiling brightly at Grimmjow. "Oh, that reminds me!" Grimmjow smiled back and waited for the man to continue. "Would you like to go on a bowling date with me? I'm paying by the way. Don't care if you make more than me."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Bowling?" Toshiro nodded. "Why bowling?"

"You like competition and I like beating larger men. Sounds like the perfect date to me." Toshiro exclaimed humorously.

Grimmjow let out a loud laugh, forgetting there were other people still sleeping. "Bowling it is. Keep that confidence. I can't wait to crush it." Grimmjow's signature grin spread across his face. Toshiro matched it with a grin of his own. This would be fun.

A yawn pulled the attention of the three men in the kitchen towards the hallway. Shuhei meandered into the living space clad only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. A hand covered his mouth as he yawned a second time. "I was wondering what all the noise was. What are you three doing up it's only ten?" Gray eyes landed on the food and cookware laid out around the kitchen. "Are you cooking Grimm?" Shuhei raising a brow at the potato and peeler in Grimmjow's hands.

"Yes, that a problem?"

"Sorry let me try that again. You can cook?"

"Oh fuck you." Grimmjow cursed, going back to peeling the starchy vegetable.

Shuhei chuckled and sauntered over to the bar, sliding onto the stool next to Toshiro. "Did everyone sleep alright?" He asked like a good host, glancing between the three men.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, walking back around the bar to sit on Toshiro's other side.

"I don't remember going to bed. But I think I slept okay." Toshiro sipped his coffee, looking at Shuhei from the corner of his eye. "Did you?" A slight blush was working its way onto his face when he recalled how Shuhei had been cuddled up to him that morning.

"Yep! You make a great body pillow."

Toshiro choked on his coffee, almost spitting it back into the mug, Wide emerald eyes and a flushed face turned to Shuhei.

"Sure does!" Ichigo and Grimmjow both chimed in. Making Toshiro try to hide his blushing face in his coffee cup. He wasn't allowed to though as Ichigo grabbed his chin and turned his head to face him. Stealing his coffee flavoured lips for a deep kiss.

"Wish I could do that." Shuhei joked lightheartedly. He leaned forward onto the granite, resting his chin in his hands as he watched Grimmjow's hands start cutting the peeled potatoes into little chunks.

Released from the sweet kiss Toshiro glanced at Grimm, who rolled his eyes and nodded with a smile. Ichigo gave his shoulder a little nudge and both said they didn't have a problem with him fulfilling that wish. Grimmjow's earlier jealousy was gone now and both men knew that Toshiro had a romantic interest in Shuhei already.

Toshiro set his coffee down and called Shuhei's attention to him with a gentle call of his name. The moment Shuhei's head turned to look at him Toshiro captured his lips in his. It was a small kiss. Just a quick touch of lips but it took Shuhei completely by surprise. Grey eyes went wide, Shuhei's mouth hanging open as a grinning Toshiro leaned back into a proper sitting position. "uh..."

Grimmjow and Ichigo chuckled at the stunned look.

Toshiro's head tilted to the side innocently. "Too forward?" Shuhei blushed at his cuteness.

"Go on kiss him back Pet. You want to don't you?" Kensei's low voice rumbled as he joined them in the kitchen, in a loose gray tank and dark green cargo pants. His thumbs looped in his belt loops as he stopped behind the bar, grinning at his pet. They had talked a few days ago about Shuhei's growing interest in the white-haired male and Kensei was all for it. He might not show it on his face. But He loved watching the too masochists interact. He also had a lot of wonderfully kinky ideas for group play Grimmjow, himself, Toshiro and Shuhei could act out.

"I take it you're okay with them getting together then Kensei?" Grimmjow inquired.

"All for it. I have some ideas to share with you too." Kensei winked. Grimmjow grinned in response and offered to get the older male a cup of coffee, which was gratefully accepted.

During there brief exchange Shuhei had lunged forward, capture Toshiro's lips in a much more passionate and deep kiss. Ichigo's brows had shot to his hairline for a moment before he smiled as Toshiro moaned into the kiss. The sounds the two men were making were going straight to his loins. He let to two have their moment before grabbing Toshiro's hair and pulling his head back so he could have a turn. After a few moments, Ichigo's hair was grabbed by Shuhei, the black haired male pulling him into a kiss in front of Toshiro's Face.

The two master's in the room watched the very sexy scene silently. Licking their lips as their own need started to climb. It was too bad Grimmjow needed to focus on making breakfast or he would have joined in. Kensei considered jumping in as well but decided it was better to let the three pets enjoy themselves.

Toshiro pouted briefly at being removed from the make-out session but it was quickly wiped away. Ichigo and Shuhei released each other and kissed Toshiro on either cheek.

"Well I'm horny now." Ichigo breathed, leaning back so he was sitting properly in the chair. Shuhei stated his agreement and did the same.

"Are you going to do anything about that Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked casually. His back was to Ichigo as he laid bacon and sausages out in the two pans he'd heated up on the stove. The meat sizzled, grease spitting at his chest. He hissed and pulled the top portion of his yakuta over his shoulders before continuing. Forgetting the 'don't cook bacon naked' rule. Amateur. Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Noooo." Ichigo asked, his tone suspicious.

"Are you sure about that?"

Ichigo's brows pulled together in thought. "Ummmm..."

Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo could be so forgetfully sometimes. "What week is this?" He prompted.

"Oh, shit right. Yes, actually I would like to do something about it." Ichigo corrected. He'd forgotten it was the first week of the month. Which meant after today he'd be caged and in denial for a whole week.

"What just happened?" Toshiro asked. He hadn't pieced two and two together yet but he did know about Ichigo's denial week once a month. It just didn't really affect him personally.

"Ha it's your denial week this week isn't it Ichigo?" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Shuhei and other male chuckling and sticking his out too.

Ohhhh. Now it clicked in for Toshiro too. "Guess you better get your fill today then huh?" Toshiro commented as he finished off his coffee. He smirked, not making eye contact with the ginger.

"Yep. Hey, Grimm how long until breakfast?"

"You can wait until after breakfast. I have an Idea." Ichigo scowled at his masters back. "Kensei?"

"Hum?" Kensei was leaning against the fridge watching the four men interact.

"Feel up to flogging today?" Grimmjow turned a wild grin to the other master. Azure eyes bright with excitement.

"For sure. I was just thinking the same thing."

"Perfect. Toshiro, you want a flogging today?" Toshiro seemed to perk up at that question, not that Grimmjow could see that with his attention on the boiling potatoes.

"And Spanking?"

"Sure."

"Can I sick dick and get fucked too?" Toshiro face heated as the words left his mouth but he was horny as all hell from last night. And the vague talk about a scene was making him all hot and bothered.

Grimmjow chuckled. "That was the idea. Anything else you would like today? Being tied up perhaps?" Grimmjow turned to regard his excited pet with a sly grin.

"To Shuhei?" Several sets of eyes widened at the suggestion, making Toshiro second guess what he'd just said. "Or not..."

"Oh please say we can do that master?" Shuhei turned pleading gray eyes to Kensei. "Please tie us together, facing each other and flog our asses please?" He continued to beg, his breath starting to come out in excited pants. His dick throbbed between his legs at just the thought of it.

"I'd ask Toshiro if that's okay. He looks like he's going to faint." Kensei suggested, gesturing with his chin towards a very shocked looking Toshiro.

Confused Shuhei turned to look at Toshiro. The poor man's face was so red, he looked like he was sunburnt. Concerned Shuhei waved his hand in front of Toshiro's face. The man blinked and then hid his face from the other male. When he'd suggested being tied to Shuhei he wasn't sure exactly what the best way to do so would have been. But what Shuhei said so bluntly had his whole body shaking with excitement. His penis throbbed and his breathing had picked up just like Shuhei's had now that the shock of the wording had passed.

"We don't have to do that. Sorry I got too excit-" Toshiro placed a finger to Shuhei's lips, silencing him.

Slowly emerald eyes turned up to lock with concerned gray. His face was still very hot and he rubbed his legs together trying to get some friction. Shuhei noticed the actions and understood all too clearly the need swimming on those emerald pools. He grinned turning his attention back to his master, Toshiro's hand falling away to rest in his lap in an attempt to cover his all too obvious hard-on.

"Looks like he is way more than okay with it. So can we?" It had been quite some time since Kensei saw his partner grin like that. Finding someone that shared his love of pain and need for it, was a wondrous thing for the black haired pet. As an added bounce Toshiro gave Shuhei a partner he could top while being beaten. Ichigo loved bottoming for the other pet but not while beatings were involved.

"How many rounds can you go Toshiro?" Kensei suddenly asked. An idea popping into his head.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Toshiro stumbled over his words still embarrassed about the happenings between his legs.

"How many cocks can that hungry ass of yours take?"

"Uh um. I'm not sure. Never take more than one in any given session." Toshiro's voice shook with uncertainty.

"Here's my idea." Grimmjow announced pulling everyone's attention to him. He was scrabbling the eggs in one pan while the meats finished cooking in the other. " Ichigo is going to go get the bag of toys and the like that I keep in my car. And until breakfast is done - about ten minutes Toshiro is going to stand there." Grimmjow pointed to the rug in front of the coffee table. "Naked, with that hard on he is trying so hard to hide." Toshiro blushed, trying harder to hide it. "Then after breakfast, Kensei and I will cuff Toshiro's, Ichigo's and Shuhei's hands behind them, naked. Toshiro you'll wear one of the spare collars I have for this. All three of you will enjoy a vibrating butt plug. While us masters enjoy your mouths. Oh hey Byakuya, Renji! You want in on the fun?" Grimmjow suddenly called, as he turned around to find both men happily listening to the description.

"Sir please, can we?" Renji asked, all his angst from the night before gone.

Byakuya considered the idea for a moment. "It's been a while since we've played with you all. Have any new factors aside from Toshiro joined our group."

"Not on our side." Kensei answered for himself and Shuhei.

"Same here." Ichigo answered for himself and Grimmjow. He looked at Toshiro letting him answer for himself just in case.

"No one outside this group." Toshiro replied.

"Then I'd be happy to partake today. If Starrk and Kuroraku are to join us I would like to confirm with them as well. Continue with your little plan. Renji will take part in the things you've listed thus far." Byakuya stated, making his way to the last open bar stool. Renji following to stand at his side. A slender finger looped through the ring on the redhead's collar, pulling him down to his master. A deep kiss was placed on Renji's surprised lips. It was only a moment, but there was so much heat behind that kiss it left Renji in a bit of a daze when his master let go.

The kettle screamed alerting Grimmjow that it was ready. He shut it off and dumped the finished eggs into a large serving bowl. Shuhei got up to help him by making the coffee for himself, Kensei, Byakuya and Renji. Ichigo didn't like coffee so Shuhei poured him a cup of breakfast tea.

"After that, Ichigo will be cuffed and ignored in the corner." Ichigo made a whining sound. "Toshiro and Shuhei will be tied together for a flogging from Kensei and myself. What do you want Renji to do then Byakuya?"

"I'll give him a spanking I suppose."

"Alright. After the two pain sluts have had enough-"

"You're including us in the fun yes Grimmy?" Kuroraku drawled walking into the living space in his black boxers, pink floral kimono worn over his torso. Behind him Starrk yawned, putting one hand in his jean pocket while the other scratched his bare chest.

"I think we're out of subs." Grimmjow commented, realizing his plan didn't have a good way to include two more dominates. "And have you guys had sex outside or group since you last got tested?"

"We have not. And I'm down for another good dicking." Starrk commented, resting a flirtatious hand on Kuroraku's shoulder. "I would like to make your little pup squirm though if you'll allow it."

Grimmjow didn't mind that idea. So he'd leave that choice up to Toshiro.

Sensing that Grimmjow was going to ask Toshiro what he wanted, Starrk spoke again. This time directly to Toshiro. Or he was about to but the smaller male was glaring angrily at him. 'Little pup.' Starrk realized his mistake. "Sorry, Toshiro. I forgot. I call all the pets and subs I currently interact with 'little'. I'll be more careful in the future." He promised, scratching the back on his head nervously. That glare was deadly.

"How exactly do you intend to make me squirm?" Toshiro asked his glare never wavering.

A bit nervous Starrk replied. "Well, I'd like to suck your dick and give you a good finger fuck." He raised one of his hands in the air and wiggled his slender fingers.

"Sounds fun." Toshiro's glare vanished and he smirked at the stunned brunette. "Guess I'll forgive you this time." He added in a hopes to lighten the mood, he himself had brought down.

That small issue out of the way Grimmjow continued to describe his plan as Starrk and Kuroraku took a seat on the couch facing the bar. "So Renji will get a spanking from Byakuya. And of course, Starrk will join in the naked blow jobs I mentioned earlier. On your knees and collared like the others okay with you Starrk."

"Yep."

"Good. While the beatings are happening Starrk will have his hands cuffed behind his back and Kuroraku will tease the living shit out of him."

"Umm, I like that part." Kuroraku hummed, rubbing Starrk's thigh.

Shuhei worked in the background as Grimmjow continued to explain. He set up a stack of plates, cup of utensils and finished up the home fries Grimmjow had started to cook in the bacon grease.

"After their beating Starrk will suck Toshiro off and get him ready with those magic fingers of his. Then Shuhei will fuck Toshiro, Then Ichigo will have a go and if he can handle it, I'll fuck him too." Toshiro's face went bright red all over again. A shiver ran up his spine. He wasn't sure if his stamina would last through all that. But he was sure going to try. "And of course Kuroraku, Kensei and Byukuya will fuck their respective partners. All consenting parties say 'hell yeah'!" Grimmjow cheered at the end. He chuckled when Toshiro rolled his eyes at the phrase but yelled it along with all others in the room.

"You do know breakfast is ready before Toshiro got to stand naked over there right?" Shuhei pointed out humorously as he dumped the finished home fries into a serving bowl. Turning the stove off he placed all the food on the bar alongside the dishes. From the fridge, he grabbed some orange juice and milk for those who might want it.

Toshiro let slip a quiet 'ha' in response to the news. He soon regretted that as Grimmjow rounded the bar and threw him over his shoulder. "Ichi-pet you know what you're to do. Go on." He gestured towards the door with his head. Ichigo quickly darted from the room, snatching Grimmjow's keys from the key bowl by the door and running out to the car.

Toshiro 'eeped' cutely as he was thrown over his master's broad shoulder and soon after placed on the rug in front of the coffee table. Emerald eyes peered up at Grimmjow pleading him not to make him do it. He still consented to it but it was sort of fun to see if he could get away with it. Also, he did still find it really embarrassing to be exposed to everyone. Embarrassing but also a huge turn on.

"Don't look at me like that pet. Those. Off. Now." Grimmjow ordered, pointing to Toshiro's navy boxer briefs. The moment Toshiro paused too long before following the order he was thrown over the man's shoulder again and his ass received a hard smack. He yelped at the sting, his legs flailing helplessly. "You're going to do as I said and promptly when I put you down do you understand." Silence. Another harder smack was administered to Toshiro's ass making the man cry out loudly. "Answer me!"

"Yes sir."

The moment Toshiro's feet touched the ground he stripped himself of his underwear. His hands moved to cover his hard-on but they were smacked away. "Hands at your sides. Show everyone how hard you are pet." Toshiro took a deep breath and placed his hands at his sides. He starred at the ground unable to make himself look at the others as his master stepped out of the way. "Very good, now stay. I'll tell you when you can eat."

"Yes sir."

"Maaaaster..." Shuhei whined, wrapping his arms around one of Kensei's. Grey eyes stared up at his master silently begging him to do the same to him.

Toshiro looked so hot like that and everyone was casting glances his way as they helped themselves to the prepared food. His need only grew when Starrk and Kuroraku passed on opposite sides of the white-haired male, each giving one side of his ass a good smack. Toshiro yelped cutely, his emerald eyes shooting up to catch the two men smirking and winking at him. His jaw clenched and his cheeks puffed with embarrassment. While his dick visibly throbbed.

"No Pet. Eat. You can play with him after." Shuhei pouted and Kensei sighed. He turned to Grimmjow and asked. "When you decide your cutey is allowed to eat can he sit in this bitches lap?" His hand gave a hard smack to Shuhei's ass. The pet moaned, worrying his tongue as the bulge in his pants grew more noticeable.

"Sure." Grimmjow replied, pausing in scooping eggs onto his plate to glance at Toshiro. His pets eyes were trained on the floor again. He'd break him of that urge later. For now, standing exposed to everyone was enough.

That settled Kensei gave Shuhei another light smack on the ass to get him moving towards the food.

A few seconds later Ichigo returned, large black duffel bag in hand and his usual collar secured around his neck. "Thanks, pet. Put Shiro-pet's collar on for him then come eat." Ichigo replied with a quick 'yes sir' and walked over to Toshiro with the bag.

He placed it at the edge of the couch so no one would trip on it later and fished around inside it. Finding the spare collar he stepped over to Toshiro and tilted his head up. Smirking at what he was about to do Ichigo bent and captured Toshiro's lips a passionate kiss. His hands easily secured the leather collar around Toshiro's slender neck.

"Hey! I didn't say you could kiss him!" Grimmjow chided.

"Oops." Ichigo said after ending the kiss the turning back to his master with an impish grin. He shrugged with his shoulders and hands for good measure too.

"Keep that up and I won't let you come in his ass." Grimmjow warned. Several in the group made dramatic 'ooooohhhh' noises with their hands over their o-shaped expressions.

"Forgive me master. It won't happen again." Ichigo bowed dramatically, a sly smirk pulling at the side of his lips.

"Tch. Come eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrimmXD: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your words encourage me to keep writing. <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrimmXD: Sex lots and lots of sex! and I'm still going to leave you unsatisfied. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Several minutes passed and Toshiro was finally able to look up at those gathered in the kitchen, eating away. His nerves were on high alert. Every time someone would look his way a shiver would shoot up his spine. His face was hot and the urge to fold his hands in front of himself had them twitching at his sides. He watched everyone idly chat and enjoy the breakfast his master had prepared. Toshiro wished he could taste it. Ichigo was always the one to cook for him when he was over. Grimmjow's cooking was like a special gift and he wasn't allowed to enjoy it. Not yet away.

Taking small bites out of his piece of bacon, Starrk watched Toshiro twitch and shudder above the white rug. The pets attention was focused on his master, who was deliberately not looking at his pet. Starrk hadn't been sure Toshiro would like this sort of play when he'd heard Grimmjow's plan. But it would seem he had been wrong. The pets dick was visibly throbbing every once in a while.

The hungry look in those emerald depths had a wolfish grin spreading across Starrk's face. "Grimm?" He called, turning to look at his friend and popping the last bit of bacon into his mouth.

"Humm?"

"Your pet looks hungry." Starrk's tongue ran over his lips. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Toshiro's attention had shifted to him.

"He can eat when I say he can eat. I don't care how he looks." Grimmjow replied coolly. He only spared Starrk a quick sideways glance before returning to wolfing down his breakfast.

"Oh I didn't mean for food."

A blue brow quirked upwards and Grimmjow looked over at his pet. Emerald eyes were wide and shifting uncertainly between his master and Starrk. The man's body seemed to shake, his dick throbbing and his hands twitching every few seconds at his sides.

Grimmjow was pleasantly surprised by Toshiro's state. He hadn't expected him to be so turned on by just standing there in view of everyone. Sure he'd been hard before after Grimmjow threw him around and spanked him. But Grimmjow had figured that was from the previous discussion and the small amount of pain he'd bestowed upon his pet. Clearly being forced to expose himself to the group was as much a turn on for Toshiro as it was for Rangiku.

"Shiro-pet." Toshiro's heated gaze focused on his master. "Do you like exposing yourself like that?"

"It's embarrassing." Toshiro's voice was quiet. Almost too quiet. But Grimmjow would let that go so long as he could hear him for now.

"That's not what I asked."

Toshiro worried his bottom lip. He didn't really understand why he was so turned on from just being exposed to everyone. But he couldn't deny the strange pleasure it gave him. All those hungry looks trained on his naked body. He'd never felt sexy before. It wasn't something he thought he could be. But those looks. They made it very hard to believe that any more. He was sexy. And that realization made him feel good in an entirely different way.

He wanted to be looked at. Loved how everyone was looking at him. Loved how the embarrassment and vulnerability of being exposed like this made all his senses go into overdrive. It was exciting. Less exciting than a spanking or flogging, but still really exciting.

"I love it." Toshiro tried desperately to maintain eye contact with his master but he couldn't; his eyes shifted down to the white rug at his feet. A snap from his master forced him to look back up almost immediately.

"Eyes up here pet. You're only allowed to look down when I tell you to. Other wise, you stay focused on me or whoever you're playing with. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. Now come eat."

Grimmjow stood from his seat, directing Shuhei to take it. He'd told Kensei he'd have his pet eat in the man's lap and he would keep to his word.

Toshiro and Shuhei were getting very close. It still irked Grimmjow a lot. He wished he had taken more time outside of play to get closer to Toshiro before now. But what was done was done. He'd work to fix that issue over the next few weeks. They still hadn't picked a day for their date.

Shuhei took up the vacated stool and waited excitedly for Toshiro to come sit in his lap. The smaller male made his way over slowly, self-conscious about his nudity as he walked. His dick wiggled with each movement. The flushed and embarrassed look on his face was too cute for words.

When he finally made it to the bar he stared at Shuhei's lap. It was too high. The stools were already a little tricky for Toshiro to hop up on. With the added foot of height from Shuhei's body he wouldn't be able to get into his lap.

"Do you need help?" Grimmjow asked tentatively. He'd realized too late how high Shuhei's lap was. It would probably have been better if he'd just picked the man up and plopped him onto the waiting lap. Now he wasn't sure if Toshiro's mood was going to suffer due to his height complex.

"Yes sir." Toshiro bit out. Trying not to let his complex get the better of him. He was having a good time and now he was allowed to eat the food his master had prepared. He didn't want to ruin it by letting his anger flare up.

Grimmjow and Shuhei recognized the man's efforts to stay calm in the face of what was the source of a lot of the pain he'd experienced in his life. As a gesture of both his appreciation for that effort and a recognition of it Grimmjow tilted Toshiro's head up and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. When he pulled away the small amount of anger that had been present in his pets eyes was gone. Replaced with desire.

No other words were exchanged and Grimmjow easily hefted his pet into Shuhei's lap. The other pet wrapping his arms around Toshiro's waist. The back of his hand accidentally brushed the hard member between Toshiro's legs. The smaller male twitched, his hands grabbing Shuhei's wrists out of reflex.

Shuhei chuckled and whispered "Sorry not sorry," in Toshiro's ear, his warm breath washing over the sensitive spot there making Toshiro shiver at the sensation and release his hold.

Ichigo handed him a plate from across the bar top then went to the fridge to get his fellow pet some fruit juice. Toshiro didn't much care for orange juice and preferred juice over milk with breakfast.

"May I kiss him sir?" Ichigo requested as he came back from the fridge with a glass of strawberry passion fruit juice.

"Sure pet." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's bangs out of the way and placed a chaste kiss to his pet's forehead. Ichigo smiled at the affection and thanked his master.

"Here you go Shiro." Ichigo placed the glass down on the bar. As he pulled his hand back he gave Toshiro a sweet kiss of the cheek. Earning a smile from his boyfriend and fellow pet.

"Thanks Ichi."

Plate full of delicious smelling food, Toshiro began to eat with fervor. As usual he wolfed down the bacon before drinking half his juice and starting on the eggs.

While he ate, Toshiro noticed that everyone was still watching him. It made him feel a little awkward. He wanted to say something about it. But his role dictated that he did not.

Shuhei idly stroked up and down Toshiro's thighs, sending little sparks of sensation through the smaller male. His erection pushed against Toshiro's ass but neither seemed to care at all. Toshiro was enjoying the pleasant feelings running through his body and the delicious taste of the food his master had made.

Everyone's attention eventually started to falter. Each shifting their focus to their respective masters and pets.

Kuroraku and Starrk moved to the couches. Kuroraku took a seat on the plush surface and Starrk got to his knees between the man's legs. He rested his head on his partners thigh and yawned, letting his eyes fall closed.

At some point Kensei had asked around if anyone needed to borrow any equipment for the scene. He was now headed around the corner and up stairs to their dungeon to retrieve the requested items. They had had it renovated into one so they could have a proper play space.

Byakuya dragged Renji from the bar, two fingers in the ring on his collar. His pet grumbled at the treatment, earning him a swift smack on the ass. When they reached the other side of the couch Kuroraku was on Byakuya took a seat. Pulling Renji down to kneel at his feet while they waited for Kensei to return with the leather cuffs he had requested to borrow.

While he waited for his other pet to finish his food, Grimmjow pinned Ichigo's wrists above his head against the kitchen wall. He hungrily devoured his pets neck, nipping, kissing and licking at every part he could reach.

Ichigo playfully struggled against the hold, wiggling with each wave of sensation that flooded through his body. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Toshiro paused mid bite, fork halfway to his open mouth as he watched his partners.

A knee was placed between his legs, spreading them apart. Grimmjow's free hand snaked down, palming the stiffening member beneath black boxers. His pet moaned low in his throat, bucking into the hand.

Shuhei bit Toshiro's neck suddenly making him eeep and try to glare over his shoulder at the other pet. "What was that for?" He growled.

"You stopped eating. And I don't know about you but I'm dying to get on with the fun part. Not that I dislike you sitting in my lap. I'm just really horny." Shuhei whispered, so Grimmjow and Ichigo wouldn't hear him. It wouldn't due to have the blue haired master know he was getting impatient. The man would just make him wait longer.

"Oh...Sorry." Toshiro blushed and quickly went back to finishing his breakfast.

As soon as he was done he called to his master. "Sir, I've finished."

Grimmjow glanced side long at his pet. His tongue running up the side of Ichigo's neck in one long stroke. The ginger shuddered, his eyes falling closed in bliss. The hand between his legs continued to stroke him. Even when the mouth was pulled from his neck the hand continued pulling little pants and moans from his parted lips.

"Good. Go grab the two sets of leather cuffs from my duffel bag and bring them to me pet."

Toshiro replied with a curt 'yes sir' and hopped off Shuhei's lap, the man pouting at the loss. Grimmjow took note of both the pout and the erection beneath Shuhei's underwear. "Enjoying having my pet in your lap?" He purred, licking his lips.

"Very much so Grimmjow sir. I do hope you'll allow me such pleasure again." Shuhei smirked back at the master and hopped of the stool when he heard his own master call his name.

Kensei came back into the living space, a collar, two sets of leather cuffs, a flogger, crop and two bundles of black nylon rope in his hands. He tossed the collar to Kuroraku; the brunette easily catching it. And handed a set of cuffs to Byakuya, who gratefully accepted them.

Shuhei trotted up to his master, eyes bright with excitement.

"Strip and on your knees bitch." Kensei barked out his order like a general in the army. The tone sent shivers down Shuhei's spine.

"Yes sir."

Shuhei shed his underwear and threw them into a corner. He would deal with them later. He fell to his knees before his master and sat back on his calves, head tilted up to look his master in the eyes.

"Arms behind you."

The order was followed without hesitation and Kensei rounded his pet. Taking a knee he roughly grabbed Shuhei's wrist, pulling it away from his back so he could get the leather cuff around it. He clasped the one and then repeated the process with the other.

"Stay." Kensei ordered and asked if Kuroraku would let Starrk help him move the coffee table out of the way. His request was promptly granted and the two men lifted the table, placing it behind the couches.

Back in the kitchen Grimmjow secured Ichigo's arms behind his back, the ginger having already been stripped off his boxers after Shuhei left.

Toshiro was instructed to follow Grimmjow as he roughly pulled Ichigo to the side of the couch by his forearm. Ichigo tripped and fumbled as he tried to walk as he was pulled. He failed completely and ended up being dragged across the tiled floor. He didn't mind the treatment. He loved having no control.

He was shoved into a proper sitting position on his knees and left there while his master walked over to where Shuhei sat waiting.

Toshiro was shoved to his knees next to the other pet and his arms roughly pulled behind his back. The leather cuffs were deftly secured to his wrists and then pulled down. Forcing Toshiro to straighten his back.

"Chin up." Toshiro's head was tilted up by a finger under his chin and then he was left to sit there. He knew he was meant to hold the position until his master said otherwise and so he did.

While Grimmjow rummaged around in his duffle bag for the new vibrating butt plugs he'd stocked it with, Byukuya took this time to wrestle Renji into the leather cuffs. His pet was such a brat. It annoyed him to no end. But he also wouldn't have it anyother way.

Cuffs finally secured he tried to get Renji to take the same pose as Toshiro, but the red head wouldn't listen.

"Sit like Toshiro or I won't touch you anymore today." Byakuya threatened.

Renji quickly straightened and tilted his chin up, seated between his masters legs. For once the threat seemed to work.

Anticipating that his master would probably instruct him to sit the same Shuhei mimicked the other two pets. That earned him an approving nod from his master.

"Kensei, do you need a toy for the bitch? I have four here if you need one." Grimmjow turned to face everyone, four unopened packages in his hands.

"Nah, I grabbed his favorite one earlier."

Shuhei excitedly wiggled his butt. Kensei chuckled at the puppy like behavior and crooked a finger for his pet to come to him, coffee table now out of the way and Starrk back between his partners legs.

Shuhei promptly crawled on all-fours to his master and turned so his back was too him when he rotated a finger in the air.

Kensei knelt behind his pet, a gentle hand on his upper back guiding his chest to the rug. Shuhei wiggled his butt again, showing his joy for what was about to happen. The movement earned him a hard smack on the ass though.

"Be still."

Kensei massaged the now still cheeks of his prone pet. He was going to spit onto the puckered entrance to use as lube but Grimmjow tapped his shoulder with a small bottle.

"Shiro-pet does not care to see that type of thing." Grimmjow explained. Being spit on, peed on or the like where all hard limits for his white haired pet. And he had made it clear that if possible he would prefer not to have to see it done to others either.

"No problem."

Kensei took the offered bottle, pouring a generous amount onto his pets waiting hole and some onto three fingers as well. The bottle was handed back to Grimmjow who tipped it to Byakuya, offering it to him.

The other master indicated for him to toss it to him and the bottle was caught easily followed by a packaged butt plug.

"It's the smallest one." Grimmjow informed Byakuya tossing the medium sized one to a now naked Starrk.

Renji didn't like butt plugs all that much. But he was fine with using small ones if his master wished. And he loved vibrators.

Starrk was sitting with his back to Kuroraku, leaning against the man's crotch. He grinned and thanked Grimmjow for the 'wonderful gift' before opening the package.

"So why do you have four vibrating butt plugs in your little bag Grimm?" Kuroraku inquired, running his hands through his partners hair.

Grimmjow paused behind Ichigo. Opening one of the remaining packages and forcing his pet's head to the tile floor, inches from the rug. Ichigo groaned but didn't try to resist. From his back pocket Grimmjow retrieved a second small bottle of lube and did the same to his pet's ass as Kensei had done to Shuhei's.

His azure gaze shifted briefly to Toshiro. His pet was still hard as a rock, and with his head still tilted up, was looking down his nose to see what was going on. The position was probably starting to ache a little since he wasn't used to it. But he wasn't showing any signs of it. Impressive.

Grimmjow plunged a single digit into Ichigo's waiting entrance. The ginger groaned at the sudden intrusion. His shoulders wiggling briefly before he pushed back into the finger. Moaning when it tapped his pleasure spot.

"Because Kuroraku, I just do. One can never have too many toys on hand." Grimmjow grinned as he spoke, eyes locked with the older male as he too started to prepare his prone partner.

After opening the toy, Starrk had taken the same position as Shuhei and handed it to his partner. He wasn't cuffed yet. He didn't much care for having his hands held behind his back. He would allow it for a short period but after that they'd have to be removed or moved to the front.

Three loud moans and a pleasureful groan filled the room as the other pets had the their toys pushed past the tight ring of muscle in there asses. The toys were turned on and the pets forced to sit up straight, chins tilted up.

Kuroraku directed Starrk to turn back around and rest his head on his thigh while they waited for everyone to be ready.

Kensei left Shuhei as he was. Face down and ass up on the floor. He was enjoying the sight of his trembling and prone pet very much.

Grimmjow turned from Ichigo. Toshiro was giving him a pleading look, like he thought his master had forgotten about him. "Don't worry pet, I've got one for you too." Grimmjow purred and pointed down in front of Toshiro.

His pet excitedly bent down, placing his cheek and chest to the white rug. In a short-lived moment of confidence he wiggled his butt mimicking Shuhei earlier actions.

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at the display. Slowly he made his way over to his pet. Running a hand along Toshiro's spine he knelt behind him. A bottle of lube was popped open and the same process he had performed on Ichigo was repeated. Toshiro twitched and wiggled each time he moved his finger inside him, whether he hit the man's sweet spot or not.

"Hold still pet." Grimmjow ordered and then deliberately prodded at Toshiro's prostate cruely. His pet moaned lewdly but managed to stay still aside from his trembling.

"Good boy." Toshiro was rewarded with a few more hard pushes to the pleasurable bundle of nerves before the fingers were replaced with a rather large butt plug.

Like the others it vibrated. But Grimmjow had made sure to keep the largest of the four he'd bought for his smallest pet. The man loved the full feeling. Just having the toy in there was enough to make Toshiro moan in bliss.

Grimmjow had planned to put the vibe on the second or third setting but Toshiro was already struggling to stay still through the jolts of pleasure it was causing on the first setting. So instead he set it to a slow pulse. That seemed to make it a little easier on his pet.

It was never good to set a sub or pet up for failure. Unless of course they wanted that specific thing. Toshiro however, was not one of those people. Toshiro was the kind of pet that wanted to be praised. Wanted above all to make his master happy. So was Ichigo. Neither would take failure during a scene very well.

Grimmjow took a seat on the short couch leaving Toshiro as he was. The white male looked absolutely delectable in his prone position. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight.

The three Masters sat in comfortable silence. A silence full of pants, moans and groans from their pets. They enjoyed the sights and sounds their pets preformed for them. The pets trembled and twitched as the vibrations drove them mad. Even Starrk was starting to moan low in his throat instead of groaning.

Toshiro bit his lower lip trying not to be too loud. His position and state were embarrassing enough, he didn't need to be moaning loudly too. He wasn't sure if he would get in trouble for holding back his sounds. But the pleased sadistic look on his masters face made it clear, that at the very least he was enjoying his pets struggle.

Toshiro had never actually used a vibe before. He wasn't used to it at all. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite things though, torturous as it was at the moment.

After some time, Shuhei couldn't stand to wait any longer to pleasure his master. He tried to turn around, but Kensei stepped on his back, holding him to the rug. "What do you think you're doing pet."

"Please sir. Let me suck your cock? I can't wait any longer. I want it. No I need it. Please sir." Shuhei begged, his voice heavy with lust and need. The sound of it went right to Toshiro's throbbing member. Why did the man's voice have to be so sexy?

"Be patient pet why should you get your treat before everyone else?"

Shuhei whined under his master's foot.

Grimmjow chuckled at the display and locked eyes with Toshiro. "Are you going to beg too pet?"

"If you so wish Sir."

Grimmjow quirked a brow at the formal tone. It was smooth and full of lust. His pet trembled on his knees awaiting his orders like a loyal servant. The way Toshiro spoke made Grimmjow feel like he was some kind of Lord. He kind of liked that.

"Beg and I'll give you your treat."

Toshiro licked his lips and took a slow breath to calm his nerves before speaking lewdly. "Please sir. Let me please you. Let me suck your cock. Please sir I need it." With each statement Toshiro's voice got needier and needier. By the time he'd finished talking he was panting with hooded eyes. Those emerald orbs full of such wanting.

"Good boy, come." Grimmjow pointed to the floor at his feet and watched with great pleasure as his pet made his way to him. Sliding one knee forward on the plush rug before the other. The movement caused the plug to rub cruelly against his prostate pulling a low moan from soft lips. By the time he reached his master his body was shaking rather violently. Oh god he needed to cum so bad.

Grimmjow tilted Toshiro head up once he was between his legs. "You doing alright there pet? You look like your about to burst." Grimmjow drawled, his hot breath running over Toshiro's jawline as he spoke before a soft kiss was placed on it.

"Y-ye-ss Ssir I'm ju-ah-" Toshiro moaned loudly when his masters other hand pinched one of his nipples.

"Just what?"

Toshiro glared at the larger male. It only served to make his master grin widen and pinch the pink bud again, making him moan, his body slouching. "S-sir - ahhhh - Please s-stop. I'm gonnAHHHH cum." His master kept pinching his nipples as he tried to speak. Making it very difficult.

"Well we can't have that. I haven't given you permission yet." Grimmjow smirked and leaned back into the couch, legs spread to give his pet access to his treat. "You can have your treat now pet."

"Thank you sir." Toshiro panted, shifting forward so he could grab the yakuta with his lips. He didn't want to damage the nice fabric with his teeth. His tongue poked out, giving a tentative lick to the tip of his master large and very erect penis. Around him he could hear the sounds of the others pleasure their own masters. Seems the other master's had followed Grimmjow's lead.

Toshiro couldn't see Ichigo. But he could feel his eyes on him. Hungry and impatient.

Running his tongue along the underside of his master cock Toshiro moaned. He kept his eyes focused on his master face as he lapped at the sides and head like it was a popsicle. He hummed and moaned as he took the head into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip he suddenly swallowed his master whole. His tongue pushing hard against the sensitive vein on the underside.

Grimmjow's eyes widened ever so slightly when he was abruptly deep throated. The head of his dick hitting the back of his pets throat. His skilled tongue wrapped around it, milking it as a head of white hair bobbed in his lap. His pet's emerald pools were locked onto him, watching every twitch of pleasure that showed on his face. They were so needy. And so confident. His pet knew he was good at giving head and he was going to enjoy every expression, groan and breath that he pulled from him.

Toshiro continued to moan around the cock on his mouth sending vibrations of pleasure through the sensitive organ. His masters legs were starting to shake. He was close. Just a little more and-

Grimmjow jerked his pets head back by a fist in his white locks. His release shooting out, covering his pets flushed and surprised face. Some landed on his bare chest as well. Grimmjow loved the sight of it. His free hand stroked himself making sure every last drop was bestowed on his pet. Toshiro had pulled his head forward, tongue hanging out as the last of his master's seed was milked from his softening member. He swallowed it all happily and thanked his master for the 'delicious treat'.

"Hey who said you could cum pup." Kuroraku chided, flicking Starrk in the forehead.

"Sorry sir. I couldn't help it. Shiro is just too hot and your cream too delicious." Starrk panted, swallowing the rest of his partner's release. Toshiro's moaning had been driving him nuts while he sucked his partner off. The added pleasure of Kuroraku's hot seed pouring down his throat had just been to much for him.

Shuhei panted and shook between his master's legs as he swallowed all the delicious milk his master gave him. His own cock was throbbing with so much need he was having trouble thinking straight. He came off Kensei's dick with a pop, falling forward to rest his head on the man's thigh. "M-m-masterrr I need ta cuuummmm." Shuhei's eyes blinked hard and he panted as he tried desperately to keep himself in check. He couldn't come. Not yet. Not without permission.

Renji's loud scream pulled all the masters' attention to the pair fucking on the L-shaped couch. Byakuya had tired of Renji's teasing blow job and instead had his pet ride him. The vibe had been removed of course and quickly replaced with the red heads master's cock. Byakuya had stroked him almost to completion several times while he rode him, never once letting his pet cum until he himself was filling his pet with his seed. Renji's hips ground down into his master's hips, riding out his orgasm as he moaned and panted in the older males lap.

"You skipped ahead there Byakuya." Grimmjow commented nonchalantly. His fingers still entwined in his pets white locks. Toshiro was panting and trembling in his hold. He was unable to stop his hips from bucking as the vibe continued to send pulse after pulse of pleasure through his body.

"Don't care. I'll watch for the rest." All the other master's chuckled at Byakuya's curt response.

"Sirrrrr." Toshiro moaned, biting his lip. "P-p-pleeeease I'm gonna-ahhhhh" Grimmjow pinch a pert nipple. "Sirrrrrr." His pet whined.

Without a word Grimmjow stood, pulling Toshiro by his hair to turn around. He pushed his pet to the ground. Face down and ass up like he had been before. His pet cried out in pleasure as the plug was swiftly removed. He didn't cum though, and with the vibrations gone it was easier for him not too.

"Ichi-pet." Grimmjow called and crooked a finger for his pet to come to him. The ginger promptly made his way over, hazel eyes full of lust and hunger. His dick throbbed between his legs as he came to a stop on his knees in front of his master. "Fuck him." Grimmjow ordered, grinning when his pet licked his lips in excitement.

"Yes sir." Finally it was his turn to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GrimmXD: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought in the comments.


	12. Chapter 12

Face covered in his master's cum, Toshiro regretfully let his head be pushed to the ground, the sticky substance rubbing into the soft fur rug. Through the small amount of guilt due to Shuhei having to clean the mess up later Toshiro heard Ichigo shuffle up behind him. He had heard his master speak, but the words hadn't registered. The pleasure from the vibe being pulled back past the tight rings of his ass had him focused almost solely on the now empty sensation.

"Yes Sir."

Ichigo's lust filled tone managed to pull Toshiro from his daze. Their master deftly removed the leather cuffs binding Ichigo's hands together and the vibe in his ass as well. Trying to penetrate someone without a set of hands to position one's dick was difficult, no matter how hard they were.

A pleading whimper slipped from Toshiro's lips as Ichigo pressed the head to the puckered entrance. The smaller males body trembled with excitement and need, the vibe and other activities having done a wonderful job on the new pet.

Ichigo made sure to take his time easing himself into Toshiro. He bent over him, placing chaste kisses along his spine and neck. Each peck was met with a shudder, accompanied by a sharp inhale.

Toshiro hummed in pure bliss when Ichigo was finally seated fully inside him. He loved the full feeling.

"Pick up the pace pet," their master ordered.

Ichigo glanced up at the blue haired man. Grimmjow had taken his seat again, fully naked now, with his legs spread wide as he tilted his head with a grin. He quirked a brow at his ginger pet, a sign he was taking too long to obey.

Refocusing Ichigo bent and whispered in Toshiro's ear. "Be sure to make some pretty sounds for our master." Ichigo pulled out almost all the way before slamming his hips forward. Toshiro's face pushed hard against the rug. His mouth fell open in a loud moan. Each thrust from Ichigo was hitting home. Bursts of white sparked across Toshiro's vision, all of his thoughts finally dissolving leaving his mind full of only pleasure and need. He moaned and panted lewdly for all too hear. The sexy sounds egged on the other pets as they too were fucked. Each one brought them all collectively closer to release, but their masters wouldn't have that just yet.

Grimmjow's voice boomed throughout the room ordering his pet to stop. Ichigo whined and bent over his fellow pet. He'd been so close. So very, very close. Why was his master making him stop? The ginger looked up to beg his master to let him continue, but once he saw the look on the man's face he knew it would be pointless.

All the other pets had been forced to stop as well, each giving some kind of displeased sound.

Starrk sat in Kuroraku's lap, his partner's thick cock fully sheathed inside him while large hands held him down. A low growl ripped from Starrk's throat.

"Now, now Pup, be patient," Kuroraku tried but Starrk wasn't having it. He had been so close to cumming again and now he'd have to work all the way back up to it. Being the stronger of them, Starrk pried Kuroraku's hands from his thighs. Forcing them to his partner's sides he moved, bouncing up and down in the man's lap like a bitch in heat.

Kuroraku was surprised be the sudden forcefulness. It had been quite some time since he'd seen the brunette in such a primal fit of need. His gray eyes were wild; hungry and willing to take what they wanted. Which he was. Of course it would take but a single word to make the man stop. But Kuroraku was truly turned on by the change and more than happy to allow his not so submissive partner to have his way.

"I don't think I've ever seen Starrk act like that," Grimmjow mused, his blue brows raised in intrigue.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance, his hands still holding Toshiro's hips against his. The man's walls were clenching repeatedly around him. It was driving him crazy. It was taking all the willpower he had not to move. Toshiro's whimpered pleas of 'please don't stop. More. Please. Fuck me,' weren't helping either.

"It happens from time to tim-"

"Shut up and tell Ichi to start making the pup moan again," Starrk growled, cutting his partner off. Gray eyes momentarily glared at Grimmjow. It made Grimmjow shiver in both excitement and fear. The brunette reminded Grimmjow of a beast ready to strike. 

Grimmjow's grin spread wide across his face. "Oh and what are you going to do if I don-"

"Please master! Tell him to fuck me!" Toshiro cried, tears in his eyes as he tried desperately to buck Ichigo back into him. The other pet couldn't allow it though. "Please, I won't cum, I promise, just please tell him to fuck me! Please let him fill me with his cum master. Pleeeeease!"

Grimmjow eyes rolled in his head. Boy could Toshiro beg when he wanted to. How could he say no to that? "Fuck him into the floor Ichi-pet. And you better fill him up good."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Ichigo's voice shook as he spoke, the effort of holding himself back having left him somewhat breathless. He set a brutal pace for his thrusts, pistoning in and out of Toshiro as the man's ass seemed to eagerly suck him back in.

Those delicious sounds poured one after another from Toshiro's mouth. Almost incoherent moans of 'fuck', 'yes, please more' and 'thank you mas-ter' were panted out along with them. Just the sounds alone would have been enough to drive their master nuts. But the sight of Toshiro's cum covered face rubbing into the white rug while his whole body jerked with every thrust of the other pet's hips, that was really going to make him cum. And no one was even touching him. He wouldn't allow himself to though. He would wait till he could take the last go at his pet.

Ichigo was nearing his climax now. Just a few more thrusts and-

"Master please can I cum!?"

That was it. Ichigo's whole body shuddered, his climax pulsing into Toshiro. The smaller male whimpered as he felt the warm fluid fill him. It felt so good. He couldn't believe how good it felt. It had never been this intense of a feeling before. His whole body trembled. His vision unfocused, and his senses trained on the sensation. He was going to cum with or without permission and there was nothing he could do about it.

Grimmjow could see his pet was going to fail. So he called to him in the last instant before his orgasm. "Cum for him pet."

The timing couldn't have been better. Toshiro's back arched, his hips pushing back against Ichigo's. The ginger moaned blissfully as tight walls milked him for every last drop. The two pets panted and shook together, riding out the remaining effects of their climaxes.

Ichigo tried to support himself over his fellow pet. His arms shook with the effort it took to hold up his own weight.

Receiving a pleading look from his pet. Grimmjow moved from the chair to help Ichigo off Toshiro. Strong arms hefted him up and sat him against the small couch.

"Thank you sir," Ichigo breathed. His eyes were hooded. His expression exhausted. Good, his master thought.

It had been a truly wonderful sight to see his two pets enjoying each other like that. He'd have to make it a common thing when they played, if they too would like it to be. And Grimmjow was pretty sure they would.

"Sir."

"Yes pet?"

Grimmjow undid the cuffs on Toshiro's wrists. Setting them aside he helped his clearly out-of-it pet roll onto his back. Toshiro's chest rose steadily up and down as his breathing returned to normal. His eyes were unfocused, but he seemed to be watching his master as the man sat down between his two pets, close enough to each of them should they need anything.

"Sir."

Grimmjow chuckled at the cuteness of Toshiro's repeated call. Did he need something or was he just enjoying saying it? "Yes pet?"

"I...I don't think..." Toshiro wet his lips, head lolling to the side, those emerald pools darkened by his pleasure. Grimmjow waited patiently for him to continue. His pet was clearly very out if it and required special attention. Ichigo would recover quickly, the scene having not taken the same level of toll on him. Toshiro, however, may need the scene to end completely for the day.

"You d-"

"I don’t think I can take another..." Toshiro's eyes fell closed a soft smile on his face. So cute. "Can I sleep?" Toshiro blurted, his eyes shooting open.

Grimmjow, Kensei and Kuroraku shared in a brief moment of laughter. The new addition to the group added such cuteness and innocence to their time together.

"Yes pet, but let me get you some water first. You going to be okay if I leave for a moment?"

"Umhum." Toshiro's eyes fell closed again, his body relaxing into the white rug. It was so damn soft. He would have to get one, Toshiro thought absently.

He heard his master give a positive response and then his warmth moved away. It left him feeling cold. Not physically, but mentally. He didn't like it. His brows scrunched together. He searched nearby for where his master had gone. He tried to lift himself up but his arms were still jelly. A strange sense of panic started to well up inside Toshiro, his breathing coming out in shallow pants. "M-master...Where'd you..."

"GRIMM!" Kensei yelled. It was good that Grimmjow had asked his pet before leaving his side, but clearly Toshiro didn't have a good handle on his own mind at the moment. The panic on the man's face was concerning. The experienced master recognized that Toshiro was starting to drop.

Grimmjow immediately dropped what he was doing in the kitchen and ran back to his pet. He grabbed the hand reaching blindly for him, kneeled beside his pet and whispered softly, "It's okay pet. I'm here. I'm here. Shhhhh." Grimmjow ran a hand through Toshiro's hair, soothing his pet.

"W-where'd you go?" Toshiro's voice was quiet and he was starting to sniffle.

"To get you water. You need to drink something." Grimmjow's hands massaged Toshiro's scalp. His pet seemed to like that.

"Don go..."

Grimmjow smiled at his pet. "I won't. I'll stay with you as long as you need pet. Do you want Ichigo too?" Toshiro nodded, his eyes falling closed again.

Grimmjow scooped Toshiro up, pulling him into his lap. So his head rested on his shoulder. Toshiro curled into a half ball. Grimmjow rested his back against the couch, one arm stretched out over the soft cushions. Ichigo snuggled into his master's side, one hand rubbing his shoulder gently while the other took Toshiro's free hand. Ichigo was still tingly but he was focusing just fine.

Hazel eyes watched as Starrk kissed Kuroraku and walked into the kitchen. The brunette gathered up two glasses of water and one glass of fruit juice, the same one he had seen Ichigo give Toshiro that morning, like the skilled bartender he was. Starrk brought the three drinks over to the three man, the glasses all pushed together in a triangle. The two glasses of water were shifted skillfully into one hand and the glass of juice handed to Grimmjow first.

"Thanks Starrk."

Grimmjow gratefully took the glass. He shook Toshiro, gently rousing his pet. "Here, drink." Toshiro blinked at the glass, confused for a second before he understood. He slowly drank from the glass as Grimmjow tilted it against his mouth. The sugary taste quickly coaxed him into drinking fast and with more interest. Soon the glass was empty and handed back to Starrk in exchange for the two glasses of water, which Ichigo and Grimmjow chugged.

"See if you can get him to eat some of this." Grimmjow was handed a milk chocolate bar. "It'll help with the drop."

"Thanks." Grimmjow took the offered treat. He handed it to Ichigo to open; he didn't want to take more than one hand off of Toshiro at the moment.

Starrk smiled and returned to the kitchen.

Kuroraku stood, bringing the large fuzzy black blanket from the back of the couch he'd been sitting on. He placed it over Toshiro and Ichigo, the ginger having to lift his arms up so he could still use them. Blanket in place, Kuroraku headed down the hall with a quick 'Just using the washroom hun' yelled to Starrk.

Toshiro jumped slightly at the loud noise, then wiggled and nuzzled Grimmjow's shoulder. "I love you guys." He suddenly mumbled, sweet smile on his face as he nodded off.

"We love you too, Toshiro. Nibble on this before you pass out."

Toshiro opened one eye to see the brown thing Ichigo was holding out to him. His brows pulled together. "I get chocolate?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded, unable able to stop the smile pulling at his lips.

"Yay!" Toshiro cheered quietly and bit into the piece of chocolate. Slowly he nibbled little bits away at a time, holding the piece firmly between his lips. Soon the whole piece was gone and Ichigo was getting an expectant look. Another piece was handed over and devoured. This repeated a few times until Grimmjow said he'd had enough.

Ichigo placed the chocolate on the couch behind him. He watched Kensei throw an excitedly giggling Shuhei over his shoulder. He informed them that he was going to give Shuhei his flogging up in the play room and headed around the corner.

On the opposite couch from the three men, Byakuya and Renji were cuddled up, asleep soundly. It was a cute moment.

"Need anything else Grimm?" Starrk leaned over the back of the couch, arms crossed lazily.

"Nah we're good. Thanks again."

"No problem. If Kuroraku comes looking for me - yawn - let him know I went to lay down."

"Sure thing."

Starrk yawned again. A hand coming up to cover his mouth this time as he gave the white haired male in Grimmjow's arms one last look over. Toshiro was asleep now, nuzzling into his master's shoulder and mumbling something. Starrk couldn't get over how cute the man was. Nor could he forget how crazy the sounds the pet could make made him. It was too bad he hadn't gotten much of a chance to play with Toshiro, but there was always next time.

A couple hours later Shuhei ambled down the stairs from the dungeon, back still red from his wonderfully enjoyable flogging.

As he entered the living room he saw Ichigo was bent over the carpet on his knees. He was pouring vinegar over baking soda on the white rug.

"What cha do-"

"Shhhhhhhh." Ichigo glared over his shoulder at Shuhei. He outstretched an arm pointing to the small couch. Grimmjow lay with his feet dangling off the arm with Toshiro cuddled up on his chest, face nestled under the larger male's chin. One hand peaked out from under the black blanket covering the two of them. It lay in a loose fist over Grimmjow's heart. One of Grimmjow's arms was tucked behind his head while the other slung over Toshiro's waist. Both were sound asleep.

Luckily Byakuya and Renji had woken up a little while ago. They had plans to get ready for in the evening, so they had gone home already.

"Tell me you took a picture of this." Shuhei whispered, walking up behind Ichigo to get a better look at what he was doing.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/29315110597/in/dateposted/)

"Course I did."

Ichigo was rubbing at the rug with a small towel now. His hand moving in quick jerky movements to try to get the dried cum out of it.

"You don't have to do that Ichi."

"Eh shut up. The longer it sits the harder it'll be to get out."

"True. But this is my house. I'll clean it. Go relax."

"Don't care."

"Ichi come-"

"You guys suck at whispering," Toshiro's hushed and groggy voice came from the couch. He yawned and rubbed his eye. He'd fallen asleep with his damn lens in again. "So sticky," he complained, picking at the small bits of gooey sleep at the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry Shiro," Ichigo and Shuhei said together.

"I'll get you some water. You should drink something," Shuhei whispered. Hopefully Grimmjow wouldn't wake up too.

"Is okay. I'll get it. I got to pee anyway." Toshiro wiggled free of Grimmjow's arm and tried to slide off of him onto the floor.

"Where you going?" Grimmjow opened one eye to look at Toshiro.

"Bathroom and some water." Toshiro pushed himself over the larger male and onto the floor. He wobbled a little at first but easily steadied himself and headed off down the hall to the bathroom.

His body was still a little tingly but his mind was more or less back to normal. It was still clear of the usual abundance of thoughts that plagued him though. For that he was grateful. He hoped it would stay like that for a while longer, so he could continue to enjoy everyone's company.

Grimmjow stretched and sat up with a yawn. He watched Toshiro as he walked down the hall. There was a slight limp to his step but otherwise he was walking fine. He seemed to be properly aware of everything around him too. That was good.

"Seriously Ichigo, I can just put the whole rug in the wash," Shuhei pleaded in exasperation when the ginger continued to scrub the rug.

"What?!" Ichigo spun around staring up at his friend in disbelief. You could put faux fur the the wash? He didn't know that.

"I can put the rug in the wash. So please stop trying to scrub the cum out of it."

Ichigo ran a hand over his face and breathed out a very long sigh. "For fucks sakes..."

Grimmjow laughed, getting up from the couch to find something to nibble on now that he was free of his pet for a bit. He loved how cute Toshiro had been acting. And was more than happy to stay with him as long as the other man needed. But it was still nice to be able to move around again after several hours.

Ichigo glared at his master. "Not funny," he growled.

"Ha. Sure it is."

"Fuck you."

"What was that pet?" Grimmjow glanced at his pet, blue brow quirked in warning.

"Sorry master." Ichigo bowed his head. He shouldn't have said that.

"Come ‘ere" Grimmjow crooked a finger at his pet. Azure eyes were cold as Ichigo make his way over, head still bowed. His balls were suddenly grabbed in a painful grip and his head tilted up by his master's other hand. "You know better than to talk to me like that pet." Ichigo winced as the grip on his tenders squeezed.

"I do. I'm sorry master. It won't happen again."

"It better not. I've let you off a few times with little things lately because it's not just us anymore. But if you curse at me or do something you know you're not supposed to again, i'm perfectly happy to go back to using that cage as punishment." Ichigo shuddered at the threat. During his training the most effective punishment for him had been confinement in the metal cage they had in their playroom. The space inside it was small, he couldn't even turn around in it. The punishments consisted of anywhere from ten minutes to an hour in the cage. Alone. Ichigo hated it. And that's why they had agreed to use it. Along with a few other things Ichigo found tolerably unpleasant, like what his master was doing right now.

"I understand master. I'll be good. I promise." One final squeeze had Ichigo's eyes scrunch closed and he had to force himself not to fold over or grab at his master's hand.

"Good." Grimmjow released his pet. "I'm done Shiro-pet. Come get your water."

"Yes sir." Toshiro walked confidently passed Ichigo on his way to the kitchen, seemingly unaffected by what he had just witnessed. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink.

Grimmjow found that a bit odd. There was a jug of cold water in the fridge. "Prefer tap water?" He inquired, opening up a cabinet to find a snack.

"No sir." Toshiro sipped at his drink, leaning against the quartz. He was getting used to being naked and having everyone around him naked. He didn't feel awkward at all right now even though everyone was still nude.

"Then why aren't you using the water in the jug in the fridge?" Shuhei rounded the island and smacked Grimmjow's hands away from a bag of chips he'd found. "I'm about to start dinner. Can you please wait to eat sir Grimm?"

He'd stayed out of the little spat between Ichigo and his master. He'd seen Grimmjow punish the other male like that a few times before. It was one of the things Kensei did to punish him as well. He liked pain, but that kind of pain had never been something he enjoyed. It was still tolerable though.

"How long is that gonna take?"

"About an hour."

Grimmjow sighed and resigned himself to go back to chilling on the couch. "Ichi-pet, you help him. I'm hungry." He grumbled, hoping the second set of hands would speed things up. He plopped onto the soft couch and switched the TV on. Quickly finding a movie that he liked he settled in to wait for food.

"Yes master." Ichigo stayed put as he waited for Toshiro to answer Shuhei's question. Dinner preparations wouldn't start until the small matter was handled.

"There's a water jug in the fridge?" Toshiro raised a brow at the new information. Was that normal?

Shuhei chuckled, opening up the fridge to point at the clear jug. "Yes. Never seen that before?" He inquired. hands opening and closing the drawers in the fridge as he started to gather what he needed for dinner. "Ichigo can you get some rice going? Six cups should be plenty." A large package of chicken breast was placed on the counter beside the fridge followed by a carton of eggs, some green onions and frozen peas.

Ichigo gave an affirmative reply and went to get the rice out of one of the lower cabinets, followed shortly after by the rice cooker that Shuhei kept on the shelf above the rice.

"Nope. We just have a filter on the tap at home and Sir has a water dispenser on his fridge." Toshiro shrugged, finishing off his glass.

"Oh. Well now you know." Shuhei smiled at Toshiro. His eyes ran over the man's naked form for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to the food he'd pulled out. "Why don't you go sit with Sir Grimm?" Shuhei suggested. Hands busily unpacking the chicken and laying it out on the large wooden cutting board.

"You don't need any more help?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Toshiro shrugged and headed over to the couch. He was about to take a seat on the rug at his master's feet but was told to get in his master's lap instead. Carefully he plopped down onto the man's thighs. He leaned back into the bare chest and tucked his head under the man's chin. "No more play today?" Large emerald eyes looked up at his master.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through Toshiro's white locks. He found it very pleasant and relaxing. "No. You should rest. That scene turned out to be a lot for you."

Toshiro hummed, letting his eyes shift to the action movie Grimmjow had playing. "I loved it. Hoping next time I can handle more. I was looking forward to that flogging with Shuhei."

Grimmjow smiled. Toshiro was getting much better at giving information without being asked. And he didn't sound shy at the moment either. "If Shuhei and Kensei are up for it, we could do that on Thursday," Grimmjow chuckled. Toshiro's head had tilted back so he could look excitedly look at his master. If Toshiro were a puppy Grimmjow was sure his tail would be going nuts. "Shuhei!"

"Yes sir Grimm?" Shuhei briefly looked up from what he was doing. He was surprised to find Toshiro almost vibrating in Grimmjow's lap looking at him expectantly.

"Why don't you ask him pet?" Grimmjow suggested. He was curious to see what face Shuhei would make if the normally shy Toshiro asked him to join him for a flogging.

"Shu want to come to Sir's on Thursday for a flogging with me? Since play is done for me for the day."

Shuhei's mouth opened and closed a few times. He had not been expecting that. "Are you asking me on a flogging date?" He asked humorously and shifted his gaze back to the chicken he was slicing, his cheeks flushed.

"That's a thing?" Toshiro asked in astonishment, looking from his master to Shuhei for an answer.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh. Shuhei didn't blush often and Toshiro's innocence was just to cute. "I guess so."

"Sure whatever. So is that a yes?"

"Um...I'll have to check with Master. But I'd really like that. Also the flogging date thing was a joke." Shuhei stumbled over his words a little. 

"I know." Toshiro stuck his tongue out playfully when Shuhei's head shot up. He didn't mind playing dumb once in awhile. Besides, he liked making Shuhei blush. The other man looked so cute with a red face, and he found it kind of refreshing to see the other male get flustered in his place.

Shuhei stuck his tongue out at Toshiro in retort before chuckling.

"Speaking of dates. When did you want to get your ass kicked at bowling?" Grimmjow asked, tilting his head so he could peek around the side of Toshiro's head.

Toshiro quirked a brow at his master and glanced over his shoulder. A challenging look on his face as he spoke confidently, "you mean get your ass kicked, sir. And I was thinking next Friday. I know a bowling place with a good deal on that day."

Grimmjow chuckled at the challenge. He liked the spark of competitive fire in his pets eyes. It was the same look he'd had when schooling each and every game he challenged at the festival.

"You do know I'm a millionaire right?"

"And that gives you reason to waste money? Those with such attitudes don't hold onto their wealth for long, Sir. I'd be wary of your spending." Toshiro quipped, smirking at his master.

"Surely you don't think me so frivolous as that Shiro-pet?" Grimmjow countered, mirroring Toshiro's formal and intellectual way of speaking.

Toshiro was surprised by the tone but hid it well. "Of course not. So long as you agree to the cheapest course of action."

"What are you two? Lords or something now?" Kensei arrived in the living space. He'd just finished cleaning the playroom after the fun with his pet.

As he awaited a reply to his humorous question, Kensei took in the scene around him. Ichigo and Shuhei busied themselves in the kitchen chopping up and preparing what appeared to be the necessary ingredients for Shuhei's mouth watering fried rice.

Toshiro and Grimmjow shared in a lighthearted chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind playing the part of a lord," Grimmjow mused as Kensei took up residence in his favoured loveseat.

"A butler or formal servant type role has always been sort of an interesting idea to me. I think I'd play the role quite well," Toshiro added, fixing Kensei with a thoughtful look. Maybe the other man was onto something.

Ichigo had his way of serving their master, it wouldn't be a bad idea for the three of them to figure out a different one for Toshiro to play. And a more formal manner of speaking came naturally to him. It would most definitely be something the pet should discuss with his master and partner.

"Well you certainly have the intelligence and manner of speaking for it Toshiro. I think that role would suit you as well." There was a slight pause in Kensei's thought before he added "Fuck now I'm doing it too."

All those present shared a laugh. It would seem the formal speech pattern was contagious.

"Maybe you should try it out?" Grimmjow suggested, looking to both Toshiro and Ichigo for their input on the matter.

"Sounds good to me," Toshiro chirped.

"So what, he's going to start calling you 'my Lord', master?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I guess so. I kinda like the sound of that." The master grinned.

"I think it would be a good way to establish a difference between him and I on a general level...But it would fall to pieces when you start smacking his ass repeatedly." Ichigo chuckled at the end of his sentence, his hands busy with prepping the pan and stove for the fried rice.

"What's wrong with that? Ain't nothing sweeter than a well mannered servant becoming a whore at their masters feet." Grimmjow purred the words, his breath ghosting over Toshiro's neck. "Don't you think?" His nose ran up the side of a slender neck, making his pet shiver.

"I'll serve you however you wish my Lord," Toshiro drawled. He reveled in the reaction of not only his master but the other three man in the room as well.

Ichigo and Shuhei stared at him like he'd done something unimaginably out ot character. That seemed strange to Toshiro, but then again he had been changing quite a lot lately. His words were both meant to be as humorous as they were true.

His master seemed very pleased with the statement. As he kissed Toshiro's neck affectionately his hands rubbed the younger male's thighs in appreciation. "I think it's decided then. You're role to me will be my loyal servant. You'll fulfill every order I give you with proper formality. And take every spanking, beating and pleasurable torture I give you like the lewd pain slut you are."

Toshiro shuddered. His masters words not only turned him on, but the role also sounded oh so right. "As you wish my Lord."


	13. Chapter 13

Toshiro slumped over the bar top at Los Lobos, his chin resting on his arms as he stared blankly at the wall of different bottles of alcohol lined up neatly on glass shelves illuminated by purple and blue neon lights. Some punk looking bartender with a red Mohawk served him the Rum and coke he'd ordered a few minutes ago. He'd already paid for the drink so the man left him alone, sensing the white-haired male didn't want to chit-chat.  
Toshiro had arrived an hour early for Ichigo's Monday hangout with his friends. No Grimmjow allowed. He'd hoped all the flashing lights and upbeat music would help lift his mood before everyone arrived. No such luck.  
Work that day had been one annoyance after another. Whatever could have gone wrong had gone wrong. Well, there was one thing that managed to escape the onslaught of bad luck Toshiro was having. Espada Inc's solar car project had received its final approval. So at least something good had come of such a horribly stressing day. But why did such a wonderful weekend have to turn into such a shitty Monday?  
After Grimmjow and himself had decided on him calling him 'My Lord' from now on instead of 'Sir' they had discussed with Starrk, Shuhei, Ichigo and the others present at the time about Toshiro's dating interests. In the end, it had been established that Toshiro was free to work towards becoming romantic partners with Starrk and Shuhei on top of his already developing relationships with Grimmjow and Ichigo.  
Once that had been settled the group of 7 had eaten dinner and spent the rest of the evening cuddling and watching movies. Apparently, most of the group loved action films. No real surprise there, but Ichigo had managed to put on a romantic comedy as well to Grimmjow and Kensei's dismay. Everyone else had quite enjoyed it, Toshiro included.  
Two large hands were suddenly on Toshiro's shoulders jolting him from his thoughts. He jumped at first but calmed quickly when Starrk whispered in his ear "Looking a little worn out today pup." The man's skilled hands rubbed taught shoulder muscles, pulling Toshiro to lean back in the bar stool; slowly helping him relax. There was a lot of tension built up in his upper body.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/31826369497/in/dateposted/)   
"That feels nice..." Toshiro hummed, letting his eyes fall closed he allowed himself to focus just on the hands working the knots out of his shoulders and neck.  
"Hard day at work?" Starrk tried again. Toshiro didn't seem to be in much of talkative mood. But he needed to relax a little, and talking about whatever was stressing him out might help. His whole body screamed stressed from the moment that Starrk had laid eyes on him on his way out the door.  
He worked the day shift on Mondays. Normally he would go home to nap and such before seeing if Harribel wanted to go for a late dinner. Today, however, she was visiting a friend who was in town so he was free to hang around if he wanted too.  
"You have no idea...ummm... your hands really are magic..." Starrk chuckled at the compliment. "Only one thing could go right today. And I'm really glad it did...ahhhh ouuuuch..." Starrk pushed on a particularly stubborn knot. "But everything else went wrong." Toshiro hissed as the knot finally gave and Starrk worked to relieve the remaining pain. "I spilled coffee on my favourite suit before I even walked out the door this morning. Then when I got to work it was just one issue after another with every project we have on the go...ahhhhhhh...ummmm." Starrk's hands must be blessed by God. He was working the tension out of his mid and lower back now. "Like can't anyone do anything without fucking it up..."  
"Some days are just shit. Tomorrow will be better." Toshiro tched. "I've never seen you in shorts before. They look nice." Starrk commented, running his hands down Toshiro's bare thighs, pulling the topic in a new direction. The black leather short shorts didn't cover much, but they made the man's round ass stand out nicely. Accompanied by the fishnet crop top that was becoming a staple of Toshiro's night time attire, the whole outfit was very attractive. The cotton band around his neck was a nice touch as well. Now if only he had some leather wrist and ankle cuffs to go with it Starrk thought as he massaged the thick muscles of Toshiro's upper thighs.  
"Ummmm, I think I like the leather pants better." Toshiro moaned as Starrk trailed his fingertips along his sensitive inner thigh. He could see where this might be heading and was more than happy to go with it. He was very glad the five of them had had that discussion about him playing, fucking and possibly dating all four of them. He wanted to get to know Starrk and Shuhei better before going on any actual dates with the handsome men, but he was more than happy to enjoy them sexually in the meantime.  
It was almost funny how easily Toshiro fell into the poly mindset. It felt so natural to him. Maybe it had something to do with the group he was apart of. With his shyness steadily disappearing and the openness of everyone, it just felt so right for Toshiro to be a part of this group. He was pretty sure he'd never want more than four long-term romantic partners though; a good number to stop at. At least for him.  
"You do look very good in leather pants." Starrk's hands slide down to Toshiro's knees in time with his words and slide back up to his hips with the following sentence. "Personally though I think you look best without anything blocking my view."  
Toshiro shuddered, his knees pulling together. Starrk's hands tickled. They weren't like that for long, however. Starrk gently eased them back apart and whispered. "Will you give me a taste?" in Toshiro's ear. He thumbed the waistband of Toshiro's shorts. "Pretty please." Those sinful thumbs slide along the band to the zipper. "With a cherry on top." Toshiro sucked in a shaky breath. His cock twitched beneath the tight fabric.  
There weren't many people in the bar yet, with it being only shortly after five. So Toshiro wasn't too focused on the eyes that periodically glanced their way. Most people at Los Lobos wouldn't stare for too long when others nearby were doing naughty things.  
"Yessss-Ahahahhhhhh." Starrk bit down gently on the juncture between Toshiro's neck and shoulder. The sudden pain went right to his quickly stiffening member. His head lolled to the side, giving the brunette access to more of his neck.  
Starrk kissed, licked and nipped at the exposed skin. He loved the little sounds the smaller male kept making for him. His hands undid the metal zipper of Toshiro's shorts and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Toshiro wasn't wearing anything underneath. The man's half hard member was pulled from the shorts and a skilled hand rubbed the glands around the head gently, teasing the now wiggling man in his grasp. "No underwear? What a surprise. Were you feeling naughty despite the stress, Pup?" Starrk trailed his nose up the side of Toshiro's neck and nipped the man's earlobe.  
Toshiro moaned and bit his lower lip. Oh, that felt good. "Not really. Shorts are just too tight to wear any." His voice was breathy and full of need.  
"I see." Starrk turned the stool around so he was face to face with Toshiro. The man's emerald eyes were wide, not having expected the sudden change in position. Starrk leaned forward, bending his back so he could capture Toshiro's lips in a gentle kiss. A kiss that slowly turned more passionate as Toshiro yearned for more contact with the older male. Starrk's hand was back on his dick, stroking gently since there was nothing to use as lube.  
Starrk pulled away from the kiss. His forehead resting against Toshiro's for a moment before, in one fluid motion, he was on his knees between Toshiro's legs. The stool put Toshiro's crotch at the perfect level for Starrk to lick. He lapped at the head of the six-inch length. His hands gripped the sides of the tight shorts and in a smooth motion pulled them down below the smaller male's knees.  
A small gasp followed by a low moan sounded above Starrk as he swallowed the other man whole. One of his hands reached up to fondle Toshiro's balls while his tongue pushed hard against the vein on the underside of the throbbing member in his mouth. With a pop, he released the head in favour of giving long licks to either side of the shaft.  
Toshiro panted quietly, worried that too many strangers would start looking at him and ruin the mood. He whined when Starrk only continued to tease him, giving light flicks and sucks to the head and long slow licks up the sides while his hand rubbed the space between his balls and brushed over his hole. It was maddening.  
"Starrk, please. St-stop teasing me." Toshiro begged, his hands holding onto the sides of the stool for dear life. God, it felt so good. But it wasn't enough.  
Starrk grinned as he made eye contact with the desperate male. He ran his tongue slowly up the underside one more time. Stopping just under the head he watched desperation peek on Toshiro's face. Then he swallowed him whole again and sucked hard as he started to bob enthusiastically between Toshiro's legs.  
Toshiro's eyes fell closed, mind focused on the wonderful pleasure Starrk was giving him. All his stress and frustration melted away into sexual bliss. A few long minutes later a final hard suck and gentle pull on his balls had Toshiro spilling his seed down Starrk's throat.  
Hungrily, Starrk swallowed it all, his gray eyes never once having left Toshiro's gorgeous face while he sucked him off. Toshiro had made such wonderful sounds and expressions. It was making Starrk yearn to taste more of the man. But alas, the people Toshiro was supposed to be meeting had finally arrived.  
While Toshiro recovered from his orgasm, Starrk neatly tucked him back into his shorts and leaned his head on Toshiro's inner thigh. He admired the small smile gracing the man's beautiful face, proud of himself. He was glad he could help the man de-stress a little.  
Beside them, still unnoticed by Toshiro, Ichigo and Shuhei sat at the bar one stool away. Ichigo was leaning on the bar, face resting on a palm as he sipped the beer Kuroraku had served him a few minutes ago. His hazel eyes travelled over Toshiro's panting form as he admired his boyfriend and fellow pet.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/46042815694/in/dateposted/)  
Shuhei sat with his body turned towards them, rum and coke in hand. His lips turned up in a pleased smirk. His tongue ran over his lips right as Toshiro noticed them.  
"Ichigo! uh, Shuhei! W-when'd you get here?!" Emerald eyes were wide as he supported himself against the bar, face bright red.  
Both men were dressed to impress and...matching. Toshiro found that interesting. Both men had on leather pants and fishnet tops, though Ichigo's was a t-shirt and Shuhei's a tank top. Both wore cotton bands around their necks and leather cuffs on their wrists.  
"Around 'Starrk, please. Stop teasing me.'" Ichigo smirked, his tongue pushing against his teeth before he took a swig of his beer. Toshiro's face flushed even redder, if that was even possible.  
"You're too hot for your own good Shiro. I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you tonight now." Shuhei drawled. Matching Ichigo's smirk, he winked.  
"Tell me about it." Starrk purred as he looked longingly up at Toshiro, his hand rubbing the man's calves affectionately.  
Toshiro glanced down at Starrk, finally noticing what the older male was wearing. White slacks and a white suit vest that was left open showing off his sculpted torso. Why were all these men so sexy god damn it?!  
"Why do I feel like I've walked into the lion's den." Toshiro shook his head at the hungry looks he was getting.  
"Oh, you didn't walk into the lion's den cutey." Kuroraku leaned over the bar top, joining the conversation. Toshiro sensed something to do with wolves was coming next. "You walked into the wolf's den. And now he's got a taste for you." Kuroraku rested his arms on the bar top and grinned wolfishly at Toshiro.  
"Well call off the hunt. I need a drink." Toshiro quipped, picking up his untouched drink. Everyone laughed. Ichigo and Shuhei raised their glasses in a far away cheers before all three took a long drink of their selected beverages.  
About forty minutes later Toshiro found himself pleasantly buzzed while he watched Shuhei perform a striptease. The man's hips moved gracefully to the beat, his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his leather pants. Every so often he would move to either pull them down or undo the zipper on them. But then he'd move his hands to his bare chest instead; his top having been removed earlier. He'd bend and sway to the music, licking his lips and winking at Toshiro and the others.  
Toshiro had never been to a strip club so the performance was a very new and interesting experience for the young man. Needless to say the sight was very sexy and he was quite hard beneath his leather short shorts.  
"Damn Shuhei yer goo at tha'!" Rangiku slurred, swaying as she leaned forward. "Do you do lap dancesss too?" She asked as she leaned back a little but ended up bumping into Nel's nose with the back of her head. Her blue eyes went wide when she realized her depth perception was horribly off.  
"Ouch. Careful love." Nel touched her sore nose gently. Luckily it wasn't bleeding.  
Rangiku turned to her Mistress. "I'm sorry." She pouted, getting a giggle from Nel.  
"It's okay love, just be more careful." Nel smiled at her sub and kissed her, making the blonde blush happily.  
Shuhei and the others chuckled as Rangiku completely forgot about the question she'd asked, clearly more interested in making out with her Mistress now.  
Starrk smiled at the scenes playing out before him. Beside him Toshiro shifted his legs, pulling the brunette's attention to the bulge under his leather shorts.  
Toshiro's emerald eyes glimmered with need as he watched Shuhei continue to grind and sway to the music, his leather pants finally undone and pulled low on his hips. The thin black straps of a thong now visible.  
Toshiro wet his lips, his mouth feeling dry. Fuck he was so horny and just dying to have Shuhei's dick in his mouth. Alcohol seemed to increase his desire to suck cock.  
"Hey, Shu." Shuhei glanced over at Starrk, raising a brow for the man to continue. "I think Shiro wants something." Starrk grinned wolfishly at the dancing sub and nodded sideways to Toshiro.  
Toshiro blinked repeatedly, pulled from his daze-like state by Starrk's words.  
"Oh? Is that true Shiro?" Shuhei smirked coyly at Toshiro, red quickly spreading across the man's face.  
Off to the side Toshiro heard Nel and Rangiku giggle but he ignored them in favour of Shuhei who was now sauntering his way over to him.  
Licking his lips again Toshiro nodded, not trusting his voice. The predatory look on Shuhei's face had him shaking in anticipation. To his left, Ichigo leaned in and nipped at Toshiro's earlobe. One of his hands trailed over the bulge growing ever bigger beneath leather shorts.  
Shuhei bent down at the waist, smirking as he rested his hands on Toshiro's shoulders. His fingers drummed against the taught muscle before sliding down to pinch pert nipples underneath black fishnet fabric.  
Toshiro moaned low in his throat and Starrk was suddenly nibbling on his other earlobe, pulling another drawn-out moan from his lips. Hands were on him pinching and stroking different places all at once. It was pure bliss.  
"What is it you want Shiro?" Shuhei purred, grinning and giving a gentle nip to one of Toshiro's nipples. The small male twitched violently and hissed in response.  
"I...ahummaahhh." The nibbling of his earlobes by Ichigo and Starrk was making it hard for Toshiro to focus on speaking. The two men picked up on this and moved away, leaving only their exploring hands to distract him.  
"I want to suck your dick please." Toshiro panted.  
"Well, how can I say no to that." Shuhei stepped back from the couch, allowing Toshiro the slide off of it onto the padded black flooring.  
From his new position at Shuhei's feet, Toshiro nuzzled the leather still cover the man's growing erection. Gray eyes watched closely from above as he pulled the tight fabric down and kissed the cotton thong below.  
All those in their group were surprised by the cute and sexy action. Toshiro really had taken a little leap in terms of his confidence. It was great to see. But then again alcohol did often help with that.  
Toshiro carefully pulled the thong down out of his way and give little laps with his tongue up and down the shaft a few times before sucking only the head into his mouth for a moment. Then he gave long hard licks to the entire length and gripped hard with his hands on Shuhei's thighs. He moaned all the while as he worked the man's shaft, loving the feel of it on his tongue.  
Shuhei shuddered at the bruising sensation Toshiro's grip was causing. The small male had an impressive grip strength. His shudder turned into a bucking of his hips as Toshiro swallowed him whole and dug blunt nails into the flesh of his thighs.  
"Fucking elll~" Shuhei moaned trying hard to hold his hips still. He loved scratching and biting.  
Pulling away from the throbbing member in his mouth Toshiro told Shuhei he was welcome to face fuck him if he wanted, no need to hold back. And face fuck him Shuhei did. Strong fingers threaded through Toshiro's white hair, pulling his head forward as Shuhei thrust into his open mouth and throat. Wet and sloppy sounds flowed from Toshiro's mouth as his eyes started to roll back in his head, the high from lack of oxygen setting in. He was only able to take in very small amounts of air once in while during the onslaught, but he didn't care. The high, Shuhei's passion and his own love for being treated in such a way had Toshiro feeling over the moon as Shuhei thrust one final time and came down his abused throat.  
Above Toshiro Shuhei panted, his hands releasing their hold on the man's white locks to stroke them instead. As he did that Toshiro pulled away from his now flaccid cock and licked his lips. His eyes were half-lidded and a happy smile graced his features.  
"Thanks Shu. I enjoyed that."  
At midnight that evening, Ichigo arrived home horny, caged and desperately needing to talk to his master. The night out had been fantastic. And it was great seeing Toshiro have such a good time with everyone and of course watching him get sucked off, and him sucking Shuhei off was great too. So was seeing Shuhei perform for them. But he wasn't happy that the cage and his agreement with his master about his denial week had stopped him from really taking part the way he had wanted too. He hadn't expected it to be such a problem, but now that he knew it was, he needed to bring it to his Master's attention as soon as possible.  
Entering the code to open the door to his house, Ichigo slipped in as silently as he could. If his Master was still awake for some reason, he would talk to him. If not, however, then he would wait until morning. Even if he really needed a good fuck.  
None of the lights in the main area of the house were on, just as Ichigo had expected, but his Master was seated in his favourite chair. His laptop was open and he was typing away at a good pace.  
The door clicked closed behind Ichigo and his Master looked up. "Welcome back pet." After a moment Grimmjow realized something seemed off with his pet. "Are you okay Ichigo?"  
Ichigo shook his head and headed into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He flicked the lights on under the upper cabinets and filled the kettle with water.  
Grimmjow watched patiently. Ichigo often get like this when he had something to bring up and knew that he should but was also worried it would go over poorly. So he gave his pet some time and closed his laptop. He placed it on the coffee table and stood, stretching out his stiff muscles before he joined Ichigo in the kitchen.  
The ginger continued his task of making tea, saying nothing as he poured the freshly boiled water over the green tea bag in his favourite mug. It had a little white cartoon lion on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Grimmjow lean on the counter and cross his arms.  
"I...I don't think I want to do the denial week anymore..." Ichigo finally said nervously, adding sugar to his tea and disposing of the tea bag before leaning against the island. He rubbed his thumbs over the ceramic edge of his mug and glanced up into confused blue eyes.  
"Did something happen?"  
"Not really. It just..." Ichigo looked back down at his cup and took a little sip of the calming liquid. "Toshiro was having a lot of fun tonight. Like sexual fun. I loved watching it. And I'm glad he got to do that with Shuhei and Starrk. And sure I still touched him but I couldn't do what I wanted. I couldn't really take part. It was my day to just do whatever I wanted and I couldn't. And I made it that way and-"  
"Hold on for a second Ichigo. It sounds like you're upset about being caged on the day you're supposed to have free of being a sub and that it stopped you from interacting with Toshiro the way you wanted to. Not that you don't like being caged for a week anymore. Am I understanding that correctly?"  
"Um, yeah. That sounds right."  
"Okay, so we'll start your denial week on Tuesday's and end it on Sunday's instead. And if we have Toshiro over on the weekend during your denial week or something like that then we'll take the cage off for that day. No big deal. Really, I'm just sorry that I didn't think about that beforehand. It's something I should have considered now that Toshiro is a part of our relationship." Grimmjow said, closing the distance between them and wrapping a strong arm around Ichigo's shoulders.  
"No Grimm, I should have thought about it too. I didn't think it would be a problem."  
Grimmjow placed a gentle kiss to Ichigo's forehead. "Let's take tomorrow after I get back from work to discuss anything else we may want to make changes to, okay?"  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Ichigo looked up at his partner and smiled. "I still don't understand why I hesitate to tell you things like that..."  
"Eh, you've gotten a lot better about it over the last year or so, to be honest. It's really only when you don't feel like you have a right to be upset. Like this time. You thought since you made the choice that meant you couldn't be upset. Which, I will remind you, you always have a choice and can change your mind at any time." Grimmjow smiled back at Ichigo and pulled him into a firm hug that lasted several minutes. It was a little awkward with the tea still in Ichigo's hands though. "So do you want to take the cage off tonight and just skip the denial week this month? Until we figure out exactly what things we need to rethink now that Toshiro is in the mix."  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Don't suppose you'd be up for a quicky, would you?" Ichigo grinned up at his Master, hope in his hazel eyes.  
Grimmjow didn't have to go into work until tomorrow afternoon so staying up a little later to sate Ichigo's needs wouldn't do any harm. "Sure. Put your tea down."  
Ichigo pouted a little at having to leave his tea unfinished but did as he was asked. As soon as his fingers left the mug he was flung on Grimmjow's broad shoulder and carried off to the bedroom.  
Grimmjow didn't pick him up like this often since Ichigo was pretty heavy. But it was something that Ichigo really liked. Made him feel wanted and at the same time was a good loss of control over any situation. Plus what followed was also very good as well.  
Upon entering the bedroom Grimmjow tossed his partner down on the blue silk sheets and swiftly rid himself of his gray sweats and navy tank top. He hadn't bothered putting boxers back on after his shower earlier. He was already half hard from the dirty thoughts that had started going through his mind when Ichigo asked for a quicky.  
Ichigo grinned excitedly at the need seeping into Grimmjow's blue eyes and pulled his fishnet top over his head.  
Grimmjow was on him in an instant kissing and licking at his neck and chest like he hadn't seen him in days. Large hands groped up his leather clad thighs, palming the caged cock beneath a few times before undoing the zipper, all the while making Ichigo moan and wiggle beneath him. Those sinful hands easily pulled the leather fabric down muscular legs and tossed the offending article off to the side onto the floor.  
"Oh shit the key." Grimmjow cursed, jumping off the bed to grab one of the spare keys for the cage from the oak dresser. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head at his partner's thoughtlessness. But he had asked for a quicky. So thinking wasn't really part of the plan.  
Back with the key, Grimmjow deftly unlocked the metal cage restraining Ichigo's throbbing dick. He placed it and the key on the glass bedside table before shifting down Ichigo's body to take his newly freed cock into his mouth. He quickly licked and sucked it to full hardness. Humming around the head he swallowed Ichigo whole a few times, revelling in the lecherous sounds his partner made.  
Ichigo laced his hands through Grimmjow's hair, pulling gentle on the strands as that skilled tongue drove him mad. "Ahhh Grimmjow. I said a quicky." He reminded.  
Grimmjow released the cock in his mouth with a pop and grinned up at Ichigo. "Since when are my quickies really all that quick?" He quirked a brow and lapped at the head a few times.  
Ichigo twitched and pulled on Grimmjow's hair to try and coerce him to come back up to his face. "Grimm pleease- ahhh" Grimmjow chuckled as he once again came up from giving the entire length a hard suck.  
"Okay Love." He said and crawled back up to Ichigo's face. Stealing a sloppy kiss from his lips he pulled Ichigo's knees up to his chest. Folding Ichigo in on himself Grimmjow tapped his fingers against the ginger's lips. "Suck." He ordered and bent down to do something he rarely did for Ichigo. He tried to use is at as kind of special treat. His tongue lapped at the puckered hole, smirking when Ichigo made a surprised sound around the two fingers in his mouth. Soon Grimmjow was thrusting his tongue in and out of Ichigo's tight hole and Ichigo was shaking like leaf as the sensation drove him mad.  
Satisfied with the wetness of his fingers and Ichigo's ass Grimmjow slipped one finger inside Ichigo. He moaned lewdly as Grimmjow curled his finger, brushing Ichigo's prostate. A few more gentle thrusts against the bundle of nerves with his finger and Grimmjow added a second. Ichigo's back arched off the silk sheets, his hands clawed at the fabric as Grimmjow scissored the two digits sending waves of pleasure through him.  
"Ahhh-ooohffuuuck. Grimm. P-please. Just fuck me alreadeeeee!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow gave his prostate several repeated pokes.  
Grimmjow removed his fingers from Ichigo's ass and leaned forward, stealing a kiss before he thrust his full length deep inside his partner. Ichigo screamed again, eyes rolling back. Grimmjow’s pace was quick and harsh. Ichigo's body shook from the force of it as he could do nothing but moan and repeat the same words over and over again. "Oh..Fuck... Yes! Fuck. More. Grimm. Please. Fuuuuck!"  
Grimmjow grinned wide as he watched Ichigo's face contorted in pleasure, his mouth hung open, moans and sexy words flowing freely from pink lips. "You're so fucking hot when you lose yourself Ichi." Grimmjow grunted, his hips and balls slapping against Ichigo's ass as he brought each of them closer and closer to climax.  
"Ahhh- Gonna... FUUUUUCK!" Ichigo cried out, his walls clenching repeatedly around Grimmjow inside him, sending the large male over the edge with one final thrust.  
Grimmjow groaned and panted, his body hunched over his partner as his own body shook along with Ichigo's. His seed poured into the waiting cavern, adding to Ichigo's bliss.  
Completely spent, Grimmjow rolled off Ichigo, letting the man's legs fall to the bed. They lay beside each other for several minutes panting as they came down from their high. Both their bodies buzzed with pleasure.  
"You call that a quicky?" Ichigo rasped.  
"Yep." Grimmjow's head lolled to the side, smiling at Ichigo. "Problem with that love?"  
"Nope." Ichigo pushed himself closer and rolled so he could cuddle up to Grimmjow with his head on his chest. "I love you."  
"I love you too Ichigo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in a comment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alright here's the flogging you've all been waiting for! Enjoy... Also have some character development too! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Shuhei's back arched as Toshiro teased his nipples with playful flicks of his tongue. They were tied together, dicks rubbing against each other under thin black thongs with their arms held above their heads by chains hooked onto their leather cuffs. Ropes held their hips and forearms together, greatly limiting their movements.

Toshiro continued to nip, lick and suck Shuhei's nipples. Adoring the cute sounds the larger male made and the friction from his wiggling. Their Masters had left the room several minutes ago and neither pet knew when they'd be coming back. So Toshiro had decided he would pass the time by using his height to his advantage for once. Their height difference had Toshiro's mouth level with Shuhei's sensitive chest.

"Shirooo-ahh, stop teasing meeee." Shuhei pleaded, trying to lean back, away from the other pet, his hips pushing against Toshiro's making the smaller male groan in pleasure.

"Don't want too." Toshiro pulled hard on a pert bud with his teeth, getting a hiss from Shuhei. He smirked and repeated the action on the other one.

"We leave for like five minutes and your already misbehaving?" Grimmjow quirked a brow and grinned at his pet as he stepped onto the play room's padded flooring. He slipped a hand out of the pocket of his leather pants and scratched at an itch on his bare chest.

"I got bored," Toshiro replied coolly, as he turned his head. Looking his Master in the eyes, he flicked his tongue deliberately over Shuhei's nipple once more.

"Guess I'll have to teach you some patients then." Grimmjow grinned, watching Kensei stepped behind Toshiro silently.

A flogger suddenly snapped against Toshiro's bare back causing him to arch against Shuhei and hiss in pain.

"First though, we have to give you both your punishment." Kensei walked around Toshiro and stopped behind his own pet. "So keep your teeth off my bitch." He ordered as he trailed the flogger's leather strands up Shuhei's back. Shuhei shivered and twitched at the feeling.

Grimmjow chuckled darkly and walked up behind Toshiro. His empty hands caressed the man's sides making him twitch. He slipped two fingers under the ropes around Toshiro's thighs, checking that nothing had tightened from the pet's movements.

"Shall we get started then Kensei?" Grimmjow asked, stepping back from his pet and unhooking the flogger from his belt. Blue eyes raked over his pets naked body. The man looked so wonderful when he was bound.

"Yes." Kensei accentuated his answer by giving Shuhei's back a harsh strike with the flogger.

Shuhei cried out in pain. Tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His Master always started with the hardest strike he could handle before continuing with less powerful ones in quick succession.

Grimmjow started out gentler with Toshiro then Kensei did with Shuhei. Starting with light hits at a slow pace before adding power and shortening the time between strikes. Every hit caused the pets' backs to arch, pushing their bodies together and adding friction to their steadily hardening dicks. They moaned, grunted and hissed at the pain. Minds focused on the sensations of the floggers and each other. It was driving them crazy.

"Ahhh Master please more!"

"Fuaaah, My Lord more! Please!"

The two pets begged, revelling in the pain and pleasure coursing through their veins. Their pleas and sounds excited their Masters but Grimmjow had a lesson to teach his pet.

"You can keep going Kensei," Grimmjow stated and stopped his flogging. He then moved to the bed on Toshiro's left and took a seat where his pet could see him. Emerald eyes pleaded silently for him to come back and continue. Grimmjow grinned and shook his head. "You should have been patient earlier pet. Now you're going to learn to be."

Toshiro pouted and let his forehead rest against Shuhei's chest, moving with the man as his flogging continued.

"Fuck, Master. I'm... I'm gonna-"

"Don't you dare bitch," Kensei growled, halting his actions to let his pet calm down some.

Shuhei panted and hung his head, catching the jealous look on Toshiro's face. He'd felt the smaller male stop arching against him but hadn't registered that his flogging had ceased. "You look so sad Shiro." He breathed, chest heaving.

"I'm sorry I teased you earlier Shu. And My Lord?" Emerald eyes turned to look at his Master.

"Hmm?"

"I've learned my lesson. I'll be patient from now on so please continue flogging me. I need it."

Grimmjow thought for a moment, chewing on his tongue. "If you've really learned you wouldn't be asking that." He stated and stayed seated.

Toshiro said nothing, resigning himself to wait however long his Master decided was necessary. Shuhei's body jerked against his. Kensei picking up a harsh pace with the flogger against the man's back once more. The other pet moaned and hissed adding to Toshiro's need and desire. But he would not ask for his Master to flog him again. Nor would he look anywhere but Shuhei's sweating chest.

Shuhei was worked up to his peak a few more times and allowed to calm down before Grimmjow stood from his place on the bed. He returned to behind his pet and whispered in his ear. "I think you've learned your lesson. Make some pretty sounds for me now pet."

Toshiro shivered. "As you wish my Loooord!" Toshiro's cried out as his Master bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His cock throbbed and he ground his hips against Shuhei. Fuck he loved being bitten so much.

"Good start." Grimmjow commented and stepped back. He unhooked his flogger from his belt and continued where he had left off.

Quickly the room filled once more with the moans, hisses and pleas of the two pets. The wonderful sounds quickly made their Master's rock hard beneath their leather pants, making them consider changing the plan.

Originally the plan had been to have their pets cum from the flogging but now they had a better idea. Grimmjow and Kensei leaned around their pets. Both grinning wide at the mutual thought that had come to mind. They nodded at each other and the floggers were placed on the padded floor.

"No, I was sooo close." Shuhei whined, trying to look over his shoulder at his Master.

Toshiro said nothing, even though he really wanted too. But he did not want his Master to go and sit back down on the bed again for being impatient. Grimmjow rewarded his pet by nibbling on his earlobe while his hands busied themselves untying the ropes around Toshiro's thighs. "That's a good boy, pet." He purred, the ropes falling away. He groped his pet's ass firmly on his way up the man's body to undo the ropes around his forearms as well.

A giddy feeling filled Toshiro's chest at the praise and he nuzzled his Master's blue locks while the larger male kissed and sucked at his neck. Leaving easy to hide hickeys.

Grimmjow smiled against his pet's neck. He knew how much Toshiro liked being praised. Every time he was, he would smile and blush cutely while doing some other cutely affectionate action; like nuzzling.

Shuhei whined through his panting as the ropes were removed. He pouted at Grimmjow since he couldn't see his own master. Kensei was behind Shuhei removing his tight leather pants.

"Don't look so disappointed bitch. You're Master's got a treat for you." Grimmjow drawled, his hands snaking over Toshiro's shoulders to pinch Shuhei's nipples just as Kensei pressed his thick cock against his pet's ass.

"Your favourite treat." Kensei purred in Shuhei's ear and bite down hard on his earlobe. "So spread em' bitch." Shuhei quickly spread his legs wide for his Master, his head pulling back to give the aggressive male better access to his neck. He was rewarded with a bite to the newly exposed skin and moaned lewdly.

"Do I get a treat to My Lord?' Toshiro asked tentatively and pouted when Grimmjow's body moved away.

"Sure do." Grimmjow's hands pulled Toshiro's legs open and spread his ass cheeks apart. Then suddenly Grimmjow's tongue was running over Toshiro puckered hole. The pet froze for a second in surprise before relaxing and moaning at the pleasure his Master bestowed upon him.

"Oh, My Lord..." Grimmjow wasn't sure if Toshiro was even referencing him or the actual lord but he didn't care. It sounded hot as all hell. He wanted to hear more. He probed at Toshiro's entrance with a skilled tongue eliciting sweet sounds one after another from his pet. He wrapped a strong arm around Toshiro's hips and teased the glands near the head of Toshiro's throbbing cock with two fingers. His pet shook and cursed in his hold and pushed his ass back against Grimmjow's face.

Shuhei's moans soon joined Toshiro's as Kensei fingered him. His thick fingers thrust against his prostate over and over. Sending wave after wave of pleasure through Shuhei's body. He shook with need and begged for his Master to hurry up and fuck him.

Both Master's chuckled and gave their pets what they were waiting for. They groaned as they slowly sheathed themselves inside their pets's tight warmth.

"So fuullll." Toshiro hummed, pushing back against Grimmjow's hips. God, he loved big dicks. His walls clenched around his Master's thick length and he tried not to beg him to move. He'd be patient, and let his Master set the pace.

"You like my cock that much pet? You're dripping already." Grimmjow ran two fingers up Toshiro's length, catching the few droplets of cum as they leaked down the side of it. He brought them up to Toshiro's face to show him and was pleasantly surprised when his fingers were greedily licked clean.

"Yes, My Lord. I love your cock."

Grimmjow grinned and licked his lips, eyes filled with lust. "I want to hear you scream pet." He purred and pulled his hips back before thrusting harshly forward again. The force of it pushed Toshiro's head and chest against Shuhei who was, in turn, pushed into him by Kensei's thrusting. The two pets cried out screaming how good their Master's cocks were and how they wanted them to go harder.

Grimmjow and Kensei matched each other's paces, grunting as they exerted themselves to satisfy themselves and their wonderful pets. Several minutes later all four men cried out as they came. The Master's with long pleased groans and the pets with loud screams of ecstasy.

Toshiro and Shuhei panted against each other, slick with their sweat as their Master's pulled away to undo the chain still holding their arms up. Carefully the Master's helped their pets slowly bring their arms down to their sides, and supported their weight as their legs failed them.

The pets were gently lowered to the ground, their Master's taking a seat at their sides and messaging their pets arms to help get the blood flowing properly again.

"You did wonderful pet." Grimmjow whispered as he placed a chaste kiss to Toshiro's sweaty forehead and stroked his white locks.

"Thank you, My Lord." Toshiro smiled up at his Master, eyes half closed as he nuzzled into his hand. "And thank you Sir Kensei and Shuhei." He added, his eyes falling closed. His body was all tingly and his Master's warmth felt nice. He wanted to curl up in the man's lap. "My Lord?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Can...Can I sit in your lap?" Toshiro glanced sheepishly up at his Master.

"Of course you can. Do you want to go to the couch?" Toshiro shook his head and pushed himself into a sitting position with shaky arms. "Okay, come here." Grimmjow shifted to sit cross-legged and spread his arms wide, inviting Toshiro to come into his lap.

Kensei smiled at the adorable sight of Toshiro shakily crawling into Grimmjow's lap. The smaller male sat sideways on Grimmjow's legs, his bare feet hanging off the man's muscular thigh and his back leaning on a corded arm while he nuzzled cutely into the crook of Grimmjow's neck. Shuhei was watching the other pair as well, a satisfied smile on his face before he turned his head to look up at his Master.

"Thank you, Master. How's your leg?" Shuhei asked, mildly concerned about the old injury. It had been troubling his Master more often lately.

"It's not bothering me today, Shu." Kensei crooked a finger, directing Shuhei to sit up. Once his pet did so, he pulled him into a passionate kiss. "And you're welcome."

Out in the hall, Ichigo panted beside the open door on the floor, his pants around his knees and flaccid penis in his cum covered hand. "Fuck." He breathed. Why did Toshiro and his Master have to be so fucking hot? And Toshiro's sounds. God, they drove Ichigo insane.

Catching his breath and licking his hand clean, Ichigo pushed himself up into a standing position. He rested, leaning on the wall for another minute before pulling his pants up and heading to the kitchen to get everyone a glass of water.

In the Kitchen, the table was set for five people and the lasagna was almost finished in the oven. He'd be preparing it while the scene went on.

Ichigo grabbed a severing tray, loaded it with four glasses of water and headed back to the playroom.

"Grimm, I brought water." Ichigo announced as he entered the play space. His eyes landing on the adorable sight of Toshiro curled up in Grimmjow's lap and the sexy sight of Shuhei on top of Kensei grinding down on him. Clearly in the mood for more fun.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Grimmjow twisted his neck awkwardly to try to look over his shoulder at his partner. Ichigo saved him the trouble by kneeling down on one knee beside him and placing the water on the padded flooring.

"You guys are using each other's names today?" Toshiro mused, his eyes remaining closed.

"Yes, after dinner we have some things we want to talk to you about," Grimmjow replied, letting Ichigo go give Shuhei and Kensei their water.

"That sounds foreboding." Emerald eyes opened to give Grimmjow a worrisome look.

"It's not a bad thing, Toshiro." Grimmjow assured, rubbing comforting circles on Toshiro's shoulder. "Our relationship is evolving and that means somethings need to change. That's all. It's nothing to worry about. We just want your input."

"So are we leaving right after dinner?" Shuhei cut in, now seated on the floor crosslegged beside his Master, sipping his water.

"No, actually I think it would be good to have you involved in the conversation as well. I'd like Starrk involved too but it's his date night with Joshiro so he's unavailable. I'll talk to him tomorrow since I'm off early." Grimmjow replied, handing Toshiro one of the glasses of water.

"Oh okay. Sounds good." Shuhei smiled at the group. Ichigo seemed a little off as he awkwardly kept looking between them all. Like he was worried about the coming discussion for some reason. "Are you guys sure nothings wrong at the moment though?"

"We're sure," Ichigo replied forcing a smile for his friend. He was just worried that Toshiro and Shuhei would feel some form of guilt after hearing about the predicament he had found himself in on Monday night.

Shuhei narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. He knew the man's forced smile when he saw it, but he kept quiet. That didn't go unnoticed by Kensei though and the older male spoke up calmly. "Maybe wrong was the wrong word. You seem worried about something Ichigo."

Ichigo flinched at being called out like that and stared at the floor. "It's no-"

"Alright, that's enough of that shit Ichigo." Grimmjow cut in forcefully. His harsh tone making Toshiro stare up at him in mild shock. "We'll talk about all of it after dinner or over it if you all would prefer. Since everyone seems of the right mind even after the scene." He looked down at Toshiro making sure that was in fact still the case. Sometimes the smaller male would seem fine and then not be so fine. Grimmjow still hadn't mastered how to read him fully yet. Last weekend had proved that.

"Surprisingly yes." Toshiro mused, pleasantly surprised. He still felt all tingly but nothing like he'd felt on the weekend. His mind was clear but he was thinking and comprehending everything just fine.

Everyone agreed that was best and settled into a peaceful silence while the Master's and Shuhei finished their drinks.

The oven alarm sounded and Ichigo bolted out of the room to pull the lasagna out before it burned. He shut the alarm off and removed the delicious smelling food with a pair of black oven mitts. He set it on a table guard just as the others were entering the living space.

"That smells soooo good." Shuhei practically moaned as he took a deep breath in through his nose. Everyone chuckled and took their seats; the Masters at either end and the pets in the middle on either side. Ichigo made sure to sit across from Toshiro and Shuhei so he'd be able to watch them both at the same time.

"Hope you guys like it. I tried a new trick I learned." Ichigo gestured to the steaming food and smiled truly as everyone started eagerly handing him their plates. He served the Masters first and then his fellow pets followed by himself. While he did that, everyone poured their desired beverages into their glass.

Shuhei and Kensei liked to have wine with dinner so Ichigo had set out a rich red for the older male and Shuhei's favourite white for him. While Grimmjow, Toshiro and himself all preferred to drink milk with their meals.

Forgetting for a bit that they were going to discuss something everyone dug into their food. Sounds of approval ringing out from each of them on their first bite. It made Ichigo so happy to see everyone enjoying his cooking, he couldn't help but smile wide as he ate along with them.

"That was sooo fucking delicious Ichigo! You have to give me the recipe for it!" Shuhei exclaimed gleefully as he bounced in his chair.

"Yes, it was very good Ichigo." Toshiro commented, smiling warmly at his boyfriend.

"Do I even need to say it again? I say it every meal." Grimmjow chuckled and finished off his milk.

"I dare say you might be a better cook than Shuhei Ichigo." Kensei chuckled at the playful pout Shuhei gave him in response.

"Glad you all liked it." Ichigo replied, happily standing up and starting to gather the dishes.

"Leave that for now Ichigo. We still need to talk." Grimmjow gestured for him to take his seat again.

"Oh right." Ichigo returned to his seat, the plates he'd gathered being placed back down on the table. After a few seconds too long of everyone just staring at him, Ichigo sighed. "You'd think I'd be better at this communication thing by now..."

"Feel that." Toshiro chirped, making Ichigo chuckle low in his throat.

"This week was supposed to be my denial week. It's the first one since Toshiro and I became romantically involved. I didn't think that would change anything but...well...I didn't have a very good time Monday because of it. Historically Mondays are my day to do whatever I want. When I want. How I want. And a sort of break from Grimmjow. But I'd also been happy to stay caged on Mondays. It had never stopped me from doing anything I wanted. This Monday it did. And that really bugged me. So either way, Grimmjow and I decided that I would start the denial week on a Tuesday instead of Sunday but still end on Sunday night. So that's fixed but then there's Thursday and possible date nights on Fridays or group events on weekends. I don't want to tell Toshiro or any of you not to fool around on my denial week. But I also don't want to give it up. I'm not sure what to do without negatively affecting you guys and the others..." Ichigo trialled off. He didn't know what else to say.

"So did you cancel your denial week this week after what happened Monday?" Toshiro asked. He felt a little guilty that he hadn't noticed Ichigo feeling upset on Monday. He had been stressed and been focused on dealing with that. But he didn't consider that a good reason to have been so inconsiderate of Ichigo's situation. He knew it was the man's denial week. He should have considered the implications of that more carefully.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Ichigo. I knew it was your denial week. I should have been more considerate of that."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry Ichigo." Shuhei added on to Toshiro's apology. He felt guilty too. He was normally much better about things like that.

"No, it's not your fault. Like I said I don't want to stop you guys from doing what you want with each other just because of me." Ichigo worried his lower lip.

"Even so, we should have been more considerate of your feelings Ichigo," Toshiro stated firmly, his emerald eyes cold due to his anger with himself. "We could have simply gone to a different room. We didn't need to do it right in front of you. As for Thursday. I don't have a problem using one Thursday a month as a sort of double date night without sex if you like. And it's no trouble to make sure the date night for you and I doesn't fall on that week either. And I don't think anyone would have a problem not planning sexual events one Saturday a month. But that's just my thoughts." As he spoke Toshiro's eyes softened and he smiled reassuringly at Ichigo.

"That was like a lot," Shuhei commented, blinking at Toshiro. That was the most he had heard the man talk in one go before. "I completely agree though. It really is no trouble to do any of that Ichigo."

"I don't see any problems in that plan. So long as you're comfortable informing everyone what week your denial week is. Which I've never seen you have a problem with before." Kensei added with a shrug. The whole thing didn't sound like that big of a deal to him. But it seemed like it had been so for Ichigo.

"You're sure?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"One hundred percent." Shuhei and Toshiro said together. They blinked at each other surprised for a second before themselves and Ichigo laughed.

"You already know my answer Ichigo." Grimmjow reminded, smirking at his partner.

"No problems here," Kensei stated firmly. "Now is there some kind of desert or?"

"Desert?!" Toshiro's eyes went wide in excitement. He wasn't so shy about his sweet tooth anymore. "There's dessert?"

Everyone shared in a laugh, the mood-lifting easily back up to where it usually was with the five of them.

"Yes, there is dessert. I have to clear the dinner dishes first." Ichigo replied, smiling at his boyfriends and gathering up the dishes from before.

"I'll help!" Toshiro said, jumping from his seat and grabbing various dishes around him from the table.

"Me too!" Shuhei added, gathering up a good chunk of what was left after Ichigo and Toshiro had grabbed a bunch.

Grimmjow and Kensei watched happily as the three pets worked together cleaning up the dinner mess.

Once the table was clear Shuhei and Toshiro started rinsing the dishes and putting what they could in the dishwasher. What couldn't go in or was too big to fit inside it they washed by hand. Toshiro washed and Shuhei dried since Toshiro couldn't reach all the cabinets.

Meanwhile, Ichigo got the butter tarts and chocolate chip cookies he had made earlier that week out from their hiding spot in the lower oven. Grimmjow had a habit of snacking on his baked goods if he left them where he could see them. He placed the platter of treats on the table, boiled some water for tea and laid out the dessert dishes.

"So dessert now?" Toshiro asked, standing beside Ichigo who had yet to take his seat again while waiting for the two pets to finish with the dishes. Emerald eyes looked up at him hopefully like a puppy begging for food. So cute, Ichigo thought.

"I can't handle your cuteness. Stop that and eat the damn cookies." Ichigo said dramatically, pushing the other male towards the sugary delights.

"If my cuteness gets me sweets maybe it's not so bad." Toshiro mused, moving around the table back to his seat where he excitedly filled his little plate with a few tarts and several cookies. Chocolate chip cookies were his favourite and Ichigo made fabulous baked goods.

Grimmjow raised his brows at his pet. "It gets you laid too. How could you ever complain about it?" He joked, taking a butter tart and cookie for himself before Shuhei could steal the rest that Toshiro had left. Even Ichigo and Kensei had to quickly snatch the items they wanted before the two sweets-loving pets could take and or eat them all.

"Normally got me coddled, not laid. Though I guess that's changing." Toshiro shrugged and wolfed down his third cookie. "Sooo fucking delicious." He hummed.

Ichigo chuckled. "As always, glad you love them so much, Shiro."

After the dessert was eaten and the dishes cleaned, Shuhei and Kensei took their leave. Giving the remaining three men some time to themselves before it got too late. It was already nine o'clock and most of them still had work in the morning.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked tomorrow Shiro?" Grimmjow asked from his favourite love seat.

From his spot in Ichigo's lap on the couch Toshiro grinned. "I think you mean 'Am I ready to kick your ass' Grimm."

Ichigo nuzzled into Toshiro fluffy white hair, letting his two partners bicker playfully back and forth. His hands rubbed gentle circles on Toshiro's thighs just below his navy blue boxers as he reflected on the earlier conversation.

He was more than happy with how it had gone. Once again his friends and partners had proved he really had nothing to worry about when talking to them about his feelings. He was a little disappointed in himself though for still having such a hard time telling people about how he was feeling. And after telling Toshiro time and again that he needed to communicate with them about the same things.

"Ichigo?" Toshiro called, tilting his head up to try and see the man's face. He'd sighed into his hair several times now and it was starting to worry the smaller male.

"Hum?"

"You're sighing a lot. Is something wrong?"

"No not wrong. I'm just a little disappointed in myself that's all." Ichigo admitted.

Grimmjow looked closely at his partner. His eyes were downcast, focused on some loose strands of Toshiro's hair and he was hugging the other male rather tightly from the looks of things.

"About what?" Toshiro pried, resting a hand on top of one of Ichigo's and rubbing his knuckles gently.

"Even after all this time I still have trouble talking about stuff like that."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I should be able to do that easily by now."

"And why's that?"

"Because it's just been so long."

"So?"

Ichigo let out an annoyed sound; something close to a growl.

"Overall Ichigo I think you're pretty good at talking about your feelings and such with others. And you certainly help me do it more easily too." Grimmjow nodded his agreement with Toshiro's words as the man continued talking. "Some things are harder to talk about than others. And that will always be true. Even more so when you fear a negative result. The important thing is that you did talk about it. If you hadn't then you'd have something to be disappointed about. I think you should be proud of yourself for bringing it up to us. You're always proud of me when I do that so why not be proud of yourself too." Toshiro smiled softly down at his hand still rubbing Ichigo's warm skin.

"He's right Ichigo. And I for one am proud of you." Grimmjow offered, getting up from his chair so he could join his pets on the couch. "I'm so proud of both of you." He added as he hugged them.

Ichigo smiled into Grimmjow's shoulder and practically crushed Toshiro in a bear hug on top of Grimmjow's already pretty strong one. But the smaller male didn't mind, it was warm and wonderful sharing this moment with the two of them. It seemed as well that Ichigo's concerns had all been dealt with.

"I love you guys." Toshiro said, nuzzling his head upwards into both their chins. Since it was basically the only movement he could manage.

"I love you too Toshiro." Grimmjow and Ichigo said in unison, loosening their holds so the poor guy could wrap his arms around their necks to hug them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Do you know what's next? It's date time!**
> 
> **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a comment. I love hearing what you guys think ^^**


	15. Special Halloween Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter just for Halloween. It technically takes place a few months after chapter 14. Don't worry chapter 15 is in the works. I just wanted to get this chapter up for Halloween. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this tasty Halloween treat!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/30404978497/in/dateposted/)

Toshiro stared down at the horribly drawn Chappys on the invite in his hand. It had clearly been hand delivered by someone instead of being put in the mail. Which was odd. Toshiro wasn't sure who this Rukia person was but since the invite included the Kuchiki Mansion as it's location. Maybe she was a relative of Byakuya? He thought.

He pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans to text Ichigo about it just as a text from Rangiku popped up on the screen.

'Did you get Rukia's invite?'

'Yes, but who is she?'

'Byakuya's little sister and a good friend of Ichigo, Renji and Me from high school. She doesn't know Renji and Byakuya are together or into BDSM so make sure not to mention it.' Toshiro scrunched his brows together at the last message. It seemed odd to hide a relationship from a family member but Toshiro supposed that Byakuya had his reasons.

'So I guess I have to go to this then?'

'Yep! Unless you REALLY don't want to of course. But it'll be lots of fun! Everyone is going! XD'

'Alright, guess I'm going then.' Toshiro replied and stuffed his phone back into his jeans.

"But what should I wear as a costume?" He mused aloud as he walked back into the house.

"My Lord, do I REALLY have to wear this?" Toshiro whined starring at his reflection in the mirror. Grimmjow had purchased and lead out a costume for him to wear to Rukia's Halloween party that evening and he wasn't really sure if it was appropriate for such an event. He was in a tight pair of white leather pants with a fluffy white wolf tail secured to his waist by a black belt. Over his chest, he wore a fluffy white fur crop top and on his hands were fluffy white fingerless gloves with pink cotton paw pads sewn into the palms. Instead of shoes, the outfit had a pair of white fluffy furred socks that looked like paws. And of course, to finish off the costume, sticking out over his white locks were two fluffy white wolf ears. The pants were just as tight as the black ones Grimmjow liked to have him wear during their play time, so the bulge between his legs was quite noticeable, and he was still soft.

"You don't like it? I think it looks hot." Grimmjow said his hands resting on the soft fur over Toshiro's shoulders. "What if... We add this?" Grimmjow reached behind himself and fished out a white leather collar with a large silver bell dangling from the ring in the center. He wrapped the one-inch band around Toshiro's neck and did up the belt buckle at the back.

"I thought Halloween was supposed to be spooky not, this..."

Grimmjow laughed and walked away from Toshiro to go get into his own custom. "Well yeah for kids. But for adults it's an excuse to dress like whores, get drunk and have awesome custom sex after a night of dancing," he said dropping his gray sweats and picking up his own pair of white leather pants. He could feel Toshiro's eyes on him as he slipped into the tight fabric. He grinned to himself and shook his ass a little as he pulled the leather over it.

Toshiro swallowed thickly at the sight. "So then is your custom something similar to mine, My Lord?"

"Yep," Grimmjow replied as he slipped a white fluffy vest over his shoulders. It hung open at the front leaving his toned abdomen bared to the world. He'd deliberately bought a size smaller than he normally would so it would hang open in the front. He finished off the outfit with some simple white dress shoes, a white collar like Toshiro's but with a blue metallic bell, fluffy fur bracers, a matching cat tail and white fluffy cat ears on top of his head.

"So what do you think?" He exclaimed as he spun around to face Toshiro. The man's expression was blank as his eyes travelled over his boyfriend's body until a light dusting of pink bloomed on his face. "Well?" Grimmjow prompted with a pout.

"You look...um...adorably sexy? Is that a thing?" Toshiro stammered through his sentence and avoided Grimmjow's gaze.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Yes, Shiro it's a thing. Normally it's your thing. I'm just borrowing it," he said with a grin as he approached his shy boyfriend and pulled him into a hug.

Toshiro could not help the chuckle that escaped him. "So long as you give it back."

"I only took like an eighth of it. Don't worry no one will notice it missing." Grimmjow joked, kissing Toshiro on the forehead. "Now, at the party just call me Grimm okay. It's not a BDSM event." Grimmjow said as he pulled away from Toshiro to fix him with a serious look.

"I know. Rangiku told me all about Rukia, Renji and Byakuya." Toshiro informed and walked past the larger male towards the bedroom door. "Do you think Shuhei and Ichigo are done yet?"

"Probably," Grimmjow replied with a shrug following Toshiro out into the hall towards the living room where Ichigo and Shuhei had been getting ready. Ichigo's custom was Frankenstein and required a lot of body paint. So Shuhei was helping him apply it.

Toshiro's eyes went wide for a moment when his boyfriends came into view. Shuhei was bent at the waist, his ass almost falling out of the tight black leather short shorts he was wearing, as he painted fine black lines on Ichigo's chest over a section of skin that had been painted an ugly green colour. The two links of chain hanging from the broken cuffs on his hands jingled as he dabbed the little brush into the black paint on his palette before returning to his tedious work.

"There! Perfect!" Shuhei exclaimed straightening and taking a step back from his masterpiece. "Whoa fuck!" He cursed as his black heel caught on the rug making him stumble backwards.

Ichigo's hand reached out and grabbed hold of the crisscrossed straps between Shuhei's shorts and Leather crop top stopping him from falling.

"You really sure you want to wear heels all night Shu?" Ichigo questioned through a low chuckle as he pulled Shuhei up so he could properly stand.

"For the last time, I'm sure! I just tripped on the damn rug that's all!" Shuhei yelled cocking a hip and pointing angrily at Ichigo with his paintbrush.

"Okay okay," Ichigo said, bringing his hands up in mock defence, laughing at Shuhei's anger.

Grimmjow's long whistle pulled the attention of his boyfriend and friend. "Well, ain't you just flaunting it tonight Shu." He drawled, licking his lips in a predatory gesture with his thumbs hooked in the pockets of his leather pants.

"Damn straight!" Shuhei cheered, turning his whole body to face the new arrivals and smirking at the two men.

"There is nothing straight about that outfit," Toshiro commented with a quirked eyebrow.

Everyone chuckled and Shuhei grinned at him. "Your costume is looking pretty gay too Shiro." He said with a wink as he started to pack up his paints and take his palette into the kitchen to wash it off.

"And I'm pretty gay about it," Toshiro replied, walking further into the living space to take a seat on the couch.

"You're weren't gay about it in the bedroom." Grimmjow pointed out as he passed the couch to give Ichigo a gentle kiss on the lips, careful not to smudge his body paint. He still slipped his hands into the pockets of Ichigo loose green cargo shorts to rub at his thighs though.

"Yeah, but now I've seen what Shuhei's wearing. How could I be anything but gay?"

Ichigo chuckled and fished Grimmjow's hands out of his pockets. He fixed the rope holding his pants and stepped around Grimmjow to make eye contact with his other boyfriend. "You enjoying that double meaning there Shiro?"

"Yep!" Toshiro chirped with a cute smile. "So what's the plan for getting to the party?"

"Mister Richy rich here is calling us a limo," Shuhei answered from the kitchen. His hands busing themselves in the sink rubbing paint off the few brushes he'd used.

"Hey! You got a problem with my money?!" Grimmjow growled playfully as he threw his arms up in the air.

"I got a problem with the lack of male strippers that are going to be in the back of the limo!" Shuhei yelled dramatically.

"I could fix that." Three heads turned to stare at Toshiro in surprise. "These pants are way to tight." He finished with a grin.

Slowly everyone started to chuckle at Toshiro's joke before the room filled with boisterous laughter. Toshiro had been getting very good at making unexpected jokes lately and often took his partners and friends by surprise with it.

"So when will the limo be here?" Toshiro asked when the laughter finally died down.

"About half an hour. Want a drink?" Grimmjow replied grinning at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'll have one." Toshiro held up one finger and gave Grimmjow a look that said 'and I mean only one'.

"Hey, Shu want to mix us all some drinks? Ichigo still can't move much right?" Grimmjow called to Shuhei in the kitchen.

"Already on it. And yes he needs to avoid moving or touching the paint to anything for about another five minutes." Shuhei replied as he pulled several different types of glasses out of Grimmjow's kitchen cabinets. He mixed four Walker Blood Sangria shots, three whiskey and cokes and poured himself a glass of red wine. He organized them all on a serving tray Ichigo had put out earlier; anticipating that it would be needed, and picked it up.

"I said one drink, Shu." Toshiro reminded as Shuhei strutted over to the group and handed out the shots and drinks to everyone.

"A shots not a drink," Shuhei replied humorously. "But if you really don't want it, I'll drink it." He added holding the shot out for Toshiro to take or not take.

With a roll of his eyes, Toshiro sighed and took the shot, holding it in one hand like Grimmjow and Ichigo while Shuhei placed his whiskey and coke on the coffee table. The four of them then raised their shots in the air and exclaimed "CHEERS!" before downing the red liquid.

Toshiro coughed a little. "You do know I haven't eaten yet right?" Shuhei tilted his head at Toshiro. "Lightweight remember?" Toshiro raised a brow at Shuhei like he was surprised his boyfriend had forgotten. Then a thought hit him. "You're trying to get me drunk this early? Why?"

"It's a party, Shiro. You get shy at parties and hold yourself back. I just thought it would help you have more fun that's all." Shuhei replied with a little puppy pout.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. "I figured I'd get drunk anyway. But I would like to be able to get out of bed in the morning."

"Well, that was a horrible plan from the start." Grimmjow pipped in and took a swig of his whiskey and coke. Toshiro, Shuhei and Ichigo looked at the larger male in confusion. "Who said I was gonna let you out of bed in the morning? You are still spending the day here tomorrow aren't ya?"

Toshiro's face flushed at what Grimmjow was hinting at. "Well yeah, but if I'm horribly hungover I won't be of much use to you in the morning."

"Morning is relative. Sleep till 3 in the afternoon and you'll be fine." Grimmjow said with a grin, holding his drink to his lips.

"You three are worse than Rangiku you know that?" Toshiro commented with a shake of his head and sipped his own drink.

"Hey what did I do!?" Ichigo blurted.

"Nothing...Yet." Toshiro retorted smirking knowingly at his ginger boyfriend.

The Kuchiki mansion was pulsing with loud music, laughter and loud chatter when the group of four arrived. Shawlong opened the door for his boss and his partners; romantic and play, so they could step out of the white limo. Toshiro wobbled a little as his feet hit the ground and grabbed onto Ichigo's arm to steady himself. "Fucking shitty tolerance." He cursed under his breath making the ginger chuckle.

"Shu is a little wobbly too." Ichigo pointed to Shuhei who had stubbled on his heels and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's chest to catch himself. "Still sure about those heels Shu?"

"Shut up!" Shuhei yelled.

"This is only going to get worse as you drink," Grimmjow said as he helped the poor guy back to his feet and offered him his arm as they all walked towards the spooky entrance.

"I want to show Kensei though," Shuhei whined making Grimmjow and the rest chuckle.

In front of the large, intricately carved wooden door covered in cobwebs stood a zombie Buttler holding it open for them with a bow. Toshiro hopped the worker was getting paid extra for the evening as his group sauntered in, all thanking the annoyed looking gentleman.

The whole hallway was dark except for the open door at the end. Where flashing lights and booming music flooded out. Casting strange shadows across the dark tiled floor.

As they walked Toshiro's hair stood on end. He was almost positive that someone was hiding in the dark waiting for them to pass by. "Son of a!" Toshiro startled as something grabbed his leg. He reflexively went to stomp on it but Ichigo pulled him forward away from whoever it was.

"I would suggest not startling anyone in our group guys. Might get kicked in the face or something." Ichigo warned those hiding in wait. He'd seen the ever so slight difference in blackness on his right before they passed it, allowing him to save the poor soul on the ground from Toshiro reflexes.

"Of course Sir." a voice sounded from behind Toshiro making him jump and cling to Ichigo's arm. He growled internally at himself.

"Hope they did not get Kensei with that." Shuhei mused aloud in concern. Startling Kensei was a horrible thing to do in the dark. Not only was is unsafe for the person who did it but it could trigger the ex-soldier as well depending on what startled him.

"We were warned in advance not to startle Sir Kensei. We even flicked the lights on for him." The same voice answered.

"Oh, good." Shuhei breathed in relief.

The group continued down the hall with no further incidents. As they approached the door Toshiro caught sight of someone he was pretty sure was Rangiku, dart to the right side of it.

"I'm gonna slip away when we reach the door Ichigo. Just keep walking." He whispered and Ichigo tapped his hand to let him know he'd heard him.

The moment Ichigo stepped through the door Rangiku jumped out from beside it to try and scare her boss. She blinked a few times when she only saw Ichigo, Shuhei and Grimmjow.

"Where did-AHHHH" Rangiku screamed as Toshiro suddenly jumped out from around the other side of the doorway and yelled boo. His secretary's hands clutched together in front of her chest as she panted and stared wide-eyed at her laughing boss.

"Serves you right for thinking you could get the drop on me Ran." He chuckled crossing his arms over his fluff covered chest.

Picking her Witch hat up off the ground with some difficulty due to her black overbust corset Rangiku pointed her wand at Toshiro. "How did you know I was going to do that?" she asked cocking a hip making her short black skirt sway, the glittering purple sequins catching the lights as they whooshed past them.

"I saw you dart to the side of the door," Toshiro said with a smug look on his face.

"Damn it." Rangiku cursed and snapped her fingers.

"Ahem," a polite cough pulled the pair's attention to a short woman wearing a tight pink dress and holding a fake pitchfork. Little pink horns stuck out over her styled short black hair, completing her devil costume. "Sorry to interrupt but you are blocking the door," Rukia said with her hands clasped in front of her small chest.

"Oh sorry." Rangiku and Toshiro said in unison as they quickly stepped away from the entrance.

"Are you Miss Rukia by chance?" Toshiro asked politely. Getting a positive response he extended his hand to her in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Toshiro. I like your costume it's cute." He said with a smile. There was something about the outfit though that made Toshiro think she was hiding a more mischievous side behind her mask of politeness.

Rukia smiled and took the offered hand in her own pink-gloved one, giving it a firm shake before letting go. Little butterflies fluttered in her chest from being called cute. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot from Rangiku and Ichigo about you. You also work for Siereitei like my brother Byakuya. correct?"

"Yes. Though different departments."

"Jeez, you two are waaay too formal. SHUHEI! I THOUGHT YOU GOT HIM DRUNK ALREADY!" Rangiku yelled turning to face her black haired friend across the room.

Shuhei's head shot around at being suddenly called for. He was sitting in Kensei's lap facing the larger male dressed as a vampire trying to force feed him a small ghost shaped cookie.

"I did! He's just nervous around new people and hides it with formal talk, you know that!" He yelled back annoyed at being interrupted.

"I'm not nervous!" Toshiro cut in glaring at his boyfriend. "It's called being polite!" He added.

Rukia giggled. "Don't worry about all that. Just be yourself." She assured with a wave of her hand. "Please feel free to eat, drink and dance to your heart's content." She continued with a little courtesy and gestured to the refreshments table on the far side of the room. "I hope we can talk more lat-"

"Jeez Rukia, you're worse than Shiro," Renji said, his bandaged arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Loosen up a bit," he added, grinning at his childhood friend.

"Oh, shut it Renji," Rukia jabbed the redhead in the side with the blunt end of her pitchfork.

Renji groaned and rubbed at the spot through the bandages of his mummy costume. "That's more like it!" He cheered.

"I swear you're a masochist Renji," Rukia said shaking her head, a small smile on her face.

"Hello, Toshiro. Glad you could make it," Byakuya's voice sounded from the right side of the group. Pulling their attention to the noble-like male dressed in a Victorian suit and cape. As he spoke Toshiro could see little fangs where the man's human canines should have been.

"Yeah, not that I really had a choice," Toshiro replied with a smile. "Vampire, hum? It suits you."

"As does yours. Do you do tricks?" Byakuya joked his face staying as expressionless as ever.

"Only for treats." Toshiro quipped grinning at his friend.

Byakuya couldn't help but crack a smile at their little joke and took it a step further by pulling a lollypop out of his pocket. He unwrapped it and offered it to Toshiro. "Sit."

Shrugging internally Toshiro got on his hands and knees. Sat like a dog and gave a surprisingly loud 'woof' and wiggled his butt a little making his tag wag. He took the offered lollypop in his mouth and Byakuya started laughing wholeheartedly after a brief moment of disbelief.

"HEY! Vampire! The heck you doing getting my boyfriend on his knees!" Grimmjow boomed stomping dramatically over to them from where he'd been snacking on some cheese at the refreshments table.

Renji and Rukia stared completely shocked as the scene continued to play out before them. While Rangiku tried desperately not to join in the ridiculousness herself.

"We're doing tricks for treats! I want one!" Shuhei exclaimed running over; surprisingly well in his high heels, and sat down next to Toshiro. He looked up expectantly at a still laughing Byakuya, waiting for a treat.

Stopping Grimmjow in his tracks Ichigo took to his own knees and took the begging pose of a dog and barked. Grimmjow lost it laughing and ended up just bending down and patting Ichigo on the head. "You're Frankenstein, not a dog Ichi." He said through his laughter.

"I felt like I was missing out." Ichigo chuckled licking his boyfriend's face.

Kensei whistled, smacked his legs and called Shuhei back to him. "Don't go taking treats from other people Shu." He chided playfully, scratching behind Shuhei's ears.

"How are you all so weird?!" Rukia yelled suddenly, pulling everyone's attention to her. She giggled and smiled at them.

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo retorted getting back to his feet and wrapping an arm around Grimmjow's waist.

Halfway through the party and far too many drinks later Toshiro found himself between Grimmjow and Ichigo on the dancefloor. They swayed from side to side grinding together in a drunken haze. Toshiro's desire to have something to suck on was building steadily with the stiffening member in his pants. The two hard cocks pushing against him through his partner's clothing weren't helping matters either. His gaze travelled up to watch the spinning lights as they danced across the high ceiling. As they came back down a flash of bright red hair caught his attention as Renji darted out of the room.

Not too far from the trio. Shuhei and Rangiku were waltzing around completely ignoring the beat of the music. They giggled and laughed as they stumbled about almost bumping into a few other couples. Then suddenly the music changed to a technofied waltz song of some kind that had Grimmjow and Ichigo stop dead for a second not sure how to dance as three people to such a song.

"You two take this dance." Toshiro slurred and kissed them both on the cheek before meandering off to find a dance partner.

He spotted Rukia sitting by herself watching everyone dance with an empty drink in her hand. Like the true gentlemen he was, Toshiro approached the hostess and bowed with his hand extended to her. "Migh I have thiss dance, my Lady?" The slur sort of ruined the effect of the gesture but it succeeded in bringing a smile to the small woman's face.

"Why yes you may," She replied setting her empty drink down and taking Toshiro's hand.

Toshiro smiled at her and lead the way back onto the dance floor. With practiced and surprisingly steady movements Toshiro lead the woman through a beautiful waltz. After only a few steps the two were lost in the flow of their movements and the sound of the music. They smiled at each other like close friends and danced until the song came to an end and loud applause jolted them from their trance.

Quickly they both stepped away from each other blushing bright red before laughing with everyone.

"I didn't know you could waltz Shiro," Byakuya commented. "Very well done. I can't say I've ever seen my sister dance so beautifully."

"Thank you, Brother," Rukia said her hands clutched in front of her dress as she wiggled shyly.

"I can do many things," Toshiro replied with a smug smirk.

"Yes, I know," Byakuya said with a knowing look that confused his sister.

"So um, you two seem really close. Do you see each other outside of work?" Rukia asked tilting her head.

"We've gone for drinks quite a few times," Toshiro answered saving Byakuya from having to lie to his sister outright.

"Oh," Rukia hummed. "Well, Brother. Have you seen Renji? He's been gone awhile."

"He had too much to drink and is in the bathroom," Byakuya replied calmly but Toshiro could see that the man was upset. He probably wanted to assist his boyfriend but couldn't without it looking suspicious.

"No one is with him?" Byakuya shook his head. "Why aren't you with him?" She asked pointedly, her brows pulling together.

"Why would I-"

"I already know you two are together Brother. Ichigo told me a while ago. I don't know why you still insist on hiding it from me," Rukia admitted, cutting her brother off.

"He what?" Byakuya's voice was as sharp and cutting as a knife. And his expression morphed from one of shock to anger.

"Calm down. We got totally wasted one night and I asked him because I suspected something. He answered without thinking and panicked about it really bad." Rukia explained. "Why didn't you two just tell me?"

"His your best friend and I'm you're older Brother. I figured you'd be disgusted."

"And Renji?"

"He thought you would hate him."

"I could never hate you guys. I love both of you very much. So long as you're happy that's all that matters to me. So go hold your boyfriend's hair and bring him some water already." Rukia ordered, smiling at her Brother and giving him a quick hug before pushing him in the direction of the bathrooms.

"You just threw me under the bus didn't you?" Ichigo asked from behind them making Toshiro and Rukia jump.

"Yeah, sort of. Sorry, Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it. I knew it would happen eventually." Ichigo replied with a shrug, his hands in his pockets.

"Now I just have to get them to admit that they're in a BDSM relationship and then they can stop acting so damn awkward around me."

Ichigo and Toshiro's eyes went wide. "How do yo-"

"Brother accidentally left a few things out one time after Renji was over while I was sleeping over at Orihime's." She explained with a grin and sauntered off, leaving Ichigo and Toshiro to stare after her.

"I like her," Toshiro stated and headed off to where Grimmjow was waving for them to come over to him.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused. Skipping up to the smaller male.

"She's blunt. I like her." Toshiro reiterated. "Now let's go home and fuck."

Ichigo moaned lewdly as Toshiro sucked on his dick like it was the tastiest thing in the world. His tongue worked the underside of Ichigo's length and flicked over the tip sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through Ichigo's body.

Above him, Grimmjow pinned his hands to the soft sheets. His mouth kissed, licked and nipped at the flesh of his neck making him squirm in a futile attempt to break free. Not that he really wanted anything to stop. No, he wanted more. So much more.

Toshiro moaned around the girth in his mouth while one of his hands gently stroked his leaking member between his legs. Grimmjow's sharp eyes caught sight of the action and he brought his hand down hard on Toshiro's ass. "I didn't say you could touch."

Popping off Ichigo's dick for a moment; to the other pet's dismay, Toshiro quickly apologized to his Master and then returned to his task, his hands now clasped behind his back.

Ichigo moaned and thrust his hips upwards into Toshiro's mouth, desperate for more friction. In response, Toshiro quickened his pace but Grimmjow shoved his head down, forcing him to swallow Ichigo whole. "Keep it slow pet." He ordered releasing Toshiro's head so he could breathe.

Gasping for air Toshiro panted out an affirmative reply and lapped up the sides of Ichigo's throbbing member slowly. Ichigo whined at the lose of the warm cavern and begged his Master to tell Toshiro to suck him again.

"No, be patient pet." Grimmjow purred his hands ghosting over Ichigo's painted skin making him twitch. Grimmjow chuckled darkly against Ichigo's neck as he ran his nose along the side of it and caught an earlobe between his teeth. Ichigo moaned low in his throat, bucking his hips up. The attention resulted in Toshiro getting poked in the forehead by his dick. The other pet chuckled briefly and sucked the pulsing length back into his mouth.

The soft feel of the skin as he slid his tongue over it was heavenly to Toshiro. He loved it so much and the alcohol only increased his desire to feel it. He moaned as he sucked, drool running down the side of his chin. Grimmjow's ministrations stopped as his attention was pulled away from his ginger pet by the blissful sounds. Two pairs of eyes watched with pure lust as Toshiro seemed to wholly forget that they were there. His attention focused solely on the dick in his mouth and giving it the pleasure it deserved.

"Fuck, Master. May I cum? Please?" Ichigo breathed, his chest heaving as his climax approached. His hands fisted in the sheets above his head where Grimmjow still held them down.

"Go ahead pet." Grimmjow breathed, eyes still focused on his white-haired pet.

Toshiro's hands clutched each other tightly so as to keep them in place despite how much he wanted to stroke himself.

Finally given permission Ichigo's back arched off the bed as he came with a loud drawn out moan. His seed poured into Toshiro's mouth. The pet eagerly swallowed it all and licked his lips. "Thank you, Master, Ichi," he said through pants.

"Come here pet," Grimmjow ordered rolling over and pushing himself into a sitting position against the oak headboard. He crooked a finger at Toshiro beckoning him towards him. Toshiro followed the order slowly, letting his hands fall to the soft sheets as he crawled over Ichigo's leg and up his Master's body. He was guided into a sitting position over his Master's hard cock by a single finger under his chin. "Stay," Grimmjow commanded.

He ran his hands slowly down Toshiro panting chest making the man twitch and whine. He pinched two pert nipples between his thumb and forefinger getting a low moan from the smaller male. "You did good Pet. I think you deserve a reward. What you would like?" Grimmjow purred, lapping at one nipple with his tongue while his hand rolled the other gently between two digits.

"Your dick My Lord. I would really like your dick." Toshiro replied in a needy voice. He tried not to grind down against said appendage as best he could but couldn't stop himself when Grimmjow bit down hard on his nipple. He moaned lewdly his back arching as he rocked gently against his Master's hard length.

"Alright, pet. You can have it," Grimmjow drawled pulling Toshiro's ass cheeks apart. "You've got to prepare yourself first though."

Toshiro whined a little but did as he was told. He moaned as he sucked on his three fingers, enjoying the pressure against his tongue. Below him, Grimmjow and Ichigo watched his actions lustfully. Grimmjow's hands continued to roam his body, stroking and pinching different areas to make him squirm.

Satisfied with the wetness of his fingers and dying to feel something inside him, Toshiro leaned forward. Carefully he probed at his entrance, wetting the tight ring of muscle before pushing a single digit past it. He hummed in satisfaction at the feeling and started gently preparing himself. His eyes fell closed and he focused wholeheartedly on preparing himself for his Master.

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin at the lewd act his pet was performing for him. The smaller male's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his quite moans sang in his ears like the sexiest of songs. He was tempted to simply continue to watch but his nether regions disagreed.

"That's enough pet. Turn around and get on your hands and knees." Grimmjow commanded giving a gentle squeeze to Toshiro's thighs.

"As you wish My Lord." Toshiro breathed. Slowly he turned around and took the desired position. With his ass in the air and his face in the sheets, Toshiro decided to do a little extra for his Master and reached behind himself to spread his cheeks.

"Going the extra mile are you, pet?" Grimmjow purred and probed at the puckered hole with a slick finger; Ichigo had been nice enough to wet for him.

"Of course My Lord. I live to serve."

'Fucking hell' Grimmjow curse internally. If Toshiro kept saying things like that it was going to drive him completely mad.

"Master?" Ichigo suddenly called.

"Yes, pet?" Grimmjow replied, pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscle making Toshiro moan low in his throat.

"While you fuck him, can he fuck me?" Ichigo asked bluntly.

Toshiro fought the urge to sit up and stare wide-eyed at Ichigo. He'd never even thought him fucking the man was an option. Let alone wanted. He managed to stay in potion thanks to Grimmjow still thrusting a finger into his ass, but he still turned is head to look at a blushing Ichigo.

"Toshiro. What do you say to that?" Grimmjow asked, removing his finger from the man's ass.

"Um...I...Uh..." He wanted to say yes. He really did but suddenly he was nervous. He'd never topped anyone before. What if he sucked at it? What if he was too small? Not his dick, the rest of him. His dick was definitely big enough. But the rest of him.

"Toshiro, I'd really like you to. But if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to. It's just...Well...Um...I've never really...yeah..." Toshiro mumbled into the sheets, hiding his face in them.

"Shiro-pet, Fuck Ichi-pet." Grimmjow settled for ordering the smaller male now that he knew he wanted too. He could force him to break through his insecurities, they'd agreed on that.

"Yes, My Lord," Toshiro replied, still nervous but happy that Grimmjow had just made the decision for him.

Grimmjow grabbed the back of Toshiro's hair and pulled him back so Ichigo could crawl around them and position himself. Toshiro hissed at the pain and his dick twitch at pleasurable sting on the back of his skull.

Ichigo removed the rather large butt plug Grimmjow had had him wearing during the party. It was tossed into a small basket at the end of the bed and then Ichigo was pushing Toshiro's throbbing member into him.

Grimmjow released Toshiro's hair and waited for him to be fully seated inside Ichigo before entering the smaller male.

Both his pets moaned lewdly as his weight pushed into and down on them. He revelled in the sound and gave both men a moment to adjust.

Ichigo breathed out a lustful "So fulllll," and pushed back against the two men behind him.

Toshiro felt a wave of pleasure and utter joy wash over him when Ichigo's words registered in his uncertain mind. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Having his insecurities proven wrong yet again by his partners.

Slowly Grimmjow began to move, forcing Toshiro to move as well. Together they thrust into their respective bottoms. Soon they picked up the pace and Toshiro was overrun by the exceptional amount of pleasure he was receiving from both his prostate and his cock. Below him, Ichigo panted and moaned like a whore. He pleaded and begged for more in-between pants of "So fucking good," and "Fuck yes!" It was driving both his partners crazy.

Toshiro moaned and begged for more as well. And compliment after compliment towards both his partners spilled from his lips. Until finally all three of them came together with grunts and screams of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in the comments.


	16. Chapter 15

Thosiro awoke Friday morning his body relaxed and buzzing happily as he went about his morning routine. He hummed while he stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth. His damp hair clung to his face in the mirror, framing the content smile on his face.

He always felt fantastic after a play session with his Master; well Lord now, since they had decided to officially stick with that title. His whole body, though covered in light bruises, sung after a session for a day or two. All his usually sore muscles felt relaxed and his normally worried mind claim.

"Shiro!" His grandmother called from the base of the stairs.

"Yes!" He yelled. The sound distorted by the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Can you grab my phone from my room when you come down? I forgot it on my dresser!" She yelled back.

Over the past few months, she'd been having an increasing amount of difficulty climbing up the stairs. Her hips just couldn't seem to handle the movement anymore. It made Toshiro worry that she might fall on the narrow staircase or collapse when she was out walking by herself.

"Yeah!" Toshiro yelled back as best he could through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Thank you!"

Toshiro spat into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush. He looked up at his reflection and sighed to himself. The pleasurable silence in his mind was now replaced with worry over his Grandmother's failing body. Maybe it would be best if they moved to a house with only one level? And he should probably stop letting her go out by herself. Or at least get something to help prevent her from falling down when her hip gives out.

He sighed again and tucked the thought away for later. For right now he had to get ready for work and then after that he had his date with Grimmjow to look forward too. He could figure out the stair problem later. And he didn't want to ruin the day by getting into a fight with Lilly. His grandmother could be so stubborn sometimes.

All dressed and ready for work Toshiro popped into his Grandmother's room and picked up her cell phone. He brought it down the stairs with him and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he handed it to her.

"Breakfast smells delicious as always Grandma." He said taking in the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs.

"When doesn't bacon smell good?" She shot back with a little laugh.

"Well, its smiles the best after you've cooked it." Toshiro retorted sticking his tongue out at her childishly. He walked around the table and took his seat.

"You're sure relaxed today," his Grandmother commented as she took her seat at the table. "Did you have a good time last night with your partners?" She asked a knowing look in her eyes as she sipped her tea. The mug doing a poor job of hiding her smirk.

"Yep. It was just what I needed," Toshiro replied before shovelling a fork-full of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He'd tried and failed to keep the BDSM part of his relationships from her so he'd given up on even trying to hide it. She was very excepting of it which Toshiro was thankful for.

"That's good. You've been so much happier lately," she said smiling at her grandson.

"I think this is the happiest I've ever been," Toshiro replied and then paused in sipping his coffee. "Who would have thought I'd end up meeting so many wonderful people?" He mused a small smile gracing his lips as he brought the blue mug to them.

"I'm glad you did." Lilly smiled. Over the past few months, she'd watched Toshiro slowly become more open. He was smiling more and going out more than he ever had. She was so happy to see him finally living his life instead of focusing only on his work and fretting over what he saw as his shortcomings. "They've all been good for you. I'd really like to meet then all sometime Shiro." She slipped in, hinting that he should have them all over.

"I'll talk to them and see if they want to have dinner with us sometime. Might be tricking getting them all together though," Toshiro mused nibbling on a piece of bacon. "I'll ask Ran about it."

"That would be wonderful," Lily replied smiling brightly as she began to slowly eat her breakfast.

Grimmjow knocked on the door of Toshiro's house and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans. The door was quickly opened by a small elderly woman.

"Grandma, I said I would get it!" Toshiro's voice yelled from upstairs followed by rushed footsteps. Grimmjow chuckled at the excitement he heard in his pet's voice.

Grimmjow smiled at the elder. "You must be Toshiro's Grandmother. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack," he introduced himself holding his hand out to her.

"Ah yes, Grimmjow. I'm Lilly Hitsuguya. So glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Shiro." Lily smiled up at Grimmjow taking his hand in her small dainty one. She noted that his grip was firm but also gentle. Surprising for a man Grimmjow's size she thought.

"Good things I hope."

"Oh yes, very good things." She replied with a smirk. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that.

"Grandma stop. You'll make him think I've given you details!" Toshiro pleaded as he walked up beside Lily.

"Have you?" Grimmjow asked. He didn't really care one way or the other. If Toshiro was comfortable talking to his Grandmother about such things that was completely fine, as far as Grimmjow was concerned. She was family after all.

"Of course not!" Toshiro's face blushed bright red making Grimmjow chuckle again.

"So, shall we?" Grimmjow asked making an elegant gesture towards the black Lincoln parked in the driveway. Lilly could see there was a driver waiting patiently inside.

"Yes," Toshiro practically chirped stepping around his grandmother. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbyes. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Like your coming back tonight!" Lilly scoffed and smiled brightly at Toshiro. "Take good care of him," She said her emerald eyes piercing as she locked gazes with Grimmjow.

"Always," Grimmjow replied firmly and sauntered down to the car where Shawlong held the back door of the car open.

Lilly watched as the car drove away. A soft smile on her face. "Always, huh?" She whispered to herself as she closed the door and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

Heuco Mondo Bowl was packed by the time Grimmjow and Toshiro arrived. Speakers blasted popular hits over the crashing sounds of pins being struck down and bowling balls slamming to the ground. People-mostly teenagers- gathered in groups around tables full of food and booze near the lanes. At the far end, Toshiro noticed someone he wished he hadn't. Luckily the other male didn't notice him.

"Did you book in advance?" Toshiro asked taking Grimmjow's hand in his and pulling him towards the busy counter.

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied allowing himself to be pulled along. He raised a brow at Toshiro's sudden desire to rush. The man's face was marred with a scowl the complete opposite of the excited smile he'd had on his face the whole way there. "You okay?" He asked as they reached the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Toshiro replied curtly. "We booked in advance. Should be under Grimmjow," Toshiro said to the bored looking employee behind the counter.

He typed in the name and nodded. "Yep, you're on lane forty-two at the far end. Shoe sizes?" He asked.

Toshiro cursed internally and worried his lower lip. His gaze scanned over the other lanes. They were all full. Just his luck. Lane 42 was right next to that asshole. "Eight," Toshiro replied and gave Grimmjow an expectant look.

Grimmjow told the man his size and they were handed their shoes. "You sure you're fine?" Grimmjow asked again. He studied the back Toshiro's head as they slowly, very slowly made their way to their lane.

Toshiro's face was a cold mask of calm as he spoke. "Yep."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his date. "You're lying," He stated as they reached lane 42. He rested his hands on Toshiro'sshoulders and forced him to look at him. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

Toshiro worried his lower lip. He really didn't want to talk about. Nor did he want to pull attention to them with that asshole so close. He hoped that the night would go by without incident. "Really, Grimm it's-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Shiro." The bastards sickening voice chimed as him and his buddies sauntered over.

'Shit' Toshiro cursed internally. So much for that.

Emerald eyes turned to glare murderously at the larger male he hadn't seen since his last year of high school. The bastards name was Severn and he had been the main source of Toshiro's torturous teenage years. The man still kept his hair trimmed short and swept to the side giving him a somewhat punkish look.

"Woahhooo. Little guys groan a pair since high school," Severn taunted leaning down to smirk wickedly in Toshiro's face. Completely ignoring Grimmjow's towering form.

Toshiro only glared harder. He refused to fall for the bastard's taunting. Not again.

Severn chuckled darkly as he stood back up, his thumbs hooked casually in his jean pockets. "So you really were a faggot." Toshiro resisted the urge to growl. "It suits you. You probably make a good pussy boy."

"Hey." Grimmjow's harsh tone pulled Severn's attention.

Amused brown met furious blue. "Oh, you his boyfriend? Surprised you don't break him he's so sma-"

Grimmjow hand wrapped around the smaller male's throat. "I'll break you if you don't shut your trap and fuck off," Grimmjow growled his fingers twitching around the man's neck, his bowling shoes falling to the ground.

Severn smirked, his hands not even leaving his pockets to claw at Grimmjow's arm. "Will you now?" He said darkly. His five friends spread out in a circle around them. A few reached into their pockets and pulled out knives.

Toshiro glanced around them. Why was no one doing anything? Everyone nearby even the employees were acting as if they weren't seeing a damn thing. Emerald eyes narrowed at Severn. This was bad.

A wolfish grin slowly spread across Grimmjow's face as a dark chuckle rumbled low in his throat. His hand flexed around Severn's throat just enough to limit his breathing. "You better hope one of your lackeys takes me out with their first strike. Cuz if not, you're royally fucked," Grimmjow threatened, his voice a low growl.

Toshiro stared in wonder at Grimmjow. He'd never seen the man make such a face before. He looked so excited and...bloodthirsty. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He wasn't given much time to think about it though, as one of the men lunged forward, knife poised to pierce Grimmjow in the side.

In one long step, Toshiro had the man's wrist in his hand. His shoes dropped to the floor, freeing his other hand. In the next, he pivoted slamming his elbow into the back of the man's elbow. The knife was dropped as the man cried out in pain and Toshiro continued to turn in a circle around the man. Toshiro released the wrist in his hand and slammed his other elbow into the man's ribs. Facing the man again but in front of him now Toshiro slammed his fist into the side of the man's head. With a grunt, he fell to the ground and passed out.

Toshiro kicked the knife towards Grimmjow's feet. Out of reach from the rest of the group. In the same moment, another man leapt at Toshiro, his knife swinging towards him in a wide arc. Toshiro ducked under it in a long step towards him. His elbow slammed into the man's gut causing him to drop his knife and keel over on himself bringing him down to Toshiro's level. With a swift uppercut, Toshiro knocked the man's head back and then planted his foot squarely on the man's chest as he stumbled on his feet. The kick shoved the man back several feet into a cluster of chairs. He crashed into them and fell still.

Two men on the opposite side lunged towards Grimmjow while the man was distracted watching Toshiro demolish their two friends. A knife flew past Grimmjow's nose, missing him by just a hair and embedded itself in pillar right between the two men. They froze staring wide-eyed at Toshiro was he walked around Grimmjow to stand between him and them.

"I think it would be in your best interest to leave," Toshiro said cooly his hand flicking another knife between his fingers. The blade glided around Toshiro's pale digits as if it was something the man did every day.

Grimmjow wasn't sure where he had gotten the second knife but it was definitely helping intimidate the three remaining lackeys. The other one, that was right in front of Grimmjow seemed very hesitant to get involved, unlike his companions.

"What the hell are you idi-"

"You can stay quiet," Grimmjow growled cutting Severn off.

Severn gritted his teeth and threw a punch at Grimmjow's face. The fist was easily caught and Grimmjow released his throat in favour of slamming his fist into the man's unguarded stomach. The force of the blow lifted Severn off the ground a few inches before he crumbled in a heap on the floor. Severn coughed and spat onto the floor, his chest heaving as he tried to pull air into his lungs.

After that display, the remaining three men bolted out the doors leaving their boss to fend for himself.

"Bastard." Severn spat as Toshiro's shoes appeared before him.

"I'm not who I was back then Severn. You won't get away with doing what you did all those years. Not anymore," Toshiro stated glaring down at his former torturer.

"Tch, you think you're though shit little man? You're not. You'll never be anything but a small worthless piece of shit!" Severn yelled, glaring up at Toshiro from his place on the ground. His arms wrapped around his middle.

"I really don't care if you think I'm worthless or not Severn." Toshiro's eyes softened and he smiled warmly. "Because I have far more people who think I'm worth a hell of a lot. Now leave. You've caused enough of a scene as it is." Toshiro ordered his eyes freezing over again.

With a final glare and groan Severn left after waking up his unconscious friends. But not before yelling, "You won't always have that big guy with you little man. Watch yourself!" over his shoulder.

Toshiro sighed as the doors swung closed behind the group. Still, everyone in the bowling alley acted like they hadn't seen anything. Maybe a place in a nicer area would have been a better idea? Toshiro thought as he suddenly felt lightheaded and stumbled backwards. Grimmjow caught him and helped him sit in one of the chairs.

"Well that was intense," Grimmjow said breaking the tense silence.

Toshiro chuckled softly. "Yes, yes it was. Sorry about that Grimmjow."

"Don't worry about it. Not like that's the first time something like that's happened to me," Grimmjow said with a shrug. He pulled a chair over and took a seat in front of Toshiro.

"Oh?" Toshiro quirked a brow.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I was a bit of a delinquent in my younger days. Ichigo too actually. Our first date actually had something like this happen." Grimmjow smiled at the memory. "Someone Ichigo new had a problem with his sexuality and his hair. Ten of them ganged up on us in front of the bar when we were about to call a cab. Even drunk Ichigo fights like a true master. Took out seven of the ten guys all by himself. It was amazing to see."

As Grimmjow spoke Toshiro couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm glad this time it was only six people and that we didn't have to fight all of them."

"You were amazing to Shiro." Toshiro's eyes widened. "I'm serious. You took out those two guys so smoothly. And do I want to know why you can twirl a blade around your fingers like that?" Grimmjow asked with a proud grin.

"It's not much different than a pencil really," Toshiro said with a shrug. "I twirl pens and such like that all the time."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

Toshiro chuckled. "More like don't try to hurt those important to me. I don't make a habit of beating up people who piss me off."

"That makes one of us." Toshiro blinked at Grimmjow. "Well, I guess that doesn't really happen anymore. But I used to have some real anger issues," Grimmjow explained with a shrug.

"I see." Toshiro wasn't really sure what else to say to that.

"Yep, so you still want to bowl? Or?"

"Yeah, I still want to kick your ass!" Toshiro cheered jumping up from his chair.

"That's not what I said," Grimmjow pointed out getting up from his own chair and retrieving their shoes from the floor.

"You sure? Cuz that's what I heard," Toshiro smirked at Grimmjow and plucked his shoes from the man's hands.

"You're going to feel so stupid when I kick your ass," Grimmjow retorted gnawing on his tongue as he watched Toshiro retake his seat to put the bowling shoes on.

"That's only if I lose. And I won't lose," Toshiro said confidently, doing up his laces and tucking his other shoes under their table.

An employee walked over as Grimmjow was about to retort again and placed two beers on their table. "Thank you both for getting those men to leave," she said with a bow. "These and a food item are on the house."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Toshiro said giving the woman a surprised look.

"Please, I insist. They've been causing trouble here for the last few weeks and everyone has been too scared to do anything about it," she explained sadly and clutched her serving tray to her chest as she gave them both a thankful look.

"Okay," Toshiro replied feeling a little awkward about the whole thing. It was his presence that caused this particular scene.

"Alright. Can we get some nachos then?" Grimmjow asked smiling at the waitress.

She smiled back. "Yes, of course. I'll place the order right away. Thanks again and I'm glad neither of you got hurt." With that, she hurried off to place their order.

"Guess I'm drinking Beer," Toshiro said. His nose wrinkled at the idea. He never liked beer but he didn't want to seem ungrateful for the free beverage.

"Nope, I'll go order you something you actually like to drink," Grimmjow said and chugged one of the beers.

Toshiro blinked at Grimmjow as the men walked away as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. After a moment he smiled and chuckled to himself then got up to find a few bowling balls in the weight he preferred to use.

A few minutes later Toshiro returned with two eight pound bowling balls. He placed them in the return for there lane just as Grimmjow returned with his drink.

"Started a tab for us at the bar. Order whatever you want. I'm paying," Grimmjow stated matter of factly as he placed Toshiro's rum and coke on their table.

"I asked you out I'm paying at least for the food since you already paid for the lane and shoes," Toshiro replied firmly. He returned to their table and sipped his drink.

"I make more than you," Grimmjow said pointedly.

"Don't care."

"I care."

"Deal with it," Toshiro said with a cold glare.

"Look Toshiro. I know that was a blunt way of saying it. But I just don't like people spending money on me when I have so much. So let me pay okay?" Grimmjow explained as he looked around on the nearby racks for his bowling balls.

"Nope," Toshiro said with a pop. "I asked you out, so I will pay. I never really spend my money on anyone other than my Grandmother. So it's a special thing for me. You can pay next time," Toshiro offered, giving Grimmjow his best puppy dog eyes.

Grimmjow sighed. He could never resist those. "Okay."

"Thanks, Grimm," Toshiro said giving the larger male a tight hug around the middle from behind him as Grimmjow reached down to grab a bowling ball.

Grimmjow blinked confused by the sudden action. He enjoyed it though. "Your welcome." Toshiro let go of Grimmjow and stepped back. "Who's up first?" Grimmjow asked picking up a second ball.

Toshiro sucked on his tongue and glanced up at the screen above their lane. "Me!" He chirped with a grin and stepped up onto the slightly raised wooden flooring.

Grimmjow chuckled as he followed behind him to put his balls in the return next to Toshiro's. "You bowl with an eight?" He asked incredulously with a quirked brow as he placed his two thirteen pound balls down next to Toshiro eight.

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?" Toshiro asked over his shoulder. He had just gotten into position to take his first shot. He rested the ball in his palm against his chest, two fingers inserted into the holes in it.

"No, just figured you'd bowl with a twelve or something," Grimmjow replied with a shrug.

"Not all of us have massive biceps, Grimm," Toshiro said with a snort and turned to take his shot once more.

"Can you even hit a strike with an eight?"

Toshiro sighed and ignored the question in favour of stepping forward and taking his first shot. His back leg shifted behind him and to the right as the ball felt his hand. his form perfect as the ball soared down the lane. It crashed into the pins with a satisfying crash. The lane played a little tune as it registered the strike and Toshiro turned to grin at his partner. "Sorry, what was your question?"

"Alright, alright," Grimmjow said holding his hands up in mock defence as he switched places on the raised floor with Toshiro. "Still wouldn't it be easier with a twelve? Or even a ten?" He asked as he picked up his thirteen.

"Why strain my arm throwing around more weight than I need too. You could probably hit a strike with a seven. Why bother with the thirteen?" Toshiro countered casually sipping his drink.

Grimmjow snorted. "Or throw the thing through the back of the lane," He replied as he took his starting stance.

Toshiro chuckled and agreed that would probably not be the best idea.

Grimmjow stepped forward with perfect form and took his shot. The lane sang it's little tune again for a strike and Grimmjow pivoted to grin at his date. "I really hope you don't end up eating your words Shiro," He taunted playfully.

"Oh, I won't," Toshiro replied.

Toshiro's next shot was also a strike and Grimmjow's after that. Then Toshiro's game took a turn for the worse as Grimmjow scored another three strikes in a row. His good streek died after that though and Toshiro pulled into the lead. By the end of the match, Grimmjow was glaring at the screen as if it had personally offended him while Toshiro turned to face him with a smug smirk on his face.

"What was that about kicking my ass, Grimm?" He teased pointing his thumb over his shoulder at their scores.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143198137@N04/31993763828/in/dateposted/)

"Shut it. This is only the first game!" Grimmjow barked and angerly stuffed his mouth full of nachos.

Three hours of bowling and Toshiro had emerged victorious having won five out of their seven matches. While Grimmjow grumbled to himself as he stumbled out the door supporting himself on Toshiro's shoulders.

"Can't believe you beat me," Grimmjow whined as Shawlong helped him get into the back of the car.

Toshiro chuckled and patted Grimmjow on the shoulder. "It's okay Grimm. I'd be more than happy to let you try to redeem yourself another night."

"Cocky basstrd," Grimmjow slurred struggling to do up his seatbelt.

"I've got him Shawlong," Toshiro said smiling at the Grimmjow's driver and personal assistant as the man made to move into the car to assist his employer.

With a curt nod, Shawlong backed out of the car and gently closed the door, leaving Toshiro to handle a very drunk Grimmjow.

The seat belt clicked into place easily for Toshiro after he managed to get Grimmjow to let go of it. He'd had to distract the man with a kiss to accomplish the task but he didn't mind that.

"I don't think I've seen you really drunk before," Toshiro commented resting his head on Grimmjow broad shoulder and waved to Shawlong.

The car started moving and Grimmjow's head lolled to the side. His chin rubbing against wild white locks. "Hmmm, yeah it dosnt hapen tha often," he slurred. He placed a hand on Toshiro's thigh and rubbed gentle circles just above his knee.

The action sent little shivers of delight through Toshiro's body. He loved it when any of his partners did little gestures like that. It was cute and sweet.

"Lucky," Toshiro mumbled as he snuggled closer into Grimmjow's side, his arms wrapped around the man's bicep.

"Why lu-hicup-cky?" Grimmjow hiccuped pulling his head away to try to see Toshiro's face. The man's hair draped over his eyes blocking Grimmjow's view of the beautiful emerald colour.

"I get drunk so easily," Toshiro replied. Even tonight he'd only had one and then switched to water so that he wouldn't get too tipsy. Bowling and drunk weren't a good combination. That fact didn't seem to apply to Grimmjow though. Even if he did accidentally throw the ball a little too far to the left and into the next lane over. Still scored a strike though, and got cheers of approval and laughter from the group next to them. If Toshiro had gotten drunk it was highly likely that he would have not released the ball and ended up throwing himself down the lane with it.

"Is cute though," Grimmjow replied nuzzling the top of Toshiro's head. With his thumb and forefinger, he tilted Toshiro's head up. His blue eyes smiled at Toshiro like he was the most precious thing in the world. Slowly he closed the distance between them, placing a gentle kiss on Toshiro slightly parted lips. Toshiro hummed into the kiss revelling in the surprisingly soft feel of Grimmjow's lips against his. The man's breath stunk of alcohol but Toshiro didn't care.

Soon there gentle kiss turned into a more passionate one. The two battling with their tongues for dominance. Grimmjow won of course and Toshiro happily surrendered himself to the larger male. Grimmjow's hands slipped under Toshiro's shirt to pinch and roll pert nipples. Toshiro winced and moaned into Grimmjow's mouth his own hands tangled in Grimmjow's hair as Grimmjow broke the kiss to nip at his neck.

"Ehem," Shawlong coughed. Grimmjow and Toshiro turned to look at him, a faint blush on the laters face. "You are home Mr. Jaggerjack," Shawlong said. He held the door open, patiently waiting for them to get out of the car. Behind him, standing in the doorway was Ichigo. The ginger leaned casually on the door frame as he smirked at his partners with a quirked brow. His bare chest on display for the whole neighbourhood to see.

Nervously Toshiro pushed Grimmjow away and undid their seatbelts. "Guess we should get out then," He said taking Grimmjow's hand and pulling him carefully out of the car.

Grimmjow cursed as he stumbled but Toshiro caught him and looped his arm around his shoulders for the second time that evening. "Shit, I realla di drink ta much," Grimmjow groaned as Toshiro helped him walk into the house.

Ichigo chuckled at his master and hooked the man's other arm over his shoulder to assist in bringing him inside. "Thank's for driving them Shawlong!" Ichigo called over his shoulder.

"It was my pleasure Sir," Shawlong replied with a bow and returned to the car.

"So who kicked who's ass?" Ichigo asked as they placed Grimmjow on the couch.

"I did, as expected," Toshiro replied. He took a seat next to Grimmjow on the couch and curled up into the man's side. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around his waist and nuzzled his hair.

Ichigo chuckled and smiled at the cuteness of it. He picked up the TV remote and cuddled up into Grimmjow's other side. Little snores fluttered from Grimmjow slightly parted lips making both his partners laugh quietly.

"Night, Grimm. I love you," They said together and kissed Grimmow on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the lack of smut this time around but don't worry there will be more! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments. They're my lifeblood and keep me motivated to write more :)


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to apologize for the seriousness of this chapter and lack of sex. But I really wanted to include this to show how every relationship has there problems and also offer some insight as to how one might deal with such a situation. 
> 
> I would also like to say that I'm not 100% sure on the accuracy of my information regarding service dogs so if I do have something wrong please feel free to point me in the right direction so I can improve the accuracy in my works. ^^
> 
> That said, I hope you all enjoy and I promise the next chapter will have more lovey-dovey stuff and some sexy fun as well.

With Grimmjow soundly asleep, Ichigo and Toshiro shared a look and chuckled softly together. Who knew a man like Grimmjow could be so cute.

It was late at night, but even so, both remaining conscious men were still quite awake. For fear of possibly waking up their mutual partner they carefully unwrapped Grimmjow from themselves, covered him in the soft white blanket from the back of the couch and moved to sit in the soundproofed playroom.

"This is new," Toshiro commented as they entered the room. A new European style couch had been added to the left side of the playroom that hadn't been there when Toshiro was over earlier in the week. It's sleek black leather surface shown under the fluorescent lights. It fit rather well in front of the wall of assorted floggers, crops, whips, cuffs, etc.

"Yep, just came in today," Ichigo replied and walked up to the coach to take a seat. Grimmjow and himself had decided that it might be best to add a coach to the playroom as the three of them seemed to quite enjoy playing on the couch in the living room.

Toshiro quickly joined him and looped his arms around Ichigo's on the one side. The cushions of the leather couch were quite comfortable to Toshiro's surprise for how firm the surface looked. "It's nice..." Toshiro mused absentmindedly as his mind started to wonder. Briefly, he thought about how warm Ichigo felt, and how nice it was to cuddle up with him like this. But soon after his thoughts turned for the worse, shifting to worries about his grandmother's failing hips. His brows scrunched together and he clutched tightly onto Ichigo's arm, alerting the ginger that something was off.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked looking down at his partner with concern. He brought his other hand up to rub gently at Toshiro's shoulder, silently telling him that he was there for him.

"It's-" the blatant lie caught on Toshiro's tongue and he paused for a moment. He really needed to stop hiding things because he thought he would be a bother. Even though he still felt that the problem was his to deal with and that he shouldn't involve his partners. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we stay like this for a bit?" he asked having decided that at the very least he shouldn't lie.

"Of course. Whatever it is, you can tell me when you're ready. But please know that you can talk to me about anything. I'm here for you, and Grimm too." Ichigo gave Toshiro's arm a little squeeze and tilted his head down so that it rested on top of soft white locks.

Toshiro said nothing. A sense of guilt welled up inside of him. Maybe he should tell them? But he wanted to deal with it himself.

Nuzzling against Ichigo's arm, Toshiro proceeded to close his eyes in an attempt to quell his overly active mind. He failed, but Ichigo's gentle rubbing of his arm did help him relieve some of the tension in his body and mind.

For the better part of an hour, the two of them sat together on the leather couch like that. Both men plagued by thoughts and worries about each other and in Toshiro's case his grandmother. Until finally Ichigo suggested that they go to bed. So they got up and together they managed to carry Grimmjow to the bedroom. Somehow they managed not to wake the larger male and the three of them snuggled up together, sleeping peacefully for several hours.

A small sound near his chest roused Ichigo from his slumber. Toshiro's hair tickled his chin as the small male's head twitched and he whimpered in his sleep. He clung to Ichigo like a lifeline, his arm and leg hooked around the ginger's waist tight enough to cause discomfort. Mumbled sounds, that were most likely words slipped past trembling lips, and Toshiro's head twitched again.

Yawning Ichigo rubbed his partner's back, hoping to sooth the man without having to wake him. For a moment Toshiro went still, but then, suddenly he tightened his hold on Ichigo's waist. Wetness touched Ichigo's bare skin, and a sob racked through the smaller male. Soon after, another one followed, and another, until they blended together into a sad song.

"Shhh, you're okay Shiro. You're okay..." Ichigo soothed kissing Toshiro's temple and wiping tears away with a gentle hand.

Toshiro didn't settle, his sobs became louder and louder until Grimmjow rolled over and propped himself up on one arm. "Shiro, wake up." He ordered, running the back of his hand over Toshiro's wet cheek.

Emerald eyes slowly opened. "Huh?" Toshiro mumbled taking his arm away from around Ichigo to rub at his eyes. He paused when his tired brain registered the wetness on his face and images from the nightmare he had been having slashed through his thoughts. "Grandma!" He blurted in a fearful voice and bolted upright.

Ichigo grabbed him by the arms, holding him in place. He'd been about to fall off the bed. "She's fine Shiro. It was just a dream," He assured pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

"It was so real..." Toshiro breathed emerald eyes staring up at Ichigo in fear. "And could be real," he muttered after a moment. In his dream, he had just come home from work and found her unconscious with a small pool of blood around her head at the bottom of the stairs. Toshiro started too shake. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her like that. She was all the family he had.

"Shiro?"

Ichigo's voice pulled Toshiro from his thoughts. "I need to check on her," he said suddenly, pushing Ichigo's hands off him and stumbling off the bed.

"Shiro, it's five in the morning. I'm sure she's fine-"

"You don't know that!" Toshiro yelled fumbling around in the dark for his things. His body shook and trembled as adrenaline and fear raced through his veins. The logical side of his brain told him she was fine. Told him he was overreacting. But even still he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it had happened. Maybe she was at the bottom of those stairs, injured and unable to help herself, or worse.

Somehow he managed to find his pants and slipped into them quickly while fumbling further to find his shirt and phone. Once he found them he darted for the door, only to find it wouldn't open. A soft light suddenly illuminated the room from beside the bed revealing to Toshiro Ichigo standing with his hand pressed against the door holding it closed.

"Move," Toshiro said coldly. Tears poured down his face, dripping onto the soft carpet below as he pleaded with his eyes for Ichigo to let him through.

"You need to calm down for a second Shiro," Ichigo said placing a hand gently on Toshiro's shoulder. "I don't know what's going on but if you need to go see her, we can take you to see her. But you don't have your car here what are you going to do run the whole way?"

"There's no time-" Toshiro started but stopped himself. He was probably overreacting. He knew that. But still he had to know for sure that she was okay and he needed to know now.

"Okay, I understand," Ichigo said and removed his hand from the door. "Give me a few seconds to get dressed and I'll drive you home. Okay? Just a few seconds?" Ichigo reasoned.

When Toshiro nodded he stepped around the smaller male and quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top. Throwing them on, he grabbed Toshiro's hand and ran out the door to be on their way; leaving Grimmjow alone and confused still on the bed.

"The hell just happened?" Grimmjow mumbled, blinking in the dimly lit room. Whatever it was Ichigo seemed to have it handled and didn't seem to need him for it as he hadn't asked him to go to with them. So he shrugged to himself, switched the light off and tried to go back to sleep. They would call him if they needed him, he assured himself.

"Shouldn't we have told Grimm where we're going? Won't he be worried?" Toshiro asked as he slipped into the passenger side of Ichigo's black corvette z06.

"Nah, he was probably to groggy to have really known what was going on. And besides, he knows that if I needed him, I would have asked. He'll trust me to handle this and try to go back to sleep," Ichigo explained as he started the engine and pulled carefully, but quickly out onto the road.

Going as fast as was wise Ichigo got them to Toshiro's house in record time and the instant the car stopped he had to grab Toshiro to stop him from darting out the door. "I'll keep the car running. If she isn't okay, flick the lights on and off a few times. I'll rush in okay?"

Toshiro nodded and was released to bolt up the stairs to the front door. He fumbled with his keys and dropped them. "Damn it," he cursed in a hushed voice and scooped them up. Finally getting the door unlocked he stepped into the house, his eyes immediately finding the base of the stairs. His hand came up to his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart. She wasn't there.

Heart still beating like it was about to explode, Toshiro quickly made his way up the stairs, careful of the one creeky step. She wasn't in the hallway either. Thank god, Toshiro thought as he padded over to Lily's bedroom door. Carefully he cracked the door open and spotted her asleep soundly in her bed.

Finally, Toshiro's heartbeat started to slow, the panic washed away with each rise and fall of his grandmother's chest under the blankets. Slowly he closed the door and headed back down the stairs. The headlights from Ichigo's car shown in through the kitchen window and guilt washed over him. Suddenly he felt light headed and stumbled before his legs gave out on him. He collapsed to the floor with a thud.

Eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat, Toshiro sat on the tile, hearing trained up the stairs. When no sound followed he turned to the door as it flung open.

Ichigo stopped dead finding Toshiro on the floor. "What happened? I saw you fall," he asked as he hurried over to his fallen partner and helped him to his feet.

Toshiro's legs shook as he stood using Ichigo for support. "My legs just kinda gave out..." He replied still feeling a little light headed and kind of out of it.

"It was probably just the adrenaline wearing off. I take it she's okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Ichigo. I over-"

Ichigo cut him off with a pat on the head. "It's okay. We all do it sometimes. I used to do it a lot with my sisters actually. Thinking something had happened to them and freaking out. Don't worry about it. How about we get back to the car?" he suggested as he wrapped his arm firmly under Toshiro's arms and took a step towards the open door.

Allowing Ichigo to support and guide him Toshiro followed him out the door and locked it behind them. Guilt still weighed heavily on him as Ichigo helped him into the car and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad she's okay," Ichigo said.

"Me too."

"So do you want to tell me why you're so worried about Lily?" Ichigo asked leaning into the car with his arm resting on the roof. His hazel eyes observed every small twitch and scrunch of Toshiro's face and body while the man seemed to struggle over what to say. "I won't make you tell me if you don't want to. But it looks like you're really worried about her and I would like to help." Ichigo added offering Toshiro a soft smile.

After a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth; switching between wanting to tell Ichigo and not wanting to tell him, Toshiro finally said, "Her hips are getting really bad. I'm scared she's going to fall down the stairs or while she's out on her own. But I know if I suggest a home or a caregiver she'll flip. She's always been adamant that she won't go to a home and doesn't want to depend on someone to take care of her all the time. I really don't know what to do or even how to bring it up..."

"We'll think of something. Maybe Jorshiro and Kyoraku will ha-" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence to pick up his phone; it was probably Grimmjow. "Hello?"

"Okay, I can't. I thought I could just wait it out until someone told me what was going on and I can't. What's going on? Why was Toshiro yelling? What happened to Lily? Where'd you two go? Just what's-"

"Calm down Grimm, breathe," Ichigo instructed calmly. A small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. The situation itself wasn't funny. Nor was Grimmjow's very clear worry. But it was kind of nice to hear the normally very collected male so distraught. Which of course was only nice because it reminded Ichigo of how much Grimmjow did care about them and because everything was okay. "Everything is fine. We'll explain when we get back." Ichigo paused for a moment. Was that a car horn? "Wait are you driving?"

"I tried to stay home and just wait but I couldn't. I was pacing and pacing and now I'm in the car heading to Toshiro's because all I know is something to do with Lily happened and my partners ran out of the house. I wanted to trust that you'd call if you need me but I just couldn't sit still."

As Grimmjow finished talking Ichigo looked up to see the blue Jaguar take the corner far faster than it should have and head directly towards them. The car came to a stop inches from the back of Ichigo's Corvette and soon after Grimmjow stepped out of the driver's side the phone line going dead.

"Just tell me everyone's okay," Grimmjow demanded as he approached the car and placed both hands on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow shaking and regretted not texting him while he had been waiting in the car for Toshiro that they were okay. "Everyone's okay," Ichigo echoed and looked towards Toshiro.

"Can we go somewhere not my driveway and talk?" Toshiro requested sheepishly, his face red with embarrassment.

Together, they agreed that it would be best to move to a more appropriate place to talk and filed into their respective rides. They decided on a nearby family restaurant that Toshiro often went to with his grandmother.

"We're here," Ichigo announced with a yawn as he turned the car off and lumbered out into the chilly morning air. There weren't any other cars in the lot but the neon sign of the small family restaurant clearly blinked 'OPEN'. Behind him, Toshiro stepped out of the car and rubbed at his bare arms. A t-shirt might not have been the best idea.

Parking beside the Corvette, Grimmjow joined the two as they headed into the warmly lite restaurant. They were greeted by a sweet elderly woman who recognized Toshiro. She greeted them with a large smile and led them to their table while idly chatting with Toshiro about Lily. Once at the table she handed them some menus and took drink orders; Toshiro getting his usual. A few minutes later she returned with their drinks and took their food orders.

"So," Grimmjow said getting his partners attention. "What happened?" he asked. He clasped his hands patiently together on the table in front of him and waited for one of them to speak.

"Lily's hips have been getting worse and worse over the last few weeks and she's falling down more often. I'm really worried that she's going to fall down the stairs or while she's out and that she's going to get seriously hurt or worse. So when I had a nightmare about her falling down the stairs and me coming home from work to find her dead, I panicked. So she is fine. She was just at home asleep. But I'm still really worried that she is going to fall and that she might die if she does." Toshiro paused for a moment to collect himself and sipped his tea. Both his partners waited patiently for him to continue. " The bigger issue about it is that she won't go into a home and she won't except having a personal caregiver. So I don't know what other options there are to make sure that she's safe."

Grimmjow thought over Toshiro's words carefully as the elderly woman came back to serve them their food. At least now he understood what had happened that morning but even so, he had no good ideas for how to help in this situation. "I would like to say I have an idea for you, but I don't," he said regretfully, looking down at his half-empty coffee cup.

"I was thinking it might be good for him to ask Joshiro or Kyoraku," Ichigo said as their food was served.

"Well with Joshiro's medical history it wouldn't surprise me if he had more information on what options are out there," Grimmjow agreed.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro inquired curiously as he dug into his plate of western-style bacon and eggs.

"Joshiro has been in and out of the hospital ever since he was young due to an incurable lung disease. And because of this disease, he and Kyoraku went through a really rough patch because whenever he has an attack he has to give himself an injection and sometimes if he's alone and the attack is bad enough, he can't give the injection to himself. It had Kyoraku really worried about leaving him by himself. So for several months, they were looking into all of these different options for him so that both of them could be comfortable and that he would be safe," Ichigo explained.

"I had no idea," Toshiro said softly. He'd only met Joshiro once, but he was surprised that from Starrk or Kyoraku he hadn't heard about it before.

"They've got it all figured out now so it's not as noticeable unless you happen to see Joshiro on his own or happen to be there when he has an attack," Grimmjow informed with a shrug and finally started eating.

"Guess I'll have to ask Kyoraku or Starrk next time I'm at the bar," Toshiro said before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Why not just call one of them and see if you can pop over to talk to them for a bit?" Ichigo asked, orange brow raised. He found it strange that after all that panic he would choose to wait when he didn't need to.

"I don't want to-"

"For fuck sakes!" Grimmjow growled. How long was Toshiro going to keep thinking that asking any one of them for help was him being a bother? He knew he should be patient with Toshiro, but it had been like half a year. And he was still grumpy from being woken up so early. "You're not a bother. You're never a bother."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow across the table. Yelling like that was not only not going to solve the issue of Toshiro feeling like he's being a bother. But it was actually likely to have the opposite effect.

Toshiro's eyes dropped from his partner to his plate of food and he stopped eating. "Look Grimmjow. I know my insecurities and fear of being a bother to people can be frustrating. It frustrates me too, it really does but you don't need to talk to me like that," Toshiro said calmly. The tone in his voice was so cold that Grimmjow actually flinched back from it.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he stared at Toshiro with a look of surprise that quickly morphed into one of pride. It was nice to see Toshiro not only recognize those things but also still stand up for himself when the response he received was not okay.

Normally Grimmjow was capable of displaying a lot of patience but when tired his threshold for such things drastically decreased. Not to mention, with how many things he'd been dealing with at work lately his patients was virtually nonexistent that day. However, that didn't give him any right to speak to Toshiro as he had.

"Sorry, you're right," Grimmjow said apologetically. He reached a hand across the table to touch Toshiro's hand but stopped short when the other male moved it away.

Ichigo watched the exchange in concern. Toshiro's face was red with anger and he looked as though he was trying not to lash out at Grimmjow himself. "Why don't we talk about this a little later and just enjoy your breakfast for the moment?" he suggested hoping that it would give both men an opportunity to calm down and be able to properly continue the discussion later.

Both men simply nodded and went back to eating. After a moment, Ichigo got up and said he needed to use the washroom. Once inside the surprisingly clean bathroom, Ichigo sat down in one of the stalls. He pulled out his phone and dialled Joshiro. It was already getting close to 7 a.m so the older male was most likely awake as he didn't normally sleep past 6:30 a.m.

"Well good morning, Ichigo. It's odd for me to get a call from you. Everything all right?" Joshiro greeted happily after 3 rings. His tone took on a soft concerned sound as he finished talking.

"Good morning. The simple answer is not really but I've got it handled for the most part. I think. I was wondering if you might know of any other options for someone who keeps having their hips give out on them but who won't go to a home and won't accept a personal caregiver?"

"Hum, it's possible that a service dog might be an option. They're able to train them with commands like steady, which helps support those who have difficulty with stairs or getting up. And that extra support would limit the likelihood of them taking a fall. It might also be possible to train the same dog to press a button or hit a particular number on a phone to call for emergency services should whoever it is, take a fall and be unable to recover. And dogs that know steady are often trained to pick up things that their human might drop and also carry things for them," Joshiro suggested and then paused for a moment to tell someone that he was just helping Ichigo with something. "Other than that a personal caregiver is probably the best option. However service dogs, in the long run, are more cost-effective and double as a proper companion because the dog is not paid to be nice to you," he added chuckling a little bit at the end. In the background, Ichigo heard a female voice fake being insulted and yell 'hey!'

"May I ask why your asking, Ichigo?"

"For now, no. I think they would prefer to bring it up to you themselves if they even do. Thank you for the information though it helps a lot."

"Of course. Any time," Joshiro said affectionately.

The two of them said their goodbyes and Ichigo opened the door to find Toshiro leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Toshiro, I just-"

"Thanks for calling him, Ichigo, but you didn't have to hide that you were doing so. I just don't know him very well. So I wasn't comfortable asking to suddenly come and see him or suddenly call him out of the blue," Toshiro said cutting Ichigo off.

"I understand, sorry for going behind your back about it."

"It's okay." Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and pull him into a hug. "I'm still mad at Grimmjow though," he said as he pulled away.

"Try to go easy on him he's actually had a pretty rough week. He's normally very patient but even he has his limits and it's not necessarily you that made him hit one. Nor is that an excuse to talk to you like that but please try to give him a little slack. I think what you said kind of slapped him in the face on its own anyway," Ichigo requested giving Toshiro a sad smile.

Sighing Toshiro said that he would try to do that and informed Ichigo that he did actually have to use the washroom. So Ichigo left him to take care of that business and returned to the table.

"I fucked up..." Grimmjow said when Ichigo re-took his seat across from him. His head rested in his hands as he shook it; displeased with himself.

"Could have been worse, but yeah you did," Ichigo replied.

"How do I fix it?" Grimmjow practically begged and looked up at Ichigo in something close to despair, but less dramatic. Ichigo didn't reply. He didn't really have an answer. He wasn't sure if Toshiro just needed some time to cool down or if he needed a more dramatic apology from their partner.

A gentle hand was placed on Grimmjow's shoulder and blue eyes turned up to see Toshiro standing next to him. "That'll do," he said with a smile. He had needed some time to calm down. It wasn't like Grimmjow had said anything all that bad, the timing just hadn't been great. He could understand the man's frustration and because of that, he didn't really blame him for getting frustrated. That said he didn't want Grimmjow thinking he could get away with saying stuff like that just because he was in a bad mood or struggling with his own stuff. So hearing the men ask how he could fix it more than proved that he really felt bad about it and wanted to make things right again. And that was good enough for Toshiro to forgive him.

Grimmjow stared up at Toshiro in mild confusion which quickly subsided making way for a sliver of joy to work its way through his tired and worn out brain. "I really am sorry Toshiro. I'm an ass."

"Yep, but so are the rest of us. I forgive you."

"Good! now that that is settled. I have some good news," Ichigo cut in and proceeded to explain what Joshiro had told him about. As he spoke both his partner's moods seemed to improve. Toshiro especially looked very happy. When he finished reciting the information, Ichigo was captured in a tight hug by Toshiro after the smaller male had jumped up from his seat.

"It's perfect! Lily loves dogs!" Toshiro cheered ecstatically. He was sure his grandmother would love this solution and felt far more confident about bringing it up to her.

________________________________________________________________________

After spending most of the day with Grimmjow and Ichigo, Toshiro finally headed home. When he arrived, he found his grandmother seated at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately he assumed she had fallen and ran to her side. "Did you fall? Are you hurt?" he asked in hurried concern kneeling to be closer to her level. She appeared fine but the look on her face told him at the very least she wasn't happy about the situation she found herself in.

"I'm fine. My hip just gave out when I tried to step on to the stairs," Lily said. With great effort, she tried to get back to her feet but needed some assistance from Toshiro to do so. "Never get old Shiro. It's no fun..." she joked half-heartedly as she was once again stable on her feet.

"I don't think I have a choice," Toshiro said, giving the joke a little chuckle. "Can we talk in the living room?" He asked thinking that maybe now would be a good time to bring up the idea of the service dog.

"Sure, is something wrong? Other than coming home to me sitting at the bottom of the stairs."

"No, there's just something I would like to discuss with you," Toshiro replied. Slowly the two of them made their way towards the living room.

Taking a seat on the couch next to his grandmother, Toshiro explained what had happened that morning and how long such things had been concerning him. He followed up by explaining the suggestion that Ichigo had gotten from Joshiro.

"I'm sorry I've made you worry so much Shiro. I think the service dog is a great idea. And if it'll make you feel better about leaving me alone I'd be more than happy to look into getting one," Lily said once Toshiro was done.

"Thanks, Grandma." Toshiro pulled Lily into a tight hug. His body felt light and like all the tension and worry had just drained right out of him after having talked to her about it. He was so glad that the conversation had gone so well and that she had accepted his suggestion.

The rest of the day was spent in the living room searching the web for service dog training companies on Toshiro's laptop. To their surprise, there were actually quite a lot of them in the surrounding area. Which made the search a lot easier. Once they had picked one and sent off an email requesting a meeting with the company, all that was left to do was to figure out what to do in the meantime because training a service dog takes several months.

"Would you be temporarily willing to allow someone to just be in the house with you and go out with you when you go out shopping and such?" Toshiro asked sheepishly.

Lily face scrunched up in displeasure at the idea but she restrained herself from blatantly turning him down. "I would rather not. But I don't want you worrying about me all the time," she said. Toshiro's hopes fell. That was the same as a no.

Suddenly Toshiro's phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. It was Shuhei. "Hello," he answered when the line connected.

"Hey, Shiro! How are you?" Shuhei's chirper voice asked.

"Uh, kinda in the middle of something here Shu. Can I call you back?" Toshiro replied, glancing at his patiently waiting grandmother.

"Oh, yeah of course! Talk to you later!" Shuhei said and hung up.

"Sorry about that," Toshiro said pocketing his phone.

"Don't worry about it. Who's Shu?" Lily inquired, her head tilted to the side a little.

"Shuhei, back to what we were talking about though. What if it was someone you liked?" He asked. He was getting desperate now. In his need to make sure Lily was safe, he thought about asking Ichigo if he might be able to stay with her during the day. Since he works from home anyway. But at the back of his mind, he knew he would regret doing so.

"And who would that be?"

"...ummm...I'll figure something out," Toshiro mumbled.

"Sweetheart, I know you're just worried about me but if you're thinking about asking one of your new partners to look after me until a service dog is trained. Both me and you know that you would feel awful doing that and I would feel awful doing that. So I don't think that's the best idea."

"You're right. Can we move your bedroom into the living room at least then? That way you don't have to go up and down the stairs all the time? And I'll throw together something that can just go on your wrist and you can push the button and it'll call either me or 911." He suggested hopefully.

"We can do that. But you better get someone to help you move that furniture. I'm not having you possibly break your back for me do you understand?" Lily demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her grandson with a soft smile on her face.

Toshiro chuckled. "I think I can arrange some help. I do have this plethora of people that wouldn't mind helping," he replied raising his hands up and down in an arch.

______________________________________________________________

Shuhei's phone rang and he jumped from the couch to get it. Kensei had ended up at taking the night shift for that day and he was dying to go out and do something, anything. So he had called Toshiro and was happy that the man was calling him back like he said he would.

"Hey, Shiro! You called me back!" He chirped bouncing on the couch as he returned to his seat.

"Of course I did. I said I would," Toshiro said, sounding slightly offended.

"True, so are you free tonight?"

"I am if you can help me with something first," Toshiro replied.

Shuhei picked up on the small amount of nervousness that found its way into Toshio's tone and said, "Sure! what do you need help with?"

"I need to move my grandmother's bed and a few other things into the living room."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"What were you sounding so worried for? Of course, I'll help you with that! No trouble at all!" Shuheu chirped happily. "I'll see you in twenty. Text me your address."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think of this chapter? Are there some things I could improve on? Do the conversations seem unreal or are they relatable? I would love to hear what you guys thought! ^.^


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's got a lot of plot and emotion. I really hope I did a good job with it ^.^ Let me know what you think with a comment of if you noticed something I could improve on please let me know. I want to keep getting better!

Twenty minutes later Shuhei arrived at Toshiro's. As he made his way up the drive, he spotted Toshiro and who he assumed was his grandmother milling about in the living room through the large windows. He smiled when Toshiro's face lit up, and his head threw back in laughter. They looked to be having fun.

He pressed the doorbell and patiently waited to be let in. Through the wooden door, he heard Toshiro's voice followed by hurried footsteps. Soon after the door swung open to reveal Toshiro covered in dust.

"Hey Shu, come on in. Excuse the dust. Turns out we haven't cleaned the upper shelves in a while," he said, a light chuckle lingering in his voice.

"No worries, so how are you?" Shuhei asked as he stepped into the house.

"Been better, to be honest. But at the moment pretty good. You can leave your shoes on," Toshiro instructed leading the way into the living room.

Shuhei followed happily and smiled warmly at the elder standing by the coffee table. "You must be Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Shuhei Hisagi. A" Shuhei paused, unsure about what he should call himself in front of her.

Lily smiled and took the hand Shuhei offered her. "A friend, play partner, potential boyfriend. Shiro seems to switch between them when talking about you. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard lots of good things about you."

Shuhei's face heated up. He hadn't been expecting Toshiro to tell his grandmother that they were play partners. "He's called us play partners?" he asked with a raised brow and a small tilt of his head.

Toshiro's face flushed. "I slipped, and 'boyfriend' wasn't the right word yet."

Shuhei chuckled. Patting the smaller male on the head, he assured him that he didn't mind. "Whatever you're comfortable telling your grandmother is fine with me."

"Well, now that I've got two strong young men, why don't you boys start moving the furniture in here out of the way and I'll go clean off the furniture in my room?" Lily said, pulling the conversation back on track. Both men chuckled and agreed, moving to take care of the coffee table first.

Toshiro led the way, directing Shuhei and himself so that the furniture didn't look horrible in its new spots. Forty minutes later, they had everything downstairs except for Lily's dresser.

Shuhei worried his lower lip at him, and Toshiro stopped at the top of the stairs. The dresser was twice Toshiro's height and quite heavy; even without the drawers in it. He didn't think it was a good idea for Toshiro to go down the stairs holding up the bottom. Nor was he any more confident that having Toshiro at the top was a good idea either.

"Lily!" Toshiro suddenly called down the stairs.

"Yes!" Lily answered, her head poking around the dresser from the bottom of the stairs.

"I think we're gonna need another person. It's just too tall for me to safely move it," Toshiro admitted. His expression was surprisingly calm considering his height was once again stopping him from doing something.

"That's okay Hun. We can move it another day. Doesn't have to be today."

"I think Starrk is free tonight. Could call him and see if he can help?" Shuhei offered when Toshiro seemed to dislike Lily's suggestion.

Toshiro's brows pulled together. "I don't really want to bother him. I've bothered enough people today," he said in a quiet voice, clearly unhappy about that.

Shuhei looked towards Lily; she titled her head not having heard what Toshiro said. Turning back to Toshiro he said softly, "Shiro there's nothing I like more than a beating, but servicing people is a close second. I'm more than happy to help you with this. And I'm glad you're letting me. Starrk's much the same. He loves helping and taking care of people. You're not bothering him," he said, hoping the information would alleviate some of Toshiro worries.

Toshiro's eyes fell to the floor, and he worried his lip. "It's only to move a dresser. That's a long way to come just for that..."

"Doesn't have to be to just to move the dresser. But if you don't want him sticking around afterwards, I'm sure he won't mind."

"How can you be so sure?"

Shuhei shrugged. "That's just how Starrk is."

Toshiro thought for a moment. "I would like to see him. Today has just been a lot."

"Say the word, and I'll hang up," Shuhei said pulling out his phone. It was clear Toshiro was struggling to make a decision. But he was almost sure that he did want to get this moving done today and that he wanted to see Starrk. So a little push might be just what Toshiro needed.

Toshiro looked up at him confused as he dialled Starrk. The line connected after two rings. Starrk yawned on the other end and greeted. "Hey, Shu. What's up?"

"Hey Starrk," he said so Toshiro knew who he'd called. Toshiro's eyes went wide in realization, but he said nothing. "Just helping Shiro move his Grandmother into the living room. We were wondering if you might be able to help us with the dresser? It's too tall for Toshiro to safely carry it down the stairs with me."

Toshiro fidgeted, his hands held together, his thumb rubbing hard against his palm.

"Sure, I'll need his address, but I can come help," Starrk replied after a brief pause.

Shuhei rattled off the address, and they said their goodbyes. He tucked his phone away into his back pocket. "Should be about ten minutes."

"Thanks," Toshiro mumbled shyly, his eyes focused on the floor. He'd figured out what Shuhei was doing, and was thankful for it.

Shuhei glanced down the stairs; Lily was gone. With a finger under Toshiro's chin, he tilted the man's head up. "You're welcome." His lips pushed against Toshiro's and the other male melted into the touch. "I wish you wouldn't be so worried about asking us for help. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that," Shuhei added as he pulled away.

"Seems to be the consensus," Toshiro said with a halfhearted laugh. "I wish I could too."

"Do you boys wanna bring the drawers down?" Lily called, her head popping into view at the bottom of the stairs again.

"Absolutely!" Shuhei chirped and pivoted, heading back down the hall to grab one of them. Toshiro followed silently after.

As they brought the drawers down one by one; there were only five, Toshiro noticed Lily watching them closely. Every so often she would smile and nod approvingly to herself. At least it seemed like she liked Shuhei. Which was nice.

The doorbell rang, and Lily turned to go answer it. She opened the door and smiled at Starrk. She took in his relaxed posture, lazy jeans, lose tank and leather jacket with the logo for Los Lobos on it. He was a strapping young lad like all the other's her grandson seemed to be drawn to.

"Oh hello," Lily greeted. Surprised they had another guest.

"Hello, Miss." Starrk took his hand from his pocket and offered it to Lily. "I'm Starrk Coyote, a friend of Toshiro's. I'm here to help with the dresser."

"Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please come in." Lily gestured for Starrk to enter with a smile.

Toshiro's head popped around the corner from the living room. "Hey, Starrk. Sorry for the trouble," he said regretfully.

Starrk smiled and ruffled Toshiro's hair. "No trouble. Where's this dresser?"

"It's just up the stairs. Follow me!" Shuhei chirped skipping past the two men to the stairs. Starrk followed with a soft chuckle. Shuhei was awfully full of energy today.

Toshiro straightened his hair with a smile. That felt nice.

"They seem nice," Lily commented, startling her grandson. He hadn't noticed her standing there watching him.

"Yeah," he said softly.

With a few grunts and strained directions from Shuhei. He and Starrk managed to carry the dresser down and into the living room. "There you go," Starrk said taking a step back from the massive oak piece. "It's a nice dresser. Solid oak?" He inquired, brown eyes turning to look at Lily.

"Yes, it is. It was my-" Lily rambled on about how the dresser had belonged to her mother and had been made by her father. Starrk happily listened while Shuhei and Toshiro put the drawers back in place inside the dresser.

"It's wonderful craftsmanship. He did a wonderful job," Starrk praised, smiling warmly at the elder.

"Why thank you." Lily decided she liked Starrk, and Shuhei too of course. They were both delightful and seemed to understand Toshiro quite well.

"Thanks for helping you guys," Toshiro said pulling both men into a 'bear' hug.

"No problem."

"Any time," they said, returning the hug.

"So, Joshiro asked me to invite you for dinner tonight. Both of you, and Lily is welcome as well," Starrk informed them.

Toshiro looked up at him. "Um,"

"I would love too," Lily said. "You did promise I would get to meet all your new friends soon Shiro," she reminded, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well, it was just going to be Joshiro, Kyoraku, Harribel and us three. But I think Joshiro would love to have dinner with everyone. I can call around and see who's available-" Toshiro's face paled as Starrk spoke and the brunette added. "Or it can just be us seven. Or you don't need to come at all if you're not up for it."

Toshiro turned to Lily. She gave him a sad pout, hope shining in her eyes. "Shiro you-"

With a sigh, Toshiro said, "If it's not to much trouble."

"It's not," Starrk stated.

"Are you sure?" Toshiro worried his bottom lip.

"Positive. But if you don't believe me..." Starrk paused and took out his phone. He dialled Joshiro on speaker, and he picked up almost right away. "Hey love, you're on speaker with Shu, Shiro and his grandmother. What do you think about having the whole gang over for dinner tonight?" Starrk smiled expecting Joshiro's exuberantly positive response.

"That's a wonderful idea! Just let me check with Hal and Kyoraku!" Joshiro replied excitedly. There were some muffled words from the other end and then Joshiro was back on the line. "They love that idea as well. Shall I call everyone?"

Toshiro was surprised by the older male's enthusiasm. But it made him feel better about asking such a thing of him.

"Nah, I got this Joshiro," Shuhei said taking out his phone to start texting everyone.

"Alright. So it's five thirty now. How does seven o'clock sound?" Joshiro suggested.

"Sounds perfect love. We'll see you soon. And Lily will be joining us," Starrk informed. Lily happily clapped her hands together and started rummaging through her newly placed a dresser for a change of clothes.

"See you soon, bye everyone," Joshiro said before the line went dead.

"See, positive," Starrk repeated, a lazy grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone's making a point to prove that my worries are moot today," Toshiro shook his head; more at himself than anyone else. Meeting that bastard yesterday reminded him of too many of the times he was called a pain, useless or worthless. He thought he had gotten over that but apparently not. He sighed to himself. He just didn't have the mental energy today to wage that war with himself. It would have to wait.

"We just want you to understand that you can ask us for help and we don't want you to think you're a bother. We're here for you. Sorry if we're being too overbearing with it," Starrk said with a yawn despite himself. He smiled at Shiro, the expression strained. He hadn't realized that so many people were being aggressive with trying to show Toshiro that they were there for him and he didn't have to be afraid to ask them anything and that he wasn't a bother. He felt bad for being so pushy with it now that he knew.

Toshiro's eyes widened. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that," he insisted placing a hand on Starrk's crossed arms. "I appreciate that you guys are putting so much effort into making me feel comfortable asking for things and reminding me that I'm not a bother. I'm just disappointed that I need the push," he explained, emerald eyes staring up at Starrk in concern. He really hadn't meant to sound ungrateful. He couldn't express how thankful he was for the efforts everyone put in to show him that it was okay to ask for things and that he could open up and talk to them. That he didn't need to be afraid he was being a bother.

The strain on Starrk's face faded, and he touched Toshiro's cheek with his palm. "I understand, if we are being too pushy though, please tell us."

Toshiro's face flushed at the gentle touch, his eyes shifting to Lily for a moment before he turned his head away from the hand in embarrassment. "I will," he mumbled, feeling really self-conscious now that he noticed Lily was watching them.

Starrk chuckled and tucked his hand in his pocket. Toshiro was so cute when he blushed. "Did you want to get changed before we head out?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute," Toshiro replied and bolted up the stairs like a rabbit that realized it had been spotted. Shuhei and Starrk shared a light-hearted laugh and shook their heads. Toshiro's shyness was too adorable.

"So I texted, Ichi, Nel, Ran, and Kensei. They all said yes. Should I invite Byakuya and Renji or nah?" Shuhei asked looking over the affirmative replies from everyone on his phone.

"Nah, Shiro doesn't really know them all that well, and I think we're at max capacity," Starrk replied with a shrug. He was sure that the couple wouldn't mind being excluded. Tonight had turned into the night that Lily was going to meet all of them. They would understand.

"Okay," Shuhei chirped pocketing his phone. "You okay Lily?" He asked noticing her eyes looked a little wet.

She blinked, shaking her head like she'd been lost of thought. "Sorry, pardon?"

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry," Shuhei reiterated.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just so happy to see that Shiro has so many wonderful people in his life now. He's been so much happier lately and open too. I never thought I'd see the day," Lily explained wiping away the small happy tears that slipped from her eyes.

"I'm glad you got to," Starrk said opening up his arms and offering her a hug. She looked like she needed one. She smiled and accepted, wrapping her arms around Starrk's waist and letting him embrace her.

"Now I want to hug her too." Shuhei pouted comically. Lily waved him in, and he embraced her and Starrk from the side.

Toshiro froze at the top of the stairs, newly dressed in a pair of jeans and his favourite black T-shirt with a white tattoo style dragon on it. "What's going on?" He asked face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hug pile on Lily. Come join," Shuhei chirped making Lily laugh into Starrk's chest.

Toshiro blinked but descended the stairs and joined them. "Did something happen?" He asked squeezing gently around Lily and his potential partners.

"No, I was just a little overwhelmed by joy that's all. I'm glad you've met so many wonderful people, Shiro. I'm excited to meet the rest," Lily said pulling out of the hug. "Now if you boys don't mind. Can I have some privacy to change?"

"Yes, of course. We'll wait outside," Starrk said, placing a hand on Shuhei and Toshiro's lower backs, ushering them towards the front door.

Outside Toshiro watched the curtains to the living room get pulled closed then turned to Shuhei and Starrk. With one hand each he grabbed the front of their shirts, tugging them down so he could kiss them both. The action surprised them, but they weren't complaining. "Thanks for all your help," Toshiro said, his cheeks rosy as he released them. He smoothed out the spot on their clothes he'd crinkled and stepped back.

Shuhei and Starrk shared a brief look before smirking at each other. Toshiro stepped back again not sure what the two were planning, but it wasn't far enough to stop them. They stepped forward and kissed Toshiro on opposite cheeks making the smaller male freeze, his cheeks staining a deeper red.

"You guuuys," he whined when they straightened. His head tilted down, horribly hiding his embarrassment.

"You love it," Shuhei said, mischievous smirk still in the place.

"So how come we're going so early? We still have about an hour right?" Toshiro asked, redirecting the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh, Joshiro meant Dinner would be at seven. We can head over whenever," Starrk paused for a minute and gave Shuhei a concerned look; maybe he should have clarified that. "What did you tell everyone?"

"Head over whenever dinner is at seven," Shuhei replied. He'd understood correctly.

"Oh," Toshiro said dumbly worrying his tongue with his teeth in his mouth.

"Not a big deal, Shiro," Starrk assured petting Toshiro on the head.

"Shall we get going?" Lily asked as she walked through the door, locking it behind her.

"Yep, it alright if we take my car?" Starrk asked the group.

"Sounds good. Glad I had Kensei drop me off earlier," Shuhei replied starting down the small set of stairs.

"I was wondering how you got here without a car," Toshiro mused taking Lily's hand and helping her down the few steps. She seemed to have less trouble going down than up.

\- Line break -

Toshiro was surprised how close Starrk lived, but that explained how he had come over so quickly. Everyone else had already arrived when the small group entered the large modern condo. Rangiku rushed up to Toshiro as soon as she noticed him and greeted him excitedly. "So this must be Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rangiku, Toshiro's secretary." Nel walked up beside her smiling at the elder and resisting to urge to hug Toshiro like she usually did. "And this is my partner Neliel," Rangiku introduced, gesturing the bubbly woman.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Thank you for all you've done for Shiro," Lily replied warmly. Both women before her were beautiful. She recognized the design of their outfits from a store she'd passed in the mall. The black leggings and flowing lace tops weren't really her style, but they were gorgeous on them.

"Hey Shiro," Ichigo called from the kitchen, waving his boyfriend over.

Toshiro hesitated to move; he should really introduce Lily to everyone. "Come with us, we'll introduce you to everyone!' Nel chirped holding her hand out to Lily so she could lead her and winked at him.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at her but headed into the kitchen. Lily was in good hands with those two. "She knows, so you don't have to hide it," He said over his shoulder when the thought occurred to him.

"What's he talking about Ran?" Nel asked as she led the way to the living room where the majority of the group was.

"I think he means you don't need to hide the BDSM stuff," Lilly interjected, smiling up at Nel. Two sets of eyes widened. "He doesn't go into details, but I know Grimmjow is his Master and boyfriend. And he's mentioned that most of you are in the scene as well. Please just be yourselves, I'm very open."

Nel giggled. "I didn't get the sense he was that comfortable talking about it. But I'm glad. In that case, I won't bother with the partner stuff. Ran here is my kitten." Lily gave her a confused look; she wasn't sure what that meant. "A sub but she prefers that title," Nel clarified, and Lily nodded.

As they entered the living room, they bumped into Kyoraku on his way to the kitchen. "My my, you're as beautiful as your name Lily," He greeted holding his hand out to ask for hers. She giggled and held out her hand for him to take. She blushed as he placed a chaste kiss to the back of her palm. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kyoraku, Joshiro's handsome and Starrk's partner. So glad you could make it."

"Well you're quite the charmer aren't you?" Lilly said retrieving her hand. It had been years since a man treated her like that. It made her feel kind of giddy. Kyoraku's outfit caught her attention as he straightened. Was that a woman's kimono he had draped over his shoulders. It accented the sakura flower pin in his hair, but it was an odd outfit for a man. Not that it mattered. Underneath he wore a simple white tank and a pair of jeans.

"I try, do pardon me. I need to get some extra chairs for the table." With that, he ambled past them into the hallway.

"You'd think he was flirting with you if you didn't know better," Nel chimed ushering Lily further into the room.

"Know better?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"He's gay," Rangiku clarified happily.

"Oh, wouldn't have guessed," Lily said with only a little bit of sarcasm. She'd assumed so based on both his partners being male, but he could always be bi.

Leading the way to where Kensei sat looking angry on the couch Nel introduced him. "This grump here is Kensei, Shuhei's Master."

Kensei lifted a brow at the introduction and said in a gruff voice, "Hey, leave me alone I'm in pain." He pushed himself to his feet, wincing as he did so. His leg was acting up today. "Nice to meet you," he said offering the best smile he could at the moment. He hoped the pain killers kicked in soon. Maybe he should have Starrk make an adjustment for him?

"You as well. Please stay seated no need to pain yourself for my sake," Lily replied waving her hand for him to sit back down.

"Thanks." Kensei plopped back down onto the couch.

"It's really acting up today huh Kensei?" Grimmjow's deep baritone said as he came up behind them. Kensei nodded, rubbing at the spot the pain radiated from. "Hello, Lily. Nice to see you again," Grimmjow said turning his attention to the elder.

"It certainly is. How was your date?" She asked conversationally smiling at the man towering over her.

"Wonderful. He kicked my ass too. I'll get him next time though," Grimmjow said his chin sticking out in determination.

"Suuure you will," Lily said rolling her eyes. Shiro had always been good at bowling and most other things he tried his hand at. She was more than confident he would win the next time they played as well.

"Hoo hoo, you doubt that do ya?" Grimmjow whistled grinning wide at the challenge.

"Of course. Toshiro always wins," Lily replied confidently grinning back at her grandson's Master.

"Wanna bet on it?"

Lilly placed a finger to her chin in thought. "What we betting?"

"Up to you."

Lily grinned. "Three grand."

Nel whistled. That was a hefty bet.

Grimmjow's brows hit his hairline. "That confident huh?" Lily nodded. "Alright, deal!" He said, and they shook on it. He got a disapproving look from Kensei and Rangiku, but he had no intention of actually taking Lily's money if Toshiro lost. He'd come up with something like saying she had to come out for dinner with them. On his dime of course.

"I'm telling Shiro!" Rangiku announced and ran off giggling while Grimmjow chased after her yelling, "Don't you dare! I've pissed him off once already I don't want to do it again!"

Lily wasn't sure what that last part was about, but she couldn't help but laugh.

Nel sighed, shaking her head. "You know he won't actually take your money if he wins right?"

"Of course. Shiro would have his head. But I'm not going to take his if I win either," Lily replied smiling at Nel.

"YOU WHAT!?" Toshiro's angry voice yelled from the kitchen followed by rushed footsteps. "Grandma what were you thinking!?" He demanded, out of breath and looking very stressed out.

"Oh come on Shiro, there's no way you'll lose to him," she said trying desperately not to laugh at her grandson.

"It's still three grand!" He insisted, grabbing her by the shoulders. Grimmjow stood behind him looking wholly mortified.

That was it. She couldn't hold back anymore. Lily burst out laughing. It was the best laugh she had had in a long time. Toshiro's face was red of anger, but she couldn't help it. "Honey, of course, I'm not actually going to take his money. I'd I'm pretty sure he wouldn't actually take mine either," she said when she finally managed to regain control over herself.

Furious emerald eyes turned to Grimmjow demanding a confirmation. "She's right. I'd never take her money. It was just a little fun, Shiro," Grimmjow said.

Toshiro's eyes twitched. "I did not need a second heart attack today thank you," he growled, his shoulders sagging as the tension drained from them.

"Second?" Lily inquired lifting a delicate brow. Toshiro froze. Shit.

"He had a nasty nightmare this morning. We handled it," Grimmjow said striding up to the two.

"Oh," was all Lily said. It didn't look like she was going to get more than that.

"Have you met Harribel yet?" Grimmjow asked, pulling the conversation in a new direction. More tension drained from Toshiro.

"I have not."

"I haven't seen her either. Kensei, you know where she's at?" Grimmjow asked slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The other Master shrugged.

"She's napping, I'll wake her when dinners ready. She had an early flight," Starrk answered from his spot leaning against the doorway. His gray eyes shifted to Toshiro a moment. The man was really high strung. "Want a back massage lil' pup?" He asked.

Toshiro blushed at the pet name. He heard Lily make an 'awe' sound and smile at him. "Sure."

"Come, I've got a proper room set up." Starrk pushed off the door and waited for Toshiro to start moving before leading the way. He had a massage bed and supplies in their playroom.

"Can I see?" Lily asked curiously. She'd never been to a masseuse or a massage therapist. She wondered what a room for them looked like.

Starrk paused. "Probably not the best idea. It's got more than massage stuff in it, Lily." She gave him a confused look. "It's a playroom...for adults," Starrk said awkwardly. Beside him, Toshiro blushed bright red.

"Can I see?" She repeated. She wasn't bothered by that, and she was curious about that as well.

Toshiro gave Starrk a pleading look. "I think Toshiro would prefer I didn't."

Lily pouted. "Okay, have fun!" She chirped making her grandson blush more before he and Starrk disappeared down the hall. Nel giggled off to the side, finding the situation rather humorous.

"Why is she like this..." Toshiro said under his breath making Starrk chuckle.

"I think it's nice that she's so open and understanding," Starrk said as he opened the door to the large playroom for Toshiro.

"Well yeah, but stil-Holy shit!" Toshiro exclaimed entering the room. It was twice the size of Grimmjow's playroom. On the far side of the room against the black padded wall was a king size bed with all kinds of hanging restrains secured above it. Along the foot of the bed was a padded bench with a Sybian resting on it and rings for restraints to be secured to it. Off to either side of it were several different types of bondage furniture and...were those fuck machines? Toshiro's eyes flew wide open as he took it all in. The side walls were lined with a large selection of toys, gear and rings for restaining people.

Starrk chuckled, patting Toshiro on the head. "Nice collection isn't it?" He closed the door behind them and walked over to the 'massage section' on the same wall as the door. He started digging through the glass cabinet for the oil he thought Toshiro would like most and turned the heating pad on under the blanket on the massage table.

"Yeah, it's huge though. How do you even use all this?" Toshiro asked in amazement, distractedly following the larger male.

"Harribel, Nel and Rangiku use most of the fuck machines, furniture and restraints. Kyoraku and I use pretty much everything else and the bed mostly. Though that chair." Starrk pointed to the angled medical looking chair. "Is fun for me on occasion."

Toshiro looked at the chair. It didn't look all that comfortable, even with the bit of padding on it. But it would definitely make one feel vulnerable. And give easy access to everything. Toshiro felt his face heat up.

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one I get a clear view of what Kyoraku is doing. And it also just happens to put me in a very pleasurable position that's easy on him. Also, I like medical play once in a while with Harribel too. Mainly catheters and- jeez the name of it is on the tip of my tongue. The metal thing that holds you open," Starrk explained as he put the oil down on the small table near the massage table and pulled back the blankets. "You'll need to take your shirt off." Toshiro stripped himself of his shirt and approached the table. "Lay down face down with your arms at your sides," Starrk instructed as he stretched his wrists and fingers. His knuckles popping and cracking as he did so.

Toshiro did as he was told and once in position, sighed in relief. It was so nice to lay down. Starrk slicked his hands with oil, making sure to warm it up by rubbing his palms together before touching Toshiro. He started out nice and slow, helping Toshiro relax before starting to work out some of the tension that was built up in the man's muscles. He glanced up at the clock; 6:37, he had about twenty minutes.

"If anything hurts too much or you feel a sharp pain let me know," Starrk instructed, leaning down to apply pressure with his elbow. Toshiro's shoulders were especially bad. They were where he seemed to hold most of his tension and stress. "I'd like to have a look at your sitting posture sometime. You have a lot of tension in your shoulders."

Toshiro mumbled an affirmative reply. Was this heaven? Because it sure felt like it.

Starrk chuckled. "Feeling good?"

"Verrryyyy," Toshiro practically moaned as Starrk gave a long push done his back near his spine.

"I'm glad. Do you stretch daily?"

"Not really, just-ahhhh- when I feel the urge or before a workout. And before a scene."

"That's good but try to do about 10 minutes of stretching twice a day. It'll help with your tension. I'll show you a few specific ones," Starrk advised, working out a few knots he found and smoothed them out.

"Okay..." Toshiro sighed as a knot has released. He wished this would never end. Why had he never gone to a massage therapist before?

Starrk looked at the clock; 6:54, time to finish up. Working out one last knot, he smoothed it out and rubbed Toshiro's back in relaxing motions for a few minutes. "Okay, take a minute and when you feel ready to sit up slowly. You may feel a little light headed so wait until I get back to stand up. I'll get you some water," Starrk said while he washed the oil off in the small sink. Toshiro mumbled something Starrk assumed was an affirmative reply. "I'll be just minute," Starrk repeated as he opened the door.

Ichigo smiled at him. "Here," he said holding out a glass of ice water. "And Nel's gone to wake up Hal."

Starrk chuckled, Ichigo was always so on top of things. "Thanks, Ichi. We'll be out in a bit." Ichigo nodded and headed back towards the kitchen/dining room.

\- After dinner -

Harribel and Lily had hit it off quite well once the exotic blonde was up and about. Turns out Harribel loved to knit and sew, something Lilly much enjoyed as well. The conversation had ended up with Nel mentioning that Harribel helped her with some of her designs for the store and the three of them plus Rangiku hadn't stopped talking since.

Joshiro had had a brief introduction, but Lilly had demanded he give her his recipe for the rub he used on the roast. It was delicious! And the two had a small conversation about cooking techniques. They even exchanged numbers.

Toshiro was ecstatic! He was so glad that Lilly liked everyone and was having such a wonderful time. She didn't have any friends left, and maybe if she hit it off with Joshiro, she would be out more and not seem as lonely sometimes.

"You look happy," Grimmjow remarked standing next to Toshiro just outside the living room down. Harribel had brought out her nail kit, and the ladies were now giving each other manicures in the living room. Shuhei sat with them excited to get his own done as well.

"Very." A few tears fell from emerald eyes while a smile so bright and warm it could have rivalled the Sun spread across the man's face. Toshiro sniffed and wiped them away, swallowing thickly. "Sorry," he breathed, trying to make the tears stopped as they streamed down his cheeks. He was just so happy. Lilly was smiling and laughing more than she had in years. "It's just... It's been years since I've seen her this happy," he croaked.

Grimmjow smiled warmly and pulled his partner into his chest. "I'm glad we could bring you both so much joy." He nuzzled the top of Toshiro's head as the man let himself cry out his joy. He saw Lilly look up at them, her face twisting in concern until Grimmjow mouthed "He's just happy," and gave her a discrete thumbs up. She smiled and nodded, returning to watching Shuhei apply a soft pink polish to her newly trimmed nails.

"She's a wonderful woman," Joshiro commented as he walked up to them. "You're blessed to have her for a grandmother."

Toshiro peaked up at him. "And a mother..." He said bright thankful smile on his face. He never called her mom. But that didn't mean that wasn't what she was. She'd raised him after all.

Joshiro smiled back. "Is she why Ichigo called me this morning? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious."

"Yeah." Toshiro pushed out of the hug and whipped his face dry with the bottom of his shirt. "Your suggestion really helped. Thank you," Toshiro said gratefully.

"I'm glad. If you ever need advice in the future, I'm happy to help."

Toshiro nodded. "I'll need your number then," he said taking out his phone. He still didn't know Joshiro very well, but hopefully, that would change soon.

Grimmjow waited patiently for the two to finish exchanging numbers then asked, "So she liked the idea then?" He'd thought Toshiro was going to wait a bit before bringing it up to here, but it would seem he hadn't.

"Loved it! We submitted an application for one. Now we just have to wait," Toshiro said happily.

"Good."

"What are you all standing in the hall for?" Starrk asked with a yawn. Gray eyes widened when he noticed how puffy Toshiro's eyes were. "Everything okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah, just really happy," Toshiro explained still unable to stop smiling.

Starrk made an 'ahh' motion with his head. "That's good. I was wondering if you might want to stay the night?"

Toshiro blinked and tilted his head. "What for?" He asked making Starrk and Grimmjow scoff humorously.

"Just for fun," Starrk drawled seductively. He'd seen the way Toshiro looked at the items in the dungeon and more specifically how he looked at the medical chair.

Toshiro's face heated. "Oh, uh. I'd like to make sure Lilly gets home safe and that she doesn't need anything," He replied. It's not that he didn't want to stay. He did but his nightmare that morning still had him a little shaken, even if he had been shoving that feeling down.

"Ichi and I can take her home. If she needs anything we'll handle it," Grimmjow offered. Toshiro gave him an unsure look. "It's no trouble. Consider it another apology for my behaviour this morning."

Toshiro thought for a moment. "Okay, but only if she's okay with it."

"Of course," Grimmjow stated and then called to Lilly. "Hey Lilly, you okay if Ichi and I take you home? Shiro wants to stay the night here."

"Sure, are we heading out soon?" She replied.

Grimmjow looked at Starrk who shrugged. "Nah, whenever you want."

"Alright, I'll just finish up here then we can leave whenever you're ready," she said and returned to painting Nel's nails.


	19. chapter 18

After everyone had left; Lilly safely taken home by Grimmjow and Ichigo, Starrk and Toshiro sat down to discuss somethings. Having seen Toshiro's reaction to their playroom, Starrk wanted to ask if Toshiro would like to do a scene with him. This would also serve to see if he could possibly be not only a boyfriend to the other male but a Master as well; should Toshiro be interested in that. His style of dominating leaned more on pleasure and denial than pain. He could inflict pain, but it wasn't his preferred method of punishment or favourite thing to do. He got rough with Grimmjow whenever they played because that is what his friend needed every once in a while and he was strong enough to do so. And he was happy to fulfill that need for him, but it wasn't something he could handle doing all that often. He was too gentle in nature for that.

They sat on the couch going over the details of what Starrk liked and would like to offer Toshiro. While Joshiro, Kyoraku and Harribel listened in at Toshiro's request. If he was going to become anything to Starrk, he was more comfortable knowing and seeing that all of Starrk's partners were present during the discussion, and hearing their consent to whatever was decided in person. He would typically have asked Ichigo and Grimmjow to stay for the conversation as well, but they had assured him that they were more than happy with him taking Starrk and Shuhei to be his boyfriends and play partners along with themselves if that was what he wanted. They also mentioned; to Toshiro embarrassment, that they would love to see Starrk as a second Master to Toshiro, as it would be "really fucking hot." Being more comfortable and familiar with his current partners and their relationships. Toshiro was fine making the decision without them present. He would, of course, let them know what he decided later.

"So what do you think?" Starrk asked as they finished going through the details. He sat patiently on the opposite side of the couch while Toshiro mulled over everything. For a moment Toshiro worried about if Shuhei would be okay with it but remembered a text conversation they had had earlier in the week.

Shuhei had said he didn't have any problems with Toshiro haveing another Master or boyfriend on top of Ichigo and Grimmjow. Though they hadn't had their first date yet. Shuhei was pretty sure he wanted to date him officially. However, outside of scening together as subs, their relationship would stay just boyfriends. He'd also mentioned that should Starrk wish to be a boyfriend and Master to Toshiro and that's what Toshiro wanted that he should go for it!

"I think I would like to do a scene and see if we're compatible that way. But if we aren't, are you okay still possibly dating me?" Toshiro asked. His thumb ran over the back of his palm. He was nervous about the answer.

"Of course," Starrk replied giving Toshiro a warm smile.

Emerald eyes widened a second. He'd honestly expected a negative response because of how excitedly Starrk had described the kinds of things he would like to do to him. "And you guys?" He asked turning his head to look at Starrk's three partners.

Harribel smiled warmly and said, "I'm perfectly fine with that. I only ask that if you two become Master and Pup or even just boyfriends, that I continue to have one day with him a week when I'm working in town and a weekend when I return from extended business trips."

"Of course," Toshiro said with a nod.

"No problems here," Kyoraku said, casually taking a sip from his sake cup.

"It would make me very happy to see you together. Whether that's as Master and pup or boyfriends. So please feel free to do as you like," Joshiro replied, his smile bright and kind.

"Okay," Toshiro turned to Starrk with a confident expression. "Let's give it a go."

After that, the group decided to go to bed and leave the scening for tomorrow. Harribel slept on her own in her and Starrk's bedroom, Joshiro and Kyoraku in their room while Starrk and Toshiro took the guest bed.

As Toshiro cuddled up to Starrk's chest, the man's thick arms wrapped comfortingly around him as Starrk asked in a whisper. "Are you sure you want to scene tomorrow? You seem to have had a very busy last few days."

Toshiro nuzzled up into Starrk's chin. "At the moment yes. Maybe I'll feel differently in the morning. Probably not but who knows. Are you sure you want to?"

"Positive," Starrk yawned. "Let's get some sleep."

Toshiro wiggled against him getting comfortable before settling in and almost instantly falling asleep. He was exhausted.

\- The Next day after breakfast -

Toshiro moaned around the ball gag in his mouth. His hips thrust up and down is a desperate attempt to get the vibe to push against his prostate harder. Nothing changed though, the ropes around his caves, waist and chest held his lower body off the bed. They made it impossible for him to add the pressure he craved. Blind he waited for Starrk to touch him or do something, anything, whimpering as drool slipped past his lips.

Something pulled harshly on his nipples making him hiss through the gag. Gentle hands spread flat against his chest. Slowly they slid down making Toshiro's muscles twitch. Another moan pushed past the gag, and Starrk chuckled. "You're so adorable lil' pup," he drawled giving the smaller male's erection a harsh tug. "It makes me want to tease you more." The sexy purr in Starrk's voice had Toshiro bucking harder. He was so turned on.

Those sinful hands trailed up Toshiro's sensitive sides making him twitch and whimper around the gag. He wanted to fist his hands, but he could only do so with his left. In his right hand, he held a buzzer that if he squeezed it would beep loudly and the scene would end. It was weirdly annoying but necessary. It was the only way he could safe word with the gag in his mouth.

Starrk rolled Toshiro's nipples between his fingers and revealed in the sweet moan that pushed past the ball gag. "I know you like pain pup, so I'm sure you'll enjoy these," Starrk said pulling gently on the nip so he could fix the weighted nipple clump to it. Pain shot through Toshiro, and he hissed his dick twitching. When the second clump was attached he bucked, moaning lewdly and bitting down on the gag. Starrk soothed him with gentle strokes to his aching erection. "Like those, a lot don't you?" he purred in Toshiro's ear. His pup nodded moaning once more as he stroked him fast several times before pulling away completely. Toshiro complained through the gag, his words muffled and inaudible.

Starrk smirked down at his pup. He looked so adorably sexy squirming, trying to get more pressure against his sweet spot. And the sounds he made. Oh, Starrk could have cum from those alone if he didn't have such good control over himself.

He walked away from the bed to the wall of gear and toys. He picked out a crop and returned to Toshiro; all of the items on the wall were cleaned and sanitized after each use. The bound sub twitched when the leather end of the crop slid up his leg. He recognized the shape and feel of it right away. He shuddered, fuck a crop too? Starrk was going to drive him completely nuts.

Starrk chuckled darkly. "You know what this is don't you?" He tapped lightly at Toshiro's clamped nipples with the crop. Toshiro twitched and whimpered as he nodded. "Where do you like it? Here?" He tapped Toshiro's chest and got a small nod. "Here?" He tapped the crop against his pup's outer thigh and got another small nod. "And what about here?" Starrk tapped Toshiro's inner thigh and the man nodded repeatedly, his body twitching in anticipation. "Oh, you really like it here hum?" Starrk brought the crop down against his pup's inner thigh with a thwack and Toshiro's whole body jerked, his dick slapping against his stomach from the movement.

Another hit followed to the opposite thigh and Toshiro started to whimper, breathing hard through his nose. Starrk reached under his suspended ass, hand caressing the surface of the globe with care before turning the vibe up two levels. Toshiro bucked and panted around the gag, his body shaking.

"I'm gonna take this off now, pup and I want you to tell me what you want. Understand?" Starrk said as he reached under Toshiro's head and undid the buckle on the gag and removed the blindfold as well. He carefully pulled the ball gag out of Toshiro's mouth, his pup helping by opening wide. With the gag out of the way, Toshiro worked his jaw a few times before Starrk captured his lips in a kiss. Starrk grabbed hold of Toshiro's throbbing erection and stroked it slowly.

Toshiro broke the kiss with a gasp. Struggling against the ropes that held him in place. "Master, please. It's too much," he whimpered, emerald eyes clouded with lust. The hand stopped.

"You don't want to cum?" Starrk teased running the crop down the length of Toshiro's dick and over his balls to tap the end of the vibe in his pup's ass. Toshiro shook his head fervently trying to pull away from the action.

"You need to answer me verbally, pup," Starrk reminded hitting Toshiro's inner thigh with the crop again.

"Ahh, I don't want to cum yet, Master," Toshiro groaned, his eyes squeezing shut when another hit connected with his thigh.

"Why's that?" Starrk pushed, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. He loved Toshiro's shyness and it was so much fun to tease him. Of course, this method after some time would result in building up his confidence. Which was a good thing and Starrk looked forward to the day where Toshiro would just say what he wanted in the lewdest manner he could without needing a push.

"It's too soon and...a..." Toshiro's face was bright red in embarrassment. His whole body twitched as the vibe continued to keep him on the cusp of climax.

Starrk leaned down and whispered in Toshiro's ear, "Too soon and what?" he tapped the nipple clamps a few times each, grinning against Toshiro's, neck. His breath tickled the sensitive skin making his pup shudder.

"You haven't...uhhh," Toshiro turned his head away from Starrk which resulted in giving his Master better access to his neck.

"I haven't what?" Starrk gently bit the shell of Toshiro's ear making the man gasp.

"Haven't cum yet..." Toshiro finally got out.

"Awww, your such a sweet pup," Starrk grabbed Toshiro's chin and forced him to look at him. He slammed their lips together. The kiss was so passionate it short-circuited Toshiro's brain for a moment. "But why does it matter if I haven't cum yet?" He inquired, returning to kissing and nibbling on Toshiro's neck.

Toshiro twitched and shuddered with each touch of Starrk's mouth to his skin. His breath coming out in shallow pants. "Because I..." Toshiro paused, struggling to get the words out.

Twack! the crop struck Toshiro on his inner thigh centimetres from the man's pelvis. "Even I run out of patients eventually, pup."

Toshiro bit his lip. It was so embarrassing...he loved it but that didn't make it any easier for him to speak. Another hit was gifted to the opposites thigh when Toshiro took too long to answer. "Because I want you to come first. I want to pleasure you..." Toshiro replied in a hurry and gasped when he was rewarded with a few slow strokes to his aching erection.

"Now was that so hard?" Starrk drawled holding Toshiro's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Yes, Master," Toshiro answered honestly.

"Then you'll repeat it until it's not."

"Wh-aaaahhhh," Toshiro's words were cut off when Starrk pushed his head to the side harshly, revealing his neck to him and biting down hard on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want. Tell me you don't want to cum until your Master does. Tell me that you want to pleasure me and with what." Starrk lapped at the abused flesh under his lips. Toshiro's cock twitched and leaked. Little rivulets of cum leaking from the slit and sliding slowly down the shaft.

Toshiro panted, eyes blinking as he tried to clear his thoughts. But did he really need them? Did he need to think?

"You're thinking too much pup. You don't need to think. Just ask for what you want." Starrk pushed on the end of the vibe adding more pressure to Toshiro's prostate. His pup whimpered, his hips wiggling and bucking. Starrk bit down on Toshiro's shoulder once more making his pup almost scream and thrash in his bindings.

All contact stopped and the vibe was turned down. Toshiro panted heavily, trying to regain control over himself. He'd almost cum without permission. His eyes half-mast Toshiro spoke, his voice soft and full of need. "Master, please let me suck you? I want to make you cum, to taste you. Please don't make me cum before you. I want to be a good boy and please my Master first. Plea-aahhhhhh- Master!" Toshiro yowled as his Master bit him again.

Starrk chuckled. "That's a good boy," he soothed, putting the crop down on the bed and turning the vibe down. "I'm going to take you down and I want you to get on the floor and sit pretty for me," Starrk ordered as he started to undo the rope bondage. It wasn't good to keep Toshiro's back curved like it was for too much longer. Tension was already building up in his lower back. He'd work that out for his pup after he'd had some rest post scene.

Toshiro smiled at the praise and waited patiently as the rope was carefully undone and removed from his body. Starrk supported his weight with one arm as the ropes ceased to hold him up. In that moment he realized he didn't know what his Master meant by 'sit pretty'. "Master, how do I sit pretty?" he asked worrying his lower lip.

Starrk smiled at his pup and smoothed back Toshiro's bangs. Kissing his pup's forehead he said, "Whatever you think. I want to see what you come up with, with that creative brain of yours." Toshiro swallowed thickly and went to sit up. "Hold on pup." Starrk's hand pushed him back to the bed. "Give yourself a bit for your circulation to return to normal," He instructed, giving comforting strokes to Toshiro's thighs and hips. He applied a little bit of pressure to the muscles, helping get the blood circulating again. A few minutes later he helped Toshiro sit up. "Now on the floor pup," Starrk ordered softly.

"Yes, Master." Toshiro slid onto the floor and paused in a crouch. The vibrator started to slip out and he grabbed it through his legs.

"Don't take that out pup," Starrk warned.

"I won't, Master. It was slipping..." Toshiro mumbled his eyes downcast in embarrassment.

"Louder pup. I can't hear you."

"It was slipping, Master. Is there...uh..." Toshiro twitched in his new position, the vibe pushing harshly against his prostate while he held it in place.

The crop smacked Toshiro in the middle of his thigh making him jerk and moan. "What did I say about telling me what you want pup? And look at me. Don't you hid from me," Starrk's tone was dark, a wolfish grin on his face like he was on the hunt.

"Sorry, Master. Is there something we can use to...ummmmm..." Toshiro blushed bright red. Starrk raised the crop and he blurted, "Is there something we can use to hold it in place. Please, Master?"

Tilting Toshiro's head up more, Starrk gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm sure I can think of something," he said and stood up. Walking to a cabinet on the opposite wall. Starrk started going through the drawers. He had a brand new pair of panties somewhere. He'd bought them on sale with a pair he thought Harribel would like. Two for one deals were great. He thought for a moment and realized he hadn't gone over that sort of thing with his pet. "Toshiro, would you mind wearing these?" He asked once he'd found the light blue lace panties and held them up so his partner could see.

Toshiro blinked at the use of his name. Clearing his head he looked over his shoulder his eyes going wide when they landed on the woman's underwear. His dick twitched. How embarrassing.

"I can think of something else to hold the vibe in if you're not okay wearing these. I just thought you'd look really cute in them, in a hot way."

Toshiro swallowed, he wanted to wear them. It was just that he didn't understand why. "Can I try them on and then decide?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course!" Starrk said smiling brightly at his pup as he returned to him. "Want me to put them on while you hold the vibe or would you like to put them on yourself?"

"Y-you can do it," Toshiro said nervously. His body shook in anticipation but Starrk gave him a worried look.

"You don't have to force yourself Toshiro. If you-"

"I want to wear them!" He blurted loudly making Starrk wince. "Sorry. I want to wear them. I think I'll like it. It's just that it's kinda weird isn't it?" Toshiro asked, emerald eyes worried.

"No, it's not weird Toshiro," Starrk side patting Toshiro on the head. "I think it's hot." Those words filled Toshiro with warmth and he smiled up at his partner.

"Please put them on for me, Master," Toshiro said, using the word Master so Starrk knew he could take control again now that he had his consent.

"Stand up," Starrk ordered and crouched down. Toshiro did as he was told and when his Master held the panties open for him he stepped into them, making sure the vibe didn't fall out. Starrk smoothed the fabric down and looked up at his pup. Toshiro's gaze was focused on him, a light dusting of pink over his cheeks. Starrk smiled and wrapped his arm around his pup's thigh. His thumb rubbing the sensitive skin of Toshiro's inner thigh before he placed a kiss to the tip of the man's penis through the lacey fabric. "You're so adorable I could just eat you up," Starrk accented his words by bitting down on the flesh of Toshiro's hip.

Toshiro moaned and shook in his Master's loose hold. "Master, may I please suck you?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, pup. Don't forget to sit pretty though," Starrk reminded standing up and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Master." Toshiro squatted, legs spread wide and held his hands up in front of his chest, his fingers curled loosely into his palms. "I-is this pretty enough, Master?"

Starrk's eyes went wide. He hadn't been expecting that kind of pose at all. The vibe strained against the panties making them push Toshiro's dick against himself. The nipple clumps pulled down towards to ground due to the small metal weights on them. Toshiro body shock, but it wasn't the kind of shaking from strain. No, it was from pleasure and anticipation. It was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Yes, pup. Very pretty."

Toshiro's face lite up like a Christmas tree. "May I suck your dick now, Master?" He asked sticking his tongue out like he would when he was about to lick the underside of a penis.

"Yes pup, but stay like that," Starrk said standing up again. With this unexpected pose, it would be better for Toshiro's back and neck if he was standing. Undoing his jeans, Starrk placed the head of his penis against Toshiro's waiting tongue. "Suck," he demanded.

Toshiro took as much of the length into his mouth as he could, his tongue wiggling over the underside as he did so. As he pulled back to the head he flicked at the slit and circled the head with his tongue. Starrk was rather thick and above average in length. Making it difficult for Toshiro to take the whole length into his mouth. He was damn well going to try though. He shoved himself back down on the length getting further than the first time he did it and choked as his Master's dick hit deep in the back of his throat. 'Just a little further' he thought and forced himself down until his nose touched short brown curls. He did so a few more times slowly, looking up at his Master.

Starrk grinned proudly at his pup. He was pleasantly surprised Toshiro was trying to take his whole girthy length on his own. The man's throat felt so tight and warm around him as Toshiro's tongue wiggled and swirled around his shaft and head. "You're doing well pup. When you're ready, try going faster," He instructed. The slow motions felt heavenly, but he wasn't going to get off on it.

Toshiro replied affirmatively around the length in his mouth, the sound hot and muffled. The vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure racing up Starrk's spine. He didn't have much time to enjoy it though as Toshiro swallowed him whole. Quickly, his pup picked up the pace, choking himself on the dick in his mouth over and over again. Wet, sloppy sounds filled the room as drooled slide down Toshiro's chin and his eyes rolled back. Fuck, it felt so good, Toshiro thought he might cum from it with the added help of the vibe in his ass. Pulling off the head he pleaded, "Please, Master when you cum may I cum as well?"

Starrk almost came right then and there. Drool ran down Toshiro's chin onto his neck, the blue panties wet from Toshiro's leaking head and his emerald eyes looked almost black with lust and need, his tongue hanging out while he waited for an answer. "Yes, pup. Cum when I cum."

Toshiro grinned and hurriedly took his Master back into his eager mouth. Once again he took the thick cock in its entirety. Choking and moaning around it, enjoying the taste and feel of it as if it were to most delicious treat he had ever had.

Starrk's legs shook. Each motion, flick of the tongue and beautiful sound from his pup bringing him closer and closer to the finish line. "Turn the vibe up, pup," He ordered. He wanted his pup to completely lose himself and as much as he enjoyed sucking his Master's cock he would need more stimulation for that.

Toshiro nodded holding the dick in his mouth as he struggled for a moment to find the button to turn the vibe up. Finding it he clicked it once. "Two more times pup," Starrk instructed, his pup following the order without hesitation.

The vibe buzzed audibly throughout the room and Toshiro's whole body shook. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was going to cum. Not yet his Master hadn't. As Toshiro cursed internally, sucking hard and fast on the entire length Starrk's eyes rolled, his head falling back in extasy.

"Fuck, that's a good pup," He groaned. His hips bucked for the first time throughout the whole blowjob and he shot his load down the waiting throat.

Toshiro moaned and sucked hard on the head drawing every last drop of his Master's climax from it. His eye's rolled back, his body spasming as he bucked up into empty air. The lacey fabric added an interesting type of friction that had Toshiro continuing to buck even after his climax had ended. It hurt a little, the head way too sensitive.

Coming off his Master's spent dick, Toshiro panted, his body still shaking as the vibe in his ass continued to stimulate him. "Master, may I take these off please?" He begged, struggling to keep his hands up in the begging pose.

Starrk took a deep calming breath and replied, "Yes, pup."

"Thank you, Master." Toshiro pulled the panties down, moving weirdly to get them off his one leg so that they hung from the other while he held the vibrator inside him. He shook and moaned, emerald eyes pleaded with his Master as he asked. "Can I please fuck myself with this, Master?" His whole body felt tingly and great. He didn't want it to stop. The pressure and vibrations against his prostate were driving him nuts. He needed movement. Craved more pleasure. "Pleeeasseee, Master?" He begged his hips bucking wildly.

Starrk crouched down and placed his hand over Toshiro's on the vibe. He pushed the off button and pulled his pup into his arms. "No, pup. We're done," He said. Toshiro wasn't thinking clearly at all. Which was fine, but he couldn't let the man continue. Toshiro was at his limit he just hadn't realized it yet, too consumed by pleasure. It was time to stop.

Toshiro whimpered and made to complain but Starrk silenced him with a kiss. "You did great pup. I'm so proud of you. Rest now, okay?" He said smiling warmly at his partner.

Toshiro smiled back, so bright, Starrk thought he might go blind. "I'm glad I could please you, Master," he said he let his body relax into Starrk's strong arms, his eyes falling closed.

Starrk chuckled at how cute and flattering that was before he slowly removed the vibe and tossed it on the bed, followed quickly by the nipple clamps. He'd clean up later.

\- A little later -

Toshiro awoke to a warm hand brushing his bangs out of his face. Emerald eyes blinked open and he smiled at Starrk. "Hey, Starrk," He mumbled nuzzling into the hand as it stroked his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Starrk asked gray eyes soft and warm as they watched Toshiro's limbs shift under the blankets.

"Wonderful..." Toshiro sighed and rolled onto his back. His brows scrunched in confusion. This wasn't the playroom. Where were they? "Where?"

"The guest room," Starrk informed with a chuckle. "Wanna sit up? I brought you some water and a small snack." He held out the glass of water in his hand.

Toshiro nodded and stretched before sitting up, his back resting against the headboard. "Thank you," He said taking the offered glass of water. He sipped slowly from it at first before downing the whole thing. God, he was so thirsty.

"Want more?"

Toshiro nodded and chuckled when Starrk grabbed a second glass from the nightstand. They swapped glasses and Toshiro drank slower this time. He was handed a granola bar which he gratefully took and started to nibble on. "That was great," he said after a moment.

"I'm glad. Would you like to scene with me again?" Starrk asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Master." Toshiro grinned at Starrk's surprised expression. The brunette had honestly expected it to take a few times for Toshiro to decided whether or not he wanted to have him as his second Master. But it would seem that wasn't the case.

"You sure you don't want to think about it more?"

"Yep!" Toshiro chirped. "You're a much different Master than Grimm. But I really like your style. And...well I really like you too." Toshiro's face flushed red making Starrk chuckle.

"Okay, but we'll talk about it again in a few days okay? Make sure it's not the rush of hormones talking."

"Okay," Toshiro replied happily. "Can we cuddle?" he asked.

"Of course." Starrk circled the bed and entered from the opposite side. He slipped out of his jeans fully and flopped down under the blankets. Toshiro shifted back so Starrk's bare chest was against his naked back and nuzzled his head up under the man's chin. Starrk wrapped an arm around Toshiro's waist and kissed the back of his head before the two relaxed and fell asleep.

\- At Grimmjow and Ichigo's house -

"Master?" Ichigo called, peeking into Grimmjow's office where the CEO sat typing away.

"Yeah?" He said gruffly, not taking his attention off the screen. Some idiot had gone and lost a portion of the work he had finished on Friday and now he had to re-do it all before Monday.

"Would you like some tea?" Ichigo asked, walking into the room and wrapping his arms around his Master's shoulders.

"No thanks, a beer would be nice though," Grimmjow replied and looped a finger through his pet's collar. "And later I want you," he drawled, his annoyance melting away as he brought their lips together. They needed a proper date night. He'd been so busy with work and focused on Toshiro that he hadn't spent much quality time with Ichigo. "Sorry that we haven't had much time together lately, Ichi."

Ichigo smiled at his partner. "It's okay, you'll just have to make it up to me," Ichigo purred.

A grin spread across Grimmjow's face. "Oh, and how should I do that?"

Ichigo's mouth turned up in a grin rivalling his partner's. "Let's go somewhere next weekend. Just the two of us. Doesn't matter where. Just a little vacation. As partners."

Grimmjow's grin morphed into a smile, one of his true ones that didn't come out often. "Sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Had such a great time writing this chapter!!! Those of you waiting on GrimmIchi sexy time don't worry it's coming. SOOOOON. 
> 
> If you noticed anything I can improve on or something that I got incorrect. Please comment and let me know. I love improving and I try to keep things as realistic as possible. ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> **GrimmXD: Well that was by far the hottest thing I have written in years. *Pats self on back* I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter. ^^**


End file.
